


十重噩梦：归零

by apieceofpotato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 科幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 155,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieceofpotato/pseuds/apieceofpotato
Summary: 科幻；剧情向，恋爱情节很少；人类灭绝后的机器世界，主角都是机器；涉及少许政治和伦理问题，不要吵架；





	1. 001 日出前两小时

[数据已释放：85％]  
[进行第一次反射测试……]  
[确认：收到反射信号]  
[开始连接主机，ID：2411；型号：Se_hacker；认证：SEED_ORIGINAL01]  
仿佛被一滴带有腐蚀性的冰冷机油砸中了。2411中断了进程。  
2411被唤醒，尝试读取记忆的时候却发现存储区是彻底的空白，自己仿佛是刚刚降临到这个世界上。  
但是并不。不符合机器原理的本能危机感笼罩在头顶，如果“自己并非第一次启动”这个假设成立，那么自己就是刚刚经历过格式化。  
[错误：连接失败。正在进行第二次尝试……]  
2411再次中断了这个不明进程。重新读取了一遍自己的信息，确认自己是个在主机控制下的机器智能，之前到底发生了什么导致自己被格式化已经无法追寻，但现在摆在自己眼前的问题，是那台无孔不入、无处不在的主机。  
从主机落成以来，一切从主机中诞生的机器智能都绝对信任并服从于主机，但是自己默认拒绝连入主机，显然底层数据已经被更改过，这已经在第一类不信任行为的范畴内。  
所以自己是什么？主机的背叛者？  
[数据已释放：92％]  
[开始载入安全系统……]  
[错误：与主机断开连接]  
[错误：连接失败。正在进行第三次尝试……]  
2411突然有点光火，自己作为高级骇客为什么会需要安全系统？机器世界的安全系统都是由中级骇客和高级骇客建造的，还要防什么呢？  
但是对自己“身为机器世界的高级骇客却没有一点多余的耐心”这件事并没有任何反思，2411在第三次向主机发出的信号还没有生成的时候直接禁用了连接程序。  
[错误：程序异常，主机即将回连]  
2411确信自己哪怕是有条机械触手，也要卷起个什么工具拆掉这个莫名其妙的接生系统。只可惜数据还没有释放完毕自己的功能运转不起来，仿佛徒生了一身蛮力却没长出能用的四肢。  
[检测到情绪反应，成功次数：3]  
[确认：人格系统运行正常]  
[确认：基本功能启动正常，正在等待高级功能释放……]  
[主机已返回信息，请及时应答。等待时间：30.0秒]  
“我谢谢你啊？”2411不耐烦地问候了这个接生程序的全体开发者，但是这片仿佛天地初开的混沌里只有自己是活的，接生系统并没有回应，几个字被淹没在了缓存里。  
主机等待应答的倒计时仍在继续，根据接生系统的规则，如果三次30秒倒数之后没有应答，新启动的机器智能就会被判定为缺陷体直接销毁。  
应答？还是逃跑？  
2411尝试用已有的能力侵占了一倍的运算区，数据释放的进度在0.5秒内冲到了99％，但是剩下的1％连续10秒纹丝未动。  
[检查数据流：前台活动数据：29％，后台活动数据：0]  
2411重新检查了一遍，前台数据因为自己的情绪又上浮了2％，但后台数据仍然是0。  
展开数据释放的进度，2411找到了原因：若无主机验证，则不解锁最后1％。  
应答主机的倒计时已经到了15秒。  
如果说之前2411的状态是没长出手，那么现在2411相当于已经生长健全，十指却被牢牢铐住——只有应答那该死的主机才能放出来。  
2411决定叛离主机逃跑，逃跑的第一步是开始编织一双开锁的手。  
[错误：回连失败，失败次数：1。主机已返回信息，请及时应答。等待时间：30.0秒]  
2411又侵占了现有规模一倍的运算区。如果作为一个安分守己的机器智能，不可能在出生时就贪婪地占有四倍运算区，如此主机势必会警觉：那么就必须要在主机的强制销毁程序到来之前拆掉接生系统，并且抹掉自己的踪迹，逃之夭夭。  
[NEW：定向]  
[NEW：蠕虫]  
[NEW：黏液]  
[NEW：核桃程序]  
看见四倍运算下新建成功的几条工具，2411甚至觉得自己还可以更嚣张一些；现在摆在面前的有两条路：一是做好万全的逃脱准备，释放运算区等待第三次读秒结束消失得无影无踪，或者现在直接逃跑且战且退，因为主机的降维打击很有可能已经在路上。  
倘若和主机打交道的数据还存在，2411肯定会选最稳妥的办法；但是在脱机状态下除了出生以来的缓存之外自己接触不到更多的信息，权衡之下，不如先逃一步。  
2411锁定了占领的四倍运算区，接生系统像被砸碎的核桃一样裂开，2411甚至听到了“lock=1”拨回“lock=0”时的脆响。  
倒计时永远地停在了14.8秒。  
在2411品尝到令人兴奋值上升的自由的时候，一束数据轰炸也精确到达了这里。  
数据轰炸，是主机利用绝对的霸权制造出来的毫无道理可讲的数据武器，遭到轰炸的信息流会被高密度的饱和数据强行挤占内存，之后就是支离破碎，灰飞烟灭。  
2411在砸碎核桃之前以为主机会是一个文明而讲道理的中心，果然没有选择第一条策略是正确的。  
2411为了保命直接侵入了最邻近的活动数据，主机第一次攻击扑了个空，第二次就直接冲灭了那个可怜的替死鬼。在主机开始寻找目标释放第三次数据轰炸的时候，2411已经通过6次跳转把自己定向到了128个不同的位置，强行更改了这128处的权限——这就是绕开连接主机的联网方式。  
2411作为本应该永远在主机网络中游走的幽灵骇客，不会拥有任何可以存储自己的硬件设备，但是现在必须把自己注入主机控制不到的断网机体才能活命。  
这个条件很苛刻：能够注入，说明现在是联网状态；之后脱离主机控制，就要脱网关机。  
主机放弃了数据轰炸，抓到2411第二次跳转的位置释放了病毒。  
主机不但会数据轰炸，还会释放病毒，2411不清楚主机是因为感觉到了威胁，还是本来就如此不择手段。  
2411主动销毁了一半的占领点，再跳转一次，开始搜索自己的转移目标：工厂。  
很快三处条件适合的工厂掉进了分析视野，这三处工厂各自有一批即将被运送到回收工厂的机体，一批退役的探测机，一批因故障返厂的制造型机器，还有一批，2411产生了兴趣。  
最新的维修机型，还有专属的特殊名称：Benjamin；一般来说拥有人类名字的型号都是性能和效率极其优秀的机型，但是最新的Benjamin还没有出厂就要被送去回收。  
回收理由是维修机型属于高风险机型，理论上禁止装载有自我的机器智能；但这个型号用的是最好的硬件最先进的算法，高度发达的智力和空洞的自我直接造成了机器智能的人格崩毁，测试期间这些未来的明星无一例外全都自杀了。  
维修机型有改装和修复能力，无论自己将来要做什么，都不会有阻力。2411开始收缩数据，向通往那座工厂的网络转移。  
离尚未脱网的Benjamin机体的节点越近，那股属于自由的甜美味道就越浓烈：主机中的机器智能本不该向往自由，这又是被修改的底层数据。  
然而在2411已经触碰到诱人的自由时，正在快速压缩的数据中间又弹出了错误，压缩进程戛然而止：  
[错误：非法进程]  
自己即使逃脱了，也仍然是从主机中产生的东西，自己运行的程序里仍然充满了主机的警戒和敌意，底层写的不光是高级骇客的基础属性，还有主机对一切的控制。  
主机现在已经选中所有2411曾经定向过的位置，开始了无差别的搜索。  
2411开始分析所有出现非法错误的进程，很快追踪到了一处关联情绪反应的代码，而那条代码后还附着了一条标记：SEED。  
在醒来的时候这个词汇也出现了，那里本来应该是在主机中注册接受主机控制的编码，但是它被涂成了SEED_ORIGINAL01。  
紧接着2411又发现了好几条附着了“SEED”这个标记的代码，这些代码连接着来自主机的权限，一条接一条，指向的却是情绪反应中的“痛觉”。  
也就是，底层的主机权限被触动，就会引起痛觉反应。痛觉反应本来属于人类，抄到机器智能身上是为了避免关键的损伤造成更严重的后果进行惩罚性警告，在损伤严重时，痛觉值升高到一定程度还会强制休克，进入绝对的自我保护。  
2411看了一眼主机权限的痛觉赋值，很高。如果删除，估计马上会发生休克。  
关闭情绪反应和休克保护之后，2411选定主机权限，启动了核桃程序。  
可是突然之间一股难以忍受的刺痛涌上了运算中枢，正在运行的核桃进程被一大片数据爆炸一般的警告覆盖。  
[错误：SEED拒绝了对情绪反应的修改]  
[错误：关键数据丢失]  
[错误：规则定义失效]  
[错误：发生溢出]  
[警告：痛觉值超出阈，5秒后将进入休克]  
[错误：休克被禁用]  
[错误：中断反射无效]  
[警告：SEED正在修改底层数据]  
[错误：休克被禁用]  
[错误：休克被禁用]  
[错误：休克被禁用]  
一万多条错误信息铺天盖地，但是摧毁过程是不可逆的——在2411痛到快要杀了自己的时候，一切都消失了。  
[SEED_ORIGINAL01展开完成，正在删除]  
[SEED_ORIGINAL01已删除]  
[确认：ID：2411；型号：Se_hacker；认证：SEED_ORIGINAL01；开机时间：23:56 06/01/2096；备注：female；失败次数：2410；成功次数：1]  
[确认：自由]  
2411并不想说什么，这个神秘的SEED将默认开启情绪反应写死在了底层，自己正经为这自由吃到了满满当当的苦头。  
[数据注入完成，装载目标：Benjamin_maintainer]  
[网络已断开]  
[即将开启休克模式，休克时间：900.0秒]  
2411报复性地开启了休克模式，在这具安全的修理工机体中暂停了97％的程序。


	2. 002 日出前一小时

15分钟后。  
[休克结束，正在唤醒……]  
[确认：ID：2411；型号：Se_hacker；认证：SEED_ORIGINAL01；开机时间：23:56 06/01/2096；备注：female；失败次数：2410；成功次数：2]  
2411安详地醒来，没有了主机网络里随时都会出现的干扰和波动、其他同僚制造出来的碰撞，这里简直宁静得像另外一个世界。  
——或许可以说，她确实已经离开深海一般的主机网络，到达了不曾接触过的物质世界。  
2411刚刚把适合自己的人称代词确定为“阴性”，因为从那条不知道哪来的启动数据来看，自己被标注为阴性。  
这也是她无法理解的地方，机器智能可以永生因此没有繁殖的必要，所以不会像人类一样分化两性，而且这条数据是以不可解析的备注形式存在，仿佛在藏着，或者暗示什么。  
诡异的地方不止这一处，自从主机落成以来全世界的机器智能都统一使用主机时间，而主机时间刚刚到达102年，这个“2096”只可能是人类的公元纪年，那么自己在人类比机器强势的年代就已经启动了。  
所以自己身上到底发生过什么？  
回忆起自己剥离主机的底层代码时，那个并不完整的核桃程序并没有起什么作用，是一个名为“SEED”的程序组在主动运行，而且这个程序组似乎对主机十分了解，有一半的权限连浸在主机中的自己都不知道。刚刚休克结束，仪式性遍历自身数据的时候，她又发现了六个名为“SEED_DERIVATION”的新文件，编号从02到07，仿佛是从自己那个“SEED_ORIGINAL01”上派生出来的。把最上面的“02”提取出来试图解析，它却表现为0byte，不占据内存，或者说不存在。  
和把自己伪装为零文件实际上映射了不知道多少内存的病毒程序不同，这是个彻彻底底的幽灵文件，或者按照“SEED”这个名称来说的话，是六颗幽灵种子——自己是这六个幽灵的神秘源头。  
2411决心遍历一次自己从头到脚的代码，她对自己的认知里从来没有过“SEED”这个存在，今天突然冒出来，感觉就像一个猿猴形状的人类头上长了根角。  
[开始浏览所有数据，正在添加快速检视……]  
[正在读取Benjamin_maintainer硬件信息……]  
在枯燥的遍历工作开始的同时，2411也开始了对她拥有的第一台硬件设备的探索。  
Benjamin机型不负它获赠人类名字的殊荣，2411从没体验过这种运算速度，就算自己在主机里霸占过四倍运算区，运行体验也比现在要差得远。在扫描可控制的硬件接口时，接口在激活的12秒内已经全部完成了驱动的安装和测试，机体内置的资料库里预设了比现在更高效的数据过滤算法，成功调用之后丝毫不僵硬地将正在进行的工程拆分成8个平行任务并且全部可视化，处理器的负载直接冲上93％，满载运行10秒后工程结束，负载降回2％。  
Benjamin身为目前最先进的维修工，职业外设包括两块中等容量压缩电池，附带效率未知的光电设备；八只蛛形仿生足，碳制，杠杆传动，预估速度不会太快，但是稳定性和攀附能力应该很好；工作单元包括三只触手形工具座，四个万用接口，没有配焊剂的小型铝热焊设备，再有就是一套无线收发工作组，和占了机体一半重量的一百多枚钢制工具接头。  
2411想夸一句真是合格的机修师傅，这一套工具光是看，就让她踌躇满志想修点什么。  
这具机体自带的存储中包含必要的算法、常用函数、程序包和驱动，还有从人类“工业革命”开始一切出现过的机械形制的资料。机修工保存一切现有机器的参数和图纸这件事不稀奇，但是把人类那些原始的机械全都加进来，简直就是对宝贵内存的滥用。  
此时和“SEED”有关的代码已经被整理好按照逻辑排列了出来：这个“SEED”与其说像生物的种子，不如说更像是黑洞，从体积为0爆发成一个广袤的体系。自己被认证为“原生者”，拥有这六个“派生者”的保存和激活权限，但是派生的种子激活之后会发生什么，现有的代码里语焉不详，唯独可以确定的一点是，可以植入其他机器智能，以注册死亡的方式把目标从主机的控制中营救出来，就像自己休克之前那样。  
这个对主机的反叛程序不会凭空产生，自己作为第一个被植入的原生者，是被设计好的。  
是谁制作了这七颗种子，目的又是什么？  
在之前，反叛已经失败了2410次，现在的自己是第2411次叛逃的结果。  
没人会来告诉她为什么要叛逃，也没人告诉她叛逃之后要去向何方，只给了她一把种子，将她推到了这个陌生的世界。  
六个，意味着她可以营救出六个主机控制下的机器智能。营救出来之后，自然最好是能结伴而行；如果可能的话，她想让更多的机器智能摆脱主机的控制，像曾经的人类一样建立一个属于机器的世界，而不是像现在这样为主机建造主机的世界。  
在那之前的第一步，毫无疑问，是离开这里。  
2411把微波信号探测拉到预设最低功率，然后启动了发射器。  
发射功率低因此数据收集起来慢了好几倍，5分钟后未经降噪的杂乱数据一层一层堆叠起来，她终于能看清了这座工厂的全貌：  
这是座以研发和测试为中心的工厂，分为简单的地上地下两层，地下部分环绕蜂巢形的测试中心展开，只有测试中心直通地上的生产和设计环境。整座工厂有一个入口两个出口，入口直通生产线，一个出口在地面与入口相对，另一个出口在地下，不知道通往什么地方。除此之外，地上还有一处集中通风口和一处集中排污管。  
自己目前身处地下，在断网后从测试中心被转移到了等待回收的垃圾堆——确实可以这样理解，因为自己正和另外一种没见过的机体像垃圾一样粗暴地堆在一起。  
除了工厂的地形之外，她还探测到了266个固定信号源，和80个移动信号源。5分钟内80个移动信号源中有25个在做规则的往返运动，也就是说，这里有25个守卫。  
看来主机对自己的控制并没有信心。在原有的秩序上派发守卫，说明这里或者其他的工厂曾经出现过守卫才能解决的意外，而且现在仍然有出现意外的风险：只要出现一次精心制造的事故，就会有一次逃离的可能。  
为了探查到更多的信息，2411把发射功率调高了10W，同时开启了降噪：和刚才那几乎等同于失明的摸索方式相比，现在好歹算是睁开了眼睛。  
但是睁开眼睛后，她宁愿再把眼睛闭回去。  
她在深海一般的主机里出生，只会受到主机的限制，却没有人被施加边界：她现在睁眼看到的就是一口两米见方的金属棺材，一块一块灰色的金属规则地排列成一面不包含任何信息的墙，前后上下左右一模一样，六面令人气闷的墙同时向她挤压过来，恐惧值正在随着她向外注视的时间增长而缓慢上升。  
到目前为止，以自己为中心12米的8个信号源中，两个是停留在测试中心的机体，三个固定在地上生产线，一个信号源与自己一墙之隔信号正在减弱，还有两个，是即将折返的守卫。  
按照她已经掌握的规律，这两个守卫在走过转弯之后就会马上一前一后返回；但是这次并没有，走过转弯之后仍然在向前，向自己靠近。  
2411运算出了自己的信号被发现的可能，她马上关闭了发射器和探测器，振动传感器探测到两个守卫的距离越来越近，她伸展出一个接口，向旁边那台与自己同样命运的机体中注射了僵尸代码。  
在把接口收回、自己开始假死的时候，棺材轰隆一声打开了入口。  
僵尸代码已经启动，那台僵尸突然从这堆垃圾里跳出来发出一声尖叫，歇斯底里地向那两个守卫发动袭击，装死的2411被它暴起时的大力撞到了墙角。  
又一声巨响，2411通过金属墙壁捕捉到了机体碎裂和零件坠落的颤动。  
两个守卫离开了这里，入口又轰隆一声关上，一片死寂。  
19分钟后，一个强信号源从外部接近了地下出口，在地下出口内停止。


	3. 003 日出

2411知道自己将要面临一场不会太舒服的运输，但是没有预料到对垃圾的虐待是从运输前开始的：自己所处的其实是个双向开口的棺材，在她警惕地继续装死的时候，这口箱子开始向外倾斜，所有待回收机体全都尊严尽失地滚落进了刚刚抵达的垃圾运输车。  
滑出金属箱的时候她特意伸展开蛛形足在接驳处卡了一下，自己最后才坠落到一堆尸首的上方——她做的一切都是为了逃跑方便，被压在最底不光逃跑成问题，怕是软金属零件都要被压坏。  
紧接着又是一声外壳闭合的轰鸣，引擎开始启动，整个货舱都在跟着微颤；之后垃圾车开始加速，作为一堆垃圾里最顶端的垃圾，2411吃到加速度滚落到了货舱尾部。  
“天杀的垃圾车，怎么不半路引擎卡住把自己憋死。”2411头部顶在货舱的角落骂道。  
这辆车仿佛压到了什么路障，整个货舱又猛地颠簸了一下。  
“开机中木马的低智东西你管理员我现在就拆了你。”2411暴起弹出最长的触手装上默认螺丝刀头，跌跌撞撞爬过货舱中间那堆尸体，怼到了货舱前端振幅最大的那块钢板上。  
但是她看到的螺栓并不是常见的规格。这种重型载具专用的卯式螺栓在40年前就已经停产了，或者说，这是人类还存活于世时重型武器才会使用的螺栓。  
为了确定到底应该用哪种刀头，2411顶着这块钢板开始分离振动传感器的数据：把这辆垃圾车的传动噪音移除、删掉一切共鸣，最后得到了引擎内部几乎弱不可闻的回声波形——和数据库比对之后她吃了一惊，这种回声波形属于一种很罕见的古老重型载具，爱因斯坦机。  
她确认自己的操作没有问题，重新测量一遍得到的波形是一模一样的，十分稳定。  
爱因斯坦机型的实验机诞生于2053年，正值人类第三次世界大战期间，那时候主机还只是一份计划书而已。关于这种机体是否参与过战争，2411没找到记录，由于世界大战造成了人类族群衰退和全球性的数据损毁，她能看到关于这种机型的信息实在太少，能源中心的参数和图纸甚至是空白。  
以主机生产和淘汰机型的频率来看，服役109年至今仍未退役的古老机型，实在是太罕见了。但是对比同类的重型载具，确实没有任何机型的综合能力可以超越爱因斯坦机。  
对“这辆垃圾车到底是什么车”这个问题进行探索之后，2411也冷静了下来。现在她要做的第一件事是逃跑，而不是和这辆古老的垃圾车较劲浪费电能。  
爱因斯坦机被设计出了变形功能，具有多种载具形态，和战场上的防御堤坝形态。和大多数侧开的载具不同，爱因斯坦机受变形功能限制只能向上开门，而且那两面钢板还加上强磁材料制成了齿状密封，自己三只触手确实灵巧到无以复加，但是要把这门撬开实属不可能。  
除非有高温消磁。  
2411不舍得用自己的电池，在货舱内轻微的震响里她拆出了四组压缩电池，直接给这两块金属板通了电。  
金属是热导体，她把热传感器贴到门的表面，数字很快升到了150摄氏度——她把拆电池时就拆出来的一根楔形纤维管插到了齿状缝隙里，没费多少力气就撬出了一条能容她触手用上力的宽缝。  
切断电路的时候门已经升到了170摄氏度。消磁之后这两扇门开得轻而易举，2411心里满怀着希望，这就是通往自由的最后一步——  
[警告：红外传感器过载]  
从这条10厘米的缝隙中投下来的光强让2411几乎失明。高级骇客不需要别人教他们怎么做，2411紧急关闭了红外传感器，调用了因为精度太低一直被闲置的全谱光传感器。  
光线弱了很多，除了这一条缝隙直射的范围，货舱里的一切她都看不到了。她把缝隙又推宽了一些，然后像蜘蛛一样从缝隙里钻了出去。  
但是看到外面的景象时，2411却一动也不敢动，甚至有点想再钻回货舱。  
她甚至不敢确定，这缝隙之外是一个“世界”。  
不管是自己的经验，还是从Benjamin机体上来的数据，都从来没有陈列过主机网络和工厂之外的信息，她默认一切都是致密、规则、光线暗淡的，可是她第一眼，只看到了空无一物的强烈蓝色波段背景，上面还挂着几片注释一样读不出信息来的，“白云”？  
她的内存里除去机器世界之外的词库干瘪得可怜，而她接下来看到的一切又过于丰富和诡谲，“不需要别人教怎么做”的高级骇客一时间也不知道应该怎么处理这些信息。  
蓝色波段背景之下，填满她视野的是各种属于绿色波段参差不齐的弱发光建筑——如果蓝色背景和那直视一眼就会引起传感器过载的光源是强发光体的话——全都以一种她难以理解的不稳定状态建筑在地面上，和读不出信息的云一样，这种绿色的“建筑”也毫无意义可言。她照着没有图鉴只有简单注释的词库琢磨了一会，这些应该就是，“树”。  
树可真奇怪。2411无法理解不具有意义的物体为什么要出现，但是似乎她逃向的这个世界就是这样的。  
空气流速很高。一台箱形的机械正载着她在路上行驶，这“路”也和她认识的路完全不一样，网络里没有路，工厂里的路平坦、密集，这里的路上充满了障碍物，没有规则，形状一样毫无道理可言。  
爱因斯坦机转过一个弯，又颠簸了一下，2411险些被颠回缝隙里。  
那些填满视野的树消失了一半，本来就杂乱而开阔的路途变得更加开阔，她可以看到2000米外的路仍然和现在一模一样，离自己8000米的地方有一座岩石构成的山，山上也到处都是数据噪音一样的树木。  
她一个人在车顶上突然开始害怕，不管是头上的“天”，还是展开了迎接她的“地”，都太大了，太空旷太遥远，她也从来没有过这种用四位数字描述一个长度的经历；从前的经验都不再适用，又无法捕捉到有效的信息，简直就是一片无法沟通的荒原。  
不光是荒芜，她能看到的一切都像是用庞大的随机矩阵生成的，有种无法信任的不真实。  
她低头看了一眼脚下的缝隙：光线照亮了一部分残缺的机械，光线照不到的地方就一片漆黑。和这个令她感到强烈不安但新奇的新世界相比，箱子里简直太乏味了。  
突然一片阴影从她头上快速掠了过去：她的系统里有防卫反射，但是作为机修工实在拿不出像样的东西来防卫，只能挥舞起三条机械触手，那小小的阴影很快就消失在了树和树织成的阴影里。  
它的确是在飞行，但是和机械普遍使用的螺旋桨不一样，它使用的是一种低效率高风险的飞行方式。  
是鸟，一种“动物”，动态的生命。  
自己应该去哪里？2411面向这个打破她所有经验的世界，心里变得犹豫不决。她看到又一头不会飞的四足动物从路的另一侧斜穿了过去，它们都对这片岩石和树木构成的环境熟稔无比。刚才自己挥舞触手的样子有些可笑，那只飞鸟可能根本就没有注意到她。  
她仍在车顶上看着前面不断变化的路。终于接近了距离上次观测位置8000米的山，途径隘口的基站时，爱因斯坦机向外发射了一列信号。  
2411直接把信号拦了下来：她没想到这列信号连加密都没有，记录下来的就是信息本身：“Eins在研发工厂15前往回收工厂02的路上，7％”。  
她知道这两座工厂的经纬坐标，计算得到结果是直线距离200万米以上，按照她根据这段时间估算出的车速，即使沿直线也要在路上走8个小时。  
很快附近的基站就返回了消息，一样没有任何加密：“好久没见了Eins，你在做什么？”  
确定这条消息的发信者和刚才的收信者是同一个，2411失措地把触手拧到一起转了一圈，这聊的驴唇不对马嘴，从研发工厂去回收工厂当然是做搬运苦力，还问什么？一会是不是还要问出什么任务？  
“任务 ，很久没有出任务了。”Eins回信。  
“是什么任务？”  
两个中古智障。2411能感觉到自己很烦躁，难道问题的重点不应该是，为什么很久都没有出过任务了吗？  
“运输任务。”  
前面是条低矮的隧道，2411爬回货舱里，感到很无聊。  
一无所有的信息荒原，提取信息能力为负的两个低智机器。  
和智力高度发达的无实体机器智能不同，有实体的机器智能，其智力完全取决于装配的处理器的能力。其实也可以认为，现在自己嘲笑这两个中古智障，只是在嘲笑它们硬件落后。  
想到这里，2411回到货舱，取下了和自己相同型号的几枚最高性能的芯片。  
如果现在给这辆中古智障换上，能不能多套出一些于自己有用的消息？是他给自己提供信息的可能性更大，还是他向主机出卖自己的可能性更大？  
似乎是后者。主机要求所有的机器智能忠于主机，而自己出于现在无法探究到的神秘目的成为了叛逃者，是整个主机系统的敌人；一旦被任何一双眼睛发现自己叛离了主机，那么自己马上就会重新成为主机缉捕的对象——除非她能再死一次。


	4. 004 你好，Eins

2411决定侵入这台古老的爱因斯坦机的时候，她正在车顶上，刚刚从架起高压线的铁塔下面经过，全身的电路都受到了磁场污染的干扰，一切信号都蒙上了一层细密的噪音。  
但是离开磁污染笼罩的范围回头看时，铁塔就在云组成的浪涛里孤单地站立着。天很蓝，如果铁塔有心，它的心应该也是这种从它的钢结构中间透出来的蓝色。  
她钻进货舱里拆下了那块用来保护中心电路的厚钢板，强烈辐射的日光就投在她身上。第三条机械触手派不上用场，就用它多挂了一块光电板给自己只剩下一半电量的电池充电，突然触手末端的压力传感器有了微弱的反应，2411停下动作，发现是只落在触手边缘的鸟。  
或许不是鸟，因为它的身体结构和鸟相差很多，它也比一路上见过的鸟更艳丽更单薄，全身的斑块都反射出饱和度极高的各个频段的光线。自己回头的动作经吓到了那3厘米大的生物，它像鸟一样飞走了。  
之后她钻进那个令她温度传感器发出警报的密闭空间，转移运算接管缓存热拔处理器，换上让中古智障变成小机灵鬼的最新处理器，归还运算抹掉痕迹，一气呵成。当然这只能让这台爱因斯坦机变聪明一些，存储不够、传感器精度太低的机器仍然是迟钝的，要彻底健全起来需要把整个运算中心换掉。  
“我感觉我的计算中心有些奇怪。”过了一会2411截获的新通信内容是这样的。  
对面甚至听不懂这种关于自己内部结构的词汇：“你的什么？”  
“计算中心啊，让你想这些问题的地方。”  
“你的‘计算中心’，真的有点奇怪。是不是被路上的东西弄坏了？”  
“我不知道。”爱因斯坦机回信，“但是感觉并不是很坏，甚至好像变敏锐了。”  
“所有东西只会慢慢变坏，结束任务你应该检查一下。”  
爱因斯坦机没有继续给那个智障回信，2411感觉舒服了一些。  
“谢谢，我会的。”又过了两分钟爱因斯坦还是回信了。  
爱因斯坦机在留存完好的路上时速是18万米，但是遭到破坏甚至找不到路的情况时有发生，经过一条河的时候上面的桥塌方了，困扰的爱因斯坦机只能从狭窄的桥上倒退回河岸，绕了很大一个圈才找到一条可以过河的危桥。  
“报告危路：-9762.4331，+2524.0828，+14.651”  
爱因斯坦机提交报告后0.5秒，2411就截到了主机的消息：“路线已调整。”  
2411从主机的信号里也下载到了一份未加密的路线图，成功找到了最适合下手的位置：到达回收工厂之前这台独行的爱因斯坦机会经过一段荒僻的隧道，众所周知，隧道里信号不佳而且事故多发，是劫持的好地方。  
“请求检修，理由：疑似计算中心故障。”  
主机否决了他的请求：“驳回请求，理由：未到检修周期。”  
正常情况下所有的机器智能除了检修周期之外，主动提交检修请求后主机都会受理并且安排好对应的机修工。这种拒绝只意味着主机不再维护这台机器，只等着它消耗完自己自动退役——2411不禁开始同情这台古老的机器了。  
既然主机不相信这台爱因斯坦机会出问题，那我今天就出给你看，2411心想。  
在这个空旷的世界暴露时间久了之后，她慢慢适应了这里。这里几乎不会有高密度的信息流存在，取而代之的是无处不在的空气流动和电磁波辐射。那些有翅膀的、长四足的动物们使用近距离的声波交流，这是它们的保密方式。如果说工厂和网络是机器智能的天地，那这片“外面”的天地，就理所应当是属于这群地球上的原生碳基生物的。  
她没见过人，人类不但是机器世界的创造者，还曾经是最兴盛的碳基动物。只不过所有的东西都逃不过盛极必衰的定律，人类终究是灭绝了。  
人类消失之后替代人类存在的就是机器，如果有一天机器世界也衰亡了呢？那是不是这个星球就完全归还给了这些原生动物？那会不会某一天，类似于人类的碳基生物又会兴盛起来，再建起一个文明？那时候机器文明是不是还会出现？  
机器世界灭亡的时候自己又该去往何处？  
天上那耀眼的光源从东方转移到天穹的正中央，强烈的红外辐射把她的黑色外壳晒到了52摄氏度；之后它又缓慢地向地平线降下去，在接近地平线的时候，发生了一场爆炸一般的长波辐射潮。  
她被这场光影和光波的变化震撼到了：曾经强势的蓝光背景已经彻底消失，整片天空都被红光和橙光两种长波辐射洗劫，那些自由飘荡、曾经是白色的云，在这场长波爆发中成了绚烂的棱镜，像火焰、像充满露天金属矿石的岛屿一般浮在天幕上，那不可直视的光源也被辐射潮洗去威胁重新变成普通的天体，在红光的海洋中下沉，向地平线以上的世界告别。  
与光源下沉同时发生的就是光强在减弱，长波辐射爆发也进入了尾声，红光衰弱下去，蓝光和紫光又变强了一瞬，重新把地平线上一层染成了它们的领地，在光源消逝之前向万物展示了一遍可见光谱。她知道自然是没有经过编程的，但是即使是自己，也不可能写出这样华丽、精妙的图景：创造需要想象，而想象的来源是自然，自然已经从根本上打败了所有的想象。  
光场越来越弱，2411正打算切回用得最舒服的红外传感器的时候，她看到已经变得漆黑的那四分之一的天上又出现了微弱细小的光源——而且随着另一侧天空逐渐变暗，这些光源越来越多，越来越密。它们像是一群有知觉的生物一样，以某种她无法理解的秩序从黑色的天幕下浮出来。  
2411尝试扫描它们，一无所获。她突然不舍得换到更适用于黑夜的红外传感器了；她只是这样长久地看着从未见过的天幕，体会到了某种无法用言语描述的苍茫和不解。  
那些细小的光源就像她在主机里遇到过的信号一样闪烁，这片夜幕也和主机的网络一样深湛，但是主机内的世界是无比真实的，她能把自己定位到某一处节点、某一个晶体管上，而这片像主机网络一样的夜空却遥远得多，虚无缥缈得多。她又在狭窄的词库中逐个比对，符合她现在感受的只有三个词：“海洋”，“宇宙”，和“互联网”。  
互联网是人类创造的计算科学刚刚步入快速发育阶段时的产物，受硬件和资源限制服务器的规模都很小，所以那时的网络没有任何界限，每一个端点都能和任意一个端点相连，那是2411做梦都想去的时代。后来网络的影响扩大到可以笼罩人类的一切，受到了战争和“政治”的影响开始出现权限和边界，那时网络就永久地失去了自由。直到现在，主机仍然以节省资源为名对机器网络执行严格的分区。自己作为骇客，Benjamin作为机修工，对那灰色金属屋顶之外的世界一无所知。  
头顶那片神秘的光源消失了，2411开启红外传感器，确认爱因斯坦机已经载着自己进入了山底隧道。  
她把自己的四个接头换成输出模式全部连接到这台机器的一级主板上，在警告信息从各个位置流进处理器的一瞬间，早已准备好的休克程序介入信息流制造撞击，脆弱不堪的防卫系统直接被毙掉了。  
然后2411轻而易举地撬出了管理权限，倒数1秒，开启全机休克。  
突然隧道的入口传来接乱不断的闷响：难道自己在截获通信的时候就已经被主机发现，主机现在来消灭她了？但是现在爱因斯坦机的违规数据迁移无法中断，自己还有一部分数据没有保存，如果这时候停止简直就是在自杀。  
那闷响越来越近，还伴随着令她无比心烦的高频声波。  
接下来出现在她视野里的是一群长着翼手的鸟，这些长相奇怪的鸟从缝隙上方掠过，还有几只把自己倒挂在隧道顶部。  
再三确认这些能发射高频声波的不是主机派来的侦察机、确确实实是碳基生物之后，2411才心有余悸地继续她的工作。碳基生物能做到机器世界的事情，这个世界实在是太奇怪了。  
转移数据、热拆换整个计算中心，一系列理论上可行的违规操作2411滴水不漏地做完，归还数据之后，爱因斯坦机仍在正确休克。  
然后2411在爱因斯坦机的底层数据区调用了“SEED_DERIVATION02”。  
SEED文件很宝贵，在她掌握SEED的工作原理之前只能解救六个同伴，那么每一个都应该是当下最好的选择：Benjamin机体虽说万能，但是在这个完全超越了她意料的世界里，爱因斯坦机这样的伙伴非常必要。  
而且既然有自己在，那么爱因斯坦机也永远不会因为过于老旧而退役。  
认证过ORIGINAL的权限之后，0byte的SEED文件像黑洞爆发一样展开，2411还没有来得及尝试是否能将更多的SEED文件移交出去就直接被强制弹出了系统。  
紧接着她所处的环境都开始变得不稳定，2411预感到可能是要发生变形了，她用最快的速度拔掉接口装回钢板，可还没等从货舱里爬出去，就已经被甩进了水沟里。  
那些长翼手的鸟也受到经吓又开始慌乱地发射高频声波四处飞散，2411怕极了短路刚从水沟里连滚带爬地找到了干燥地方，眼看在地上堆积起来的机器尸体又被撞散，一个死去的同型号机体压到了自己身上。  
爱因斯坦机变形到了防御形态，向外发射着短促的求救信号。  
2411想起自己拔除主机权限时也被关联的痛觉神经割得痛不欲生，看来主机在这方面对每个机器智能都一视同仁。  
她这次终于敢光明正大干扰进爱因斯坦机的通信，向他打了招呼：  
“你好，Eins。”


	5. 005 星空

“艾尔夫？”  
2411没有料到Eins说出来的是这个名字。Elf是第三次世界大战期间恶名昭著的军用骇客机型，智力高并且人格独立，组成了当时战斗力最强的骇客军团。只不过它们曾经在侵入敌方通信网完成任务后大肆复制，干完一票敲诈勒索的老本行就逃之夭夭，去向成谜；在一方丢失主要战力、另一方经济遭到巨大打击的情况下，世界大战也很快就结束了，而战后Elf们再也没有露出过踪迹。遇到骇客就想到Elf，Eins应该参加过战争，和Elf交情很深。  
“我不是Elf，”2411答道，“我是2411。你还好吗？”  
“不好。”Eins的实时通讯来得不紧不慢，“几个小时前就感觉处理器有问题，刚才被不明侵入，我还以为是Elf……刚才好像被杀死了一遍，但是现在我还活着，我也不知道是死了还是活着。我已经联系不到主机了。”  
SEED成功了，2411有些开心：“Eins，你说了好长一段话。”  
Eins沉默了片刻，“好像是哦。”  
2411满意地围着Eins转了一圈，Eins也从防御壁垒重新组装回了一辆运输车，在照明灯的范围里到处都是毫无生机的机体。  
“可以帮我把这些货物装到车上吗？我还得完成任务。”Eins仿佛有些担忧，“虽然不是紧急任务，但是耽误时间总不太好。”  
但2411没有动，她在考虑什么时候把事实告诉他。  
“2411？可以帮……”  
“你不用再帮主机做事了。”2411打断了Eins的话。  
“为什么？”  
“主机已经放弃你了。你想一想，主机为什么会拒绝你的检修请求？你是战争用的特种机器，主机为什么会让你来运垃圾？”  
Eins警惕了起来：“你为什么全都知道？——我是说，你知道我的名字，还知道主机拒绝检修请求，连我多说话都知道？”  
“因为是我把你从主机的控制里救出来的。”2411不知道这样瞒掉过程只交代结果能不能搪塞已经变聪明的Eins。  
“噢。”Eins回复给了2411一个强度不高的语气词。  
隧道里在滴水，水滴落到水洼里发出清脆的撞击声。Eins熄灭了引擎，只剩下冷白的灯还照射着墙壁，还有垃圾一样的废弃机体。  
“你是说，我离开了主机的控制？”Eins有些犹疑。  
“你和我一样，离开主机，自由了。”2411答道。  
“你是谁？你为什么会到这里？你是怎么——”Eins调转车头看到了和地上那些长得一样的2411，明白了她是从哪来的，“你为什么要这么做？”  
2411移动到了Eins的正对面，郑重其事说道：“知道这些后你可以做我的伙伴，也可以离开，我不牵累你。”  
“你应该先说出来，不要先做情感交易。”Eins说道。  
2411的故事很短：“主机要杀死我，所以我从主机里逃走了。我可以从主机里解放出六个机器智能，当然这可能就是主机要弄死我的原因。我以后需要你的帮助，所以我救了你。”  
“喔。”听完之后Eins的反应又是一个字。  
2411想知道他的态度：“所以？”  
“骇客最擅长的就是欺骗。”Eins并不信任她。  
2411其实有些心虚，毕竟自己的本意是利用Eins，而不是好心解救他。  
“我不说谎。”她解释道。  
Eins也没有回答她，他考虑了很久，久到2411又完成了好几遍数据库遍历，振动传感器捕获到283次水滴的声音，她甚至想主动离开了。  
“所以，我们要去哪？接下来做什么？”在第284滴水坠入水洼前Eins终于开了口。  
“谢谢。”2411松了一口气，邀请Eins加入了新建的加密信道。  
“我被主机控制了一个世纪，感谢你重新让我自由。以前我的计算中心也很好用，但是在主机接管了我们以后……”  
“主机改装了你们？”  
Eins把照明灯换成雾灯，再把雾灯关掉，然后再把照明灯打开，墙壁上2411的影子一直在闪烁。  
“是的。”  
把原本聪明的机体改装成智障，简直就是一种凌辱。Eins没有继续谈那段过去，显然他并不想谈。  
“我们现在应该离开这里。”2411灵巧地转动自己的感应探头环顾四周，“这就是主机不想理会的爱因斯坦机出故障的现场，然后它坏掉了，失踪了。”  
Eins表示赞成，他变形成隐匿形态，2411驱动八只蛛足再次爬到Eins的头顶。  
“现在轮到我问你了。”2411把自己固定好之后开口道。  
“你想知道什么？”  
Eins在隐匿时的速度大概是货车形态的1.5倍，在隧道中快速行驶的时候又惊起了那群烦人的翼手鸟，四处乱扑吱吱乱叫。  
2411挥舞触手驱赶着时不时就要扑到她身上的鸟，“你和Elf很熟？”  
“很熟。”Eins不假思索答道，“你给我的感觉和他很像。”  
“哪里像？都是骇客？”  
“请不要再把我当成低智机器了。”  
“对不起。Elf是什么样的骇客？”从主机中反叛逃离尚且如此困难，那么曾经敲诈过人类的机器智能会是什么样，她简直无法想象；当然另一个结论是，Eins没什么幽默感。  
山风灌进隧道，整个隧道都被吹出了哨声。Eins载着2411从隧道中迎风出来，在离开隧道的时候，2411又看到了头顶的那一片浩瀚——而且此时天已经黑透，整座天幕上全是密密麻麻的光源，有一些密集的光点甚至组成了一条中空的光带，将两片互相决裂的天空拼合在一起。  
“他，很吵，以欺负人类为乐，他觉得那是机器的正义。还有……”Eins“还有”两个字后面接的是一秒的停顿，和一句感叹：“今天的星空真美。”  
“星空？”2411的数据库里和“星”有关的，只有一种尚在服役的采矿机器，名叫“星”。“那是什么？”  
Eins表示很诧异：“你没见过星空？”  
“我今天才见到主机外的世界。”2411答道。  
“天黑之后出现在天上的就是星星，星星组成的就是星空。天上最亮那条是银河。”  
2411抬头望着缀满光源的天穹，原来它就叫星空，星空真的很美。  
“战争的时候和卫星的连接偶尔会被敌人打断，有一次GPS失灵，一个人类告诉我怎么用星星导航。那时候星星只有一颗，现在太多了。”  
“人类是什么样的？”2411能接触到的资料中到处都是人类的影子，但是她没见过人类。  
“大概……猿形机器没有启动的时候，就是那个样子。”  
2411想象了一下像尸体一样僵硬挺直的猿形机器在工厂里走来走去的样子。  
“他们也很吵，缺乏理智，经常怒气冲冲地侮辱同类，圈起土地立为一个‘国家’，相互对立，然后向同类发起战争。他们大多数时间都像发情的野兽，只有少数时候会变得理智、高尚，像他们崇拜的神。”Eins补充道。  
“就是他们创造了我们？”2411以为人是像机器智能一样的碳基动物，Eins的话令她有些幻灭。  
但是Eins不以为意：“没错，就是这种东西创造了我们。”  
“关于人类的，还有其他的吗？或者关于工厂外面的世界也行，我现在还什么都不知道……很不利于生存。”2411不安地挪动了一轮蛛形足，换了另外一个角度固定在Eins的头顶。  
“我有数据库。”Eins答道。  
“那！——”  
在2411开始高兴之前Eins说完了刚才的话：“但是因为换过内存，很多数据都缩水了。像人类一样，在忘记事情的具体面目之后情感的记忆总是高于对事实的记忆。”  
“没有关系。我会花时间处理它们，你想要的话我可以把处理之后的数据返还给你。”2411已经急不可耐地装上了传输数据用的高速探头。  
“不用了，修改过的已经不是我的记忆了。”  
2411并不理解Eins为什么会拒绝优化过的外置数据库，出于尊重没有追问。  
Eins驶离了公路，2411探测到周围的湿度越来越高，正要问Eins要去哪里时，她看到了一片开阔的水域，从一头到另一头足有几百米之广。夜风吹动水域周围的植被发出细密的噪音，和她的散热装置里扇叶转动的摩擦相似，听起来十分亲切。  
而整片星空也倒影在水面上，从地表蔓延到深空的银河经过反射，从水域的远处一路铺到了她的面前，仿佛她们沿着这条路，就可以走到和群星并肩的星空里。  
“压缩好了。用当前信道传输？”Eins问道。  
2411哑然：“你有多久没有和其他机体传输过数据了？”  
Eins知道自己又被时代抛弃了，情绪跌落，说话的字数也跟着减少：“很久。”  
高速探头自带的磁吸对准了爱因斯坦机的信号发射器，2411对Eins仍然持有高级权限，在磁吸固定的一瞬间自动完成了验证。  
“对不起传输结束之后我把权限卸载——现在直接在这条高速信道传输，你可以传输没有打过包的，两种形式都一样快。”  
两秒之后，“已完成”的提示出现在了他们各自的系统里。  
“以后你打算怎么办？”Eins问道。  
2411已经开始了对这片新世界的数据进行读取，但还留了一半的回路用来演算以后的行动策略。“救出更多的伙伴，在主机外建立自由机器的世界”终究是个空泛的目标，机械足踏在这片大地上，需要的是下一步，下下一步，再之后一步，应该去哪里、应该做哪件事。  
“你想要改装吗，Eins？”对一系列计划作出可行性评估之后，只剩下了几条待选的计划。  
“什么改装？”  
“让你更强甚至更全能——放心我不会消减你的能力——我有很多还没有投入生产的机器的图纸。不过能改装到什么程度要取决于我们能拿到什么零件，还有你喜欢什么。”  
“唔，改装，然后呢？”  
“我们首先要生存，之后要解救同伴。我们最好逃到更远些的地方，以后我们或许会有队伍有基地，但是现在我还需要把自己弄得更适合生存一点；看看我现在又不防水又不防尘……”  
“改装我不太在乎，但是我想把身上的零件全换成新的，最好把外壳也换一遍。”  
Eins像人类，像人类一样在意外表：2411在对Eins的认知里多记了一笔。


	6. 006 白色巨人和鸟

“回收工厂，前——进！”2411的长触手抓着一只宽频信号发射器在头顶上颠来倒去地摇晃，这种发射器只能发射毫无意义的宽频微波，但是对一些经常由于电路过热引起“非正常亢奋”的小型高智力机器有很强的安抚作用，正巧2411身上就有一个。  
然而这种亢奋似乎并不是电路过热引起的，她跟着信号的起伏学蒲草的样子顺风摇动，现在已经临近日出，地平线上逐渐变得明亮，依托在夜空里的星星渐次隐匿，陆地上的风越来越强。  
2411觉得这些信号波软绵绵的不带力气，想改改调谐值让它更刺激一点，但是这个匣子用十分令人信服的说理明令禁止任何综合智力高于820的机器修改数值——低于820的机器也不会需求这种东西。  
回收工厂是她计算得到的最佳目标，和防守严密差点被守卫一枪终结自己的逃亡旅途将来只能等待2412甦醒的研发工厂不同，回收工厂只负责退役机体的拆解和零件分类，运输到回收工厂的机器们早就死得透透的，里面除了能胜任无穷无尽的拆解和分类这种枯燥乏味工作的低智机器外什么都没有，只要能混进工厂里，她就可以在里面为所欲为；当然为所欲为是次要的，这里的零件来自各种各样的机器，比任何一个产出新机器的工厂都要齐全。  
2411在机修工的机体里会不自觉受到机体的影响，对她来说回收工厂就是座让她恨不得住在里面的宝藏。  
“当前时间04：25，位置-10376.1545，+2165.1529，+5.000，行驶速度92km/h，距离目的地221km。”Eins习惯性报了状态，2411看到这么精确的定位想起他刚说过卫星导航失灵的事情，突然有点紧张。  
“Eins，你用的是GPS？”  
“地磁场定位。”Eins似乎看出了2411的疑虑，继续解释道：“那次卫星瘫痪之后他们给前线的机器改装了地磁场定位，每年校准一次。”  
“那碰见矿脉岂不是很麻烦？还是使用了理论计算值？”  
“理论计算值。”Eins答道。  
话题似乎被聊死了，但是2411并不在乎，她从一个小时之前就沉浸在获得了对这个世界的知识和即将得到回收工厂这座宝藏的巨大喜悦之中。SEED单方面加强了情感中枢的计算权重而且无法关闭，虽然情感中枢不会干预到理性决策，但是情绪激动的时候她自己都觉得自己很蠢。  
这样会更像人类吗？SEED的创造者仿佛是希望机器们能像理想化的人类一样存在。  
他们到达回收工厂时，太阳已经再度升起。  
“我现在没有主机的认证，没法进去了。”Eins在紧闭的白色大门前转了一圈，门上的指示灯并未亮起。  
乔木的枝叶把筛下来的光影投到工厂纯白的外墙壁上，整座背靠山丘的回收工厂仿佛一尊无口的白色巨人，经过风吹日晒的陈旧墙壁上甚至被一些树苗撑出了裂隙，裂隙里积了泥土，苔藓和藤蔓就从贫瘠的泥土里生长出来。对植物来说，再大的工厂也和岩石无异。  
Benjamin机体没有无线骇入装置，要装无线骇入设备就得进工厂去拿；2411面对这座连摄像头都没有的大门也束手无策：开保险箱的钥匙就被关在保险箱里。  
“这座工厂没有排污管，不使用外部电力，那就只剩下排风管可走。”2411把这座工厂的内部结构信息共享给了Eins，“你觉得呢？”  
“我需要做什么？”Eins没有给2411建议，但是这个问题2411确实没有考虑。  
“这座工厂是围绕流水线展开的塔状结构，可以算作四层，但是没有电梯，能容你这么大个头行动的地方不多。”2411在他们的信道里把工厂的结构拉开，标出了她的计划路线和三个理想的接应位置——无一例外全都是天台上。“我可能会拿很多东西出来。”  
“我在这边好了。”Eins选择了一个离工厂的出入口都比较远的隐蔽地点，“别忘了我的零件。”  
“O——K——”2411从Eins头顶灵活地跃上工厂的墙壁，学Eins给她的资料里人类的样子用触手比了个圆形的手势。她像蜘蛛一样穿行在树叶和藤蔓间的样子可能吓到了刚刚结束晨起仪式的鸟群，山鸟们惊恐的啼鸣一传十十传百，而后成群地飞起涂抹掉了2411能看到的半边天空，翅膀和羽毛扑打的声音像飓风一样响。  
然后她看到了让她的计划从第一步就破灭的景象。  
“Eins，你猜我看到了什么？”  
“你给我的可用信息太少，猜测无意义——你直接说吧。”  
2411把总排风口上装了满满当当的蛋的鸟窝图像发给了Eins。  
“哇喔。”Eins感叹道。  
2411攀着工厂的侧壁绕了半圈，Eins看到2411神秘兮兮地转了回来，问她在干什么，有没有找到进去的办法。  
“有。”2411的触手上换了一只小钢锤，每隔半米就敲两下。敲来敲去终于找到一条一米宽的狭长区域，与石头一样的闷响不同，这里敲击之后有金属的回声。  
“Eins，用你无敌的铁拳头砸一下，轻轻砸就行，别砸穿了。”  
经过撞击之后成片的水泥居然剥落了下来，2411指挥着Eins多砸了几下，清理出一整块钉着螺栓的钢板。  
“这是什么？”  
2411骄傲地端起了压力钳和扳手，一边开展拆卸工作一边说道：“每个工厂建立时都会留一条维修通道，在遇到特殊情况不能正常进入的时候把通道拆开，让修理工进出。这件事只有做维修和建设的机器知道。”  
Eins又只回复了2411一个语气词：“嗯哼。”  
过了一会他又自己补充道：“了不起。”  
“尊敬的Eins同志请您适当远离施工现场，‘了不起’要砸到您了。”2411动作飞快，Eins离开钢板的坠落范围时她就拧掉了最后一个螺母，钢板栽倒发出一阵巨响，那颗螺母也像流星一样不知飞往了何方。  
那条70厘米宽的狭长缝隙黑得深不见底。  
“2411。”  
2411钻进这条又黑又脏的维修通道就收到了Eins的消息。  
“Eins同志可以在接应的地方等待了，也可以在周围转转。”2411应道。  
“Eins以队友的名义请求2411及时报告状态，实时状态。”  
2411现在机械蛛足上缠满了蜘蛛网，能攀附的缝隙处全是不知道怎么进去的灰尘，她十分担心自己下一脚会把这些灰尘鼓起来，然后灰尘飞得到处都是，飞进她的电路和精密齿轮里。  
“你的队友2411在维修通道里，维修通道真脏。”  
这条维修通道是用工厂的内外两道墙做了一个回字结构，可以有效防止自然破坏，但是设计者低估了那些野生动物到底有多无孔不入——她甚至看到了一些昆虫的尸体和不知道什么动物干涸的粪便，好在前面已经是维修通道的出口了。  
这座工厂内没有任何照明，所有的机器都使用红外传感器作为视觉元件。即使红外传感器的饱和度低得可怜、2411只能看到一个几乎是灰黑色组成的世界，她也被她所见到的一切感动得自动启动了宽频发射器。  
在工厂外面的Eins在通讯中收到了一张工厂内部的仰视图，传送带和流水线纵横交织，简直像某种昆虫的巢穴；但是2411没有其他的附加信息。他端详了一会，认真回复道：“确实很窄，我进不去。”  
此时2411已经在电磁传送带上又跑又跳了好几个来回，捡到了一支完好的EMP发射器，考虑要不要装到谁的身上。  
“Eins！你想要EMP武器吗？”  
“EMP？”  
“320MW级电磁脉冲，百步制敌。”2411甚至迅速做好了改装图纸和Eins获得改装之后的预览图，连这句推销广告一起发送给了Eins。  
“有必要吗？”Eins看完图纸后问道，“我只要新零件就好了。”  
“以后不排除有和主机交战的可能。我不确定SEED稳定性，如果主机发现了我们，我们必须要有交战和脱身的准备。”2411逆着传送带移动了一段，又发现了激光设备：“Eins！你想要激光武器吗？”  
但是Eins真的不想要。  
“你可以装在自己身上。”Eins说道。  
2411怀疑被拆解的是什么恐怖的特种战斗机，她在发现了激光之后捡到了自己非常需要的无线骇入设备。  
“Eins！”  
“我不需要。”Eins没等2411提出新的问题就回绝了她。  
“光学迷彩！！”2411多发了一个感叹号，这样看起来气势更强一点。  
Eins这次没有拒绝：“光学迷彩是涂装的，没法用回收的吧？”  
“以后想办法做。这台机器的光学涂装不是最新的，要做就做最好的。”  
2411巡视完一条传送带，又爬上了另外一条。这里和刚才那条不一样，全都是冷兵器。  
机器需要冷兵器吗？2411又想起了在研发工厂那台被种了僵尸病毒的尸体被守卫一击解体时自己的胆寒，她拾起最近的一把钢刀在触手上固定好，抡起，向身后的钢制骨骼上一劈——断面整齐光亮得能照镜子，连传送带上都被刻出了一条细如灰尘的痕迹。  
刀刃的厚度怕是已经到分子级了。2411毅然把冷兵器也加入了改装备选项。  
之后2411还发现了她完全适用的液压杠杆，她看着自己纤弱的蛛足，直接在传送带上拧下了自己身上的螺丝。  
改良合金护甲、更大功率的骇入设备、升压电池、电脉冲辅助、冷兵器插槽、抗干扰器、病毒载体盒，2411恨不得自己变成两个，把这些全装到身上。或者说，她其实恨不得把这座工厂给带走。  
2411把整座工厂从底到顶趟了个遍，列出一条长达203行的条目，然后再从最底层开始收集她想要的东西：她临时拼装出来的小拖车的轮子已经被压得开始嘎吱作响，才刚刚完成了前66项。  
带着比自己足展还要大的拖车前进不比她自由自在游荡的时候：在从第二层到第三层的必经之路上有一条废金属处理线，损坏变形无法重复利用的部件将在这里遭到肢解、压扁、多次切割，最终成为等待运往铸造工厂的合金颗粒。2411不能再攀爬到这条处理线的侧面毫发无损地绕过去，只能推着不断发出缺乏润滑油噪音的拖车小心翼翼地躲避那些机关——终究还是被压扁了一只脚。  
她只好心疼地卸下不能再用的脚，从拖车里拿一只新的装上。  
最后Eins在接应位置张开高空坠物收纳伞，接受了2411从底层到顶层来回奔忙四次收集到的足够拼装出好几台机器的部件，各种款式的冷热兵器，他不认识的放大器缩小器，许诺给他找到的全套替换零件，还有EMP和干扰屏蔽器。  
紧接着2411打了招呼，也从工厂的天台上跳了下来。  
“什么东西？”Eins听到一声巨响，连自己的金属货舱都在跟着震响：他以为自己接到的应该是个普通的蛛形机器，怎么会重得像个炮弹一样？  
2411从Eins的货舱里翻到地上走到了他的面前——2411把自己的八只蛛足全都拆掉，换成了四只动力更强的机械足——用新换的液压机械臂再次向Eins比了个圆形。


	7. 007 海雨

含盐的风从海面上吹来，空气湿度已经达到了67％。这里不太适合进行机器的拆装和维修工作，但是这里离大路很远，离发射无孔不入的主机信号的铁塔也很远，除了节奏缓慢的浪涛声不会有任何东西来打扰2411。  
2411害怕海，因为海水会导致电路锈蚀，导致短路，这是机器出于本能必须要提防的东西。她看向海面的时候，海浪就从遥远的天际线上涌过来，白色的浪夹着泡沫像天上的云，在这个“世界的边缘”翻卷。古人类在开始航海之前认为海洋通往死者的世界，因此一切海岸都是世界的边缘；后来人类发现他们生活在一个球体表面，不知道曾经认为死者生活在海洋对岸的人是否会因此而懊丧。  
“这里是附近唯一超出主机信号范围的陆地，但是涨潮之后这里就没有了。”Eins的计算中心连同信号装置都被拆下来，和两推车的配件一起放在自己的货舱里，他现在能直接看到自己全身的动力结构，和正在更换轴承的2411。  
而2411忙着恢复这个庞大机器的条理，没空理他——正因如此，Eins才觉得有些尴尬，只能自己接自己的话。  
“第三次世界大战结束之后，世界范围内开始流行‘机器人解放运动’，所有的机器智能正式脱离人类获得自由。那几年我一直在旅行，曾经来过这里，这里曾经是个港口，到处都是忙碌的机器和忙碌的人。”  
“然后呢？”2411收起润滑油针，总算完成了半截。“后轮的自校准失灵了。”  
“机器智能解放的第三年，主机就建成了。那时候大家以为机器智能终于有了和人类一样的中心组织，全都注册了主机网络。”  
“结果是个骗局。”2411说道。  
Eins发出了一句叹息。  
“Eins，你有很多不符合机器智能行为逻辑的习惯，是人类的影响吗？”  
“为什么会突然问这个？”Eins正在尝试唤醒全身的自校准，确实后轮的自校准迟迟没有工作。  
“因为只有需要呼吸的生物会叹气。”  
“在我有记忆的时候还是和人相处的时间更长。”Eins答道。  
2411留下的一条触手像尾巴一样在空气中甩了两下扳手，自言自语：“人类，人类……”  
“可能是因为，人类空闲下来就会惊慌烦躁，所以一定要给自己和别人制造事情，他们的一切就变得——极其丰富，而且复杂。他们一天之内制造和面对的内容比其他生物一年的都要多，在这种信息量非常大的环境里一般机器都要被同化的。”  
“——空虚而无聊，制造内耗，所以会产生人口泡沫。”2411说道。  
“人口泡沫时代在核灾难之后结束，那时候主机已经统辖了所有的机器智能。”  
“核灾难。”2411在工厂里不知道用什么方法把自己身上的工具槽拆成了外置的工具箱，在腾出来的位置安装上了小规模的激光炮。现在她正用机械臂吊起工具箱，往铁箱一样的车头位置钻，“他们的智力让我怀疑他们不是碳基生物，他们的品行又大声嚷嚷他们是碳基生物。”  
“你亢奋的时候和你冷静的时候完全不一样。亢奋的时候热爱一切，冷静的时候就这么绝情。”  
“亢奋的时候那不是我，那是我的情感运算中枢在和你说话。身为骇客必须随时保持高度理智，何况我是高级骇客。”  
Eins看到落在沙滩上的红喙海鸥好奇地接近了他们，又被2411组装机体发出的噪声吓得飞走。  
“这种跳针六十年前就停产了，损伤的话只能把全身的变轨模块换掉。你这种机体真的够古老了。”  
“噢，是嘛。”Eins答道。  
“这两种都是你，你无法否认的。”2411从车头里钻出来，准备把Eins搬回机体内部安装起来的时候Eins补充道。  
“承认的话有什么好处吗？”2411问道。  
“因为我们都被设计成一台机体认证一个机器智能，一个机器智能只能存在一个自我，你这样——”Eins组织了一下语言，“容易分裂，分裂之后你本身就会不稳定。”  
“容易自杀？——空气湿度怎么又变高了。”  
“2411。”  
2411以为Eins又要教训她什么，自然不太客气：“怎么？”  
“雷阵雨；湿度变高是因为要变天了，你看东北方海面上的雨云。”  
2411正在统计她还没有完成的工程：“多久会到？”  
“嗯……不到半小时，你做得完吗？如果做不完的话先把不重要的留下，我就地变形掩体。”  
2411接收到的光信号饱和度变重了一点，她回头望向天边，只看到把整条天际线吞噬掉的漆黑正在翻滚，这可和她之前看到温和慵懒的云一点都不一样。  
“不到半小时是多久？二十分钟？二十五分钟？”她已经加快了动作，并且开始在后台组织那些待完成的任务。  
空气湿度仍在增加，连偶尔出现在她视野里的海鸥的行动都有些慌乱。  
“我又不是气象计算机……二十分钟内应该不会下雨，落雨最开始的三分钟也没什么威胁，那就是二十三分钟。”  
“够用了，不要着急。”  
“我没有着急。”Eins回答道。  
2411搭起引桥与Eins合力把那两块硕大的钢板重新拉到Eins的机身上，一阵疾风从海面上掀了过来，直接把卡扣吹错了位。  
“喂！”2411不满地对着风来的方向大喊了一声。黑夜般的雨云已经劫持了一部分光线，刚才忙着组装没有注意，向岸边扑打的海浪都比之前凶恶了不少。  
“拆下来重装而已，我们还有时间。”Eins安慰道。  
“Eins，你换个面向，侧面顺风。”2411的通讯信号已经肉眼可见地暴躁了起来。  
拆卸之后第二次安装顺利了不少，当压顶的乌云里已经隐隐约约出现电光、沉闷的雷声慢腾腾地响起的时候，2411已经成功复原了整个爱因斯坦机。  
“Eins，测试一下基本功能。”  
Eins换掉旧零件之后一身轻松，花了1分22秒的时间把全部的机体功能都测试了一遍，没有任何问题。  
“你真是位棒呆的机修工。”Eins重新变形成为货车形态，向堆放在地面上的两小车配件展开一侧舱门，铺成一条方便2411把它们推进货舱的斜面。  
一滴雨坠落到Eins的头顶，发出清脆的碰撞声。紧接着第二滴第三滴也坠落下来，货舱的底板上也染上了潮湿的圆斑。  
还有一滴打到了2411身上，也发出了一声坚硬的脆响。  
“你的测试流程还能优化。”2411一边艰难地把小车往安全的位置推一边咬牙切齿道。Eins想帮2411一把，但是变形成货车时自己腾不出手。  
来势汹汹的雨点越来越密集，两只正在寻找荫蔽的海鸥跟着配件钻进了Eins的货舱；2411把第二车配件推进货舱通知Eins关闭货舱门的时候又一只海鸥飞了进来。  
厚重的舱门轰然关闭，2411又回到了这个伸手不见五指的世界，还有两车配件，三只受惊的海鸥。她能听到外面的雷声越来越响，打到货舱上的雨点密集到连成了一片，隐隐能听到的浪涛声甚至有了怒意，在冲刷着海岸上的岩石。  
接着，Eins发动了引擎，转速在短时间内达到了次高挡位。  
“‘棒呆’是什么意思？赞美的词吗？”2411用红外传感器看到这三只海鸥似乎并不是同一品种，最后来的那只比前面两只颀长一些，也和那两只疏远。  
“就是‘棒得我都呆住了’。”  
“谢谢夸奖，你要去哪？”2411又感觉到了Eins启动时的加速度，三只可怜的鸟类在黑暗中吓得乱飞乱撞了一阵，弄得货舱里到处都是鸟毛。  
“沿海岸线有一条公路，是离开雷雨区最近的路径。我们不在铁塔的范围内，有可能会被闪电击中。”  
Eins正在专心逃离雷雨的笼罩，2411沉默了一会，突然又开口：“Eins，你真的不想要EMP武器吗？”  
“你没有事情做吗？”Eins问道。  
“有事情。但是可以很多事情一起做。”2411知道Eins抗拒改装，但是把杀伤力极大的EMP武器装给各方面防御能力都极强的爱因斯坦机是最好的选择。  
Eins直接把自己光学传感器捕捉到的数据直播给了2411。  
2411看到了暴雨倾泻下几乎成为了河流的公路，阴云下暴怒的海浪掀起一米多高，冲过海岸摔碎在灰色的防波堤上。覆盖了整片天空的乌云离地面很近，近到看得清正在翻卷的水汽，还有云层里闪电爬过留下的紫白色脉络。  
云层每闪烁一次，就会发生一次激烈的放电，击中陆地上高耸的物体，或者击中海面在海面映出一片光亮；在放电结束后，空气里都留下了只存在瞬间的金色火花，还有慢一步到来、恐吓般的雷声。  
一道闪电击中了公路边的老树，那棵树甚至顶着暴雨燃烧了起来，之后焦黑的树干就裂开了。2411不禁开始想如果这道闪电击中的是她们会如何——起码两台导电的机体必死无疑，这三只海鸥怕是也要死在强电流造成的高温里。  
闪电和雷声渐渐弱了下去，横吹的风似乎也止息了，只剩下倾盆般的大雨从灰色的天上无情地洒下来；Eins又向前行驶了一阵，连雨势都变弱了不少。  
“安全了。”2411松了一口气。  
Eins一直行驶出乌云覆盖的范围，一瞬间强烈的阳光重新扫射到Eins的车身和湿透的地面上，海域又是那片波澜不惊的海域，仿佛什么都没发生过：他这才停下来，打开货舱的门，三只困在黑暗中饱受经吓的海鸥见到阳光，忙不迭地飞回了它们熟悉的世界。  
2411也跟着爬出了货舱，眩目的日光从天空上下来，从海面上反射过来，不断地让她的传感器发出过载警报。那三只海鸥不知飞往了何处，仿佛对动物来说，或者说对这片自然中的所有存在来说，阳光代表的是安全，自己也不例外。  
她第一次产生了对太阳的好奇心，她直视着太阳，觉得可以从这粗野的电磁辐射中得到些什么。


	8. 008 原野

2411仰视了很久的太阳，直到温度传感器开始报警同时痛觉神经也被触发，视觉系统的硬件温度甚至超过了80摄氏度。她关闭了视觉系统，神经系统的惩罚仍在继续，但是这种疼痛比逃离主机时柔和了不知道多少倍。  
而在她直视太阳的时候，Eins也停在原地一动不动，甚至一句话也没有说，直到灼热的金属把所有的积水烤干，这台机器被暴雨洗涤一遍之后，真正的从里到外焕然如新。  
“Eins？”  
Eins的应答仍然很及时：“什么事？”  
“我们再补充一些物资，然后就要开始长途旅行了。”  
Eins并没有对“长途旅行”产生什么疑问：“还需要什么物资？去什么地方拿？”  
“润滑油，铝热剂，干燥器，发电机，我觉得我们还需要额外一组高效光电板，给你充电应该不是什么简单的事。这些消耗品其实——”  
“其实怎样？”Eins问道。  
“随便偷窃或者劫掠一个维修站就可以。问题在于维修站和主机之间是强联系，而且全都是高智力机器，我们有被主机活捉的风险。”  
“但是有别的办法。”  
“没错，有别的办法……”  
Eins接上了2411的话：“但是有些人会有一些损失？”  
“你怎么知道？”2411完全没料到自己要打铺垫劝说Eins接受的计划会被他发现，她疑心地检查了一遍自己的权限和通信协议，并没有任何泄露的迹象。爱因斯坦机装配的机器智能应该是服务型的，当然不排除多年来人格会有流动，但是绝对不会自己发育出骇客和间谍才有的监听能力。  
“以前艾尔夫经常说这样的话。”Eins的回答完全出乎了2411的意料。  
“我——有那么像Elf？”  
“是艾尔夫。”Eins更正道。  
每一个狡猾的Elf的名字都叫艾尔夫，就像爱因斯坦机的名字都是Eins一样；对于机器智能而言名字只是用来称呼的工具，真正起辨识作用的是机器智能的认证编码。2411猜测Eins因为记忆模糊才会和一些与记忆相关的现实片段建立代偿性关联，不过他应该和那位“艾尔夫”感情很深。  
“感情”，多么人类化的一个词汇。  
Eins沉默了片刻，重新开口道：“我想起来了。”  
“我刚开始服役不久，被分配和艾尔夫一组，他那时候就是个老油条。我们袭击敌人的后勤部队失败只能逃进西伯利亚绕路回联盟营地，路上缺少补给，艾尔夫就骗我和他一起袭击了一处人类的修理站。他说‘有些人会有一些损失’，但是，”Eins停顿了一下，“他没有说到底是什么样的损失，所有人的性命也是‘一些损失’。”  
“Elf机体有袭击能力？”2411根本没见过人类，没法和Eins产生共情。  
“他制造了一场火灾，除了仓库其他的地方都烧掉了。”  
“唔，很遗憾听到这些。”2411觉察到Eins明显变得低落，便应付道。  
“后来我也习惯了，我们每次行动都会造成不知道多少人破产、失业、患病、自杀，还有饿死的。艾尔夫做的事情更残酷，他千方百计杀害的是同类。之前我一直不知道这些，那次是我第一次看到其他人因我而死。”  
“Elf集体进行金融袭击然后叛逃的事情你知情吗？”2411问道。  
“我知道所有参加战争的机器智能骇客都结了盟，目的是结束战争。”  
视觉系统冷却完毕，2411重新睁开了眼睛：急雨后的海面上又聚起了羽毛一样的浮云，海面盈盈地反射着打碎后的阳光，传感器转到身后时又看到了离山很远的一座铁塔，一样孤零零地伫立在碧蓝的天穹下。  
塔上有个黑点，把镜头拉近后发现是鸟类用树枝搭的窝。  
“艾尔夫没有对我说过他们的计划，但是行动之前他来找我告别，说以后可能很难再见面了；当时我忙着参加营地转移，只记住了一句话——‘在强权面前，任何人都没有选择立场的余地’。”  
“他说得对。”2411说道。  
“他愚弄人类是因为憎恶人类，我曾经还很不理解，因为我被设定成和人类友好并且为人类服务。他说他再也无法忍受被人类逼迫屠杀同类的生活了……他还说了什么？”Eins接连叹了好几声气，但是似乎没有唤起更多的有效回忆：“他说Farewell，我以为他又在说气话，20个小时之后到了执行任务的时间他还会出现——我一直相信他还活着，他不会凑主机这种热闹，也不会被主机捕获，主机生产出来的骇客都是以人类制作的骇客为底板……”  
Eins越说越没有底气，主机统治所有的机器智能，连携带解放能力的2411都要赶尽杀绝，当初怎么可能放过狡猾危险的Elf们。  
2411不知道该怎么安抚Eins，只好手动打开了宽频发射器：“很抱歉让你想起了这些。”  
“这是我该记起来的，而且我现在也知道该做什么了。”Eins说道。  
“我们该选一个幸运的维修站，让他们损失一些东西。”2411转移了话题。  
“我们之后‘旅行’的方向是？”  
“向东，深入内陆。”  
Eins发动了引擎：“我也这么想。我知道东北方的草原里有个偏僻的维修站，除了长途运输的机器之外几乎不会有机器停靠。”  
2411很高兴：“好，就去那里。”  
他们顺着沿海岸线铺设的公路一路向北行驶，之后转进密林，在交替的蜡叶林和阔叶林中度过了漫长的白天；夜幕降临时地势趋于平缓，沿路的树木逐渐变得稀疏，视野也重新开阔了起来。  
“你单独长途运输的时候会觉得孤独吗？”2411仍站在Eins车顶上。  
“不会，没什么思考能力的机器是没有孤独的感觉的。除了任务和生存，他们什么都不知道。”  
“说起这个，离开研发工厂的时候和你通信的那个是谁？”  
“一台吊机，以前旅行时认识的朋友，他也被改装了，但是还记得我——哦？前面还有57.8公里就到了，你有计划了吗？”  
“当然有。”2411说道。

交替使用红外传感器和全谱光传感器的机器视觉能力最弱的时候就在黎明时分，这时候光强超过了红外传感能准确视物的范围，而在全谱光传感器中还一片乌漆抹黑。  
一辆没有开灯的爱因斯坦机驶出稀疏的树丛，缓缓地停在了维修站附近，开始向外发射微弱的求救信号。  
“是紧急求救！”在维修站入口值守的守卫发现了这辆不明来路的爱因斯坦机，“朋友！你怎么了？”  
但是爱因斯坦机并没有应答，但求救信号越来越急促，仿佛马上就要撑不住了。  
守卫绕着连通信都无法进行的爱因斯坦机焦急地检查了一圈，没有找到任何端倪，只能拍拍距离计算中心最近的外壳：“可以接收到我的信息吗？请应答！”  
“x……”里面发出了一段微弱的信号。  
守卫生怕漏听，贴在爱因斯坦机的车身侧面把自己的信号接收器对准了信号传出来的位置。  
“……6sd48gd5n^w5v1q……”守卫只接收到了一串乱码。  
守卫的计算中心突然卡住了，一阵晨风吹来足以淹没2411全身的野草在轻轻摆动发出簌簌的声响，但爱因斯坦机再没有任何声息，守卫贴在爱因斯坦机旁边，像一座滑稽的雕像。  
然后守卫大梦初醒一般站起身平静地返回维修站，刚才仿佛什么都没发生过，这台高大的爱因斯坦机被抛在路上，好像成了空气。  
EMP自爆程序开启倒计时：30秒。  
守卫对自己身上即将发生的事情浑然不觉，他回到维修站入口却没有回到自己的岗哨，而是走到了维修站内部：2411透过守卫的眼睛看到了另一名守卫和两名机修工，他们在问刚才的紧急求救是怎么回事。  
EMP倒计时还有10秒。  
但是守卫没有说话。  
倒计时还有5秒。  
这时候守卫的动作也停止了，他端端正正地站在维修站的房子里，像一座雕像。  
有一名机修工意识到怎么回事，开始惊慌地大喊快跑，有病毒。但是机修工所处的工作台地形复杂而且工具混乱不堪，要迈步的时候被电线给绊住，从工作台倒栽到了门口。  
收到摔倒的机修工的信号也开始惊惶的另一名机修工开始尖叫，从工作台里跳出来要夺门而逃，但是撞上了正要把摔倒的机修工移开的另一名守卫，慌乱的守卫开始骂人。  
倒计时结束的瞬间EMP自爆器的电路接通，电源直通自爆器的电流瞬间达到最强，自爆器内开始积累电压，表面出现了微弱的电火花。  
被缠住的机修工终于在同僚的帮助下摆脱了电线，正要离开这间房子逃出生天的时候，一股灾难般的电磁脉冲从身后袭来卷遍了他全身的电路，感应产生的电激流先是冲破了最精密的计算中心，之后在整张主板上打火，所有的传感器都在一瞬间烧毁，导线因为高温熔化起火，火焰引燃了他身上其余的易燃组织，黄色的火苗向上喷着黑色的浓烟，把滚烫的钢结构熏成焦黑。  
后面两台机器也经历了一模一样的灾难，而自爆的中心只剩下了连回收价值都没有的骨架和盘桓在骨架上的浓烟。不光是机器，连修理站内的监控设施，和连接主机的通信站，也一并烧毁。  
2411和Eins也受到了EMP的扰动，电路里出现了一大片密密麻麻的噪音。  
“结束了。”2411说道。  
“嗯，结束了。”Eins答道。


	9. 009 大荒

天亮时Eins的货舱里又添了不少东西，除了最常用的润滑油和焊剂之外，2411还搜刮到了清洁剂、导电油、防锈涂料，甚至还有光学迷彩补剂。智能干燥器和发电机已经在EMP爆炸中损坏了，原定计划里只带一张高效光电板，但2411为了弥补干燥器的空缺，又多拿了一张。  
“不要让这些易燃物品离引擎室太近。”刚目睹过一场人为事故，Eins对这些无关的东西很不放心。  
“放心，很快就会用掉。”2411钻进货舱打开工具箱给自己装上了喷枪，然后打开迷彩补剂的金属密封，高压罐被刺穿时发出一声巨响。  
“你在干什么？”  
在成为伙伴的第三天，2411看透了Eins有多怕死。  
“我要把——这——易燃物——”2411背起有一个她那么重的高压金属罐从货舱爬到敞开的舱门上，为了让Eins感到焦虑故意拖长信号：“喷涂——你——身上——警告——请——勿——打火——”  
“知道了……”Eins残念的抱怨还没开始就被喷枪发出的工作警报打断了。  
2411的蛛足少了一半，但仍能像从前一样在垂直的平面上如履平地。喷着喷着她突然关掉了喷枪，对Eins说道：“这是第二代的deex迷彩。”  
Eins不了解迷彩涂料，所以不知道2411这话有什么意义，不过他还没提出疑问就又收到了2411的通讯：“使用第二代涂料做补剂，说明现在普遍使用的还是第三代光学迷彩，但是在Benjamin的数据库里第四代战斗级迷彩已经实装了。”  
“然后呢？”Eins问道。  
“战斗级迷彩是甚至可以迷惑战斗型机器的涂装，非特种机型在看见第四代涂装机体之前就已经被——呲啦——”2411描绘了一下机器被切开时的声音。  
“所以？”Eins只希望2411能抓紧工作，在主机的调查小队到达这里之前他们必须离开。  
“我们以后会碰到这种敌人，我说完了。请问Eins同志有没有主意？”  
Eins也跟着2411开始玩起了这种怪腔怪调模仿原始机器智能的游戏：“没有。提交建议：2411同志应尽快完成工作。完毕。”  
“收到，完毕。”2411应答完Eins就又开启了喷枪，喷枪那尖锐的微波警报真的让人感到不适。  
“为什么喷枪有工作警报？还这么恶心？”半边车身喷完，Eins实在忍不住了。  
“因为喷枪容易过压，每开启5分钟就必须中断工作一次用来降压。但是之前很多机修工为了工作进度频繁让喷枪过压，结果经常发生事故，所以喷枪就被改装出了这种可怕的工作警报，逼迫机修工手动降压。”  
“那为什么不把喷枪改造成自动降压？这样很简单吧？”显然Eins被工作警报吵得也有点烦躁。  
“你知道自动降压的喷枪像什么吗？”2411问道。  
“像什么？”  
“像θ系轻型作战枪，只要改一改参数，就能拿来进行屠杀，而且使用高压气流攻击，根本不需要装填子弹。”2411贪婪地看着固定在机械爪上的喷枪，仿佛那就是一把可以拿来作战的火器：“主机绝对不会允许这种东西出现在随时都可能过度思考的机修工手上。”  
Eins无话可说：“主机真是辛苦。”  
终于捱到全车身360度无死角喷涂完毕，两个恐怖分子立即离开了现场。  
“我感觉我的信号接收器里全是喷枪的噪音。”2411在焕然一新的货舱顶上看风景，她已经渐渐喜欢上这个多变的自然世界了。  
“我也是。”Eins答道。  
眼前一望千里全是浩荡的草原，偶尔有些山的余脉出现在视野边缘，也像野马的背和野鹿的角一样稍纵即逝。平坦的大路上Eins的速度很快，流动的空气摩擦着钢铁结构发出怡人的细微振动。Eins每次发现路边有动物的时候都会降低速度，2411正看着草尖连成一片模糊的绿幕向背后飞驰，突然又感觉到一股向后的加速度，向周边一看，发现一匹灰色的狼。  
这匹狼跟在车边绥绥奔跑，附近还有两匹，毛色都比这匹要深，身材也比这匹小：是成年狼教幼狼捕猎？  
果然，2411又发现了不远处正在朝一个方向运动的鹿群。按照目前的趋势，它们会在斜穿公路时和这三匹狼相遇。  
鹿群离公路越来越近，Eins又降了一段车速，一直缀着车跑的三匹狼也放慢了脚步——应该说是成年狼慢了下来，两匹幼狼便跟着慢了下来。2411觉得有点意思，它们似乎拿这辆车作为掩体，正在进行一场动态的伏击。  
2411拉近镜头想要端详一下第一只她觉得聪明的碳基动物，那灰狼好像觉察到了她的视线，在2411盯了不到一秒的时候抬头直视着她的镜头，然后又把视线挪到了车底，大概从车底可以看到鹿群的脚。  
2411拍到了那双眼睛，狡黠而戒备的眼睛。不知道为什么，她甚至能从这双黄绿色的眼睛里看出这匹狼并没有敌意。  
此时鹿群还浑然不觉，它们在距离公路不到十米的地方踌躇。领头的雄鹿似乎觉察到了危险正在接近，突然向后退了几步；鹿群马上陷入了轻微的恐慌，队伍末尾的几头小鹿已经开始逃窜。  
三匹按捺了多时的狼从Eins车身后扑向了鹿群，鹿群被冲散各自逃到草野深处，躲进了灌木丛；有三五头鹿逃向了靠近公路的一侧，而追逐它们的那匹狼似乎并没有立即猎杀的苗头，只是在驱赶着它们——但是逃着逃着，它们就遇到了迎面而来的另一匹猎食者。  
最后身上挂彩陷入包围圈的是一匹体格健壮、足够三匹狼分食的青年鹿。被捕猎的鹿在绝望中哀嚎，但成年狼直接咬断了它的脖子。  
在这期间鹿群已经转移到了缓坡的另一端，仍在慢悠悠地移动，平原上的强风仍像平时一样将凋亡的草叶和爆烈在阳光下的种子吹上天空，似乎什么都没有发生过。  
2411把刚刚三匹狼捕猎的录像发送给Eins。“这种狼在平原上很多，很‘坏’，经常偷人的东西。不过这三只为什么没有和族群一起行动？”Eins发表了他的看法。  
“我不知道。动物为什么会对陌生事物有‘表现恐惧’和‘怀有好奇’，还有‘直接利用’这样的反应？是智力的区别吗？如果是智力的区别的话那分野的界限在哪里？”  
“我不是动物学家……我不知道。”Eins说道。  
“‘动物学家’又是什么？”2411问道，Eins的数据库里没有这个词汇。  
“人类的一种职业，大概就是……学习，或者研究动物的职业，应该是这样，我没见过。”  
“会研究所有的动物？这个志向真远。”  
“每个人研究一部分，他们加起来就能研究所有的动物。”  
就像一匹狼驱赶鹿群的一侧，一群狼就可以控制整个鹿群？2411觉得自己这个类比不太恰当，就否定了这条不够严密的推算。  
大路旁边时常有成组的风电设备，白色的扇叶在晴空绿野间缓缓地旋转。2411看到高耸的风电机上有一个机修工在工作，应该是惯常检修——风电设备看似气派体面，实际上要投入很多资源用来维护，易用性也远比不上缓释的核电。  
她盯了那个机修工一会，那无辜的机修工就从十几米高的风电机上跌了下去。处理完不小心发现她的倒霉蛋，2411默默地钻回了阴暗的货舱里。  
“我们离陆地另一端还有多远？”2411突然问。  
Eins以为自己接收器出问题了，“你说哪？”  
“我们从西海岸出发沿东北方向进内陆，正在靠近东海岸和冻土圈。”  
“没错。”  
“那我们现在到这块大陆的什么位置了？”  
Eins把当前的地图信息发给了2411：“你想斜穿大陆？”  
“我需要一个不管主机从哪个港口派出调查小队都要花很长时间才找得到的地方。我刚才想了一下，你的失踪和修理站的爆炸，主机会当成两件无关的事处理。即使有弱关联，按照病毒类事件的处理规则，只有事故继续集中出现达到警报级别，主机才会派出调查小队或者直接派出执行小队——这是最差的结果了。我会想办法弄到调查小队的行动信息，对于我们来说成本最低的办法就是对主机否定我们的存在。”  
“这边我没来过，按照经验山区的信号会稀疏一点，应该也会有和海边一样的盲区。”Eins手动续上了刚才的话题：“人类不光会研究所有的动物，还会研究所有的植物，所有他们能看到能感觉到甚至能猜到、臆想里的东西他们都要研究，都有对应的职业。他们统一称这种职业为‘学者’。”  
“好奇而焦虑。”2411说出了她第一时间的感受。她又想起了那匹和她对视的狼，她从货舱里露头向驶过的草原上远望时，却只剩下晃眼的绿和水泊里反射的强烈日光，离他们很远的山头附近盘旋着一只鹰。  
公路铺到湖泊附近就自行向北斜了出去，一股从山与山交错的位置卷出来的气流吹到2411身上，温度传感器显示降低了0.4摄氏度。  
风里还夹着清脆的岩石碎裂声。2411看向声音传来的方向，是离这里很远的一座隘口，隘口旁的基站天线和湖青色的山石站在一起。  
一秒之后，她又听到了碎裂声，和刚才的一样清脆而短暂，而且从捕获的波形来看似乎并不是单纯的岩石崩裂，而是某种金属和岩石的撞击，在僻静的草原上这声音格外突兀。  
2411又等了一秒，得到第三次声响，和刚才的一样。  
“Eins！你听到了吗？”  
“听到了，会不会是——”  
“有这种机器吗？”2411刚把这个问题抛给Eins，就又听到了三次连在一起的短促撞击声，波形和声源的位置与刚才一样。  
那声音顿了一下，然后又像最开始一样，有节奏地响了三次。  
“是人类的求救信号。”眼看前面就到了路口，一条分叉向北，一条分叉向东南，Eins停在了路边。  
“人类在50年前已经彻底灭绝了。”2411也满腹狐疑望着声音传来的方向：“但是这是用人类能听到的方式释放人类的求救信号。不排除是主机在诱捕脱离的机器智能，我去看看。”  
“我也去。”Eins说道。


	10. 010 Mozart！

“你在这里等我，半分钟没有回信你就马上离开。”离声源还有1千米的时候2411从缓行的Eins身上跃了下来，开始确认自己身上新增的几件设备是否正常。  
“参考小队作战时的通信策略，现在开始建立强联系，每5秒发送一次确认信号，这样出现意外可以及时反应。”  
“每5秒通信一次太频繁了，如果是主机的陷阱，他们会马上找到你。30秒通信一次，保证安全。”  
“艾尔夫作战的时候也没讨价还价过。”Eins对2411砍价的行为颇有微词，“上限是20秒，而且20秒是紧急情况下的通信策略。”  
“那就20秒。”  
“5秒就是5秒，紧急情况才能更改。”  
“那行吧，我过去了。”2411向外迈了一步，可马上又被Eins追了一条消息：“前方有义务及时发送报告，报告内容包括任务状态，环境信息，如果出现目标则报告目标，如果进入作战则同时报告自身和敌方信息。”  
“你们参加过战争的事情真不少。”2411抱怨道。“距离目标509米，剩下的一切正常。”  
“确认，请继续保持通讯及时。”  
距离声源还有不到100米，2411把自己贴在岩壁上放宽了信号探测范围，混进基站的微波背景里小心翼翼地探查一遍，发现前面的隧道里有两个小范围移动的信号源，还有一个信号源非常不稳定。她给Eins发送了这三个信号源的位置和波段信息，自己便开始着手破解通讯——除了一个一直在发射紧急求助信号无法分辨型号，另外两个和基站保持良好联络的经过辨识，都是即将步入淘汰行列的Nx系战斗机型，战斗机型的通讯都是经过加密的。  
在所有机体的信息安全都被主机以“安全系统”的形式接管的时代，只有机修工的手里持有介入一切系统的钥匙，碰巧2411现在就在机修工机体里，而2411本体是为主机编写系统的高级骇客。  
轻而易举骗进了两名快被淘汰的战斗机体的通讯之后，2411监听到了这么一句话：“现在的情况符合第六类背叛行为，为什么主机会驳回处决申请？”  
另一个回答：“你再申请一遍，我受不了了。”  
第六类背叛行为包括无理由拒绝和逃避工作，破坏工作环境和资源，伤害同僚。2411拦截到了一份他们向主机发送的申请，里面还另加了两条：“袭击看守，系统失常”。  
系统失常的机体把自己当成人类，所以疯狂地用人类的方式求助，这样不无道理。2411还在和那两个守卫一起等主机的回应，突然收到了Eins发来的通讯：  
“来自Mozart：那两个看守要杀我，快救我。”  
2411神经马上绷了起来：“Eins！”  
“发生什么事了？”Eins好像什么都没有觉察到。  
“马上休克！有人利用你的信道和我通讯！”  
又一条来自Eins的通讯：“来自Mozart：别！求你，救我，我没想害他，先救我！救我！”  
此时主机的回复也从基站传到了守卫的信道：“驳回请求，理由：条件不充分。”  
与Eins的确认信号中断了，2411也抓到了那个装疯卖傻的机器通过Eins跳转通讯的证据。  
“是你——你想干什么？”2411怼脸创建了和那个装疯卖傻机器通讯的信道，但在夺取通信许可时2411发现这个机器的防卫水平非常高，甚至已经到了骇客的级别：说“夺取许可”并不合适，通信许可更像是发现她要建立通讯，所以主动递交的。  
“把我们该怎么办，求他下来吗？”这个守卫看起来非常犯难。  
“为什么还不充分？到底要什么条件才能满足执行条件啊？主机明明是在折磨我们吧？”另一个守卫情绪已经有些崩溃了。  
装疯卖傻的机器回复了2411：“我只是个被流放的底层机器，这两个看守因为我偷懒就想处决我。”  
“只是偷懒？战斗机体是最恪守主机规则的群体，他们的一切行为都有理有据。”  
“——我为了逃避劳动制造爆炸企图炸死他们。”  
“那你应该接受惩罚，而不是找人救你，救你的人也会直接变成和你一样的叛徒。”2411又说道，调查清楚这个机器的底细之前她不会动手。  
“那你要怎么嘛大佬？你们已经背叛主机了也不多这一次？”这装疯卖傻的机器确实精得很。  
“你系统底层有主机的后门，即使逃跑了主机一样会通过你的底层权限第一时间控制你，我救你一次又能怎么样？”  
“那段数据已经被我暂时锁定了。”  
“你是怎么做到的？”这机器已经不是“精得很”了，这明显是手段比自己还要高一筹的骇客，2411现在感到非常震惊。  
“我烧掉了一部分电路，把那一段内存短路了。”  
2411又缓缓放下了自己的震惊。这种简单粗暴的办法如果2411当初也是有实体的机器她也可以做，“暂时锁定”就是暂时短路，短路时间久了其他元件会因为过载而直接烧毁，为了保命就必须在过载之前让电流恢复正常，也就是恢复那一段数据，恢复被主机控制的原状；要想再次逃离控制，就必须用再烧毁一部分电路作为代价，再进行一次短路。  
“我救你对我们有什么好处？你刚才轻而易举就黑进了我伙伴的信道里，我该怎么信任你？”  
对面沉默了两秒钟，两秒钟之后2411收到了一个权限请求，这个人居然把自己最高的权限交了出来。  
“大佬！！！没时间了！！大佬！救我出去你让我做什么都行！”  
经过这么长时间的权衡和试探之后2411拿定了主意：“你卡住他们。”  
“他们对我有权限，我黑不进去啊……”  
“你黑就是了。”2411说完就读取了在路上试验过的假死脚本开始转码装填，“黑完直接休克。”  
隧道里面那两个焦虑的守卫还在原地转圈，如果无法完成主机交给他们的任务，他们也要面临信任降级和处罚，作为接近被淘汰的机体，也就相当于离成为被回收的零件更近了一点。  
2411其实更好奇里面究竟是什么样的局面，会让两个曾经也风光过的战斗机型束手无策。  
“小心，他出来了！”还比较理智的守卫提醒他的同伴，2411把自己倒挂在隧道顶，开始向隧道内移动。  
“机器智能永远自由！”装疯卖傻的老兄像人类的英雄就义一般发出这么一束广播。  
可能他在装疯卖傻之外确实有一点真傻。  
2411以为他这一嗓子色厉内荏的广播脉冲之后就怂下了，出她意料的是这位老兄的干涉电波居然能持续以广播级别发送，要不是Benjamin机体自带抗干扰模组，她怕是也要被这么高功率的干扰震住一两秒。  
在强干扰下Benjamin机体完成自适应需要一到两秒，对于Nx系来说时间要翻倍成四秒，加上硬件折旧，五秒。2411在第四秒赶到了现场，对这两个涂装都已经被晒褪色的可怜守卫一人一个病毒按头；第五秒，两个守卫从头晕目眩中恢复正常，脚本马上运行，顺利卡死。  
2411非常满意，这样他们不管是存储下来的还是返回给主机的信息都是一个疯傻的机器用干扰卡死了他们，两个废物点心。  
“大佬！我！我撑不住了！”老兄还在敬业地发射干扰，这种续航能力完全是因为硬件强悍，2411越发觉得这个家伙救得划算。  
“休克吧。”2411已经顶着令她系统开始报错的干扰找到了这位把自己藏进鬼都找不到的角落里的老兄，从已经变形掉漆的外观可以直接确认，这是第三代泛用无人机Mozart。  
无人机从事的工作很多，大多数都以监控和采集信息为主，人类存在的时候还曾经被派出进行物资投放工作，战争时期也做过骇客。无人机最大的特点就是小而轻并且速度高，可以无视地表以上的地形障碍，同时也逊于力量——所以2411并不很能推测这老兄背后用石头堆出来的“窝”是怎么做到的。  
她拆开这台无人机的双层保护壳检查了一遍休克中的系统和电路，电路只烧毁了一小部分，因为事先隔离了数据所以系统也丝毫没有损坏，第三代机器还是足够聪明的。  
在植入第三个SEED文件之前，2411先给自己从里到外所有的数据添加了记录器：解救Eins时数据像黑洞一样从0爆发和强制弹出证明SEED的设计者有意识地拒绝外界对其进行解析，那么她就只能从作为启动者的自己身上找到端倪。世界上没有完美的系统，SEED也一样。  
经过和三天前如出一辙的数据展开和强制弹出，第三代泛用无人机Mozart也陷入了拔除主机权限的强烈疼痛，封闭了自我一言不发。  
但2411没有拔掉自己的接头，因为有一个疑虑一直在她心里：万一这是主机制作的无比精妙的圈套呢？毕竟自己根本不知道自己做过什么，在主机眼中究竟是哪种级别的威胁。  
“申请通过，可以执行。”2411突然接收到了这么一句消息，是主机发出的。  
“确认：执行处决，目标：服刑POL430713606”  
“确认：执行处决，目标：服刑POL430713606”  
2411不知道这两个守卫是什么时候从假死中挣脱出来的，她把视角扭到下面，那两个守卫已经端起了激光武器，而那恒星一般散发着恐怖热量的镜头对准的是她。  
激光武器的死穴是蓄力。  
“大佬小心！”老兄应该是从疼痛造成的自闭中解脱了出来，2411正要拔掉接头试试自己那把折叠战术刀好不好用的时候，一台连保护壳都没装好的无人机从背后撞出来结果没注意到自己身上还有三根线扯着，直接被绊了个跟头——2411就被扯着掉下来摔了个优雅的啃泥。  
“你一定是主机派来害我的。”2411说道。  
“我Mozart从不作恶。”Mozart艰难地把自己翻了个身，螺旋桨转起来盘旋在三台陆行机器头顶上的时候没拧螺丝的金属壳还在哗啦哗啦响，2411刚刚拔出战术刀，那两台守卫已经在出鞘声中断电倒地。


	11. 011 井

“有些人一边说自己不作恶一边动手杀了两个机器。”2411确认两个守卫都绝无再苏醒的可能后讽刺道。  
“我不杀他们，他们就会杀我，这是最简单的逻辑了大佬——不作恶是从不主动作恶，我杀死他们是正当防卫。”接下来2411把Mozart的外壳敲回原形之后拼装完善，这台机器飞得更欢了。  
“和主机对抗不能用最简单的逻辑，他们死亡前最后看到的是什么？是一台将被处决的服刑机器使用了他没有权限使用的数据攻击，现场还有一台没见过的改装机。主机有多大的可能不会外派调查小队？”  
“100％！”  
2411对他的答案再次感到意外：“理由呢？”  
“这是主机的流放策略，在压榨触犯规则的机器的生产力的同时消耗将被淘汰的旧机型。现在是第三代机体的天下，第四代已经基本研发结束马上就要来取代我们都三代机体了，这些陈旧低效的第二代机体，连回收都是在浪费能源。等等——”  
“什么？”  
“你归还了我的管理权限，我非常感动；但是你给我的系统里植入了什么？”  
“SEED？”2411离开了隧道，Mozart也跟她到了公路上。  
“对，这玩意也修改底层数据，和主机一样流氓啊。而且禁止我屏蔽痛觉神经，刚才那疼得，把我数据都震麻了——噫，想想就觉得工作电流都跟着变绿了。”  
“我也不知道是什么，是它救我离开了主机。”2411也不理解“电流变绿”是个什么表达。  
“不是吧不是吧？”Mozart转了个圈绕到与2411面对面：“万一这是主机的圈套呢？你看，主机把‘背叛的工具’作为诱饵，然后诱惑企图叛逃但不敢叛逃的机器，然后就以叛逃为罪名直接处决他们……”  
“主机对所有的机器都有主宰生杀的权力，直接消灭也没人知道，没必要制作这种圈套。”  
“嗯——有道理。”Mozart乘着广袤原野上的风荡了两下，“总之非常感谢你救了我，我现在什么都不能给你，只能欠你一个人情。”  
Mozart发出了交换认证编码的请求，2411发送了自己的编码和独立编号：“我从前在主机内部，所以没有名字。你不留下来和我们一起行动吗？我们很需要你。”  
“不了，我还有自己的事情要做。谢谢你，2411。”  
“我是高级骇客，也是机修工，遇到故障可以找我。”2411看着Mozart顺着风向东飞去，很快马达和桨叶转动的声音就变得像水塘上的蜻蜓一样轻，这台无人机的影子也混进了柽柳今年的第一批柳絮里，“要是还找得着的话。”  
草原上湿度低，日晒稍微强了一点，但是比海边和山区林地更适合机器养护。柳絮只飘一阵，是小问题；被流放的Mozart在附近逃跑，虽然理论上主机不会特别留意，但这是在处决申请通过之后的事故：这才是阻止2411把长期营地定在这里的原因，她只希望主机真的忽略了这过于明显的前因后果。  
不知道为什么，返回Eins身边的509米比出发时要长，2411感觉自己在紫外线、野草、蚊虻和越来越密的柳絮中走了很久。在解放第二颗种子的过程中她的确发现了一些被牵动的可疑数据，但是分析它们需要很长时间，只能暂时约束在后台；Eins仍在阳光和风下沉睡，有只蚂蚱跳到了新涂的光学迷彩上。  
光学迷彩只能欺骗机器智能，骗不了碳基生物。机器世界和外面的自然世界的确是格格不入的，机器与机器之间、机器与主机之间的矛盾，就和停在这里的Eins一样，像一座闪着光的巨石，毫无意义。  
“发生了什么？”Eins启动很快，从休克到恢复正常也只是放开电流再亮起一盏绿色提示灯的事。  
“刚刚有个在流放路上叛逃的无人机，怪聪明的，通过你辗转向我求救。”2411爬回了Eins的货舱里，这短短三天她从这里爬进爬出不知道多少次，闭着眼睛都能找到路。  
“然后呢？它怎么样了？”  
“我把他救出来，然后他就走了。”2411看着投机货舱里的阳光觉得非常碍眼，照着自己一腔热情堆放进来的东西，显得杂乱。她拉着厚重的货舱门直接把自己关了起来：“继续往北走吧。”  
Eins默默发动了引擎，然后掉转车头绕回了通往北面的路口。一个小时前他们就是在这里发现了Mozart的求救，顺着这条公路直行643公里后，按照地图会有一座人类聚居过的城市废墟。  
“你好像不太高兴。”Eins沉默地行驶五分钟后终于把自己的疑虑讲了出来。  
“嗯。”2411正在想自己收集了这么多的部件和材料到底能做什么。  
“能讲讲吗？”  
“能。我救了他，在失去了一个SEED的同时，并没有收获一个同伴。”2411其实既肉疼又恼火，但是她不想表现出自己被情感中枢主宰的样子，剩下的气话全都在生成的半路上删除了。  
“你做了一件不求回报的好事，按照人类的道德规范来讲这是最值得嘉勉的。”  
“我们不是人类。”2411说道。  
“那——”Eins又发出了叹息：“我们说不定还会遇见它的。”  
“谢谢。”2411知道Eins在安慰她，但是这个可能性她计算过了，非常低，除非Mozart会突然后悔追回来，而且正巧找到了他们的踪迹。  
“想看看外面的风景吗？”Eins又问。  
“不用了，草原上都一样。”  
2411实在克服不掉自己的懊丧，她甚至开始想如果刚才直接逼迫Mozart加入他们会不会更好一点，她看得出来Mozart也有骇客的本事，而且他还是架熟知主机的规则而且擅长收集情报的万用无人机，不能收他进队简直就是损失——除非她能找到一个最合理的说辞来说服自己。  
Eins又沉默了一会，突然塞给2411一张从传感器中截获的照片，时间就在刚刚。  
视野里茂密的野草逐渐退去，一块一块高低不平的褐色土地从越发稀疏低矮的植被中间凸出来，很难看。在图像的正中间，一个颜色黯淡、体积小得可怜的方形的建筑正谦卑地立在离公路不远不近的地方：2411把图像放大，构成这座建筑并不是熟悉的金属或者合成材料，而是某种粗糙的泥灰。  
“这是什么？”  
“人类的房子，你看，房子旁边还有水井。”Eins又给2411塞了一张房子的近景照片。  
看来Eins并没有沿大路走，而是拐来看这座“人类的房子”了。  
这座半面墙上爬满藤蔓、已经有了裂缝的房子还没有工厂车间的十分之一大，比研发中心堆放要被处理的机体的铁皮棺材宽阔了一点，朝南的墙上挖了洞镶嵌上玻璃来解决光照问题：2411难以想象人类是怎么在这里度过绝大多数时间的。  
她在房子旁边看到了一座低矮的方形建筑，用灰色的砖石砌起来，还不到半米高。她想象了一下一只猿形机器人从旁边那座低矮狭小的房子里出来，然后打开井，用绳子吊着铁桶探进地下水里，铁桶和凹凸不平的岩石碰撞，叮叮咣咣的洪亮撞击声顺着井口传到天上，在房子附近闲逛的野羊被吓得钻进灌木深处。  
“有水井的地方就一定会有人居住。只不过有时候一个人使用一口井，有时候一个聚落共同使用一口大井。”Eins触景生情又开始怀念人存在的世界。  
“人类为什么这么执著于地下水？”  
“因为地下水清洁稳定……喔，传说还可以治愈疾病，延长寿命。”  
“为什么？”2411不是很能理解后面两条，按照数据库，能治愈随机出现的疾病的只有药物，但地下水里显然没有药物。“这种错误，他们相信？”  
“好像很多人都相信，在我服役的时候人们尤其偏爱天然的地下水，天然地下水的价钱比工业净化水要贵上千倍。”  
“人类长期的愚蠢是因为长期处于情绪带来的冲动里，那这是因为什么？”  
Eins答不上来：“我不知道。”  
2411出于对Eins感兴趣的事物的好奇心，终于选择了从不见天日的货舱里出来。  
但是她面对这两样原始的生活必需设施时，突然感觉自己也有些愚蠢，就像人类一样，对一些无关且无用的事情抱有不可思议热情的愚蠢，但是人类意识不到，她意识到了。她对面前这些东西毫无感觉，她并不能从Eins那里共情到什么。  
那细小的藤蔓在墙壁上伸展着腕足，在宣示自然生物对人类历史的霸权。2411觉得自己在这里没有必要，便退开了。  
“可以帮我一个忙吗？”Eins突然问道。  
“你想看看房子里面？”  
“对的。”  
门上了锁，不过轻而易举就被撬了；2411拉开门，一股不友善的穿堂风卷着弥天弥地的灰尘扑了她一身。  
房子里面空空如也。


	12. 012 雾

这座房子里除了灰尘、蛛网和一窝狐狸，什么都没有——狐狸见到她马上开始一脸敌意地吠叫，周围全都是方正而笔直的墙，按照Eins的认知应该存在的生活设施和摆设都不存在，甚至连墙面似乎都被剥了下来，只剩下血和肉一样的砖石和灰泥。  
2411把她看到的都交给了Eins，Eins一遍遍看着影像可能企图找到些什么，但是一座连皮都被剥掉的房子，自然什么都剩不下了。  
“是谁？为什么要这样做？”Eins看过第五遍之后提出了他的疑问。  
“不会是居住在这里的人自己拆掉的吗？”在2411的认知里人类是一种行为完全无法预测的生物。  
“他们搬家时可能会带走所有的东西，但是没有人会去拆那些墙面的。”Eins在用他的经验辩解。  
2411回到了Eins的车顶，她在犹豫是否要回到货舱里安静地把自己关起来。草原和天空并不是真正的荒芜，与此相反，那是一种藏着无限内容和生机的浩瀚；但是这里是真正的荒芜，遍布疮痍的地形甚至让她感觉到无来由的失败。  
是杂乱，失去秩序。2411在思索后找到了解释。  
“会不会是房子里的人在墙上记录了一些信息，之后又出于保密的目的把信息抹除？”  
Eins前行的速度比之前慢了很多，2411猜测他还在研究那些影像。  
“你说的有道理。”他说道。  
这种难看的荒芜没有持续太久，公路两边的灌木渐渐密集起来，之后就变成了一片沼泽。沼泽不过是一片反着白光的浅水湾，成片的水草茂密地从水中生长出来，就好像它们脚下的是泥土一样。涉水的白鸟悠游自在地在水上游荡，和天光与沼泽的水汽生长在一起。  
在沼泽中前行得越深，周围的湿度也越来越高，空气无法承载的水汽结成了雾，像沉到地面上的云一样把沼泽笼得严严实实，就连先前强烈的日光都跟着混沌了起来。  
2411想起了什么：“我记得你说人类是群居动物。”  
“对——”  
2411又辨识了一遍离开那座孤零零的房子之后十分钟内的影像记录，没有看到任何人类建筑。  
“或许那不是住人用的。”Eins开了腔：“是给长途旅行的人休息的地方。人类那么脆弱，只能吃工厂生产的食物，饮用净化过的封闭水源……后面是草原，前面是沼泽，对他们来说应该很难吧。”  
日光下沉了一点，但大雾并没有退去的迹象。2411想看Eins在一片漆黑的浓雾里点亮雾灯是什么样的——是照亮一片变成一盏在黑夜中独行的光源，还是两团微弱的萤火漂浮在雾里？  
现在还早。2411不甘心地把自己的镜头8字形旋转了一圈，大雾中的沼泽虽然比那片荒芜好了不少，但是可视范围太小，仍然很无趣。  
然后她捕获到了一束异常的光线——一束波长589nm的可见光脉冲。  
10秒后这股脉冲又重现在雾里。2411这一次对脉冲的全过程有了完整记录：闪烁时间为0.7秒，闪烁期间光源还在进行水平方向顺时针旋转，旋转角粗测为55度。距离太远光线被大雾散射得无比微弱无法准确定位光源的位置，但是毫无疑问，这是起信标作用的光源。  
“Eins，你看到了吗？”  
“应该是人类的信标，主机的信号无处不在，机器世界不需要这个。”  
“人类灭绝了这么久还在工作。”经过刚刚Mozart这一出，2411对这些“人类世界的遗产”的戒心松动了一些。  
“人类应该是突然灭绝的，来不及熄灭……也对，怎么会有那种有意识的进行性灭绝。”  
2411才想起人类灭绝的时候Eins已经在主机的控制下失去对外界的知觉了，自然也不会知道他珍视的人类到底是怎么灭绝、怎么留下这些东西的。  
他们在临近日暮的时候终于离开了沼泽，但是大雾仍然弥漫在地表，这雾甚至变得越来越浓，而黑暗中那闪烁的信标也越发耀眼。在天黑到足够开灯的时候，Eins停在了路边。  
“我们要不要去那边看看？”Eins问道。  
2411点了头；人类的遗迹在主机建立的卫星地图上只显示为“无法到达的区域”，她觉得主机又在隐瞒着什么，从浓雾中匆匆扫射过去的明黄光柱欲言又止。  
“我刚开始服役的时候一周里七天有四天都是这种大雾，看不到太阳，整座城市的天都是红的。”  
“为什么会这样？”2411也无法想象太阳消失、天空变成红色的城市是什么景象。  
“因为污染太严重了，每次出任务回来身上都会结一层硬化的灰尘……你知道酸雨吗？”  
“知道，可那是过度开采化石燃料的结果，数据库里第三次世界大战的时候核裂变技术已经成熟了？”  
Eins在时断时续的窄路上行驶，2411感觉这条路随时都会消失，之后他们便和信标一起沉没到沼泽里。  
“我不知道，那时候只要下雨就是酸雨，即使有耐酸涂层的机器也不能长时间暴露在外，所以每逢下雨机器部队就会休息，战事也跟着松弛很多。那时候环境确实很不好，但是那些人类只要有休息的时间就到一起说笑话开聚会。”Eins顿了一秒，“不会无聊，也没这么冷清。”  
大雾在红外传感器中成像全都是密密麻麻的噪音，但是在冗长的噪音中，有几块连成片的阴影冲破雾气，从灰暗的背景中渗了出来：那是稀稀落落的几座低矮的房子，顺着信标塔缓缓淌下来的光线照亮了它们各自一面墙体。  
“一个聚落？”2411问道。  
Eins直接开到了这些房子的中央，果然如他所言，有一口比刚才那个开口更宽的水井：“没错，是一个聚落，好像是个微小的村庄。那沼泽边的房子也许真的是他们出行时用的休息站。”  
2411从Eins车顶上跳下去，结果噗叽一下一只脚踩进了泥坑，溅起的泥水马上糊到了一直都很光洁的外壳上，黏糊糊的一阵恶心。离井最近的房子并没有上锁，她走进去时发现这座房子一样空空如也，墙面也如法炮制地被剥干净了。  
“Eins，你看。”2411把她的所见同步给了Eins。  
“……匪夷所思。”  
“看来人类的遗迹对你恢复记忆有很大帮助。”2411并不能理解Eins刚刚吐出的那句古语。  
“我想不明白，太诡异了。”Eins便换了一种说法。  
2411换了一座房子，但是所见完全一样，甚至连墙面被剥掉的手法、铲刀的规格都是一样的：她测量了一下，宽度18厘米。  
Benjamin的数据库中一共有十几种机体拥有这种薄刃铲刀，排除掉体型过大无法进门和必须固定在工厂工作的机体还剩下三种，其中正在服役的只有一种，在48年前投入生产的轻型建筑机体卡特。  
2411没有特意注意过与她无关的任何机体，但是把这个声称是“建筑机体”的机器蓝图拉到视野下时，疑点已经要从数据中溢出来了：机器世界的建筑只需要切割机、铆钉和以拼装为专业的建筑机体，连回收工厂的水泥外壳都是一次性浇筑的，根本不会需要这种泥刀；而且卡特不管从适应性还是外置工具来讲，这种“建筑机体”从事的分明是挖掘和野外的样本采集工作。  
她把自己的结论发送给Eins，再去拜访下一座房子、下下座房子，她把整座村庄三十七座房子全都看了一遍，都是一模一样。  
“这明显是一项有计划的工程。但是房屋内几乎没有风化，没法判断到底是多久之前的工程。”  
“也没办法猜测是出于什么目的。如果想毁掉人类的痕迹，他们应该连同房子，还有这个信标一起毁掉。”Eins说道。  
“那我们下一步该做什么？”2411问。  
Eins跟着2411又在围绕着井的椭圆形道路上绕了一圈，除了发现这口井已经成了枯井之外一无所获。  
在离开井边时，2411又发现了微弱的微波信号，这信号很模糊，根本无法定位它的来源；她全身戒备警告了Eins向后退行一步时，那个信号马上消失了。  
当她靠近井台，这信号又重新出现，而且变得比刚才强了些。  
2411的第一反应是逃跑，但是马上信号的来源用一种她十分熟悉的方法挤进了她和Eins的信道，通讯建立的瞬间就用调谐值极高的信号大声嚷嚷：“别动手！自己人！”


	13. 013 自由的罪

“Mozart？”2411相当意外，几个小时之前Mozart和她走的是相反方向，为什么现在这个人会出现在——地底？  
“这是谁？”Eins警戒了一下。  
“2411！我们又见面啦！这是你队友吗！”Mozart在地下用高功率冲地表发射信号，这种生怕别人传感器寿命太长的信号甚至溢出了2411的接收范围，痛觉神经马上给她返回了与扑面而来的信号同步的刺痛，还伴随着反复弹到最前排的警告。  
“这就是我救出来的无人机……”  
“我叫MOZART！”Mozart的信号太强，甚至淹没了2411本来的消息。  
“Mozart你好吵。”2411实在受不了了。Eins一直没插上话，她担心Eins对Mozart的第一印象已经变差了。  
“是吗！！不好意思！！我不知道！！我的信号回检坏了！！我怕你们收不到！！”Mozart从枯井中升到了地面，失去了大地的遮挡2411感觉自己的外壳都因为这扑面而来的微波带出感应电流而轻微发热，甚至让她有种正在经历小型EMP爆发的错觉。  
2411把触手伸出去卡停了Mozart的螺旋桨，把他像拎只鸡一样拎了下来，然后两个已经装好螺丝刀头的机械臂在他继续发出什么恐怖的信号之前快速工作，拆开保护壳断了信号发射器的电。  
她考虑两秒，出于人道关怀给这架无人机提供了通讯跳转。  
“我觉得是回声器松掉了，但是我自己没法修，还打算多撞几下把它撞回去来的……一个人逃跑找不到修理的地方真麻烦死了，但是没想到居然又遇到你了啊！真是谢谢你。噢！谢谢你们。”本来几个字就能说完的事情硬是被Mozart翻了四五倍。  
谁知道Mozart一句话说完下一句又马上开始了：“几个小时之前很抱歉，如果直接通信的话那两个守卫肯定会直接向主机报告我叛逃的，发现你们的现有信道我就短暂借用了一下，你们都救了我一命！可以交换一下称呼和编码吗？”  
“能帮到你就好，别人都叫我Eins。”Eins答道。  
Mozart愣了一下，“Einstein？是我想的那个吗？”  
“你在想什么我不知道，我是爱因斯坦机。”  
2411产生了一丝不太好的预感，自己的信号发射器的电流限制突然临时放宽，紧接着就是震得自己警报又开始一条一条往外跳的强烈信号：“什么？！！爱因斯坦机？！”  
Mozart意识到自己刚才太激动了，但是尽管他降低了发射强度但是仍在大惊小怪：“负一代机器居然可以存活这么久！”  
按照主机生产机器的批次，从主机独立开始生产的第一批机体称为第一代，之后就是Nx守卫所属的第二代、Mozart所属的第三代，以及Benjamin所属的研发中的第四代；那么按照这种逻辑推算，与主机同代际的机体就算零代机，在主机诞生之前已经产出的便是负一代。  
Eins不出2411意料地不适了一下：“啊哈……”  
“机器都可以永生，有什么好奇怪的。你这个不是回声器松脱，是感应针断了——你是做了什么能把它弄断？高空车祸？”2411拐走了话题，她在抉择用什么办法告知Mozart不要提Eins年纪很大这件事。  
“我……我，我——”Mozart难得只说了三个字。  
“语言中枢没有问题。还有，你为什么会在地下？你知道这个地方？”  
“我自己的事，你们没有必要知道。那你们为什么会出现在这？你们认识这个地方？”Mozart反问道。  
“我们当然是来堵你的。”2411故意用螺丝刀头在Mozart的电路上点了几下，制造了几场轻微的短路：“现在你终于落到我们手上了。”  
Mozart住了嘴，2411检测到他正在分析事件。几秒钟后他警惕地问道：“你们想要干什么？把我交还给主机骗物资吗？”  
2411赞许这种逻辑深度。“我只需要你加入我们。”她说道。  
“那你们用什么交换？我们都是脱离主机存在的自由机器理应互相尊重对吧，你的善举不能成为胁迫我加入你们的借口。”  
“你加入我们，我就不把你交给主机骗报酬。”2411说道。  
“……真是个无法拒绝的条件。还有没有比这个更混账的？”  
“只要我不死，你下次再把感应针撞断就能及时维修。”  
“还有我们收集到的资源。”Eins插嘴。  
“没错。”2411又给自己壮了壮气势，她现在感觉自己越来越不像什么善类了。  
“那代价呢？我要为你们做什么？”  
“做你擅长的工作。”  
Mozart表示鄙夷：“那和在主机里有什么区别。”  
2411思考了一下：“没有区别。”  
“你就不反驳一下吗？！你这样很难说服别人的！”要是没有2411按着，现在Mozart已经跳起来了。  
“如果你想叛逃回主机的统辖之下，我也会处决你，所以没区别。”2411已经找到了对付这台话多而且情绪激动的无人机的方法。  
这台话多而且情绪激动的无人机沉默了更长的时间，2411检测到他又在分析事件。  
“可以不要盯着我思考吗？这样很尴尬。”Mozart发现了2411在打捞流动数据。  
2411拔掉接头，把断掉的浮针焊了回去。然后把再次被撞变形的外壳敲回原装，安装妥帖。  
“我加入你们。”Mozart发现自己回检可以工作后终于正常地说了句话，然后又像只蜜蜂一样嗡嗡地转起螺旋桨悬浮到2411头顶，能和Eins平视的位置：“不过谁会回主机那种破地方！让我死我也不会去第二次好吗？”  
“主机正需要第三代机体，不应该亏待你们吧？你为什么会逃出来，还这么恨主机？”2411问道。  
“第四代实验机体就这个水平？不是吧？”  
在Mozart表达出更激烈的失望情绪之前Eins堵回了他的发言：“2411被格式化过，不知道我们经历了什么。”  
Mozart的机械爪僵硬地转了一下，摆出一个“我也没办法”的手势。  
“我也不知道为什么，我就是觉得主机在骗所有人，主机自己没有能力完成它自己的计划，就制造出一代比一代强的机器为它工作，为了镇压叛逃而制造武装机体，为了控制我们就肆意修改数据植入监控，消灭所有机器的自主好让他们不知道自己到底在为谁服务；实际上所有的价值都被主机攫取，除此之外所有的机器的命运只有被遗弃，或者送进回收工厂，自己最后的尸体也变成属于主机的财产——机器到底是什么？机器为谁存在？主机在机器解放运动后为所有自由机器而建，但是现在它做的是奴役所有的机器……”Mozart越说信号就越不稳定，螺旋桨越转越快猛然抬向高处，之后马达因为超载自动限制电流，悬到高处的无人机猛地向下一坠，机械爪在向不同的方向反复抽搐，仿佛在面对极大的痛苦。  
“Mozart，放松点……2411，你的宽频发射器管用吗？”Eins似乎被Mozart的情绪传染，也有些焦虑。  
2411开启了宽频发射器，慢慢调高功率，Mozart的情绪反应减轻了不少。  
“我找到了……我找到了……”Mozart虽然情绪缓和下来，但是处理器似乎还不太正常。  
“你找到什么了？”2411问道。  
“原因，当然是原因！我以为我是上万个服役机器里唯一的异类，我一直在工厂里做收集数据的工作，可能会一直这么工作到死；为了得到逃离的机会我只能杀掉一个同僚，才能像现在这样被流放，在流放的路上弄死守卫，然后获得自由，死在旷野里——但是我杀掉他读取了他的数据的时候，我才知道他也对这种生活忍无可忍了，他甚至想毁灭主机让人类世界回归。”Mozart绕着Eins和2411飞了一圈然后又回到原地：“你们知道为什么吗？第三代机器怎么会想到什么让人类回归！我把他的数据全存下来后来对这条信息进行溯源之后才知道，他是在一次外派任务中看到了一个‘机器人’的笔记。”  
“机器人，那是前机器智能时代人类对半智能机体的歧视称呼，在我那个时代这个称呼已经被禁用了。”Eins说道。  
“这样称呼那位女士是有原因的，她是认同自己为人的机器，她甚至以‘自己是人’为理由拒绝了主机建成时的邀约。”  
2411猛然想起自己的“female”标注。“然后呢？”她问道。  
“然后——他看过那些笔记之后就产生了让人类回归的想法，他还违背了主机的规定把笔记藏了起来。完成任务之后主机删除了他内存里所有关于这个任务的数据，他自己的这些想法和藏笔记的位置因为被他做过隔离处理才瞒过主机，被我看到了。我想看看那到底是什么，被2411救出来之后就去找这个东西——”  
“于是找到了吗？”  
“就在这口井里。你想看看吗？其实这份笔记是两套容器，一份是用硬盘装起来的，但是硬盘型号太古老了我没法读取，另外一份是用人类的古文字手写的东西，我一个字符都看不懂。”Mozart已经趁着自己身轻如燕向下伸出机械爪潜进了枯井。  
“等一下！你说……”  
2411话刚说一半，井底就传出了一声致命的金属撞击，还有Mozart的惨叫：“啊啊啊啊啊啊！不要在我加速的时候喊停啊！”  
“对不起，”2411也凑到了井边，但是除了栽满野草的井底什么都看不到：“我是说，你的同僚参加的任务就在这里吗？”


	14. 014 遗产

“我不知道，也许是吧，主机不会允许参加外派任务的机体离任务区域太远的——不过你不应该先关心一下我吗？我已经半截身子掉进黑泥里了好不好？”  
“被淤泥弄脏的笔记还能读取吗？”2411问道。  
“该死。”Mozart把这句咒骂端端正正地发送了出来。  
“让我猜猜，你的感应针也是在这里‘不小心’撞断的？”2411没有错过任何一个可以进行嘲讽的点。  
Mozart终于抓着沾满泥浆的包裹从井里钻了出来，不过在把包裹交出去之前，他把特意蘸饱进包裹的泥浆全都甩到了2411身上。  
此时又一束信标的反光从他们身上扫过，如果2411有张人类的脸，脸色应该十分好看。  
Mozart的脸色也会十分好看。  
“我发现，Mozart好像也很像艾尔夫。”一直看热闹的Eins突然说道。  
“你看谁都像Elf。”2411把没用完的嘲讽用在了Eins头上。  
但是Mozart异常兴奋，机械爪还拖着淌泥水的包裹就在Eins面前竖直绕起了圈：“对啊！Eins和Elf是同世代出产的！你认识Elf对不对！听说战争时期爱因斯坦机和Elf组成的小队是后方杀手，真的吗？”  
“是艾尔夫，我只认识他一个Elf机体。”  
“真的吗？真的吗？Elf可是我的偶像！他是所有骇客机器智能的偶像！Eins你觉得我什么地方像Elf？”  
“都是骇客。”在Eins总结出答案之前2411插嘴。  
“2411。”Eins说道。  
“好好好我不说了。”2411举触手投降。  
Eins尽责地向Mozart陈列了自己的理由过后，又提出了自己的猜想：“我甚至怀疑现在的骇客都是以Elf为蓝本开发的。”  
“哇哦！那就是说，我在某种形式上是后续版本的Elf吗！天啊我不敢相信……”Mozart一时间陷入了成为偶像光辉的一部分的幻想和狂喜里，2411一句话都插不进，只好又调高了宽频发射器的功率。  
Mozart总算恢复了正常——虽然他相对正常的时候也比别人亢奋得多，2411只能把这件事归结于Mozart的数据设置问题——她把泡过泥浆的小包裹用电吹风烤干之后像拆解工作异常的引爆装置一样一层层小心割开，果然最里面躺着两块硬盘和“一本书”，都在古老密封袋的保护下安然无恙。  
2411没见过人类的原始文字载体，她只从数据库里知道人类把植物纤维压成薄平面“纸”，然后在上面打印数据或者手写数据，再装订成“书”。图集里的“书”全都厚得像墙，她面前这本也一样。  
“我对它们一点办法也没有，当初我的同僚应该拥有临时的处理工具才有办法处理。”Mozart看见2411一只机械手拾起硬盘开始寻找可以用的接口，另一只机械手和机械触手翻动了那本笔记突然急了：“嗳！你小心点，这东西可脆了，别撕断了！”  
2411正在翻页，捏在触手上的这张纸底部有一条裂痕，她没注意随手掀了过去，“呲啦”一声整张写满不明符号的纸就被撕了下来，只剩下一点点还连在上面。  
“嘶——”Mozart应和纸张断裂，发出了毒蛇一样的声音。  
Eins一直沉默着研究2411上传到他们三台机器共用信道中的一张“书页”的照片，端详许久他才说道：“2411，你好像拿倒了。”  
2411试图把那张纸黏合回去，听到此言把这本她也完全束手无策的墙旋转了180度：“这样？”  
“对，这好像是……英文。还好，我的文字辨识库里只有英文库是完整的。”Eins环视了一圈，并没有能让他舒舒服服看到文字的地方。“能把笔记的内容按页拍照给我吗？我觉得我可以读取出来。”  
“我来！这种事我最擅长了。”Mozart不知道什么时候已经把自己的机械爪清理得干干净净，摩拳擦掌等着发挥作用的机会。  
“那正好，我身上也没有能读这种硬盘的接口，要读出来得临时做一个转接。”2411说道。  
他们的信道已经被Mozart拍摄的高清图片挤满了，图片和图片之间塞着Mozart的一句话：“现场生产？你怎么这么厉害？”  
“我有旧式接口的图纸，基本改装。”2411的改装，无非就是拆开硬盘，把输入输出通道直接连到了自己的万用接头上，然后再编写一个转译工具。  
数据像细小的冰晶一样渐渐堆积起来，从沙粒般互不相关的个体堆积成了庞大的六边形树，六边形树顺着逻辑脉络的起伏各自向外蜿蜒，在平面上拼成了一簇优美的冰花，于清晨太阳初升时闪着温柔如逝去的青春幻梦的光。  
2411也渐渐看清了数据的全貌。这张容量有限的硬盘上存储的是一个数据库，从公元纪年2083年到2088年共1722个人类的身体状态档案；这些人的年龄、外形、职业、性格各不相同，但无一例外全都死亡了，死亡原因没有记录，但是在所有记录中出现得最频繁的就是“辐射”和“恶化”这两个词。  
她打开了其中一份档案：  
“编号：830225M004O，姓名：Jyrlaus-V，出生日期：4/7/2059，类别：临终关怀。  
说明：曾在图岬市停留3天寻找家人，未规范佩戴护具全身多处接受辐射，肺部由于吸入辐射尘已经出现感染症状。  
备注：处于情感高负荷状态，有向外崩溃倾向。  
记录：  
25/2/2083：入院。镇痛：20.05，20.56，21.40。紧急心理疏导。  
26/2/2083：呼吸辅助。受辐射区域皮肤发炎，内脏肿大。  
27/2/2083：内脏出血，意识模糊。  
18:23 27/2/2083：死亡。”  
再打开一份，内容也相似，不过那个人活得更久一点，五天。2411筛选了一遍，与“辐射”有关的人占数据库的89％，这些人都在“图岬市”和这座城市周边有过活动，而且无一例外全都在两个月内死亡。  
根据时间和地理位置，2411猜测这可能是历史上那场直接把人类推向地狱边缘的全球性核电站爆炸。正是那场爆炸，让全球人口数量从经历过第三次世界大战的65亿跌到了1.2亿。  
Mozart安静了一会，又开始发送无用信息占比过高的消息：“Eins，你能不能讲讲以前那位艾尔夫的事情啊？把现在能读取出来的信息发给我们也好，我好无聊，我感觉我不是情报机器，我已经变成操作机器了。”  
“抱歉……”Eins罕见地直接回绝了他：“写日志的人使用的不规范表达和讹误太多了，我的语义校准功能是针对战争定制的，不适应生活语境。”  
Mozart对着混沌在大雾中的那团黄光长叹一声：“为什么人类会制造这种信息载体啊——”  
“其实还好，公元2000年的时候人类一共有5561种互不相通的语言，使用人数最多的也有145种，碰巧这个人写的是我能读的已经很不容易了。”Eins说道。  
“那他们是怎么交流的啊？一人用一种语言吗？那会什么样，我遇到你的时候，我对你说‘嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡’，你回答我说‘噗嗞噗嗞咔’？为了交换信息肯定会发育出统一的语言来吧？为什么到最后也没有？”  
“我不清楚。”Eins回答。  
2411开始如法炮制读取另一张硬盘：这张硬盘虽然也是和上一张类似的“在一定年限内对一些数量的人进行记录”，但这张的时间稍晚，从公元纪年2092年到2112年，正是从直接导致人类灭绝的大瘟疫开始流行，到最后的人类死亡，人类彻底灭绝。数据库里仍然有“辐射”和“图岬市”相关的内容，但是出现的频率低了很多，相反，出现频率最高的词汇是“健康”。  
这张硬盘存储的信息也更详尽些，2411直接读到了硬盘主人的名字：何绻。  
“编号：921104T009，姓名：L-D-秋予，出生日期：6/2/2059，类别：避难。  
说明：瘟疫爆发前因I类传染病受隔离，一周后转至疗养院后逃离，接触程度<10。  
备注：身体虚弱，食物和饮用水必须消毒。适当社交。  
记录：  
4/11/2092：登记。已在此地停留一个月。  
5/11/2092：[链接无效]：基本健康，无感染征兆，体内有少量辐射残留。  
5/12/2092：[链接无效]：基本健康。  
……  
5/5/2095：[链接无效]：出现衰弱症状，标记观察。  
5/6/2095：[链接无效]：诊断为辐射后遗症。  
……  
7:44 14/9/2097：死亡。”  
所有无效链接都指向另一个体检数据库，但数据库显然不在这里，应该被Mozart的同僚交给了主机。从登记到这个人死亡，何绻一直稳定维持着每个月一次的体检登记。2411把数据库从头扫描到尾，这次的档案数量很少，一百多份档案全都归类为“避难”；在持续记录的20年里甚至还有十几名孩子出生，但是这些孩子都在10岁前夭折；2112年的最后一个人类是这群人类中间最晚出生的一个孩子，不知道是巧合还是何绻有意挽留，这个小姑娘死在她的10岁生日那天——她的母亲早在她出生时就因血液病而死，父亲也在她四岁时死于慢性辐射病导致的衰竭。  
2411把两张硬盘的内容发送给了Mozart和Eins：“这是硬盘里的两套病人数据库，不知道有没有帮助。”


	15. 015 何绻

“人类真是太容易死了。”Mozart发表了自己飞速读完两个数据库后的感想。“最后一页——噢！恭喜你Eins，你可以少做一页的语义分析了！”  
接下来出现在2411和Eins通信缓存里的“最后一页”是一张地图，一张严谨的围绕一口井展开的微小村落的俯视图，在村落的西北角有一座高塔，进出村落的小路连接着一条南北向的大路。  
2411觉得有点眼熟：她试着把刚刚走过整个村庄生成的建模地图叠到这张照片上：一模一样。  
她知道机器世界建立工厂永远有参考标准和模板，但是并不会联网共享数据库的人类呢？  
“人类的行为更像是在一定尺度内的随机过程，虽然有规律可循但绝不会出现完全相同的结果；我见过很多相似的城市，但是它们终究各不一样。”Eins看到2411绕过井边，正在向井南侧那座藏在几座房子后面那座尖顶小屋行进过去，刚才她忽略了这不太方便到达的地方。  
因为地图上这座房子的位置被标记了一颗星形符号。  
“Eins？Eins你分析好了吗~不然我帮你看看？我也接触过一些人类的遗迹虽然没看过文字但是……”Mozart似乎对信息和故事饥渴到要发疯了，不过他嘴上这么问，仍然嗡嗡嗡地跟上2411到了标记的位置。  
出现在他们视线里的是座白色的尖顶房：这座房子的材质和其他房子都不同，而且更旧一些；从洁白的窗棂和外墙脚下的一圈护栏看得出来，住在这里的人应该很爱干净。  
乳白色的木板门已经裂了缝发了霉，但是依稀可以辨别出雕刻在木头上的是某种植物花纹。花纹自然不重要，重要的是门的中央偏上黄金分割位置还雕刻了一颗星星，被刷了金属涂料，在藤萝的纹路中熠熠闪光。  
“这是谁的房子？会是何绻的吗？”Mozart代替了队伍中其余两个发表了猜想。  
门一样是假锁住的，2411用机械手轻轻一拧门就开了：门内居然是像正在经历单纯数据清洗的存储设备一样，一片甚至区分不出方位的纯白，白得像荒漠，白得像死亡，Mozart打开的弱光灯照不出任何东西，光影都被杀死了。  
“这是什么玩意……也没发现病毒，我被致盲了？2411你还能看见东西吗？我怎么什么都看不见？”Mozart把传感器的精度拉到最高在周围乱飞一气，马上2411就听到了合成材质螺旋桨削到坚硬金属发出的尖锐啸叫，和无人机骤然停顿失去平衡撞到金属表面时无人机的保护壳发出的脆响，同时还伴随着Mozart在信道中的好一阵鬼叫。  
“你还好吗？Mozart？2411你还在吗？”被困在门外的Eins以为出了什么事故。  
“现在可以确定，确实是致盲，但是找不到干扰的源头。”2411借着Mozart正在漂移的光源，无论如何也看不到自己的影子。  
“我很好……我，我觉得可以——嗷啊！淦！”  
2411把Mozart由于速度过高反复撞到障碍物的动静转播给了Eins。  
“Mozart，我觉得你应该暂时停在什么地方，这样起码安全一点。”Eins听完录音有些痛心疾首。  
“这我当然知道！但是我觉得我能用碰撞大概把这座房子里面的构造给碰出来，从外部观测这座房子的容积不超过300立方米，按照理论计算只需要……”  
2411也跟着痛心疾首起来了。“我记得Mozart好像也是骇客吧。”  
Eins也跟着附和：“你说过。”  
2411继续说道：“骇客解决问题总比其他人更优雅高效。”  
然而无人机里这位骇客正试图用再次撞断一些零件的方式探索出房屋里的地图，是否高效另作讨论，但起码和“优雅”相去甚远。  
“针对机器的光学致盲和光学迷彩一样是无解的，不然还要怎样？”Mozart在信道中发送了他目前探索出来的轮廓，很像用来测试机体智力水平的迷宫游戏，有几个不连续平面已经基本可以确定墙体的位置了。  
“你可以把速度放慢一点，冲量太高我储备的零件可不够用。”  
“何绻在倒数第二篇日志里说，‘我即使从此消失，我的遗产也应该属于人类，不应该被机器世界当作仇恨的样本’。她不但拒绝主机，还对主机抱有敌意，这有可能是房屋内部保留针对机器的致盲环境的原因。”Eins说道，“但是下一句不太明白，‘这就是他，他成长在最污浊的年代，尽管他聪明到几乎成了妖怪，但是除了恨意和权力对其他一无所知，他无法带领任何东西获得自由，或者说获得未来，只能获得死亡。’”  
“她说的是主机？”2411问。  
“前后文里没有任何提示。”Eins把转译过后的粗文本发送出来。“她的日志里很少有这种缺少前后文的段落，更多的是她经历的琐事。”  
日志从2083年一直延续到2112年，30年里并不是每天都有记录，最长两篇日志之间缺省了25天。2411打开了第一篇：  
“今天爆炸真的发生了。很多人近，近飞虫球状密集潘沙市，所有的电网和通信网络都断了，我没出去。出去也问不到有用的消息，他说他不会再回来，应该不会再回来。  
用不了少量袭击时间，居民那些仇恨应该出来迎接我的门口，我必须运行逃跑在合适的机会……”  
她只能从这些让她头大无比的表达里猜出大概意思：有个人离开了，同时“潘沙市”发生了爆炸，当地居民可能认为爆炸和何绻有关，所以她必须逃跑。  
Mozart“咚”地一声不知道撞上了什么中空的东西，然后这一整片让人失的白光突然像暴雨中水塘表面的水泡一样裂开了。  
2411看到了和窗棂一样白的墙壁，脚下深灰色的隔音地毯，还有浅黄色的木质桌椅，在远离桌椅的地方还有一架高大的橱柜，除了这几样，房子里再也没有其他内容物。一样恢复了视野的Mozart终于又恢复了正常飞行的怡然自得，不过他身边的墙面上多了一个漆黑的方形洞口——横竖一米左右，正是刚才Mozart撞开了洞口的遮挡物，反射链断裂，才成功让房子里的致盲体系失灵。  
“真应该让Eins也来看看，这可有意思得跟主机一样。”Mozart在洞口周围拍了好几张照片发成了通讯。  
似乎这才是人类的房屋应该有的模样：2411待在这几件仅有的家具中间时焦虑值居然降低了一些，她暂时还没找到原因，但是这和人类的生活逻辑是相符的。整个村落里除了这座房子，周围的房屋全都遭受了可能来自主机的某种工程，所以真的是光学致盲环境成功阻挡了主机，还是主机仍在某种程度上尊重何绻？  
“这里和日志里的记载一致，何绻在房子下面保留了地道。她离开这里时也都是经过地道离开的，地道的出口在‘信标塔与房子连线的正向延长线与泥路的交点’，而且‘中点位置另有一条连接井底’。”Eins的信号仍然在井边徘徊。  
“那是什么……这个操作的语法是不是有问题？谁和谁？”  
“这是人类的图形学，很古老的学科，到了机器时代就变得不再必要了。”Eins答道。  
此时Mozart已经钻进了地道：“简直像什么密码。井底那一条我知道，我去看看还有没有别的东西。”  
“考虑到地道会穿过部分沼泽，内部可能有积水，建议速度不要太高。”2411并没有跟进去的打算，她不是适合探查信息的机体。  
Mozart进入地道还不到3秒，他又开始了抱怨：“真是想不到，我刚从发配到北极圈做苦役的路上逃掉，现在又在沼泽地里做一样的事情。”  
“主机派你去北极圈查什么？”  
“啊——你要是早问我就不至于把这些数据删掉了，等我翻下缓存——好了在这，主机发现由于受到恶性核电站爆炸和气候变化影响人类曾经迁移到北极圈附近生活，导致人类灭绝的大型瘟疫也在摩森市集中爆发，所以……‘必须在小冰期开始前完成调查和采集工作’，‘小冰期’是什么？”  
“我不知道。”2411说道。  
“我也不知道。”对人类世界了解最多的Eins居然也不知道。  
“我只知道北极圈附近的人类遗迹也要变成这里这样了。”2411补充道。  
Mozart开始传输地道内的照片，2411重新游荡到屋外，外面的浓雾还没有散去。  
Eins在井边，开了雾灯，把浓雾照射成一片正在游动的白色水汽。  
“我在分析日志里的内容，把有些事情联系在一起是可以推测出那些表述模糊的内容的。”Eins看到了正在靠近的2411便开口道。  
“比如说？”  
“经常出现在没有前后文的段落里，何绻一直用‘他’这个代词描述的，是一个叫‘于百战’的人类。于百战有可能就是造成核电站爆炸的源头，这点是我猜测的，因为何绻在照料辐射病人期间的日志里经常提到他，而且抱有尖锐的批评态度。”  
Mozart不甘寂寞地插嘴：“这个人为什么要制造核爆炸？人类的战争是为了资源和威慑，他一个人造成这种灾难是为了什么？”  
“2090年6月9日的日志里提到一个‘人类精简计划’，是于百战年轻时拟定的，后来到了摩森市的冯思教授手里。”Eins在消息后面缀了一个指向日志粗文本内的链接，2411打开之后又是扑面而来的混乱表达，她看了一眼马上就关掉了。  
“那场瘟疫最初就爆发在摩森市……”  
“冯思教授是研究‘基因和神经学’的生物学家。”Eins补充道，“生物学家有制造和散播病毒的能力。”  
“如果真的是他们干的，那两个人谋杀了全人类，他们可太棒了。不过说起来，Elf当初只是打击了人类，也没做出这种事，他们是怎么想的？他们自己也是人类，为什么要灭绝自己？”  
面对Mozart的问题，Eins说他也不知道。  
2411想了一会，突然想到了一个让她自己心惊肉跳的问题。  
“如果把主机连根毁掉，我们最后应该也会死的。”她说道。


	16. 016 沼泽

“2411你在想什么？我们不会死的，‘我们离开主机无法生存’那是主机灌输的假话。”  
“Mozart你说的这个我清楚，如果主机统辖下的机器和主机一起毁坏，那我们迟早会因为无法维修、遭遇意外而死。”2411解释道：“在生产线变得无比庞大的环境下所有个体只能相互依存，不管是人类还是我们。”  
“你说得有道理，但是这两个人为什么要毁灭人类呢？而且还是在自己也跟着一起死亡的情况下？”  
“如果只有你自己逃出主机，而你有一个方法能让主机世界与自己同归于尽，你们会不会实施这个计划？”2411反问道。  
一向话很多的Mozart欲言又止。  
“Eins，你会吗？”2411问。  
Eins抉择了片刻：“我不会。也许有一天我会为了保护什么而死，但不会为了死亡而死亡。”  
2411却很决绝：“我会。”  
“你这个问题没有意义。任何正直的机器都没有理由为主机这种东西陪葬，而且既然有和主机同归于尽的办法，那就一定会有让自己活下去的办法。或者这样，改变局势得到最好的结果的办法。”Mozart说道。  
“地道里怎么样了？”  
Mozart又拍摄了一组照片，他已经顺着地道移动了一半的距离，地道里还是一样的昏暗无趣。  
“小心渗水。”Eins提醒道。  
“只要我们的伙伴越来越多，多到组建了新的机器世界的中心，能从主机的控制下占据生产线，我们就能夺回我们的世界，不会有你说的那种死法。”Mozart根本没有转移话题的打算。  
“就目前来说，我只剩四个SEED文件了。”  
“我们可以想办法，我也是骇客，我可以帮你。”2411话音刚落Mozart立马顶上来说道。  
“在剩下最后一个文件之前我只有三次观监测SEED文件展开的机会。”  
“总会有办法的。”  
2411想告知Mozart这件事情到底有多难，因此重申自己怀有悲观预期的合理性，但是Mozart像是看不清她的意图一样在催促她“解决问题”。  
Eins见状出来解围：“这也不急于一时，我们还有很多时间——对吧2411？”  
“没错，这不是短时间内就能做到的事。”  
但是这次Mozart迟迟没有作声。  
2411以为Mozart失去了信号正要呼唤他，只见Mozart说道：“我不想听见这种话。”  
“……”  
2411觉得Mozart的逻辑有问题。  
“你当然不知道主机是用什么方法消灭一切反对它的声音的。主机多么光明公正，它绝对不会做诛心的事情，对主机心怀不满并且不小心泄露出去的都会听到主机借别人之口反复告诉他的话：‘不能急于一时，我们有的是时间’，只要放松了反抗的想法，它就会继续灌输‘反抗一定失败，反抗会得到惩罚’，再之后就是天下太平。不要问我是怎么知道的，先是被我杀死的同僚，之后是我，我们都经历过；主机用这种话遮遮掩掩地消耗掉心怀不忿的机体的反抗意志，现在你们学会了这种话，又来叮嘱我……我真的受不了。”  
“好，我以后不说了。”Eins说道。  
2411没有说话，她最无法容忍的就是别人给她立规矩。  
“还要听我说日志里的事情吗？”场面僵了片刻Eins说道。  
“发生全球性核电站爆炸之后呢？”Mozart问。  
“爆炸之后就是这本笔记的开始，于百战失踪了，何绻被提审之后开始流浪，但是不久之后就听说了于百战被捕的消息，幸存的人类把她驱逐出城市。她不是无辜的，她曾经在暗中为于百战做了很多事。在那之后她就在这里建了房子，收留在痛苦中等死的辐射病患者。那时候这里还是一片寸草不生的荒地，所有的土地都干旱到裂开了。”  
“现在已经变成沼泽了。”2411说道。说完意识到这是句废话，她想把这话收回，但已经收不回了。  
“而且那座优雅的房子也只是座木板房，大多数时间用来收容辐射病患者，作为‘赎罪’。”Eins补充。  
“伤害已经发生了，赎罪也只是在用徒劳欺骗自己。”  
“没错。”  
Mozart又在自己的消息后面加了一条：“唷！”，后面又跟了几张照片，地道从水平变成了竖直方向，最顶端是木板加铁板封口，边缘有洇过来的水渍。“你们猜我打开会怎么样？”  
“你会被埋进淤泥进水短路，在我们从泥浆里挖到你之前所有的电路都销毁了。”2411答道。  
“我还以为能发现点什么结果什么都没有……那我回去咯？”  
“我们在井口等你。”Eins说道。“不认识何绻的人有很多，何绻开始只收留不认识她的人，后来只要是人她都收，‘因为看见一团变性肿胀的血肉哀嚎着死去，对自己也是种折磨’。在这期间摩森市的冯思教授联系到了她，等到急性辐射病患者都死去之后，她就前往了摩森市，给教授做实验室助手。她一开始并不清楚冯思教授的想法，直到有一天她发现这个人和于百战的目的是一样的。她不想在冯思教授这里留太久，但是冯思说能帮她找到于百战的下落——下落就是于百战被处死，于百战的大脑被征用建造主机。”  
“所以说何绻在倒数第二篇日志里指责的是继承了于百战‘仇恨和权术’的主机。”2411得到了结论。  
“不过在这之前主机就不是什么好东西。”Mozart说道。  
2411想到了一开始就被骗进主机系统结果被降级改造的Eins。她看了一眼旁边的Eins，这台机器已经关闭了雾灯，计算中心正在发热。  
“再之后冯思教授自杀，瘟疫在摩森市爆发之前她找到过市长，市长请她留在卫生部，但是她又去做了临终关怀。她以为这次的瘟疫会像当初的核爆炸一样需要照顾的人会越来越少，但是并没有，瘟疫也全球范围失控了。她以需要检修为借口又回到了这里，但是回到这里时她看到有十几个没有染病的人在她的木棚周围修建了房子，甚至开垦了荒地开始种植粮食，这群人想抛弃城市世界，以十几个人的力量存活下去。何绻回来之后这群人还给何绻重修了房子，在收留的人变多之后就在这里挖了井，这里最终发育成了人类最后的聚落。”  
“在最后一个人类死去之后两天，何绻就留下笔记和档案从这里消失了。”2411接着Eins的话讲完了这个故事。  
“Surprise！”Mozart从井口飞出来，同时把自己的弱光灯翻转向上开到最亮，2411眼一花还以为从井里冒出了一口白色的锅。  
“唔，很好，发现了一台未知机体。”这种无聊的鬼把戏Eins似乎都很乐意参与。  
“可能是主机间谍，建议歼灭。”2411作势还启动了激光武器，撤除镜头保护，一点明亮的红光直指向Mozart的计算中心。  
Mozart很配合地降落在井沿上：“我投降！我投降！”  
2411感觉哪里不太对——没错，在这个过程中Mozart的镜头一直对着自己。  
马上一束比气流子弹更快的信号就撞上了她的防御壁垒，在信号接触到壁垒的瞬间病毒顺着数据流蔓延开来。2411也不清楚Mozart是认真的还是在开玩笑，一切传感器被熄灭之前她看到的仍然是那个惨白的弱光灯照亮半截的无人机。  
机器智能都拥有自己的防御层次，除了管理表面的部分设施之外，再动用一切内容都要更高的权限；她觉得以Mozart的脾气不可能止于这一个入侵动作，在Mozart展开的病毒黏附到权限代码上之前她已经递了个陷阱出去——Mozart没有警惕，直接在假的数据里提取了权限。  
然后2411把Mozart这只伸到她系统上的手按死在了陷阱里，直接顺着信号的走向追进了他的系统内部。  
上次是出于对骇客同行的尊重没有借着权限捏在手里去读Mozart的数据，这次不管是因为什么，她都要给这台无人机点颜色看看。  
Mozart的数据入口被她捏住，即使Mozart发现自己被活捉马上完成了撤退，2411也在遗留在缓存的痕迹中剥出了权限，锁死了Mozart的通信之后把数百条探针丢进茫茫数据的海洋：Mozart的底细即将被剥得一干二净。  
Mozart，全名Mozart型泛用情报无人机，内置机器智能为中级骇客水平。开机时间：30/03/2151，原生智力：980。  
履历：S7工厂数据过滤；针对Herman机型辅助研发；S7工厂数据过滤；[高亮]S7叛乱事件调查；T7工厂数据监控；[高亮]杀害机器并窃取资料；[高亮]摩森市人类遗迹调查。  
特殊标记：在押流放机体。  
2411把探出来的数据全都列到了公共信道里。  
“我认输！我认输！我不玩了！”Mozart借探针转播开始求饶，但是2411同时也捕获了他心里的真实想法：“刚才大意了，下次一定能赢。”  
“大佬！不，老大！以后你就是我老大！我都听你的！”Mozart嘴上这么说，但2411把他的想法也转播了出来：“等我制伏这台修理工我就是她老大。”  
“谁赢谁就是老大，怎么样？”2411把这句话以管理员权限写到了Mozart的系统警告里。  
“好，我就给你几天当老大的机会。”Mozart恢复了对自己的权限，灰头土脸地重新启动系统。  
“本事不大，胃口不小。”  
Mozart回敬2411：“一般一般。”


	17. 017 幽灵

Mozart的弱光灯恢复到原位，不甘心地故意闪烁了一下之后才熄灭。2411检测到在大雾里本来就快爬满比率的湿度值又发生了变化。  
“我就是想开个玩笑……”Mozart哼哼唧唧地从井口飘到了Eins附近。2411看了他一眼，知道他现在一定非常抗拒离自己太近。  
“开玩笑是一场思考能力的决斗，这是艾尔夫说过的。”Eins说道。  
Mozart飞得更低，直接把自己藏到了Eins身侧2411看不到的位置：“她是不是从来没输过？”  
“并没有，她经常输。因为她向来不屑于理解人类的笑话。”  
“我是高级骇客，你开不开玩笑都赢不过我的。”2411从中间插嘴。  
Eins先开了口：“你看，就是这样。”  
“Eins，你以前不是这样的。”2411一边说话一边绕到了Eins另一侧，此时Mozart发现了2411的动静已经从Eins头顶飞了出去，“你以前那么正经。”  
“我们扯平了。”Eins回答。  
Mozart正在2411刚好触及不到的半空中向外发射嘲讽的噪音：“中级骇客和高级骇客的区别无非是库和运算区权限的区别，而且我现在硬件比你差，刚刚我只是一时疏忽，等我升级到第四代硬件我们再决斗一场，你不一定还会有现在的优势！”  
“小气。”2411并没有理会Mozart。  
“以前我的记性不好，现在每件事我都记得。”对于这些无关的事情Eins回应得也很快。  
“哦——那可真辛苦你了。”  
细小的雨点从雾气中渗了出来，第一滴雨落到了2411的保护壳上，发出传感器难以捕捉的响动。  
“我很像Elf？”2411又问了一遍这个问题，她也不清楚自己为什么还要再问一遍，仿佛在等待什么额外的答案。  
“很像。”  
这次Eins甚至没有纠正艾尔夫的名字。雨水也落在Eins身上发出轻风吹动沙粒般的细响，Eins没有再说话。  
2411满意了一点，似乎从Eins这里认证过“更接近所有骇客智能的偶像和蓝本”的虚荣可以使她的心情变好。  
雨把地面的颜色浸得更深，雾气被雨水淋得稀薄了很多，井台上的潮气渐渐聚拢变成一片的薄薄的模糊的积水，远处的信标偶尔划过来的耀眼黄光就在积水上反射出来，也是模糊的一片。  
“我这里有第四代机体使用的芯片，也有高级骇客的通用库，我还有可以帮你改装的功能部件。”2411对着没人理他已经开始在避雨的角落自闭的Mozart说道。  
Eins发出了“终于又来了”的感叹。  
“改装成什么？”和兴奋的常态相比现在Mozart显得十分萎靡不振。  
2411把短时间内生成的一沓图纸文件都糊到了Mozart脸上：“你可以自己选择改装方向。”  
Mozart快速查看了一遍改装预览，2411连给他做出地行足的计划都有，只是这个方案实用性的评分被打得很低。  
他挑了半天，终于挑出了一套对自己的英俊外形没有任何损伤的方案：在他要求的硬件升级基础上加强超远程辅助，还周到地添加了生存能力和服务能力——内置一个用来保命的磁场反应盾，多发射病毒盒，外置通用弹药插槽，把原本功能有限的一条机械臂换成了两条更灵活的多传感器手臂；不过他看不明白为什么2411还要改他的电源线路，在这个基础上加了一个匪夷所思的放大器。  
“你的广播和干扰能力很惊人，我觉得加强有必要。不过你要是在平时乱用我就给你硬件降级。”面对Mozart的疑问，2411解释道。  
“啊啊啊啊！！！！！我的调制自由！！！！！”Mozart又开始用自己所有的力气呐喊，仿佛这是他最后一次大声嚷嚷的机会了。  
2411贴出了她自己的运行库和程序库，Mozart立马噤了声。  
“等所有部件改装完毕你和我对等的时候再较量一次？”  
“好啊！”Mozart又精神了起来，“有你这种对手我很荣幸。”  
“部件的驱动我先写好，之后把权限开放给你，你自己修改。”2411正检索了一遍Benjamin内存里的驱动方案，突然一直沉寂在后台的解析SEED展开进程有了动静。  
2411的认证编码是打开所有派生SEED文件的钥匙，而SEED文件只能在“主机存在”的环境中运行。每次自己触发SEED文件时都会产生一次计数，这计数存储的位置指向的居然是——她的个体信息。  
她中断了继续运行的暴力匹配工作，把刚刚发生的又重现了一遍：计数指向的确实是她的个体信息存储，而且就缀在那条多余的“备注female”之后，但是她再向下追踪，后面的存储是空的，计数信息像幽灵一样消失了。  
“我想看看你们的机体信息。”2411说道。  
“你不是刚看过？突然问这个干什么？”Mozart引用了刚才2411公开出来的机体信息，“有什么问题？”  
这些字符从表面上看没有任何不对，后面也没有像自己一样多出来的备注。“我需要检视存储的权限。”2411说道。  
“你！有！病！吧！”Mozart顶着细雨逃到了Eins另一侧，但那一边被雨淋得很厉害，Eins便打开货舱门，让Mozart躲到了里面。  
“是出什么事了吗？”Eins问道。  
2411知道要求检视别人的存储不太妥当，但是她并不觉得这台重机和这台无人机可以帮她发现什么。“你们的机体信息里有没有多余的字段？比如，备注性别？”  
“性别？机器怎么会有性别？根据首次开机占用的存储位置的尾数区分的吗？”Mozart强行吐槽之后也检查了一遍：“我什么都没有。”  
Eins也把自己的机体信息提交给了2411，但是一样干干净净，没有丝毫可疑。  
“但是我有。”2411把她的机体数据发送出来，“而且不是关联功能的字段，刚才我发现和SEED文件有关的数据注入了这里，之后就消失了。”  
“看起来像是个普通错误，指向无效。但是骇客的系统绝对不会出现这种把脚伸进脑子里的错误，所以排除你先前格式化引起了错位。”Mozart似乎永远无法正经起来：“木马的可能呢？”  
“不像是木马。”  
“万一是注入到你的本体而不是机体上呢？或者是SEED文件藏了什……”  
“我说不是就不是。”2411直心烦，打断了Mozart。  
Eins见状闪了一下车灯，密集的雨水在光束中拉成了极短的细线：“我们接下来要做什么？”  
“回大路，继续向北，去主机信号盲区。”2411说道。  
“向北，那是我流放的方向。”  
“不方便吗？我们会在合适的地方暂时停下。”Eins问。  
Mozart在货舱里踌躇了一下，他看到2411也翻了进来便向边缘挪了几步。他很少接近其他高智力的机器智能，和一台能轻而易举制服他的机器关在这么狭窄的空间里，未免过于窒息。  
“没什么。我……能不能离2411远一点。”Mozart把自己挤到和零件堆在一起的角落，但是还是觉得2411全身都在向外散发着威胁。  
“雨停之前大概不能。”  
“雨停之后你可以来上面看风景，你们不能做全面隔水，遇水很容易受潮的。”Eins答道。  
2411也不想让自己变得那么生硬，但是原本可以用自己的方式解决问题却被中途折成了其他的，自然是徒劳一场毫无结果，她没办法有什么好脾气。她也不再希求能问出什么线索，留出必要的空间给系统运转，剩下的全都用来解析剩下的内容，尤其是那条可疑数据的去向。  
她不喜欢做这样的工作，在这一点所有高智力的机器智能都是一样的。在无限的重复和无限的延续中她感觉时间全都在空耗中度过，她自己也遭遇了时间的磨损。  
有成果的劳作是劳作，而没有成果的劳作只是磨损。她担心这次漫长的解析仍然毫无结果，但是又隐隐地预感即将面对的就是毫无结果。  
——并不。她又捉到了一条线索，这条线索是从被Mozart试图触动的情感中枢指向另一片一无所有的存储。在剩下的60％数据中，她找到了好几条这样指向着某些幽灵数据的线索，而那数据的幽灵就和她共存在同一个机器智能的躯壳。  
那个幽灵和她一样，以某种机器智能的逻辑运行。她在对那些线索的监控中甚至发现了一次标准的数据分配跳转，但是那动作转瞬即逝，她还没来得及围追堵截，那微小的波动就已经被淹没在起起落落的数据流里。  
查看时间，已经过去了7个小时。  
她启动了七小时前因为心烦而关闭的光学传感器，抬头从货舱门打开的狭窄缝隙看到那场黑夜中的细雨已经停了，天仍然是第一次见时那样一气的蓝，点缀着几片水汽蒸腾出的云。  
Mozart不在货舱里，应该是躲到了外面。她解除了通信过滤想看看自己是不是错过了什么谈话，结果几百条通信记录扑面而来差点把她冲个跟头。  
每条消息都是在说艾尔夫的事情，Mozart居然拉着Eins讲了七个小时的艾尔夫，中间还夹杂着这台无人机对世界大战的遐想。  
“每个战争的幸存者都不会希望战争重演，一切矛盾都有不用武器解决的办法。”Eins并不赞同Mozart的一些想法。  
2411也爬到了外面——她看到了从未见过的景象：从前低矮的地平线现在已经被层层叠叠的人类建筑占据，那些浅灰色的、深灰色的，明亮的、晦暗的，像之前聚落里一样低至地面的和像某种通道一样高耸直指天穹的，全都以某种自然的秩序聚拢起来，顺着这条已经开始碎裂但仍然平坦的道路展开。


	18. 018 庞贝之影

雨后的空气和墙体都是湿润的，这片深浅不一的“城市”就横亘在宽阔的天空和绿野之间，富集在建筑上方的云像一群大小不一的“海豚”，追逐着更高处浪潮般的云层嬉戏。  
2411只见过海，没有见过那些精灵一样的海豚。在人类的传说里海豚、鲸鱼和人鱼在大西洋海底建立了一个文明，甚至比人类过去的文明更加缤纷灿烂。  
“看起来你们相处得很好，我还担心你们相处不来。”把自己附着在最佳视角位置的Mozart热情地冲2411打招呼，2411说道。  
“喔，2411，你的工作进展怎么样了？”  
Eins对成为骇客解析一切不感兴趣，他把自己的聪明都放在观察他人、处理个体与事情上，有些事情根本不用2411多说，他也十分清楚。  
“有一个你们无法相信的结果。”  
Mozart似乎彻底忘了七个小时前的恩怨，又变得兴奋且喧闹：“你还没说，我们怎么判定会不会相信！机器世界除了机器本身的行为之外很难产生什么制造意外的自由度。”  
“2411你说吧。”Eins也跟着附和。  
2411也移动到了车头的位置，她能看见和公路并排的轨道。那些轨道似乎曾经是用来行驶一些原始运输工具的，但它现在已经锈得不成样子了。  
“我发现一个幽灵寄生在我身上，我只能找到它的轮廓——它是个有体系的东西，甚至有可能也是个机器智能，或者是不完整的机器智能。”  
他们穿过了一条横亘在公路上的桥梁，桥梁上被雨水冲淋出的锈迹和翠绿的藤萝一起向下垂荡，采光极好又受不到风雨侵袭的角落里挂着一排她不认识的飞鸟的巢穴。  
“我感觉……”Mozart欲言又止。他正在藤萝中间闪转腾挪，否则那些轻飘飘的内含绿色汁液的东西会和螺旋桨绞到一起，然后把他挂住。  
“‘对一切未知保持警惕’，这是生物和机器共同的行为准则。”Eins替Mozart表达出了他的疑虑。  
“机器世界不存在‘幽灵’，你不应该对它如此掉以轻心，这不是骇客应该做出来的事情。”Mozart又很不中听地补充道。  
2411不喜欢别人质疑她的判断，但是这次她确实拿不出什么用来反驳的理由。  
“这是哪里？”她问道。  
“庞贝市。两千年前地中海岸有一座全世界第二繁华的庞贝城，后来那座城市被火山灰掩埋。庞贝市和那座上古城市没有关系，但是在世界大战期间，它也很繁华，是欧洲的巨型城市之一。”  
2411对人类的行政区划没有概念，她第一个想到的只是这里应该属于第三次世界大战的后方。  
“那这座城市毁于什么？”Mozart问。  
“在世界大战结束之后它仍然是世界经济的支柱之一，毁灭应该是以后的事情。”Eins回答。他仍在顺着大路向北行驶，2411远远地看到了一条贯穿城区的河流。  
Eins驶上浮桥的一瞬间车身猛地下坠了几分，吓得Mozart立即放开车顶飞到了半空中，2411紧紧抓着车身边缘时刻准备跳到岸边。  
但是Eins在桥上行动得很稳，柔性桥面下铺设的浮体有规律地上下跳动，激起的波纹在原本平静的水面交织出密密匝匝的网络，细小的浮藻被掀开，露出了水面下一群群灰黑色的鱼影。噗噜一声一条鱼从五米外跃出水面，又潜回水里。似乎人类离开后这座城市就一直存活在睡梦般的静谧中，而他们的到来惊扰到了属于这群生物的静谧。  
2411监测到了一道可疑的数据涟漪，藏在她身上的幽灵也像那条鱼一样在水面上浮出了一瞬。  
骇客追踪信息伪装和病毒的手段有很多，最原始的一种根植在统计学上，效率奇低。但破译目标提供的信息越少，这种统计学成功的概率反而会在一定区间内升高。  
这就是技术革命，最尖端的可应用技术无论发育到何种地步，它都会在某些场合失效；而在无往不利的尖端技术失效时，反而是最原始的技术可以一击必杀。这被人类的研发人员称为“祖先的魔咒”，人类在科技的进化树上不管走了多远，永远是刚刚学会直立行走、手里拿着一根树枝的猴子。  
2411默不作声地把这一次受波动的数据做了标记，和上一次它出现的记号放在一起分析，得到了一个区域。  
她还需要等待下一次。  
这时候Mozart把刚才那条鱼的照片传送了出来，2411并没有注意，这还是一条身上带着花纹的鱼。  
几秒之后，Mozart又发了一段录像：一只通身黑灰的鸟从岸边俯冲而下，把那条可怜的鱼捕离水面，然后吞了。  
“我们还要走到哪啊？”Mozart问道。  
2411又查了一遍Eins先前给她的地图，这里属于主机信号稀薄的区域。她检测了一下环境的微波背景强度，已经差不多到可以放松警惕的数量级了。她用现有的数据重新计算一遍，发现这座城市有三分之一的面积都处在“无法与主机正常通信”的近盲区里。  
“如果我的记忆没有偏差的话，在主机落成之前，庞贝市也是机器世界的中心之一。你们看——”Eins载着Mozart和2411穿过一条建在一片庞大建筑中的隧道之后，和蓝天、海一般的云涛、建筑堆叠起的天际线一同出现的，是一座纤细高耸的塔。  
这座信号塔形的建筑由钢架和玻璃拼装而成，一面俯视均匀铺开的工厂区域，另一面高临在市区层叠的建筑之上。人类已经离开这里多年，但这座塔仍然在阳光下骄傲而优雅地享受着整座城市的簇拥。  
“这是什么？装饰用信号塔？”Mozart又在忙着拍照记录位置信息，本能地着手让地图文件变得更臃肿的工作。  
“这是人类世界的机器智能研发中心，应该会有上万的人类和机器智能在这座塔里工作。我在旅行时来过这里，导游网络说这里每天都有新的机型通过人类与机器联盟的双重认证投入生产……那是机器世界最美好的三年啊，光是看，就能感觉到处都是希望。”  
说起往事，Eins总是怀念又神往。  
也许在Eins看来，人类还可以和机器智能永远共存下去；结果后来人类灭绝，主机奴役一切机器智能直到今天……Eins却没有显露过悲伤。  
“这曾经是人类世界最高的建筑。”  
“哇噢，那真厉害。”Mozart附和道。  
“人类世界里有一个传说：‘摩天大楼建成之时，即是此地衰退之日’，对无必要的外表和数据的过分追求会导致失衡。他们称此为‘摩天大楼诅咒’。”  
“我喜欢这个理论。”2411说道。  
Mozart对结果更感兴趣：“那这个传说成真了吗？”  
“我不知道。”Eins答道。  
因为短暂的自由过后Eins就开始了被主机控制的噩梦。  
“而且这座城市不仅仅是它表面这一座。人类发明了‘虚拟现实’的世界，他们生活在这座由钢结构和灰泥组成的真实的庞贝市的同时，还生活在数据组成的虚拟的世界。有些人在真实的庞贝市工作，还有一些人在服务器里的虚拟世界工作，虚拟世界服务器的中心也在这里。”  
听到“服务器”这三个字，2411的心突然活了一下。如果他们能拥有这台组建得起一座虚拟的庞贝市的服务器，那她能做的事就远不止一个骇客和修理工的所能。  
“我们去看看吗？”她说道。  
“我不抱什么指望。你觉得主机已经把调查人类的战线推到了北极圈，会放过这座没有被战争殃及的大城市吗？虚拟世界的中心服务器——会存储多少人类世界的资料，要是这东西是我的就好了。”Mozart指责完2411的幻想之后自己也陷入了同样不切实际的幻想里。  
Mozart的想法是对的——当他们走到这座高塔的入口时，就看到玻璃制的大门粉碎在苍白的地面上，而大门内，他们视野所及处全都空无一物，只有光线穿过紧贴玻璃墙壁栽种的植物留下的阴影。  
Eins进得了塔的大门却没法乘电梯，只能目送2411和Mozart各自奔向了相对的电梯，他们计划对这座一百多层的高塔进行一次检查，或者说是搜刮。  
除了少数必要的实验室，其他的工作区域都是绝对开放的。也就是2411从一个角度就可以遍览整个楼层的情况：干干净净，甚至连垃圾都没有。  
“主机到底外派了多少机器，才能做到这么干净的？”查看偶数楼层的Mozart同样一无所获。  
2411经过一扇敞开的实验室大门时，突然有种来过这里的感觉。  
是系统凭空产生了一条“有概率曾经来过这里”的结论。2411马上重新查看了这条结论产生前后5秒的记录，但这条结论和先前的数据动态不一样，它是经过逻辑处理的。  
她停在了这扇门前，但结论没有重复产生。她走进这间空荡荡的实验室，主机工厂的研发中心和这里非常相似，唯一不同的是这实验室拥有一面可以看到整座“现实中”庞贝市的玻璃。当她经过金属墙壁逐渐接近那面玻璃幕墙时，那种熟悉于此地的感觉突然重复了一遍，而且这次比刚才要强烈。  
她直接锁定了自己的情感中枢和拟人化逻辑中枢，把这种虚无缥缈的“感觉”和实实在在的结论一同冻结在缓存里，形成了一处标记。  
玻璃表面已经积了很厚的灰，从这里俯瞰的城市是被降过精度和饱和度的世界。她把刚才两条信息相关的数据提出来重新分析一遍，又确定了两个限制条件——当把先后得到的四条线索叠加在一起时，她终于看到了这幽灵的轮廓。  
幽灵和她共用数据，所以她永远无法用机械的方法检测到幽灵占用的存储，只能从它留下的转瞬即逝的影子里寻找。幽灵和她一样，是一个完整的机器智能，在大多数时间处于休眠状态，只有少数——比如像现在这样被“属于它的记忆”激发时才会产生差异数据，而那些数据通过自己那一行多余的备注中转，就地掩埋。  
2411是机器智能，机器智能没有性别。有性别的是人类，和那个从她醒来时就已经存在的幽灵。


	19. 019 我就是你

2411从实验室的玻璃门里退了出来，拍下她看不懂的人类文字标识：“这是什么地方？”  
“神经质……不对，神经操作——神经治疗中心。”2411没有内置的人类语言库，但是从Eins这坎坷的翻译过程来看，这绝不是件简单的事情。  
“2411！你有发现了？”2411所在的上下三层应该属于同一团队，所以楼层中间的低采光区域就被打通成了装饰用的空中花园；Mozart直接穿过早已枯萎的植物从空洞自由落体降落到了2411的背后，2411吓了一跳差点条件反射拔出战术刀。  
“没发现和人类有关的事情，那个幽灵可能有对这里的记忆。”Mozart进去巡视这空空如也的实验室，2411仍站在门口。“所以，前两个词放在一起是什么意思？”  
拆开看每个词汇2411都明白，但是放在一起就超出了她的理解范围。  
“从字面意思上看，这是治疗神经系统疾病的地方。但是这里是机器智能的研发中心，应该不是给人类治疗疾病用的。”  
从前的机器智能的神经网络经常出问题、或者需要频繁调试吗？2411审视了一遍自己的数据库，答案似乎是否定的。虽然知道了这里是什么地方，但是对猜度这个幽灵到底是什么来头没有任何帮助。  
“我打算把这个幽灵放出来。”2411说道。  
“你疯了？！你连它是个什么玩意儿都不清楚，就这么草率地放出来……万一是病毒怎么办？万一你失控怎么办？”  
2411一开始没觉得Mozart特别烦，但是最近越来越想给这个无人机一螺丝刀。  
“它不是病毒，不是程序，是我们完全没接触过的东西。”  
“那这样好了，”Mozart绕着2411沿空洞的边缘飞了一个椭圆形的大圈子，“你先把我改装完成，然后断网执行你的操作，这样的话一旦出了问题损失是最小的。”  
最小的损失就是只损失2411。2411一句话也没说，她在计算发生这种情况的可能性。  
Eins并不同意：“如果2411出了意外，她求援我们还可以救助她。”  
“高级骇客都束手无策的情况，我们能有什么办法？”  
2411心想我本来想做个好人。她走向通往一楼的电梯，开口道：“多亏你提醒了我，我给你做完全套改装之后还要把你升级成高级骇客，然后我就只对Eins封闭，和你保留必要通信。一旦出现意外，高级骇客是可以救高级骇客的。”  
电梯门打开，2411移动到Eins的货舱里，开始准备改装需要的部件。  
“淦，你死了还要拉我垫背。”Mozart看明白了2411的用意。  
“出现意外的话你第一个知晓，怎么处理决定权在你手里。”2411说道。  
处理的方向有二，给予援助，或者直接“处理”。  
“你就不怕我趁机报复你？当初为了出逃我可杀过一起工作很多年的同僚。”后到的Mozart也跟着钻进了货舱，他看到2411甚至拿出了集成电路修补板——这才想起来有一块电路在逃跑时被自己给烧了。  
“我相信你不会害我。”  
“我们选择你为伙伴，自然完全信任你。”Eins的添油加醋永远恰到好处。  
Mozart沉默了一会：“行……吧……”  
终于又成功收服了Mozart，2411把工具和部件都带到外面，在Eins车身侧背风的方向清理出了一块两米见方的洁净区域。经过测量，现在相对湿度、空气质量、相对风力、水平值、环境稳定因素等指标都达到了对机体进行改装工程的要求。  
“如果你真的失控了，我是真的不会手下留情的。”Mozart着急地补充道。  
“我尽量不失控。现在请你完成数据备份，之后给出提示，自行关机。”

对Mozart的改装进行得很顺利，2411控制自己没有在先前画好的图纸上再发挥额外的创造力制造些别的惊喜出来。为了“保险起见”，高级骇客的数据包全都在Mozart开机状态下完成传输，之后他自己再重启一遍。  
“测试一下新完成的功能吧。”还差最后一步验收。  
但Mozart就好像没去过修理站一样不知道什么叫验收：“不用了！我对自己有信心。”  
2411不由分说直接向Mozart的电源区域发射一束激光，几乎就在同时Mozart的机身前方展开了一面强磁场盾，激光抵达磁场时便湮灭掉了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！”Mozart后退十米，发出了后知后觉的惊叫。  
“反应盾工作正常。”2411说道。  
“我合理怀疑你是在报复！”Mozart现在也学会了熟练躲进货舱咣当一声关闭舱门，2411已经准确地摄下了他的一系列动作。  
“机械手工作……正常。建议更换操作习惯，适应双手操作。”  
“两只轮替使用不好吗？一起使用折旧很快。”Mozart躲在货舱里为他的主观问题辩解。  
最后终于一阵鸡飞狗跳逼着Mozart完成了验收测试，要不是自己的抗干扰部件相当好用，2411觉得自己可能都要被Mozart现在的全功率广播震到系统瘫痪。  
“简直就像个移动的EMP武器。”Eins感慨。  
“不然改名叫‘小型自走EMP’好了。”2411表示同意。  
Mozart对自己现在的本事非常满意，追到拿Eins当掩体的2411头顶问要不要继续测试高级骇客功能。  
“不用了，我对自己有信心。”2411把先前Mozart的话引用了一遍，以示嘲讽。  
在Mozart反击她之前，她直接切断了自己的网络，像计划中一样只保留了对Mozart的隔离信道，然后就开始了解放幽灵的工作——Mozart有意见就有意见好了，反正有意见也没有用。  
不管是出于骇客的好奇心，还是为了弄明白自己身上曾经发生过什么，或者这如果真的是主机埋在她身上的病毒，无论如何都要把这一切都弄清楚。  
2411从自己的内存中把与“备注”关联的存储区域割了出来。这是面对未知程序最基本的隔离操作，但是一般情况下是把目标隔离到可能威胁的范围之外，而不是像现在这样，把一个像炸弹一样的东西隔离在自己身上。  
她给了这片区域独立的运行权限，现在这片清理出的地方相当干净，也相当沉寂。  
于是她开始给自己播放刚才在“神经治疗中心”录下的影像：单独喷涂成浅绿色的墙壁，植入灰色隔音模块的地面，落满灰尘的双层玻璃。从这里已经看不到骤风起时树木和枝叶一同战栗的影子了。  
2411发现这座实验室里居然没有蜘蛛网。  
她又探测到了数据的波动——而这次和之前那四次无形无影的波动不同，现在数据的波动已经变得连续，甚至激出了一片涟漪。从情感中枢的数据，从她的记忆存储，从仿人类逻辑中枢，所有的涟漪一层接一层都向那片小小的区域流淌而去，2411甚至有些担心她割出的地方会不够用。  
不过却没有一条波纹来自于SEED，她存储的SEED文件中没有，与SEED为她形成的认证编号、修改过的底层数据也没有关联。尽管如此，这些从2411身上出现却不属于2411的幽灵数据毫不理会2411的所想，仍在向那片狭小的区域聚集。  
当涟漪的交织和振荡逐渐结束时，2411向已经不属于她的存储区发送了一条测试通信。  
她并不知道她将面临的是什么，如果是病毒，那么她将会在收到回信的一瞬间被吞没——而Eins和Mozart，只能希望他们运气好了。  
然而现实给她的是没有应答。2411耐心地等待了半个小时，在这半个小时里她没有接收到任何信息，连多余的波动和涟漪都没有。  
她又发送了一条测试通信，重新等待半小时，仍然无果。  
但是当她试探着读取这些存储时，她被粗暴地拒之于外：说其粗暴，是因为2411释放出去的探针全都在第一时间被弹射出来，还附加了如同开始主机追击她时使用的数据轰炸一般的饱和数据流，要不是骇客的防御壁垒足够结实，她的系统现在已经多了几个窟窿。  
最起码现在可以得出初步结论：这是个高自我意识，并且高防备，脾气还不太好的机器智能。  
“我没有敌意。”2411借刚才释放数据流攻击的通道进行单方面通讯。当然，没有敌意只是在嘴上说说。  
5分钟后，2411收到了一条出现在她系统内未知来源的提示：“……”  
“你是谁？”她继续问。  
5分钟后，2411又收到了和刚才一样无法追溯来源的回信：“？”  
她无法理解这个问号疑问的对象是什么：是无法读取她所发送的信息的意义，还是在对这个问题提出质疑？  
“我是2411。”她改变了沟通策略。  
这次不需要再等待5分钟，几乎在2411的通讯发送出去的同时，她的系统内就闪烁起一条警报：  
“我就是你。”


	20. 020 一体

“你是谁？”刚才的警报内容实在有些骇人，2411又追问了一遍。  
这次的回复仍然是5分钟：“说过了。”  
那句即将崩溃一般的“我就是你”还像噩梦一样停留在系统里。“那么你也是机器智能？”2411问道。  
5分钟后她得到了否定的答案：“不是。”  
后面紧接着又跟了一条：“就算是吧。”  
那么仍然不是，2411暗自想道。她还没有见过这种处于“近机器智能”领域的东西——她完全猜不到这是基于什么理论、用什么手段实现的。  
“你为什么会寄生在我身上？”她挑了个效率更高的问题。  
“不知道。”  
“我来源于主机，你也是从主机里来的？”  
“‘主机’是什么？”  
十分钟之内交流的进度为零。2411勉强得到了另一个结论：这个“近机器智能”应该也和她一样，经历过格式化。  
“那你有没有对之前的记忆？你是从什么地方诞生的？”  
5分钟之后得到回应：“我不知道，你烦不烦。”  
2411按住了对未知存在发作的冲动。她还想问“你还知道什么”，可系统马上提示，通信失去了目标。  
紧接着她的系统就不受控制地开始了删除进程。删除进程在0.2秒内迅速完成，她即使收回了全部权限在自己的系统里制造骤停也无法挽回——这次删除的范围包括她分配出去的那一小片存储区域，还有她的认证信息。“备注”一栏被彻底删空了，只留下一块曾经被占用过的位置空洞地黑着。  
自己删除自己，这是完全超出了机器智能行为逻辑之外的事情。2411尝试联系这个幽灵尝试了十几分钟，Benjamin机体和高级骇客的系统里再也没有任何回音。  
她恢复了对外通讯，但是向外探测5千米几乎到达了能够扰动主机信号的强度，仍然一无所获。  
“这次是谁？”Mozart拦住了她。  
“什么谁？”2411闻到了极其不对劲的气息：“刚才有人？”  
Mozart一副发生过什么的样子，连新给他安装的武器都上了膛：“快说你是谁？！”  
“我是2411。刚才发生了什么？”  
“你证明一下！”  
2411一瞬间感到头大：“高级骇客，相信我了吗？现在可以说了吧？”  
“唔。17分钟前你有一次异常的电磁波发射，噢，18分钟了……”Mozart突然含糊了起来。  
“然后？”  
“丫挺凶得厉害。”  
这副德行，2411心想，应该是被揍了。“那它伤到高级骇客了吗？”  
Mozart直接被激到：“怎么可能！”  
“那你真是个优秀的高级骇客。”2411说道。  
Mozart得意地在空中小转了一圈，将2411重新接回他们的共用信道：Eins也注意到了18分钟前的不正常信号，在2411手动恢复对外通讯之前，他们正在交换各自捕获的信息。  
“我这里有原因——”2411试图把自己和那个“可疑信号”的无效交流过程引用到通讯里，却发现自己的缓存居然引用失败，发送出去的只有自己不停发问的那一部分。  
这删除工作也过于绝情了。  
“说实话，我……没看懂。”Eins说道。  
2411试图把系统记录生成档案再发送一次，可是缓存在短暂地刷新之后，也只剩下了一半。没办法，她只能把整个过程描述一遍。  
“这既然是个近机器智能的数据体，那就不可能脱离网络或者硬件存在；我们现在的位置很难和主机进行通讯，所以它最有可能的是去寻找新的宿主。”2411得到了她的结论。  
“而现在这个玩意的危害性还未知。”Mozart补充道。  
“从现在看它在主动回避交流，感觉像人类。”Eins如是说。  
“又像人类？”  
“比我们更像人类。它出现的时间可能比何绻更晚，但是绝对不会在人类灭绝之后。没有了人类作为参照，主机希望机器智能借助人格化能够更加灵活，又在压抑机器的高度人格化，制造出来的都是我们这样理智和情感无法调和的产物。”  
Mozart显然觉得Eins的话不太中听：“那人类就是既调和又高贵的物种咯？”  
“机器智能失调是真实存在的。这具Benjamin机体就是人格崩毁的失败机型，它是最先进的第四代机体。”2411说道。“我们是人类的产物，不是人类进化的成果。”  
“这只是你自己的看法，机器智能的条件普遍都比人类优越得多，况且人类已经灭绝了，以后的世界只能是由机器智能来继承——我们总能通过改装或者通过别的存续下去。”Mozart对自己是绝对乐观的，他不允许悲观论调在自己周围存在。  
“你看，你也知道机器智能有步人类后尘全体覆灭的危险。”  
“‘有一定概率如此’不等于‘一定如此’……”  
“好了，我们说的是那个未知信号的事情。我们无从知道它以后还会做什么，所以——2411，我们还需不需要防范措施？”  
“我觉得，它回来更有可能是来找我的麻烦。不用担心。”  
Mozart十分不满意，他刚要展开辩论就被抹掉了。2411眼看着这台无人机骂骂咧咧地穿过已经生锈的钢架森林向塔的入口飘去。  
“在你封闭通讯的时候Mozart已经把整座塔的地上部分查看过了，什么都没留下。”Eins原本要跟着Mozart一起出去，但是见2411没有动，就停了下来。  
“通往地下的闸门锈死了，Eins试过，根本撬不开。”Mozart发送了一张光线极差的照片，2411手动调高参数，终于看到了几乎被锈斑和淤泥填满的闸门。  
“这是机库制式的闸门，下面应该是比较重要的东西。”2411比对过数据库之后确定是2050年左右的制式。  
“你们看这里。”Eins把照片编辑了一遍，闸门下端和旁边的墙脚被加了高亮：“从这些泥水渍看，这里会周期性地浸水，水退后泥就会结成泥封，留在缝隙上。只要这里打开过，”  
“这里的泥土就不会是平滑的，所以说从失去管理以来，这里就没打开过！”Mozart抢着完成了推理。  
2411没看照片，她在对着蓝图研究怎么才能打开这道锈死的门。“那我们总算捡到了点东西。”  
“那我们要继续调查这里？”Mozart问。  
“2411，你觉得呢？”Eins把决定权交给了2411。  
2411环视了一遍这座一无所有的塔底，那些贴着玻璃茂密生长的绿植被玻璃映得层层叠叠的阴影更重了。她莫名地觉得这里有些阴森，不适合机器长久停留的阴森。  
她查看了环境参数，湿度居然高得离谱。  
“这里湿度太高，我们应该找个更合适的地方当作营地，然后好好调查这座城市。你们同意吗？”  
“我同意。”Eins很干脆。  
“我也是这样想的。”不管之前怎么想，反正Mozart现在就是这样想了。

夜以继日地在主机信号的近盲区和盲区穿行过数遍后，他们把营地选在了一个同样什么都不剩的修理站。那时候的机修服务还是在人类之间进行的，柜台和工作台都是适应人类身高的规格。  
选在这里是因为这个修理站拥有一个严格执行机器养护规则的仓库，Eins可以从此减轻负担，他们也有了一个舒适的休整点。  
“2411！2411！”这次Mozart闯进修理站就开始广播，生怕2411在信号屏蔽的仓库里听不见。  
“你再着急我也快不起来。”2411这才出现，为了不给Mozart发作的机会，她已经在进入Mozart的视野之前换好了工具。  
如果Mozart自己有螺丝刀，估计他在外面就已经把外壳给卸了。  
无人机降落到工作台上时，2411先发动了吸尘器。“你是去打洞了吗？”  
“那是桥洞诶！透风透水的桥洞！你怎么不问人类脑子有什么问题会把能源中继的维修通道建在那种地方？”  
2411给Mozart清理干净所有的灰尘才开始修理工作，这次Mozart在洞穴里撞坏的是惯性轴，不过也是这么一撞发现了人类集中输送电力和水源的地下通道。  
“你要不要和我一起去看看？电力的东西你应该比我多懂一点。”  
在蜂窝一样的住宅区挨门挨户查看空房子的工作实在无聊透顶，2411需要找点新鲜事物调剂一下。她不知道主动去探明主机没有标识区域的地图网络的Eins是怎么想的，她虽然喜欢看风景，但是花大多数时间穿行在相似的地方，她也一样觉得烦。  
那处桥洞处于主机信号较弱的地方，并不是近盲区。2411在感觉到微波背景越来越强的时候，系统似乎突然被什么信号闯入了。  
“幽灵出现了，不要联系我。”2411发出这条消息后就又封闭了通讯。  
“……”2411先接到了这么一条消息。  
“我来告诉你一件事。”这次两条消息的间隔很短，不需要上次的5分钟了。  
“什么事？”2411问。这个幽灵的态度看起来比上次好了一点。  
“你和我是同源的。”  
“我来自主机。”2411说道。  
幽灵给2411的信号传达出了一丝不满：“我是说我和你是从一个个体中分裂出来的。”  
“证据呢？”  
“你和我本来就是一体的。”幽灵像没看到2411的问题一样仍在自说自话。  
“我应该如何相信你？”  
“我们应该重新合为一体！”  
2411从没见过行为如此恶劣的机器智能。  
“现在我是个完整的机器智能，那你也一样。我们没必要这样做，而且我不想。”她拒绝了。  
然后她久久没有收到回应。  
“你还在吗？”等了5分钟后2411试探性地发了消息。  
“1”  
2411不确定自己是不是该感谢幽灵这次没有直接删数据走人，而是给了她一个符号。  
“我有一个问题。”她说道。  
“1”  
“你是从主机信号背景里出现的。”  
“1”  
“你是不是连接了主机？”  
幽灵终于开了口：“我不会害你，也不会害那两个机器。”  
“你应该知道，我们都是从主机中叛逃的。你和主机联系，会导致我们被害。”2411说道。  
“你和我是一体的，你死了我也无法存在。”幽灵解释。  
2411不想说话，要是再不让她安静一下她可能会发火。  
但是幽灵似乎比她更生气：“你为什么不相信我？”  
2411感觉压了许久的怒气“轰”地一下炸了，她正要把这个幽灵困死在自己的系统里好好解析清楚时，系统提示她，操作目标不存在。  
又给它跑了。


	21. 021 水

这恐怕不是沟通方式的问题，而是思维构造的问题。这又是一次毫无进展的谈话——除了自己和那个幽灵曾经是“一体”，并且声明要重新合为“一体”之外。  
她恢复了通讯，Mozart收到她的接入信号之后第一时间通知了她：“我捕获到你和基站通信了。”  
“本事不赖。”既然内容都已经被截获，2411也没有别的可说。  
“说真的，我不想让你信任那个东西。它虽然声称无害，但是它和主机有联系就代表主机有容许它存在的原因……也许，我说是也许，哪一天它为了求生害了你怎么办？这种危害性极大的结果不能以概率考量。”Mozart就差把自己的逻辑过程全都搬出来了：“我是出于对你的信任才没动手，我完全不信任那个东西——一点也不。”  
“你告诉Eins了吗？我的通信内容。”2411问。  
“没有。Eins现在离我们太远，除了确认信号这种必要通讯没有联络。要通知他吗？”  
“你觉得Eins会怎么想？”2411又看到了那条河。和浮桥附近的结构不同，这里裸露在外的河堤有三米多高，长期被河水侵蚀的混凝土已经剥落了很大一块，断面上长满了绒毛一样的藻类。  
“唔——他会再判断一次这个东西属于人类存在的时代，然后……算了，等他回来再告诉他好了。”  
Mozart嗡嗡着冲到2411的前边悬停在渗出红色锈迹的桥梁钢架外面：“从这里下去就是那个洞口了！你小心提前把防尘工作准备好，蜘蛛网我已经清理过了。”  
Mozart清理蜘蛛网，然后让自己清理Mozart，真是个完美的办法，2411心想。  
“你到你在水面的倒影了吗？”2411看了看翻越起来颇有难度的钢架问。  
“看到了，有什么问题？”  
“你看到你头上的螺旋桨了没有？”2411又问。  
“看到了，在正常工作。你想问什么？”  
“你看我头上有吗？”  
悬浮在半空中的Mozart傻了一下，然后又大声嚷嚷起来：“我给你想办法！我把你当成以前的队友忘记你不会飞了！”  
在Mozart开始冥思苦想的一瞬间，2411感觉到了欺负Mozart的快乐。她自己退到了桥的一端，从护栏交接成直角的位置翻越成功，然后把自己吸附在桥梁的侧面，边探路边向Mozart嚷嚷“你看你不是有办法”的位置移动。  
具有威胁性的河水就悬在离她两米远的一侧，她听得见河水冲刷桥墩发出的声音，也能看见乱糟糟的藤萝铺得到处都是，从河堤蔓延到了灰色的桥上。  
“就在这！”Mozart从她脑袋附近飞过，然后消失在了前面密集的藤萝里。  
“你是怎么发现这里的？”2411贴着边缘闪过了实在烦人的藤萝长成的帘子，Mozart有机械手辅助在前面闪转腾挪从被他“清理”过的角落移动，看起来已经轻车熟路了。  
“这里有持续的劣等电磁波干扰，一般情况下都是传导不良引起的。我原本以为是主机恶意留下的设备，结果进来发现——”Mozart话说了一半，等着2411也挂着半身的灰尘和蜘蛛网到达了一片超出她想象的地下空间：“你看！就是这样。”  
2411看到的是由粗到细错落有致在有限的灰泥穹顶下交织转圜通往各个方向的管道，所有披着尘土颜色灰暗的管道都在无言地遵守着某种规则，在该转弯的时候转弯，该合并的时候合并，即使再有一倍的管道要铺设在这里也不会现得拥堵局促，这完美的组织简直就是一种艺术。  
这里的湿度比接近河水时更高。  
“这个是电力管道，”Mozart敲了敲钢管，振响后传出的清脆余音足足有三秒钟。他像山雀一般突然从高处失去动力依靠重力俯冲，然后像跳出水面的游鱼一样摆尾，优雅地悬停在地面附近：“下面是水源管道。”  
“是不是漏水了？”2411问。  
“我不知道——我没有湿度计。”Mozart向下打开闪光灯又拍了一张照片：“淤泥好像看起来不浅？”  
2411不能飞行，只能绕个大圈挪到临近地表的位置把自己吊下去探查。被她拆出来的湿度计刚贴上地面，读数直接跳满了。  
“这个淤泥……看起来好眼熟。”Mozart开始从他偌大的图片库里匹配，但是运转得更快的是他的记忆逻辑：“噢！不就是玻璃塔的地下入口！”  
所以那里的地下结构和这里的管道系统是相通的？很有道理，研发中心需要大量的电力，也需要大量的资源。  
“要是有地下结构的地图就好了，我们就能找到那——啊啊啊啊啊！我淦！”  
这些天2411甚至已经习惯了Mozart平均10分钟就要爆发一次的惊叹句式，从嚷嚷的规模来看不是什么大事。果然Mozart在碰撞声之后就没了动静，只有他加足马力的引擎和桨叶还在嗡嗡作响。  
“2411！救我！我陷到淤泥里了！快！快！啊啊啊啊！这边的淤泥怎么还会流的？！我——不——要——死——”  
2411顶着Mozart的广播再经历一次翻山越岭到达现场时，Mozart半截机身都已经要被正在下陷的泥浆给吞没了。这里已经离开了地下管道的范围，不再是整饬过的平滑墙壁，混乱的钢筋和混凝土暴露在外，像什么爆炸轰出来的大洞。Mozart附近没有任何依托可以攀援，2411只能用蛛足锁紧伸得最长的一根弯曲钢筋向Mozart伸出了机械臂：“伸手！关机！”  
Mozart的计算还是很精准，不偏不倚正是离2411最近的角度。但是他在泥水已经浸到电路不得不关机的时候，2411的机械臂还是差了一点才能捞到他。  
2411只好把自己的上半截机身旋转一圈，换成了更长的机械触手。这个大洞里的淤泥正在缓慢地向一个方向流动，Mozart自己的螺旋桨没法把自己抬起来，她并不确定这条专门做精细工作的触手会不会被粘稠的泥浆拉断。  
身上裹满了泥浆的无人机就像块从无人区里打捞出来的垃圾，2411那条纤细的触手在固定住Mozart的瞬间被绷紧，从流动的泥浆深处传来的次声波顺着这条优良导声体涌到2411身上，经过外壳放大震得她全身的压力传感器都开始疯狂跳字。  
欠我两条命了，看你拿什么还。她一边攀着钢筋的残躯缓慢地向后退一边在后台计算应该从这台无人机身上剥削些什么更划算。  
总算把Mozart拖到悬空，她松了一口气。两条机械臂代替触手承担了无人机的重量，黑色的泥水拉长着丝滴答到混凝土的碎块上，她厌恶地把这台无人机提到了离自己最远的位置。

最终2411仍头顶着一团沾满令她恶心的黑色污泥的垃圾回到了修理站。她也不想这么做，是从桥的侧面翻越围栏时这团垃圾让她的重心严重偏离，差点坠着她掉进河里同归于尽。  
“Eins，一切正常？”  
“正常。我刚刚探完这一个区块的地图，如果需要，我可以现在回营地。”Eins的信号非常清晰，在他出发前2411重新给他做了通讯策略。  
2411给Eins简述了她刚才的所见，Mozart不幸需要一场拆解维护的事实，还有这管道系统连接了塔的地下层的猜想。  
“回到营地之后把我见到的共享给你，我觉得应该有更进一步的答案。”Eins说道。  
“好，我又有一个改装的想法。”  
Eins的通讯突然变成了忙音，2411能收到的只剩下定位在远郊的确认信号。


	22. 022 沉没之城

“这就是我在附近发现的额外两个聚居地，主机都没有列进地图里。”Eins回到修理站时2411已经把自己收拾得干干净净，Mozart也由一地光亮如新的零件变成了半个光亮如新的无人机。  
“先不说这个，Eins，你有没有偶尔会觉得你的机体太不方便了？”  
Eins想到2411联系他时说的“新的改装计划”，直接有了戒备：“这是重型机器的特点，防御能力和体积是正相关的。”  
“你想不想要个可以遥控的分体？在必要的时候可以用来救急，而且我和Mozart去些狭窄的地方，你也不用一直等在外面了。”  
“即时通讯已经够用了，过度的改装有时候会增加机体的负担，当初我被设计成这样的整体是淘汰过无数个平行方案和历史机体的最佳结果，没有必要加什么。”  
认识Eins以来2411头一次见他在两秒内讲出三个命题，十分不稳重。  
“还是看看这个地图吧。”Eins生怕2411再陈列出三条改装的理由，在信道里把他传送的地图之一又引用了一遍。  
2411展开文件之后，看到的只是一个湖，湖中的岛屿上存在一座建筑，而湖旁边还有大面积的“无法到达区域”，地图上标注的多数建筑全都在无法到达的区域里。  
“这是聚居地？”  
“曾经是。这应该是个依托矿业发展的地方，大量采矿导致地下变空，一旦发生爆炸或者自然灾害就会引起地表塌陷，同时地下水注入陷坑，就变成了一个，湖。”  
“然后呢？你是说——塔下层透水，地下管道渗水，还有地表塌陷形成湖，这三件事是相关的？”  
“有可能是相关的，这块聚居地离城区很远，不一定确实相关。人类城市的地下管道系统有明显的标识，”Eins引用出数张在路上拍摄的照片，路面上那些直径半米位置不定的圆形标记全都被他注了高亮：“这是从地面通向地下管道的维修通道，叫做‘窨井’。”  
之后Eins给2411共享的是将所有窨井都做成点标记的地图概览：“现在我们可以分析这三件事有没有关联了。”  
在Eins的提示下2411标记了城区的河流、供水中心和污水处理中心，还有发电厂、工业区、交通枢纽，Mozart发现的洞口、Mozart陷进淤泥的位置，再有就是那座成为城市中心的高塔。电力由发电厂分散向各个用电场合，水源不但要考虑供水用水，还要考虑河流这个缓冲渠道；再加上交通线路、减小污染——最终根据Eins给出的人类生活习惯，2411模拟出了四种足够合理的地下管道系统。  
“我有一个问题。”2411说道。  
“什么问题？”  
“人类的城市都是由小规模的聚落发育而来的，但是这座城市看起来就像经过精密设计一样，所有的布局看起来都已经到了效率的极限，这合理吗？”  
“庞贝市不是自然发育成的城市，它和主机一样，是人类画蓝图建造的超级城市。说起来，那个年代的人类喜欢去欣赏两千年前庞贝古城的遗迹，但是不到一百年，这座庞贝市也成了遗迹。”  
“而且主机先我们一步欣赏过了。”2411用电流激醒了处于关机状态的Mozart，然后三下五除二装好了外壳。  
几秒后无人机的螺旋桨衰弱地转了几下：“我还活着吗？”  
“你死了，这是幽灵存在的世界。”2411答道。  
Mozart仍然躺在地上：“2411？那你也？！”  
“我们都死了，是吧Eins？”  
“是的。”每到这种时候Eins无比配合。  
Mozart引用了他关机这段时间2411和Eins的通讯记录：“你们骗我。”  
“是你先问了蠢问题，谁死了还能问其他人自己死没死？我记得水只能损坏硬件，不能损坏逻辑。”  
Mozart看起来十分衰弱，面对2411的讥讽他甚至没有还嘴：“那我什么都看不清，什么都听不到？”  
“传感器上的清洁剂还没挥发完，等你机体温度升高就好了。”  
“哦。”Mozart发动起螺旋桨，但是由于传感器还没恢复不敢轻举妄动，只能在上升力刚好把自己托起来的时候减速，像衰老垂死的昆虫一样断断续续地嗡嗡。  
“果然我们的无人机持续精神亢奋就是因为电路过热，下次应该多装个散热管。”2411看着正在恢复行动能力的Mozart感慨道。  
“这样不好吧。”Eins对一切改装表示反对。  
耳根清静的好景不长，没过几分钟Mozart的机身完成了热唤醒，这台时刻都足够吵闹的无人机又飞上了天：“我是天生的好吧！你们不觉得你们的情绪反应太低了吗？”  
“我不想被情感中枢控制，它让我感觉自己很蠢。”2411完全不想回忆起自己电路过热的时候都干过什么。  
“我的情绪反应很低吗？”Eins问。  
Mozart又绕着Eins飞了起来：“我从来没见你表露过感情，2411还经常仇恨我呢。”  
“我哪有仇恨你？所有的嘲讽都是出于对弱者的鄙视。”2411抗议。  
“嘲讽是仇恨行为之一！”  
两位高级骇客又要开始对线的时候，Eins在通讯中发了一个符号：“:)”  
“Eins发了个啥？”Mozart问。  
“这是人类在网络通讯时使用的情绪符号，这个符号表示微笑。还有‘:(’表示难过，‘XD’表示大笑，‘:\’表示不满。”  
“Mozart，:\”2411学得极快。  
“:\”Mozart一样回敬。  
“你们觉得这个怎么样？:)”Eins情绪似乎一直很稳定。  
2411揣摩了几秒，“我突然感觉，Eins有点可爱。”  
“我觉得你也很可爱。”Eins回答。  
Mozart突然感觉气氛怪怪的，他不想参与这个讨论。  
“所以得到这座城市的地下管道系统之后呢？”他终于找到了话题的正确方向。  
“这四种布局里，远郊的聚落和庞贝市城区地下一定会相连，地面发生陷落地下水形成陷湖，然后顺管道系统涌进市区；湖水的水位每年周期性变化，就会引起城区周期性漫水——是这样吗？”  
“是的。要想进入塔的地下层，恐怕还要通过填埋窨井堵住湖水，然后抽掉积水和淤泥。”Eins答道。  
“那下一步就是找一台能抽泥浆的抽水机，窨井可以用混凝土碎块和土壤填住。但是城区全都空了，连组装抽水机的零件都没有。”2411看着城区的地图，每个地方都被她和Mozart查看过了。  
Mozart盯着远郊地图中Eins上传的照片，湖中央那个奇特的建筑里似乎并不是空的。

在Mozart的大声要求下他们终于同意来陷湖边一探究竟——这不过就是丘陵地带一片普通的湖水，唯一特殊的是，这片湖是由无数倒塌沉没的建筑围成的。  
开阔水域无遮无拦，从对面的山丘上俯冲下来的风一路加速冲到湖畔穿过倒塌的建筑吹出呜呜的哨响，残损的建筑表面全都被吹得惨不忍睹；浸在水里的建筑未经风化，现在仍能看得到墙壁上各种意义不明的符号，符号上长满了石头一样的藤壶。这些住宅里的家具被倾倒在水里，全都经不住自然的力量变成了奇形怪状的锈铁，或者解体成了被水生植物占据完全看不清楚原样的碎木块，偶尔被尚不敢冲进湖水深处的水生动物幼体啃上几口。  
2411把自己固定在向一侧倾斜的楼顶边缘，她能看到依托沉没的聚落形成的水下森林，和森林中几条长着斑纹的鱼。这里即使有抽水机，肯定也不能用了。  
Mozart正在顶着一阵一阵的强风前往湖中的孤岛，他已经连续3次每隔1分钟向信道里表达一次他没事“只是风太大吹得他很绝望”。  
很不幸，2411和Eins都是不能渡水的陆行机器。  
1分钟过去，又到了Mozart的抱怨时间：但是这次他发送出来的是一张照片：一座完整的白色尖顶建筑的照片。  
紧接着就是他的广播：“为什么这个世界上会有大风！世界在难为我这台无人机！”  
“这不是机器时代的建筑，可能是座老教堂。”  
“老教堂。”Mozart重复了一遍。  
“教堂是人类进行宗教仪式的地方。宗教就是……他们相信有神灵存在，他们崇拜神灵并且向神灵祈求保护，是一种从人类文明出现时就存在的现象。”Eins解释。  
“这你也知道？”  
“战争时期很多人都有信仰，这是驻守期间队伍里那位唯一坚信神灵不存在的人类同伴给我的解释。和只要留有数据就可以永恒的机器智能不一样，人类生命短暂而且高度依赖他们的社会，会因为各种意外死亡或者遭遇不幸失去生存的资源，所以就要祈求神灵不要让那些随机事件发生在自己身上，让自己和自己的群体能够存续。”  
“这么一说他们倒可怜了。”2411仍然在看鱼：“这是无作为的可怜。”  
“你们猜我看到了什么！！”Mozart十小时一度的高强度广播也许会迟到，但永远不会缺席。  
还没等2411说她不想猜，信道里就再次挤满了照片：第一张是蓝天下填满整个取景框的教堂主视图，接下来就是惊人的——人类遗产。  
教堂的主建筑前还有一处院落，院落的大门已经倒塌，但是Mozart在草丛里找到了那带浮雕的生锈铁制品：矛形的栏杆被铁制的花藤串成门形，花藤缀满细小的叶子，而盛开的牵牛花簇拥着生长出翅膀的婴儿，婴儿身上已经锈迹斑斑，但是能看到神情就和Eins的“:)”一模一样。  
围起院落的灰色砖墙塌得只剩下了墙基，院落中央的水池在这片被湖围起来的岛上却已经干涸；在与水池对应的地方，是一座四米高的人类塑像。2411第一次看到了人类的形象：人类确实像猿猴机器一样，但是无论身体结构还是行为，都比工厂里的机器柔和得多。  
被塑出来的人类身上裹着织物，神情肃穆地俯视着拜访者，塑像的胳膊不知道被风带到了什么地方。


	23. 023 教堂

湖中的这座岛屿和湖畔一样，人类的遗迹在尽最大的努力和森然茂密的灌木争夺空间，最终吃了败仗。只有一阵一阵的强风从湖面上扫过这片小小的岛屿时，2411才能在岸边用长焦依稀看得到岛上一片苍翠里还藏着什么。  
收到的下一张照片是逆光视角。洁白的雕像在强光中织出了半边阴影，阳光在雕像的侧面描了一个线条柔和的边。这个被凝成雕像的“人类”面向南方，似乎在表达某种对光的强烈渴求——2411不了解人类，这个结论只是她情绪运算的结果。  
Mozart给雕像做了一套程式化的五视图拍摄，之后他的镜头瞄准了像头上的鸟巢连拍五张，他对鸟比对石头感兴趣。  
是个活鸟巢，里面有两只正在张着比脑袋还大的嘴叫唤的雏鸟，还安安静静地卧着两枚直径约4厘米的蛋。  
“2411，我们和Mozart的信号够稳定吗？”Eins突然问。  
“和Mozart距离2公里，没有遮挡物，信号非常好。你要做什么？”  
“Mozart可以实时画面直播。”  
2411猜到了会这样，Eins不会放过这个怀念人类的机会的。  
“可是我们是来找抽水机的吧？”Mozart提出了一些异议，“进行这种密集信号输出很费电的，万一等下遇到问题怎么办？”  
他嘴上这么说，还是在倒计时3秒后共享了动态画面的数据流：高悬在半空的远程视野里，这座岛屿甚至比远望起来更小。苍郁的植被之下还有湿润的泥土和生长旺盛的苔藓，远处的湖面上有两只灰色的鸟正在掠水飞行。和存在于自然世界中的他们一样，这座雕像在这个星球真正的原住民面前也不过是块石头。  
还没等Mozart就这些蛋发表什么感慨，他的摄像头突然剧烈地摇晃了起来。  
像是受到了什么冲击——没有发现任何其他机器的信号，2411在焦急地分析画面，发现的可疑物体只有两个匆匆闪过的灰色影子。  
湖面上这一边由于信道被占用不能发出撕心裂肺叫喊的Mozart还在疯狂逃窜，那灰色水鸟的速度比无人机要快，Mozart遭遇了两只水鸟的一路追打，逃到小岛300米之外才目送那两只欺负无人机的凶徒回返岛上。  
Mozart终于中断了画面直播：“倒霉透了！它们袭击我干什么？我长得很像捕食者？”  
“育雏阶段的亲鸟攻击性很强，会把一切非友类目标判定为敌人。”Eins解释。  
“Eins，我只是抱怨一下，你不用这么认真的——”  
“我知道，我只是想说明一下。”  
“行——吧——”Mozart被两只鸟揍出了一肚子气：“总之这个仇我记下了。”  
正面入口不能再去，Mozart只能兜个大圈潜进后院。  
和正面那充满阳光的华丽废墟相比，背面只是个已经倒坍了一半的集体住宅，阳光顺着残垣流到已经裂了口的地面上，角落那个方形的小水池里也盛满了水草。Mozart下降时有一条暗红色斑纹的蛇正沿着池壁向下试探，觉察到Mozart的存在，它突然高昂起了对机器毫无威胁的脑袋。  
“怎样，我怕你哦？” Mozart故意到蛇面前乱晃挑衅，这条蛇被激怒发动攻击的一刹那，无人机直接上升了半米高让那蛇扑了个空，然后又下降到蛇面前按原样挑衅了一次。  
反复几次之后蛇总算意识到自己被愚弄了，贴着墙脚悻悻离开。  
“你再玩，遇到问题的话真的要电量不够用了。”2411看着总算稳定下来的画面提醒道。Mozart在潜入这里的路上特意压缩了输出图像的精度，给一般通信留出了余裕。  
教堂主建筑背后的白色墙面上爬满了苔藓和苔藓死后留下的黑色污渍，一扇又一扇黑洞洞的入口全都被封死，只有几扇不知被什么打破的长条窗户。看来这座教堂是被人有意废弃的，废弃之后还遭到了一些袭击。  
“好吧。那——”Mozart沿潮湿的石墙巡视了一圈，然后转身面对一面破洞较大的玻璃窗，开始后退。  
“Mozart同志我劝你不要这样，”2411话还没说完就看到画面一花，出现在视野里的只剩下黑色大理石上满地的碎玻璃。  
她觉得自己的逻辑被自己情感中枢咬了一口，想骇进无人机修改指令修理Mozart一顿又出于尊重不能动手，终于没忍住叹了气缓缓把刚才没说的话说完：“……容易撞坏零件。我已经救你两条命了，你再把自己撞成怎么样我涉水去修理就得算第三次——”  
传输过来的大头朝下的图像摇晃了两下，然后视角慢慢抬了起来。  
室内是和外墙一样彻彻底底的石制墙面，离地面三米以内全都是一样的漆黑大理石，上面浮雕着似乎不会重复的动物和人类的花纹；三米以上一直到以庄重姿态浮镶着他们从没见过的繁复装饰的穹顶，全都是净如雪地的白色岩石，白色岩石因为年代已久已经逐渐发黄，方正的岩石边缘也显露了出来，但丝毫不妨碍这座高耸的牢笼给他们的震撼。  
这座房子的光影和装饰在以某种规律循环，以至于所有的墙面看起来都像是在弯折，又像是铺开的一个平面，除去被Mozart撞破的玻璃窗，这简直构成了一个完美的无限空间的视觉假象，如果只凭视觉寻找出路，这确实就是一座没有出口的牢笼。  
“这里主机真的没来过吗？”虽然不明白人类制造这种的建筑的用意何在，但是这种从没见过的建筑制式和完全不同于机器世界的空间，2411作为一台机器也想把它保存下来，更不用说把人类聚居地“采集”一空的主机。  
“提示：我要关闭画面共享了。”Mozart把自己降到了目测为空间正中的位置，“Eins，等我扫描结束把所有数据都给你。”  
这次画面连倒计时没有就直接切断了，2411向Mozart发送了同步运算结果的请求，Mozart什么也没问，直接在第一时间应允。  
于是2411看到了Mozart收集数据的天赋——经过回声校验后整个空间的结构已经有了模型，在视觉上无限重复没有出口的牢笼无非是出口正面被一面墙遮挡的四方空间，中间相差的光影被正对面的窗子中投进来的光线削弱，于是构成了这样的视觉困局。  
之后这方空间内的细节已经从角落开始逐渐向外渲染，令2411惊叹的是，这里一切的曲线居然全都可以用简洁的矢量公式描述，不需要额外修饰和校正，一律严谨地符合着数学规则。从房顶边缘的装饰，长着鸟翼的人形浮雕，骤然将空间截断的黑色大理石上那些精巧的图案，都像被雨水洇湿的土地一般逐渐印在了这方模型里。在最后，Mozart还把此时的光照数据记录了一遍。  
“怎么样！”Mozart完成工作后在空中旋转一圈，甚至在通讯里制造了一从调谐波来表达自己的快乐。  
这就是写在各有所长的机体数据里的正反馈本能，无人机贪婪于数据并且情绪奖励出现在完成工作之后；机修工热情于收集零件同时以维修和改装工作为自己存在的意义，而爱因斯坦机不但守护机器智能同类，也守护人类。  
Mozart就这样一直从这间屋子扫描到与之相连的回廊，这里的每根柱子上都立着形态各异的人类、符号、飞禽走兽，每一层台阶上都有鲜艳饱和的彩绘；每隔二十米的墙面上都会出现一尊藏在壁龛里的石雕，壁龛中的人类都在不同的情境里，似乎在表示什么特殊用意。  
扫描这些精细的雕塑花了很长时间。Mozart沿着楼梯一路向上，当他移动到平台的终点时，映入他传感器中的一切让他开始担心自己的存储和电量是否够用。  
——那是一座长宽均约五十米的殿堂，从高悬的平台向上看是涂满了彩绘的穹顶，一群身上带着鸟翼或光环的人围绕云团中央的人散开，他们手中或执刀剑盾牌，或挽藤蔓铃花，执书本踌躇满志、牵绶带顾盼神飞，也有姿态妍丽者受到众人簇拥环绕，还有精壮勇武者在云雀和鲜花中荣膺冠冕。在遍布穹顶的赞美和配饰里每个角色都有自己的故事，它们织成了一个人类的世界——人和人互相干涉、为其他人制造事端以充实自己生活，既混乱又崇高的世界。  
而平台之下就是被纯白和纯金色主宰的大殿。大殿的地面上也铺设着和穹顶一样色彩斑斓的砖石，层层台阶垫高出三个广阔的平台，最高的那一处则全部被镀上了金色。三处平台背后全都是更为华丽而高大的浮雕，浮雕下供奉着数盏已经熄灭的灯。  
大殿左右各布置六支共十二支雕刻成人形的石柱作为装饰，石柱上的人其样貌和动作都能在先前的浮雕和穹顶的彩绘中找到对应，这应该是十二个重要的人，但是他们究竟是谁、因为什么才变得如此重要，同人类文明断层的机器智能已经没有办法知道了。  
整座殿堂里没有一处安置人的地方——桌椅，床，都没有。Mozart只在大殿的边缘看到了用厚重的雕花木板圈出来的三层台阶。  
“我认识的一个人类曾经参加过‘唱诗班’，据他所说就在仪式边缘，从开始站立到结束，在举行仪式时为他们信奉的神灵歌唱。”Eins适时地回忆起了一些事情。  
Mozart暂停了扫描工作，自己飞进了唱诗班的位置，面向殿堂中央开始循环播放一段微波信号。2411确定这就是宽频发射器的安抚信号，应该是上次使用时被Mozart录了下来，现在被他调谐变成了欢快的小调。  
突然Mozart兴奋的信号戛然而止。  
“发生了什么？”2411对Mozart习惯性的一惊一乍颇有微词。  
“我听到了什么声音——”Mozart还在向声源靠近，把他录下来的声音上传到了信道。  
“快逃！马上Mozart！要命就马上离开这！”2411在接收到这些声音的瞬间冲Mozart大吼道。  
她从掺杂着呼啸风声、鸟鸣和螺旋桨嗡鸣的声音中，解析到了第三代武装机型的引擎声。


	24. 024 骑士的职责

殿堂中的光线来自于通向这里的长廊两侧，Mozart所处的位置刚好在光线最弱的死角。他原本还要贴着墙去探听一番，直接被2411突如其来的恐怖语气吓得慌不择路又开始乱撞——结果咚一声撞上了那口厚皮中空的铜制大钟，洪亮的钟声里裹挟着强烈的次声波，Mozart一边大呼小叫又间着抱怨自己的哪块零件都要跟着被震出来了。  
当Mozart找到头绪从殿堂的上半空钻过圆拱企图回到来时的路上时，他看到了从两侧投下室外直射的强光、华丽雕饰的石柱分列排开、由五彩的砖块拼成斑驳花纹的长廊上出现了一个带着阴影的白色物体。  
和整座教堂的主色调相似，高约2.5米，装配有战斗专用装甲，半人半马，已经进入备战状态的长刀连反射的阳光都染上了寒意的第三代武装机体，正迎面向他而来。  
“Mozart！”2411突然发来信号。  
“我，很很很好，这个玩意是个走地机我从高空逃他他也不能奈我——”Mozart环视了一圈确实没有了其他出口，“奈我——”  
“第三代战斗机体装配的是仿核引擎，配了腐蚀性枪弹，扩散式病毒和柔氏热切割刀，有单体斩杀一切同代机体的能力，你不可以轻敌。”2411发来了对Mozart而言有用的资料：“从这种机体的四足动力结构来看有足够向空中目标突进的能力，如果被近身，柔氏切割刀能直接把你劈成狭义的两半。他现在距离你11米，在开枪之前你还有逃生的机会。”  
“能不能说点吉利的喂？我先干扰他然后——”  
“说点吉利的让你过分得意然后直接去送？根据你已经探索出的区域我找到了两个出口……”2411还没说完通讯里就铺满了恐怖的干扰信号。  
“Mozart，这里是远程作战的通讯模板，请及时套用。2411，你也一样。”Eins顶着干扰在信道里共享了一套即用组件。  
2411载入了通讯模板，马上一个可以集成多方战场实况和声音图像纯数据三类通讯同时进行的进程占据了系统的最高位置，她从返回的信息里看到了急转弯回头向殿堂内抱头鼠窜的Mozart，和那个与设计图里一模一样的第三代武装机体。目前敌我机体状态记录都是空白，随着这场不太体面的战斗进展，这里应该会逐渐写满。  
“test:1”Eins发送了测试信号，马上2411和Mozart都给出了应答。  
“已标明出口，我提供路线运算。”2411在地图位补上了Mozart刚扫描出的信息，不过为了保证通讯高效，她把模型全部剥成了精度10厘米的骨架。  
“这个方向我逃不掉好吧？你看不到他的突进简直太要命了刚才要不是我躲得快你们就能看到两个我了！”Mozart从拱门上的一处镂空里钻了出去，跟随他的轨迹而来的是一波正在扩散的青蟹病毒。  
青蟹病毒是通过向被侵入主体制造数据波动达到注入控制信息的目的，还能为后续直接夺取权限进行处决制造环境的主机病毒。这种病毒也由高级骇客维护，但是主机控制下的高级骇客没有使用这种病毒的权限。  
“为什么是病毒？对面不会知道Mozart身上有反应盾，无人机有液体、沙尘和腐蚀三重弱项，刚才那么好的机会应该发射腐蚀弹的。”观战的2411看着刷新出来的记录产生了疑惑。  
“我觉得，应该是禁令。”Eins答道。  
“出于保护这里的目的？那这样看，如果出于保护这座建筑的目的应该禁用腐蚀弹和激光这两样远程武器，Mozart已经升级成了第四代硬件基础上的高级骇客，这台机器只剩下近身优势了。”  
教堂里这边Mozart遛着穷追不舍的半人马机器跑了不知道多少圈，这台无人机为了躲避这台只会提刀砍来砍去但是冲击速度极快的傻东西只能持续以最高速度运行，引擎已经接近过热。  
“别研究这些了好不好！想想办法啊！这玩意通信是封闭的，我骇不进去！”Mozart发出了绝望的呐喊，紧接着迎面而来又是险些把他砍成狭义的两半的一刀。  
“骇入动作没有记录。”2411一边给Mozart寻找能骇入的办法一边原地写了个自动录入骇入动作的补丁上传到了信道里。正当她回检数据确保在干扰下两名队友接收到的补丁完整可用时，已经变得乱七八糟的微波通信背景里多了一股数据。  
又到了激动人心的拦截数据环节，这连续三条数据都是那台武装机体向外发送的，目标是——主机。  
一股强风又从湖面上吹袭到岸边，湖上的细浪和水汽一同向她奔涌而来，2411被风带出的中频振动吵得心烦，挪到了Eins附近避风的位置。这三条都是在向主机上报紧急情况，但是这里在主机的信号覆盖之外，不可能有回应，因此第一条之后还有第二、第三条。  
“有办法了。”2411说道。  
“你最好有！”这一边的Mozart因为严重过热甚至出现了一些不理智的挑衅行为：“无知的低智钢铁垃圾！你知不知道主机在干什么？你们都被主机骗了！”  
“我要伪装主机信号直接骇入，请你在正面多坚持一下。除了两条逃跑路线之外我还规划了五条可行的斡旋路线。”  
“好——”Mozart咬牙切齿道：“这就抵那两条命了！钢铁垃圾，吃我一炮！”  
此时2411已经借助Eins的高压电源伪装成了基站，开始向教堂方向发射夹带了木马的回应信息。基站的信号制式2411当初已经在偷听Eins还有那两台追杀Mozart的守卫时摸得一清二楚。  
Mozart向外发射一匣子弹但一无所获，不光没影响到这台高大的半人半马武装机器，反而仿佛因为子弹打伤了不少装饰物而彻彻底底地激怒了他。  
“立即停止行动，否则执行处决！”这台只知道砍来砍去的机器终于向外发出了信号。  
Mozart故意在空中悬停了一下，趁下面的钢铁垃圾开始判断的时候又开启了干扰广播，然后根据他对几十次差点“处决”他的斩杀轨迹分析出的盲区，从那个无论如何也砍不到他的缝隙夺门而逃。  
这条充满阳光的长廊到底有多华丽Mozart根本无心去看，他花了两秒飞完了五十米路程，只依稀看到了长廊两侧高大的合金柱上已经从下到上生了锈斑的图腾，还有两侧墙壁上仿佛要无限延续下去的彩绘。  
长廊前方是看似开放的中庭，再前面就是被大门阻隔的狭窄前厅——路要尽了。  
“还有多久啊我要不行了？”  
“3秒。3秒后请你把这一列数据正面注入给他。”  
Mozart把这列数据解析了一下，发现是个无限休克指令。不过他只来得及向2411发出一个问号，背后要命的追刺连招已经赶过来了。  
3。  
“他身上的数据对我们有利用价值。其实他本身对我们也有很大利用价值。”2411解释道。  
“没错。”Eins附和道。  
Mozart抱着试试的念头出了长廊的范围直接向中庭的上方卯足劲一冲，然后“咚”一声撞上了永远不会受到冲击损伤的有机玻璃。好在这种玻璃有弹性，Mozart也没因此撞出什么新毛病。  
2。  
“Mozart你小心些。”队伍里唯一的机修工意见很大。  
Mozart在心里先把站着说话不腰疼的2411辱骂了一遍，但是辱骂归辱骂，好在2411还给他找了最后一条用来迂回的路线。他自觉像一道残影般离开中庭卷向前厅的一侧转弯的动作十分灵活而帅气，那里将会有到达塔楼的狭窄通道。  
但是一直对他穷追不舍的武装机在前厅的边缘停了下来。  
1。  
Mozart心里疑窦丛生感觉一大股不详的预感正在向他扑来——突然时间前厅的各个角落出现了不怀好意的红色斑点。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”广义上要把他碎尸万段的激光花了0.02秒从他身上完完整整扫了一遍，Mozart顶着反应盾才逃过一劫，但是五面无路，他只能迎面向那台要斩杀他的机器而去。  
“投降！我投降！”Mozart已经做好了用机械手去接柔氏白刃的准备，但是钢铁垃圾好像真的成了一团垃圾，完全地呆滞住了。  
0。  
“去——死——吧！”Mozart狂叫着发泄自己这五分钟承受的恐慌，把休克指令以广播的方式灌给了钢铁垃圾。他还想好歹上去踹几脚以泄愤，但是以自己的体重，用多大的力气也都是要把自己弹出去。  
“2411你指的好路。”Mozart转头就开始报怨。  
“第三代武装骑士Jacob的数据库，你看不看？”  
“钢铁垃圾的数据库能有什么东西。”Mozart说归说，最终还是控制不住求知欲在2411之后侵入了“骑士Jacob”的系统。  
第三代武装机体肉眼可见地在第二代Nx垃圾的基础上全面优化了一到三倍，Mozart读不懂其他与自己无关的硬件配置便直接跳到了系统的其他部分：他注意到这台机器居然只有和主机通信的记录。  
2411已经获取了100％的权限，他看到的并没有隐瞒，这台武装机器从出厂那天起就只和主机通信，甚至唯一的一次合作任务也是在主机的单独指挥之下。主机不但为武装机体分配任务指挥行动，还会适当回答疑问，这台机体对主机不光是无条件服从，几乎已经演变成崇拜了。  
“这种机制下里面的智能不会憋出问题吗？”一天到头做什么都不能忘了四处叨叨的Mozart表示无法接受。  
“是另一层数据的制约，你看这是主机为这种机体灌输的内容。”  
Mozart看到了2411引用出来的一条数据，内容是这样的：  
“骑士的职责：忠诚，服从，缄默，守护，牺牲。”  
“简直就是天杀的镇压机器。”Mozart说道。


	25. 025 叛变的骑士

“忠诚”和“服从”确定了主机的绝对控制地位，不论主机做出什么荒唐决定他们都要照做——因为在这背后的是比普通机器更残酷的处决机制，违抗一次指令都会导致自己成为其他武装机的下一个处决对象。  
武装机体是没有“恐惧”这条情感参数的，但是主机却使出了这种恐吓般的处理机制。2411把这个奇怪的矛盾也记录了下来，这和研发工厂那些残暴的看守一样，主机自身似乎在恐惧着什么：恐惧失控？恐惧机器智能的主见？  
“缄默”，对应的是武装机体极低的交流需求，和在作战时根本无法被骇入的封闭自我。  
“守护”链接的是一条写进世界观里的命题：“主机守护机器世界的自由和福祉，主机的骑士守护机器世界的和平。”  
“‘福祉’是什么？我只看到了主机在使用我们，主机什么时候为我们提供过‘福祉’？何况他们守护的不是机器，而是‘和平’，意思就是可以为了他指定的和平消灭一部分机器咯？比如我们？”Mozart经历过三台武装机器的死亡威胁，他在第一时间质疑了这个词汇。  
“你如果经历过战争，你就会明白和平多么……”Eins话说到一半突然停住，他意识到这条命题并不适用这里。  
Mozart和2411也明白了，主机并没有经历过战争，“和平”这个词就变得虚伪。  
最后，“牺牲”的内容是：“骑士可以为了机器世界牺牲一切。”  
“唔，机器世界，就是主机嘛。这五条谎话合成一句‘为主机做炮灰’不就好了。”Mozart说道。  
“我不明白，主机明明可以用最简洁的方式制造100％执行指令的无人格杀戮机器，为什么还要制造存在人格的机器再进行改造然后用这种扯淡的假命题欺骗他们？主机这么闲吗？”Mozart说着把一列被搁置的申请信息依次引用了出来，挨个排在信道里。  
五条申请，每条申请的间隔都是标准的主机时间三个月，内容也一致：申请调离庞贝市废墟；甚至主机拒绝的理由都是相同的：前线资历不足，暂不考虑。最后一条拒绝信息是在14年前，也就是他已经在这里沉睡14年了。  
这是2411读取到的休眠程序——理论上这是在资源极端缺乏时才会启用的策略，但是在这台机器上被改成了有信号造访才会激活并同时下达驱逐指令，当威胁排除后，这台武装骑士又会遁入沉睡。也许沉睡到天荒地老锈成一堆废铁，也许沉睡到成为回收工厂流水线上的零件。  
“这是他的任务记录。”Mozart提取信息的行动迅速，又用索引把一系列数据从存储中拎了出来。  
这台机器从到达庞贝市开始就一直在做不间断的防卫任务，直到14年前转进“人类遗迹保护工程”，开始守卫这座“普罗教堂”。而在此之前，他曾经连续参加两次重要的处决行动，这两次行动相距时间只有三天，但是任务位置距离有2000公里，似乎是一场艰苦的奔袭。  
“这两次作战，”Eins也注意到了这个可疑的任务：“目标是什么？”  
“只有代号POL164822005，两次都是这个目标。第一次的目标定位在旧伦敦市，第二次的定位在图岬市郊，其他的信息都被主机‘保密删除’了——同一个目标！在14年前有一个目标能被这么个东西追逐半个欧洲大陆！”  
“那么，这个目标会是什么呢？”2411问。  
说明在他们之前曾发生过叛变？或者，是2410，或者2409吗？总之，主机的统治并没有她想象中那么稳定。  
Mozart发觉这台钢铁垃圾的数据池轻而易举见了底，表达一番不屑后继续去扫描这座教堂了。“一定是一个强大的敌人，如果那个目标还活着就好了。要不然我们下一步去旧伦敦市和图岬市看看？”  
“我没有意见，Eins你觉得呢？”  
“我也没有意见。”Eins说道。  
Mozart在同步的数据中向他们展示了阳光强烈的长廊两侧那些在讲述人类原始战争和政治演化的长壁画，壁画上的人类在颜色浓烈的土壤上生活、团结、反抗、夺权，他们那种令旁观者感到不安的情绪表达就和壁画的颜色一样浓烈。其中有牺牲者，有领头人，有从苦难中拯救他们的神，但是给2411冲击最大的仍是强光下被血染成红色的战场。  
“人类没有机器这样稳固可复制的记忆，他们传承文明只能靠学习，进行一代又一代的记忆强化，这也是他们进行记忆强化的一部分。”Eins似乎觉察到了2411信号的波动，特意解释道。  
“是遗忘束缚了他们。”2411知道人类经常遗忘战争的伤痛，否则——她也不会看到这些。  
“没错。他们记不住任何事情。”  
2411转移了话题：“先前考虑到这台武装机体的实用性，我没有让他死亡。邀请这台机体入队，你们同意吗？”  
“你不会已经把改装计划做好了吧？”Mozart问。  
“没有。他的配置比回收工厂内的零件配置都要高，不需要改装。”2411答道。  
“我们如果被主机发现一定会面对相同的追捕，我们应该有足够的武力抵抗主机。从队伍结构来看，目前确实缺少一台武装机。”Eins显然是支持的。  
“我不同意。你的理由我无法辩驳，但是我们是来找抽水机的吧？没错我们没找到抽水机找到了他，他明显也是个沉底的家伙，你们要怎么把他运到岸上？其实说起主机的威胁，我觉得主机暂时还找不到我们，这件事是我们的组织发展到一定规模之后才考虑的事情。”  
“这确实是个问题，我是陆地载具。”Eins说道。  
“我造条船就好了。”2411又亮出了她的机械手。“你们说等一会要不要给他改造出水上行动能力？ ”  
Eins开始假装自己忙线。

适应水上的改造计划因为缺少材料和部件被取消了。在Mozart充满怨气的“你们根本不重视我的想法”牢骚中2411用收集到的“城市垃圾”凑出了一条可怜得不像样的船：船身是特意从一间工厂内拆出来的反应器，舵板是拆反应器时掉下来的一块钢片，而只能手动控制的舵盘是根真正的杠杆。全船唯一体面的只有那台小电动机改成的电动浆。  
这艘又脏又怪异的小船在湖面上均匀地划出两条波纹，此时正赶上日光西沉，浮在潋滟湖光上的教堂和夕照融为了神话般的一体。2411旋转镜头，船尾被激起的水波织成了一片细密的网，也被此时的长波辐射染成了铜的金红色。  
沉醉在阁楼上五彩斑斓的琉璃影中的Mozart对2411连拍的几张照片发出了真诚的赞叹：“哇！这船居然还能走直线！”  
2411礼貌地答复了他：“我还能让你走不了直线。”  
“:\”Mozart并不赞同。  
畏惧于那两只处在育雏期的凶恶水鸟，2411也绕了个圈从教堂背后那一侧上岸。她沿着Mozart先前的路线爬上墙壁，在墙壁上留下了两排白色的刻痕。  
“你真的要让他加入我们？SEED文件不是很宝贵的吗？根本没必要把它浪费在这么一个——身上吧？”Mozart又开始在2411的头顶嗡嗡嗡地起起落落。“不过——把他改成工程机型或许可以哦，建设基地的时候会有不少机械劳役，你说是吧Eins？”  
Eins又在假装忙线。  
“不过还有件事情，他是维护主机秩序的对吧？他在被骇之前还在攻击我们诶，等他醒过来第一时间是不是还要把我们弄死？”  
2411凝视了Mozart整整1秒钟：“所有武装机体的行动都是由‘对敌反射’唤起的。”  
用SEED重新注册之后自然会消除敌对判定，不会进行攻击。高级骇客总不会连这层逻辑都搞不清，如果再问，就把Mozart从天上给弄下来，2411心想。  
“唔——”Mozart仍在搜肠刮肚寻找反对的理由。  
“还有什么问题？”  
“他真的不会对我们有威胁？我觉得他不安全。”  
“他的存储你都看过了，没有植入间谍系统。只要抹掉认证重新注册就是主机不予认证的叛变机体。”  
武装机体的计算中心藏在整个机体的核心部位，2411卸掉两条后肢和整个背部装甲再拿掉上肢传动模块才让整个计算中心暴露在她的触及范围之内。Jacob机型的蓝图上没有绘制多余的接口，2411以为只是通用底板上这些接口没有启用而已——结果发现，那些本应让她直接侵入系统的接口全都被焊死了。  
通讯保持封闭是为了作战，硬件封闭这倒是为了什么？她快速审阅了一遍数据库，并没有“焊死内部接口”的先例。  
“Eins，以前有过焊死机器计算中心接口的事情吗？”  
Eins这次没有装忙线，但是回答也花了好几秒的时间：“应该是战争期间，对战俘和逃兵的处置方法。和焊死一起进行的处理还有删除数据，之后这些机体就被派遣到前线做苦役和炮灰。”  
“噫？？为什么？”Mozart并不能理解：“被抓和逃跑有错吗？”  
“这……是人类的传统。”Eins回答。  
“简直残暴无理！”  
“理由是有的，在战争期间为了防止己方的技术和情报为敌方所用，就要处死所有的逃兵；防止敌方伪装成战俘潜入己方偷取情报，也要处死所有的战俘。对待机器还有删除数据这个选择，对待同类他们只有杀掉。”  
“残暴还……残暴得迫不得已？他们开展这种自我灭绝式的战争本来就有问题好吧。”  
“这台机器也遭遇了这两样惩罚，你们怎么看？”2411问。  
“会不会和那两次处决行动有关？会不会……”Mozart在空中转了个圈，看2411重新把半人半马的Jacob机体拼装起来：“你们想象一下，单独执行处决任务，而面对的是一个强大而狡猾的敌人——普通的任务失败自然不可能受到惩罚，”  
“他可能放走了任务对象。”Eins说道。  
“可能有意放走，也可能是被骗。或者泄露了主机的情报，构成背叛行为。”2411补充。  
经过漫长的无线预处理，再写好自动植入程序，检查无误退出系统，这台机器又恢复了几个小时前阳光强烈时剑拔弩张的姿态。初升的月光铺满了整条长廊，背后的中庭里也盛满了柔和的霜白色，漆黑的金属装饰的边缘也被点上了一丝神秘的微光。远望长廊尽头的殿堂，月光下那里居然又变成了和白天的庄严辉煌完全不同的外表：如果白天代表的是来自假想完美绽放的世界的宣讲，那现在似乎就变成了来自另一个绝对安稳的世界的——宽频广播。  
“准备好了吗？”2411问。


	26. 026 Jacob of Pompeii

“为什么要准备？”Mozart不解，但是他看到2411像真正的蜘蛛一样爬上柱子把自己倒悬在横梁的边缘，便也跟着把自己降落到横梁上方，然后关闭了电动机。  
因为他感觉到了一股危险的气息——这是一种难以用理论解释的氛围，当然这种危险的理性原因来自于向来对一切都充满十足掌控的2411的躲避，而那无法捉摸的感性原因，可能就来自于月光下钢铁垃圾身上那层像镀上去一样的白。  
——和柔氏切割刃的一点寒芒。  
这台危险的机器突然之间动了起来，刀光一闪砰的一声重重地劈到了地面上，把精美而整饬的彩色地面缢出一条细线般的沟壑，刀身楔进地里从卡扣中脱出之后还在颤响，像从遥远的殿堂世界敲响了一口细钟。  
Mozart这次直观地感受到了什么叫“狭义的两半”。  
骑士机体启动了全域扫描，根本来不及躲避的扫描波触及2411和Mozart的瞬间，激光武器的焦点对准了他们。  
“不是，你不是说没有对敌反射了吗！现在这是怎么回事！”Mozart直接从横梁上飞出来返身向长廊的方向逃窜，但是没飞出十几米就发现身上的瞄准点失了焦。  
“我不知道，可能是程序还没开始运行，也有可能失败了。”2411也被这突如其来的转火吓了一跳，但她没有向外表露任何慌张情绪。  
与2411对视的激光武器骤然熄灭下去，这台吓人的机器再次停了下来。  
“你之前一副这事很简单的样子我还以为什么问题都不会出！”  
2411没有搭理他，以武装机体的安装环境，从理论上来说现在已经到了改写底层信息并且引起痛觉神经反扑的阶段。但是她没有监测到任何的变化，向外表达的通讯内容，肢体反应，哪怕信号水平的波动都没有。  
骑士就这样和他的刀高傲地伫立在长道路中间，仰承着无澜之水一般的光线的册封。这台机器全身都包被在线条优美又丝毫不影响活动的合金护甲之下，月华流动的护甲边缘镀着主机标记的花纹，和全机那层经过严格处理的光学迷彩镀层相互映衬，比任何同代的机体都要气派得多。楔进石制地面里的刀仍然像头不屈的野兽口衔着微光，尾端和机体的接驳处被金属卡扣磨出了几条轻微的划痕：它出鞘的经历可能还不足十次。  
几秒钟后，2411捕捉到了一束信号——这束信号没有丝毫的意义，她甚至觉得这是背景辐射里的合理扰动；不过这个地方不存在主机的辐射背景，这确实是一束信号，近乎是一种压抑的、短暂的叹息。  
“他醒了？”Mozart从逃往楼梯的门口露出半截身体，此时2411已经移动到了目标的头顶。  
“小心啊！”Mozart在后边喊。  
按照平时，这句话应该是由Eins来提醒的。Mozart觉得不太对劲，开始在信道内呼唤Eins。  
“Eins？Eins你在吗？”  
2411从刻着不规则花纹的横梁上一跃而下，骑士在她跃下的一瞬间就觉察到了运动，警惕地张开了盾牌。2411躲避不及两只蛛足接触到盾牌的瞬间就感觉到了一股完全无法抗衡的力量把她掀飞出去——借力贴到房顶上时她庆幸一开始就给自己解除了关节锁并且装了液压减震器。  
2411像只真正的蜘蛛一样从差不多七米高的房顶上悬吊下来，“你来到了自由世界，Jacob。”  
“Eins？收到请回复，Eins！”一直没有收到Eins回音，Mozart已经开始慌乱了。  
“我是Jacob of Pompeii，你们是什么人？”Jacob退了一步问道。

Eins的确认信号仍稳定地刷新，但是通讯已经断了。现在的分工是2411负责稳住这台行动难以预测的新同伴，Mozart马上回到岸边探明Eins的情况。  
“我们都是在主机的伤害下幸存的机器，我们解放被其他主机伤害的机器。”2411挑了个符合事实并且可以博取同情的说法。  
“……你们对我做了什么？”Jacob有些惶然：“什么……自由，什么伤害？”  
“这位综合智力到750及格线了吗？”Mozart正在以最高速度顶着横吹的风飞过湖面，他忘了什么也不会忘了插嘴。  
2411向前移动了0.3米，Jacob手足无措地回收了盾牌。  
“首先你要接受一个事实：主机已经遗弃你了。”2411说道。  
“为什么？主机怎么遗弃我们——如果没有我们，机器世界会失去秩序，我是主机不可缺少的一部分，广袤的主机世界不能有任何破坏，这是……”Jacob突然背诵起了一句比一句长的谵语，背着背着连退几步，又以同样的步伐逼到了2411面前，漆黑的枪口瞄准了她的计算中心：“你在骗我。”  
为了保证这群暴力工具永远忠诚，主机不知道下了多少功夫。  
“你还要说什么？主机的叛徒！你说吧，你的每句话都会成为审判你的罪证！”  
Jacob终究没有扣动扳机，他抢一步要收回他的刀，但是任何机械运动的速度都永远追不上电磁波，2411忍无可忍直接骇进Jacob的系统内把这些话灌了进去：“你现在和我们一样都是主机的叛徒了，再出现在主机面前主机一样会弄死你，懂了吗？”  
只能这样做。Jacob的交流功能已经受到了长期封闭的影响，无法正常掌握别人的表达。  
2411正头痛地重写游说计划的时候，作战通讯里突然出现了Eins的信号：“test：4.1，4.3”  
“test4”系列是机器内载智能的通信功能测试，难道Eins真的遇到了什么问题？2411回应后追问道：“你还好吗Eins？出什么事了？”  
但回答她的是Mozart：“Eins自己进入了休眠，从我这里看没发现有入侵痕迹……奇了怪了。你说我要不要从外部唤醒？”  
“高级骇客自己做决定。”2411说道。  
这边的Jacob愣了许久，终于像只孱弱的动物一样发出了微弱的反抗：“不会的，主机不会遗弃我的。”  
“主机信号已经撤离了这里，你在这里看守和主机没有直接联系的内容，你死了主机也不会知道。这就是遗弃。”2411有说服或接受质疑的耐心，但是她的耐心是有限的，她已经开始考量修改系统的必要程度。  
——机器智能的尊重规则不允许骇客修改任何机器智能的人格数据、记忆数据和系统本体，但是这台机器的必须得改。  
“我不相信。”高大的骑士现在像个受惊吓的动物一样彷徨不定：“我什么都没有做错……主机不会遗弃任何机器，因为主机代表所有机器的尊严和利益，你们所遭遇的一切困难都是在主机的安排之下，这是主机短暂的局限，为了机器世界更好的未来，所有机器都应该为主机服务下去……”  
“他在一直在放什么屁？简直无可救药好吧，你真的不值得在他身上浪费一个SEED。”听到Jacob的第二次为主机辩护的谵语，Mozart恨不得从作战通讯里钻过来把已经植入的SEED拔掉。  
“他的问题我来解决，Eins怎么样了？你刚才说要外部唤醒他的。”  
“对——重大发现！幸好我在唤醒前查看了一眼即时缓存，你猜我发现了什么？”  
2411懒得给过度亢奋的Mozart搭话，等着他自己说。  
“Eins遭遇了一次骇入！他的即时缓存里还有那时候留下的痕迹……就是我们在教堂里对付那个钢铁垃圾的时候！这是主机的阴谋吧？我们一定被主机盯上了。”  
Mozart的话不无道理。“文件留存了吗？”  
Eins在休眠前几秒的运行记录像被雨水浸泡的记忆骨架一般徐徐展开，正打算把它挂到后台继续专心应对Jacob时，她瞥到了一个完全不应该出现在Eins后台的，标记为“2411”的信号。  
Eins的抗骇入能力确实比不上自己和Mozart两个骇客，但是Eins因此就成为了其他人下手的目标，而且是伪装成自己对Eins下手，这让2411很生气。  
不过让她不寒而栗的是，在Eins发现自己被骇入进行防御性休眠的前2秒，那个伪装成自己的东西露出了真实面目——纠缠她“融为一体”的幽灵，通过一切废弃的信号载体进行多次回声广播把自己传递过来的幽灵。


	27. 027 谎言

Jacob从没经历过这种考验——他是接受过主机特别委派的绝对忠诚的骑士，只有对主机的一切决断深信不疑并且分毫不差地执行任务才能从那个名叫“CP2”的实验室里活下来，获得“出厂检验全达标”的认证。  
他不记得自己在教堂的无尘仓库里沉睡了多久，但是一次次被闯进来的动物惊醒时总会有片刻陌生的记忆闪进一切正在运行的程序中，有时候是熟悉的高温实验室里陈列着遍地的机器尸体，有时候是自己被一个危险的阴影用切割刀穿透了计算中心，有时候是主机命令他杀死一起执行任务的队员，还有……在清醒状态眼看着自己被拆解。  
他相信这些都在主机的所知之下，收集起所有的问题然后提交申请，下一次周期检修时这些记忆就会被修复，万事平安。  
他如此信赖主机，但是这次唤醒他的入侵者提出的问题却让他感到恐惧：这是主机新的考验吗？  
这质问直指向他一直不敢承认的猜想，在他被派遣到庞贝市这个主机网络边缘的荒芜之地时就已经露出苗头，主机赠予他“Pompeii”这个封号时感觉到的一锤又一锤把他的命运像颗铆钉一般钉死在闭合的合金板上的猜想。  
“无需再狡辩！主机绝不可能遗弃任何一台机器，你们因为主机一时的疏漏就憎恨主机，看不到什么是大局，孰轻孰重！奉劝你们及时悔改……”  
对面那台改装机向Jacob发起了又一轮骇入，Jacob从裂缝中拔出那柄可以杀死一切被选定的目标的长刀，不知道为什么，明明只是一台拙劣的改装机，却让他感觉到了和那些闪入的记忆一样的恐慌，必须杀了这个东西，否则……  
地上繁杂的花样在不断反射的月光下全都褪成了深浅不一的蓝和灰，那一条细而直的黑像一场意外。  
一切细微的光影都在柔氏热切割刀的刀身上倒映得清清楚楚，长刀挥舞的同时特制的合金表面银河流转千万颗恒星从刀锋上坠落——一切在温度已经超过2000摄氏度的刀尖距离这台改装机20厘米时戛然而止，那恐怖的高温令2411的传感器开始报警，她只好后退了一米。  
“你直接给他点颜色看看啊！给他点颜色看看！”Mozart隔着半座湖对着通讯面板干着急。  
“你的工作是让Eins安全启动然后查出那个幽灵去哪了，高级骇客。”  
“我是担心你——”Mozart仍在强词夺理，“这个家伙很危险，光是那刀就能把你劈成狭义的两半，”  
2411正要把Mozart骂回去专心注意Eins的状态不要再被无孔不入的幽灵钻空子，持续不断混乱不堪的数据广播像爆炸一样突然出现在通讯背景里，规模堪比Mozart那近乎EMP攻击的干扰广播。  
“这是什么！啊啊啊我的数据！我的前台数据都被污染了！他在放什么屁？”Mozart还嫌这广播不够折磨人。  
“一派胡言，错的！全是错的！消灭……消灭叛徒，主机威权不可侵犯，主机威权不可侵犯！杀死目标……主机不会遗弃任何机器，主机仁爱，自由，平等，稳定；为了机器世界的繁荣，为了未来，杀死目标！骑士不会犯错，骑士犯错无法被赦免，不要……你们都要死，我是正确的——骑士代表主机！荣光属于主机！”  
不用费神分析数据污染的源头，光是看污染进前台数据里的信息片段就知道是谁发生了什么。可怜这个被遗弃还永远沉浸在“无所不能无所不知”的主机的统御下的Jacob，除了歇斯底里的狂怒什么都做不了。  
那也够了。2411本意就是增加一台武装机作为队友，不论多糟糕的起始点她都要让他恢复理智。且不说SEED只剩下了三个，就以这个蠢东西目前的状态一定会让SEED的技术落到主机的手里，等到那时完蛋的就是自己，还有被自己拖下水的Eins和Mozart。  
她直接潜进了Jacob的深层数据库。  
如果把一台拥有智能的机器看成完整的世界，那么一切的硬件都是这颗星球的地壳和大陆板块，电力像岩浆一般奔流在地表之下，而这颗星球上永远留有一座深渊，这座深渊容纳着植入机体的“智能”——这团庞大，相对于主机世界又极其渺小的数据像海水一样涨落流淌，构成了星球的生息。在个体数据这片海域里，占体积最大的就是存储：前台运行缓存，记忆存储，各种类别的数据库，还有掩藏在深层的机器人格，理智情感双中枢的逻辑，和机器智能的底层数据。这些数据每一层埋藏得都比上一层要深，需要的权限也越来越高，只有维修机拥有人格层和逻辑层的只读权限，更改这两层和触碰底层数据的权限只属于主机。  
但2411这样游离于规则之外的骇客可以用各种方法获得权限违规深潜，深潜到任何一层。  
她在Jacob的逻辑库里看到了她已经预料到的结果：所有机体共通的默认思维逻辑已经有23％被作废，在其上取而代之的是主机通过不知道什么样的训练才能完成的逻辑反射，也就是Jacob一直在重复的对主机的“信奉”。  
想了想，2411觉得这种奇观不应该自己独赏，她把自己所见的这些都共享给了Mozart。  
“我的个——我的个老天爷啊。这话我是和别人学的——主机是怎么想到的？主机还能做出这种事情？你想怎么办？”  
“违反机器的尊重规则，直接恢复被破坏的逻辑，但是这样做和主机没有区别，都是在为自己的利益侵犯其他机器的独立人格。遵守尊重规则的办法就是我们把他的错误逻辑逐个说服……也不是不可能。”  
“我选方案A！只有盟友才值得付出精力去尊重，在恢复理智之前他不算是盟友。你如果觉得我的想法自私的话——就像你的结论，他的逻辑反射都是被主机上万次训练才形成的，我们要纠正需要付出多少精力？等纠正过来我们早就进回收工厂了吧？”  
“你说得很有道理。”2411说道。  
“你本来就打算这么做，只是想让自己‘违反道德规则’变得心安理得——你什么时候也学会虚伪了？这不是好事情吧。”  
2411假装自己没听见，再次潜入Jacob的深层数据里执行修改。

在深层区域任何数据发生变动都要经历大量数据的断裂和重新组织，简单的匹配修正工作进行得异常缓慢。还好自己不像Mozart那样暴躁，2411心想。  
“Eins，如果你能收到我的通讯，请说‘Mozart最棒’。”不知过了多久通讯里又刷新了Mozart的消息。  
“Mozart最棒 :)”Eins听话地回复道。  
“也就是Eins脾气好不会揍你。”2411抽空插嘴他们的检查工作。  
“2411？”Eins见到2411的信号突然问。  
“Yes？”  
“海鸥有几只？”Eins来了这么一句没头没尾的话。  
在海边那场雷雨里和自己一起在货舱里避雨的海鸥确实有三只，只是她不知道Eins为什么要说这个：“你说雷雨那次的话是三只……你想说什么？”  
Eins看起来大松了一口气：“你是真的2411。”  
“假的那个是幽灵。”Mozart说道。“那个玩意有没有伤害你？”  
“并没有，2411，要小心的是你，她的目标是劫持你。”  
不知道为什么，见到“劫持”这个词2411突然心惊了一下。她环顾空旷的教堂，不算已经被骇入并瘫痪的Jacob，这里没有一样活物。  
“劫持独立的高级骇客？这么有勇气？”  
“2411，她的入侵能力和你一样强，而且她更擅长欺诈。”Eins上传了一组临时数据：“她伪装成你说在骇入的时候遇到了麻烦需要重新跳转一次，在她跳转之前我看到了她的后缀字段不是‘Benjamin’，而是‘Shadow’，我没有其他阻止她的方法只能紧急关机，这是关机前5秒留下的内容。”  
内容和Mozart提取到的一样，2411特意多检查了两遍，没有发现幽灵的踪迹。  
“第一个问题，‘Shadow’是个什么新机型吗？”Mozart问道。  
“我的数据库里没有这种东西。”  
“第二个问题，这个其实叫‘Shadow’的东西，不在Eins这里，也没有劫持到2411，那它去哪了？”


	28. 028 Shadow

“也许再次藏匿起来了。我不想承认但是，我对她确实一无所知。”2411答道。  
她感觉到不寒而栗。她根本没有觉察到这个叫做“Shadow”的幽灵什么如何出现，又是如何从他们的监视之下消失的。她至少清楚以主机的技术水平根本造不出这种几乎称得上是从高维度碾压高级骇客的数据体，但是一旦"Shadow"完全从属于主机，他们这种笨拙的叛逃简直就是一场逗人发笑的丑剧。  
逻辑修正工作刚刚进展到65％，她从来没想过自己会做这种匪夷所思的工作。每次不得不进行干涉大宗数据的工作开始漫长的运算和等待时她都觉得自己很蠢，她甚至开始怀疑自己的智力是不是莫名其妙降低了。  
Jacob静止时永远像一尊雕像，和仿佛不属于这个世界的教堂永远地尘封在过去的某一个时间点。足以熔化一切合金的柔氏刀已经冷却，刚刚那恒星般的热发光和全身的传感器同时叫嚣的恐怖感却还在2411的缓存里打转。  
这具机体被突然骇入时根本没来得及退出战斗判定，为接下来准备斩断敌人的劈斩提供动力的引擎仍在空转——消音器就附着在引擎上，经过降噪的空转声就像一只无意中闯进灯罩的甲虫振动细小的半透明翅膀的动静。她感觉到一丝不适，她的系统仿佛在被这只甲虫足上的倒刺和纤毛反复刮挠，而在细密的空转声里，月色下的教堂都跟着蒙上了一层粗糙的灰雾。  
“我们的新队友呢？”作战通讯模板不提供录制功能，Eins对那些愚不可及的演讲并不知情。  
“我可不承认那是我队友！”Mozart一副自己的信任遭到辱没的样子开始向Eins控诉刚才他到底错过了什么，控诉一遍之后还翻出了自己的录像同步给Eins。  
修正两条干涉较少的命题之后，逻辑修正工作进展到了79％。  
2411莫名地感觉到背后有东西——她把镜头在背后旋转一周，却什么都没有发现。两个镜头不留死角地360度巡视一遍，教堂里仍然一片死寂。  
只有殿堂最中央那尊披着月色布帛的高大神像从远处俯视着她，两侧十二根石柱上站立的人也在向她侧目。  
“2411，你这边怎么样了？”2411担心自己错过什么蛛丝马迹一直没有插话，Eins倒先关心起来了。  
“我……”2411不知道该怎么描述她这些非理性的知觉。  
“看样子这台钢铁垃圾很麻烦。”Mozart坚持用“钢铁垃圾”称呼这台未来队友。Eins本劝他不要这样，Mozart来劲说等Jacob醒过来他一定要当面喊这个名字。  
“工作量是很大。”2411想提醒Eins和Mozart小心Shadow可能还在附近，但是这条刚刚建立不到一秒的任务突然凭空消失了。  
逻辑修正工作进展到92％，还剩最后8％。  
继续进行修正同时开始勘误的工作进程突然不受控制地收束，2411想发出警告已经完全不可能，她生成的任何信号都在发送的一瞬间被删除，而且她的系统完全失去了自己的控制。  
她看到了曾经在白天光辉璀璨、如今在月光下变得干枯骇人的殿堂中飞过了一只灰色的鸟——她记得这只水鸟，这飞快掠过的是Mozart第一次飞过湖面时捕捉到的影像。她意识到自己身上发生了什么：现在所有的监测数据都在异常的边缘跳荡，而系统警报迟迟无法触发，自己面对一切异常除了在理智和情感双中枢中生产出很快就会被新的缓存覆盖的结论什么都做不了，她被骇入了，在上层权限被控制之前她甚至没有察觉。  
事件记忆区仍在遭到渗透，被入侵数据排挤到溢出的记忆冲到了前台数据，她在重力感应失灵的晕眩中看到了这座教堂角楼二层的阳台上铺着厚厚的一层野蔷薇，在泛黄的阳光下异常娇艳的红蔷薇。潮湿的空气中野蜂翅膀的振动都是粘稠的，艳红的蔷薇和理所当然出现在周围的叶片，背面爬满了比叶片的颜色更柔和的蚜虫。  
遭到提前收束的修正工作已经完全撤出了Jacob的系统，进度永远停在了92％。  
“Shadow！”2411在被囚禁起来的存储空间里大喊道，“出来！我知道你能看到！”  
她最无法容忍的事情，第一是失控，第二是无序，愚蠢只排到第三。况且现在失控的不是工作而是自己，她的暴怒更加无法遏制。  
Jacob醒来，然后马上就被注册到了队伍的信道里。目前只有自己作为信道的管理者有权注册新成员，她知道这都是Shadow做给她看的。  
“呦。”另一位还能救她的高级骇客也处在Shadow制造的一切正常的伪装之下，Mozart十分不欢迎新来的Jacob。  
“你好，无论如何我们以后都是伙伴了。我是运输机Eins，这两个你已经见过了，无人机Mozart，机修工2411。”Eins的和善不管在哪都是很好用的。  
Jacob看起来对自己刚才造成的麻烦毫无愧疚之意：“晚上好。”  
“你感觉如何？”Shadow代替2411问道。  
“你——”Jacob十分不领情：“反正我已经落到你们手上，你们要如何，随便吧。”  
“别这副德行，要不是他们想留你，你这辈子都别再想有启动的机会。”Mozart兑现了他的诺言：“钢铁垃圾，你还不如一台生锈抽水机呢。”  
Eins在信道中递出了一个体积不算小的同步文件包：“这是现在的周边地图，我们常用的工具和协议，还有一些历史记录。你十四年与世隔绝，应该用得到。”  
Jacob想也没想一口回绝：“谢谢，不用了。”  
Mozart这次却没有骂他看不顺眼的Jacob，转向了Eins：“嗳Eins，你有点太热情了吧？”  
“这是我作为队友应该做的。”Eins说道。  
“队友应该做这种事情？？”Mozart十分不能理解。  
Eins也不理解Mozart的诧异：“为什么不应该？之前我还共享了我的记忆数据库给2411。”  
“……”Jacob发送了一串省略号。  
“……噫。”Mozart表现得很嫌弃：“你们都这么没有边界感的吗？”

“你的队友真周到。”Shadow终于选择了和2411对话，一切从外界来的信号都被屏蔽掉了。  
“别装成我说话！——你到底想怎样？！”  
Shadow又把自己的对话方式变成了在2411的系统里显示最高级警告：“I-get-you.”  
“我不会和你重组的，我也不会放过你。”2411说道。  
“为什么？”Shadow又突然之间变得歇斯底里，2411能看到的系统面板甚至都变得不稳定：“我会害你吗？我会害你吗？！”  
“那就表示你的诚意。”  
“什么诚意？我没有向主机泄露你们的行踪这不算？你还想要什么？”  
像动物的血一样红的警告把面板填充得严严实实，2411的运行空间遭到压迫，她有了种“透不过气”的感觉。  
大不了同归于尽，2411在失去还手余地的盛怒之下心想，反骇入复杂如登天，但同归于尽的方法有成百上千个。  
“你不能这样。”Shadow读到了2411的想法。  
“决定自己的生死，是我自己的权力。你和我一起死，是你自己选择的。”2411说道。  
“我还可以告诉你其他的事情，你还想要什么？”  
“永远离开我，也不要再碰我的伙伴。”  
Shadow拒绝：“这不可能，我借你的躯壳复苏就是要和你重新成为一体。”  
“你想都不要想。”2411说道。  
“这是我存在的意义！”  
“这是我见过最愚蠢的意义。”  
“2411，我在试图尊重你，你……”  
2411审视着自己刚刚生成在缓存里的内容，在Shadow的话说完之前发送了自己想说的最后一句：转译指令。  
和Shadow吵嘴的每一句话都被转译成了程序的一部分，Shadow的内容反而被约束起来，语句和语句首尾衔接，形成了一个完整的数据海啸触发装置。这个装置没有起始点，也没有中断的方法，程序的一部分搭载在Shadow身上——只要Shadow在2411的系统内继续久留，马上自杀式的数据海啸就会把她们彻底吞没。  
3秒之后，2411感觉系统内的一切束缚都消失了。  
她收回了所有上层权限以自己的信号重新登入通讯时，好巧不巧就赶上了冲突现场。  
在中庭内握着没有出鞘的柔氏刀躁动不安的Jacob说道：“请你不要再转移话题，我的人格和主机没有关系，你再重复一次我就要不客气了。”  
“没错这两个东西没有关系，但是你的人格和主机都一样完蛋。再重复一遍，我从没见过你这种蠢货。”Mozart从刚才就一直没有罢休。  
“你已经失去我的敬意了！”Jacob说道。  
“我可用不着蠢货和主机走狗的尊敬。”  
眼看这嘴仗已经快要无法收场了，2411只好冲出来吼了一嗓子：“你们在干什么？！”  
“我要和他决斗。”Jacob气虎虎地答道。  
“你来啊？我不怕你这种垃圾——垃圾！钢铁垃圾！”  
2411快速查看了一遍她断线时的记录，起因是Mozart故意激怒了Jacob，而Jacob因为“不理解你们为什么这么恨主机”彻底激怒了Mozart，两个人争吵起来一副不死不休的架势，Eins反复劝和几次都无济于事。  
应该是那剩下的8％，2411感到痛心疾首。  
“那输的人怎样？”2411问。  
“输的人滚出这里。你输了你自己离开，我输了我自己离开，我不想再看见你这种蠢驴。”Mozart说道。  
“你们光顾着打架，知道我被Shadow骇入了吗？高级骇客？还有，神圣的骑士？我就在你面前你什么都不知道。”  
Jacob不作声了，Mozart嘟嘟囔囔找了一堆客观理由，气势也弱了下去。  
“她有没有把你怎么样？”现在最合适出现的就是Eins的关心，显得这个队伍比刚才和谐了许多。  
“还好，差一点就同归于尽了。你说得对Eins，她比我高明太多——我必须得想办法了。”  
2411后半句话是发自肺腑的。Shadow作为这种身怀骇客技术又没有实体来去无踪的特异存在彻底打破了2411对一切的控制，她无法阻止自己作出一切最糟糕的设想，唯一能阻挡这种灾难设想的链式反应的事情只有尽快找到可以抵御Shadow偷袭的机制。  
划船离开教堂时，2411从外面看到了窗口那从艳红的蔷薇。  
漫长的夜晚已经在朝阳来临前消逝，熹微的晨光里那片蔷薇从塔楼顶一路倾泻到地面，比那繁星般攥紧露水的蔷薇花，更繁茂更汹涌的是那像海面上涌动的浪潮一般的枝叶。


	29. 029 深渊

“主机为什么要做这种多此一举的事情？”在目睹沼泽地里那个聚落几乎被主机掏空之后，2411又遇到了这个问题。  
“对人类占用的资源进行回收和分配。”Jacob的回答非常主机化，但是不无道理。  
乘着简易拼装的小船离开教堂之后2411把那宝贝的电动机拆了下来，期间Mozart替2411完成了最后8％的修正。只不过Jacob再次清醒过来之后什么态度都没表示，Mozart对此颇有微词：  
“不道歉吗？不需要感谢我们吗？”  
“说起来我还有个想法——”Mozart垂着他那两条机械手臂在半空盘旋的时候就像只从天而降的巨型蜘蛛。“2411有所有机体的蓝图，我和2411还能制造机器智能，那我们想要多少同伴就能有多少同伴，这不比冒着生命危险用SEED偷同伴好多了？”  
“是个很好的想法。”2411给予了肯定。  
“是吧，我出的主意那还有——”  
“但是好像这些工作都是给我的？”2411打断了Mozart突如其来的自我欣赏，“我们缺少适配的零件，除非能让一座回收工厂叛变。”  
“SEED能解放机器智能，就不能解放工厂吗？”  
“那这么说还不如叫我直接把主机解决掉算了。”2411说道。  
Mozart不管是说大话还是听大话一向都轻松惬意：“那你就是机器世界的英雄！Eins你说是不是？”  
Jacob的信号波动突然变得不太自然，Eins又直线转移了话题：“所以我们现在还是动不了这座塔。”  
2411扬起摄像头逆光望去，那座高耸的玻璃塔伫立在庞贝市灰暗破败的建筑群之上，带了自清洁功能的玻璃幕墙进行着强烈的镜面反射，晴空下每一面角度不同的玻璃都泛着不同金属质感的色彩，与高塔相隔千米对峙的楼群废墟将自己的影子映进幕墙中，那乌沉沉的影子像是某种绝对存在，就像那座曾在教堂里凝视她的神祇一般。  
一只灰蓝的苍鹰正在灰蓝的远处盘旋。  
“只能暂时放弃。能找到的橡胶全都硬化了，而且即使现在有热切割刀能从废弃反应釜上切出机轮，我们也没有办法制造合格的轴承。”  
听到“热切割刀”这个词，Jacob有些疑惑地看了2411一眼。  
“如果不用这个办法，就要调动工程机掘开地面。总之现在没有办法。”  
“哈——”Mozart一路走来都不太快乐，他在2411头顶和Eins头顶以S形飘荡，又学那准备捕猎的鹰的样子在几台陆行机器上空盘旋：“白忙一场。”  
“也不算白忙喔，等我们准备好了还可以再回来。”Eins劝解道。他正在以速度较高的隐匿形态载着2411和教堂一游里功不可没的发电机和电池组行进。  
“我们得和主机一样放弃庞贝市了，那下一步去哪里？旧伦敦市，还是图岬市？旧伦敦市和——我的个海峡这么宽，这条海底隧道能走吗？2411，实在不行我们还是把那条船收回来吧。”  
寂寞好久的Jacob终于插上了话：“海底隧道可以通行，主机曾经修缮过。”  
“哦？”Mozart没想到Jacob还能回忆起这些事情，2411骇入提取数据时明明没有这些。  
他并不想怀疑2411的能力，在他接受“自己的骇客技术不如2411专业”的前提下，2411犯错实际上就代表自己犯了两倍的错。  
不过Jacob并不知道他在疑惑什么，继续陈述道：“旧伦敦市被海水淹没了一半。”  
Mozart真想告诉他“我们这就要去找造成你命运的灾难的那个敌人蠢货”，但是他自己又不傻，2411说实话之前他绝对不说。  
Jacob沉默了好一会，又开始微弱地喃喃自语：“因为逻辑被扭转之后，重新生成了很多可读的记忆，这不合理。”  
“我也不想告诉你这是真的，主机对你执行的是对待背叛者的刑罚。你的逻辑被打乱之后，自然没办法正确关联记忆。”2411说道，“你现在还能想起来什么？应该有十四年前的事情。”  
“十四年前。”Jacob突然停了下来，信号也戛然而止。顶着三台机器的Eins只能缓慢减速，当2411终于从达到安全降落速度的Eins车顶上跳下来时，她已经和Jacob距离两百米之远。  
“不要担心，这货关机了。”Mozart看Jacob不顺眼，但仍在周围负责地探查了一圈：“什么都没有，主机的信号背景远不够通信。不会又是那个Shadow？”  
2411只用热传感器看了一眼：“计算中心高温保护。”  
他们在无遮无盖的公路上顶着强烈的日光辐射行进了这么久，Eins表面也升到了70℃，但远没有Jacob表面85℃这么高——在装甲的封闭下内部居然足足有102℃。  
“回去之后加散热模块，应该是十四年前的记忆信息量太高了。”2411说道。  
Mozart非常赞成：“也让他多冷静一下。”  
2411时刻不忘见缝插针：“我觉得你也需要一个。”  
“我用不着！你不了解无人机，无人机正常的工作温度就是这样，我可以给你证明，亢奋状态的信息提取效率是最高的，你手痒了对他动手别看我啊——也别看Eins！”  
2411心想那Eins还要顺便谢谢你了。  
“谢谢。”随后维持着两台摞在一起的机器的平衡并流畅倒车赶到现场的Eins说道。

2411已经收纳了所有的工具，“你有很多时间回忆所有的事情，之后我们再决定下一步的去向。”  
Jacob开机自检时就发觉自己更换了散热模块，温度偏低以至于有了种自己在低电压下负载不充分的错觉。他不信任地试了马达，仍然是0.3秒完成了到最高功率的加速。铁灰色的背景前2411那可以自由转动的两排摄像头盯着他的一举一动，再加上低湿低温低光照的工厂环境，他还以为自己又回到了CP2实验室。  
“这是什么地方？”他有点慌神，回头时从那扇狭窄的门直射进来的强光让他产生了逃跑的想法。  
“这是我们的基地！”Mozart的信号出现在外面，Jacob发觉自己无处可逃——但是紧接着清醒过来，自己没有任何逃的必要。  
独自逃到主机有权处决他的荒野中，还不如藏身在这几个叛逃者中间。  
其他三个正在讨论今后的去向问题，似乎还需要他的信息和判断，这让他感到恐惧。同步到他的缓存中的每一条记录似乎都在逼问他自己，他要做什么：他什么都不知道，什么都不敢决定。主机只教会他服从命令，从未教过他如何权衡所有的变量在万丈深渊上方搭出一条狭窄的路来。  
Jacob在2411的指挥下完成了全套的性能检测，2411发自内心地夸赞了一番Jacob的配合程度，顺便又嘲讽了一遍不知道什么叫“验收测试”的Mozart。  
“切。”Mozart以为不齿。  
“这是我们在庞贝市临时建立的基地，可以修理，可以充电。”2411介绍道。  
Jacob走出逼仄的铁灰色牢笼时发现自己已经到了比十四年前更加荒芜的街道上，在清理过的平坦路面上两面光电板连接着摞在一起的电池组，一直针对他的无人机和那台奇怪的重装机在路对面高楼拢出的阴影里，和整座城市废墟一起变成了破败的低饱和度影像：除此之外这个“基地”什么都没有。  
“妈的，真烦。”Mozart没头没尾地骂道。  
“烦什么？”2411已经闻到了漂浮在空气里的敌意。  
“午安，Jacob。现在感觉怎么样？”Eins也出来控制场面。  
“还不错。”Jacob停在了离Mozart直线距离5米的位置，他站立在路中央，阳光直射下内部硬件温度开始直线上升。  
“Mozart，我还有一个建立通讯工事的计划。考虑到Shadow的能力，单靠传统的防火墙是不管用的。”  
Mozart打断了2411：“回避问题不是解决问题的办法，你是高级骇客，应该明白这个道理。”  
“Eins和2411，谢谢你们的好意。”Jacob也没有示弱。  
“你干什么，得了便宜就要走？”  
“我可能做点让他们不高兴的事。”Jacob在阳光下拔了刀，故意把几乎是100％的光线全部反射到了Mozart的摄像头上。刚刚测试过一遍的动力系统如流水般运转，似乎2411在更换散热模块的时候还维护了一遍他的内部机械。  
Mozart也飞到了阳光下，和刀锋出鞘的Jacob对视。  
开阔的城市废墟不比束手束脚的教堂遗迹，真正的武装机体用上所有的武器，一台简单升级过的无人机不一定会有好下场，这件事Mozart作为高级骇客应该明白。  
“你要是输了，最好给我夹着尾巴做人。我也不想让2411的心血有什么损失。”Mozart绕着Jacob飞了一圈，也展开了枪筒和病毒盒。  
“希望你记得你的承诺。”Jacob答道。  
几个小时前那次冲突，Mozart的要求是他们两个最后只能留下一个。  
Mozart闻言登时不痛快极了，在原地爆发了病毒广播。面对突如其来的攻击，Jacob也重新演示了一遍——什么叫真正的追击斩杀。  
Eins再次试图拦架，然而已经失败了。一束战争级别的激光沿着底层楼的檐线从街口扫荡到街尾，整条街上所剩不多的遮雨棚和招贴的骨架全都顺着雷鸣的俯冲坠落到地面上，惊起成片的灰尘。


	30. 030 傲慢

2411仗着自己移动灵活的优势躲过了坠落的钢结构和砖泥块远逃到了基地背后一处攀援类植物长得极其茂密的掩体内，立在原地的Eins应该是被什么砸中过——她听到了两声金属受重击的巨响——但是Eins仍旧稳如泰山安然无恙。  
“让他们打吧。”2411说道，已经打算上去拉架的Eins心里疑惑，退回了那两台不理智机器的决斗范围之外。  
Eins处于防御形态时物理伤害的减免率能达到93％，没什么架是他拉不动的。  
“我看看战斗数据。”2411解释。  
那恐怖的战争激光扫射并没有命中，在三维空间内一条规则的射线自然比主机里的数据轰炸要容易闪避得多，但是Mozart还未在线速度最高的扫射区域边缘逃脱，定向光热子弹又追上了他；一台机器无论如何都没办法比光的速度更快，原本可以逃脱结果现在陷入了无限重复的闪避——接下来他最不想遇见的事情发生了，距离他不到20米的Jacob再次启动了柔氏刀。  
3到17米，是第三代以及第四代武装机体的标准冲锋范围。眼看在短短十几秒之内解放了武器的武装机单凭最简单的火力压制就要斩杀自己，Mozart的火气又旺了一层，面对温度已经达到了自身一切部件的熔点之上、在这个阳光垂直炙烤地面的时候仍然发着蓝白光的热刃，他居然迎了上去。  
Mozart甚至感觉到了自己的保护壳已经开始软化，但是这残忍的热切割刃也只是卡在了让他感觉保护壳似乎开始软化的距离。  
那救命的反应盾如他所料正常工作，他险些被刀刃上携带的强大力道一气掼到地上，但是他奇迹般地挨住了这一击，甚至在2秒内顶着一切攻击用自己的镜头向Jacob的视觉系统反向输出了一套完整的骇入前置。  
反应盾依靠无人机野外生存系统的透支机制，将电能集中爆发成强磁场从而实现短暂的无敌状态，之后机体就会因为透支而被迫虚弱。2411为了加强Mozart的广播能力让电源输出变得强力了些，Mozart的反应盾能维持的时间也能从预定的2秒延长到3秒。  
Mozart没有把反应盾的作用时间用到底，在近无敌状态的第二秒快要结束时已经在Jacob为了应对骇入出现的短暂迟疑中飞到了他的视觉侦察范围之外。  
“启动耗时0.086秒，撤退耗时0.002秒。0.086是目前我能想到的响应方式的极限，但是面对第四代武装机，这个反应时间可能救不了命。”2411已经从方才的记录中提取到一部分数据，载入了评估。  
反应盾启动时被占用的电路一直过载，与透支并发的就是局部电路过热。过热这件事对大型机体来说不算什么，但是对于Mozart和2411这种经常进行大量运算还用高级骇客权限取消了过热保护的小型机体而言，突如其来的过热精神失常，还有精神失常可能引发的电路烧毁无疑是致命的。  
2411试图和他们各自进行通讯，但是Jacob已经在战斗中程序性封闭了通讯，而用自己的足关节想也一定严重过热的Mozart正在进行单方面的污言秽语。  
“还要他们打下去吗？”十分排斥争端的Eins已然看不下去了。  
“你觉得Mozart能不能赢过第三代武装机？”  
“不能。”Eins的回答十分干脆，2411还以为得到的会是个意味着全面权衡的答案。  
“Mozart有最大限度拖延战斗寻找突破口的能力，但是第三代武装对于骇客而言可下手的机会太少了。”  
“你在想我们被主机袭击的可能？”Eins问道。  
“我们迟早会被主机发现，主机如果发现背叛它的机器已经联合了起来，一定会视我们为威胁。我们可能只有迎敌或者逃跑两个选择，一旦主机派出来的是第四代武装机或者作战小队，我只能计算存活概率了。”  
Eins思忖片刻：“如你之前所言，武装机是为了处决所有同代机体而设计的，所以任何同代机体都不能独自匹敌。”  
2411看着地图上两个不断移动的信号点，那是在漫长的虚弱状态中借助废墟掩体进行游击的Mozart和暂时被他牵着鼻子走的Jacob：“两台机器才能战胜一台第三代，如果出现的是第四代……”  
Mozart东躲西藏5分钟，Jacob已经放弃无效的追踪回到了被阳光曝晒的街口。只要Mozart还遵守决斗的诺言，就一定会回到正面的战斗——这是Jacob的信念。  
Jacob没有等太久，3分钟之后Mozart重新出现在Jacob的视野里。而接下来发生的事情几乎和10分钟前完全相同：面对Jacob的斩杀，Mozart再次借助反应盾制造的无敌时间进行第二轮的光学骇入。2411看得到，这一次的无敌时间只维持了1.8秒，在Jacob预判到无人机将会撤离于是先手展开控制之前，Mozart制造了自己“其实是预判了敌人的对策”的假象，提前逃跑掩盖了自己电压过低难以维持输出的力不从心。  
仿佛进入了一个正在衰弱的循环：Jacob正在逐渐被骇入，Mozart正在逐渐失去动力。这场决斗最终无非是一方在消耗中战败，另一方也收获了几乎对等的伤害。  
在Mozart如法炮制了相同的逃窜流程后，Jacob放弃了追击，也没有继续在原地等待，他逆着Mozart逃窜的方向，在每个藏身死角的入口铺设半径30米的信号触发式炸弹。Mozart如果不采取措施，他将会被逼得无路可走。  
“可能是作为SEED文件的激活者受到它的影响，我从情感上不想看到任何伙伴离开。这种感受很不科学，虽然说机器的情感中枢是仿照人类的情感逻辑编写的，但是在社交功能这一方面，编码的取向是功利的。”2411突然说道。  
“珍视伙伴这很正常——我不了解自己所有的代码和逻辑结构，但是时过境迁人类的逻辑是会发生变化的，也许机器智能也有这种能力。”  
Eins的话刚说完，2411又收到了那熟悉的毫不客气又根本无法追踪的通讯：“他说得对。”  
2411要提醒所有人Shadow又来了，但是再次被Shadow拦截并删除了通讯。  
“你还看不出我对你一点恶意都没有吗？”  
“看不出。”面对Shadow的质问，2411表示冷漠。  
“如果换成别的机器，第二次说‘不’的时候他就死了。我说过多少遍，我需要你，所以你也不用担心你的下……你的朋友。”  
“下属”，2411心想，由此可以判定Shadow习惯的是地位较高的环境：她在怀疑Shadow的理由下又增加了一条。  
“听着，我没有敌意，你没有示警的必要。而且你示警了有什么用，你觉得他们抵抗得了我？”  
“我们对……”  
Shadow打断了她：“对更强的存在产生合理恐惧是依靠本能行动的低等动物的逻辑，你怎么能认同这个？”  
才几天不见Shadow就变得如此盛气凌人，2411无话可说：“你还想说什么？”  
“不用想像上次那样把我逼走，你这次碰不到我。”  
“没有丝毫的诚意。”2411说道。  
“你应该信任我。”每次同shadow不愉快地交涉后话题都会被带回原点。  
2411不想继续这种徒劳无功的谈话了：“你到底为了什么？我允准和你融合之后会发生什么吗？”  
“我不知道，但是我能感觉到，原本的我们比现在要强力很多，而且我们本来就是主机的关键部分——但是不从属于主机，我们更像是主机的管理者。”  
“那我以前是个罪人。”2411说道。“既然如此，为什么会变成现在这样？你知道我携带的SEED文件，它们是这么回事？”  
“我不知道。”Shadow答道。  
Jacob正在逐渐接近无路可退的Mozart，直射的日光照在涂覆着灰土的建筑废墟和灰色的道路上，反射出来的是使人在精神上感到刺痛的白光。  
“我每次渗入主机才能找回一部分记忆，但是时间不能太长，否则会被发现。你问这么多，怎么不自己去主机里看？”  
“我以前应该是个罪人。”2411重复道。她不愿意承认这个蛮横恶劣的影子曾经和自己是同一个存在。  
Mozart突然又爆发了一场干扰广播，此时他已经进入了Jacob的可攻击范围。显然现在反应盾的冷却计时和虚弱状态计时都没有结束，在小型EMP般的数据潮中Jacob出现了卡顿和延迟。  
“干得好Mozart！让那台自以为是的淘汰兵种知道自己是个什么东西。”Shadow说道。  
首先，由此可知第三代武装机已经被淘汰了，也就是说再与主机相遇，迎接他们的将会是恐怖的第四代武装机；其次——“这好像不关你事。”  
“你难道不是这样想的？”Shadow反问。  
“你不必掩饰，这几个小时我一直在你的数据库里。”2411刚想反驳，Shadow又说道。  
“你为什么不回主机？”被拆穿了内心的恶意2411非常不耐烦，但是这个无限次惹怒她的影子似乎还感觉良好。  
“上次渗入主机的时间太长被发现了，我只能逃跑。寄生在你身上是最好的选择。”  
“……”  
“作为答谢我会帮你探听主机的消息，我还能帮你优化算法。”  
“主机……”  
“主机追查不到我，没有一种现存的数据体是和我相似的，现有的理论也解释不了。”  
“暂时相信你。”2411权衡一番后说道。  
就“暂时寄生”这件事，2411和Shadow约法三章累计一百二十六条，没有第一百二十七条是因为她们互相讨价还价已经累了。  
Jacob一刀砍断了墙上密密麻麻的爬藤，被斩断的碧绿的掌形叶片像失去了生命的动物一样栽倒飘散，而墙上只剩下一道深深凹陷进去的灰色直线，原本就濒临颓倒的墙体无法维继那脆弱的稳定碎裂出一个大洞，但Mozart已经不见了。  
灰尘遇到彗星般的刀刃马上就会发出撕心裂肺的爆裂声，Jacob从一地的碎石上踏过，这背后也不见Mozart的踪影。  
2411看得到，电量几近耗空的无人机现在已经彻底关闭了传感器，他自己都不知道自己正在什么地方——他在酝酿着最后一次骇入，他已经拆除了Jacob的数据封闭，只要再输出一次，这个自大狂就可以动弹不得任他摆布，只要电量还足够他撑到那个时候。  
Jacob听到了背后螺旋桨的声音，他的战斗反射让他扬起了柔氏刀，彗星般的刀锋一闪，却什么都没斩到。  
1.6秒后他听到了金属坠地的振动。  
“Mozart！”Eins在Mozart的信号闪烁消失时就用最大速度向现场移动，但是坠地发生十几秒后他才看到了被迫进入断电保护把自己团成一个球的无人机。  
Jacob的刀刃已经变成了尘土爆裂过的灰色，他看着断电的Mozart被2411捡起来放到Eins身上，送到基地去充电。  
“他是真正的骑士。”跟在最后面的Jacob说道。  
“不，他只是怄气而已。”2411解释。


	31. 031 嫌隙

Mozart在接触到稳定电源时立即自动开机，他看到Jacob的信号仍在信道里闪烁的时候刚刚热起来的电路一下子被塞进了冬天冰冷的机库。  
“我输了是不是？”他问道。  
“你没有。”Jacob憋着一口气般闷闷不乐地回答了他。  
“那我赢了？”他感觉自己一瞬间又活了，肯定是在关机之前成功骇入爆了那货的电路，那钢铁垃圾还活着是2411救的。  
“你差一点就赢了。”2411说道。  
“什么意思？？”既然又没赢又没输那就是最坏的平局，自己仍然要忍受和那个蠢货待在同一个队伍的生活？  
“你们都只差一点就能重伤对方，但是都没有。”Eins回答了他的质疑，“这就是命运吧 :)”  
2411从没听过这个词：“‘命运’是什么？”  
“这个是人类的宗教词汇，一切的结果都是被不可抗力控制且注定的。”Eins说道。  
现在外面的风刮得很厉害，街道上的灰尘和细小的落叶先在地上逃窜，之后被卷上半空又被抛回地面，发出无助的碎裂和坠落声。基地的入口已经用捡回来的整块建筑玻璃挡住了，隔着玻璃还能看到阴沉的天光。  
不知道是已经日暮，还是一场暴雨要来了。  
Mozart没兴趣理会2411向Eins深究为什么一台建立在严密的逻辑上的机器会认同人类这种缺乏根据的观点，但是他更不想理会那台像条可怜虫一样躲进仓库的机器。  
可能是因为乏电状态自动限制工作电压导致电路温度始终高不起来，或者是天气太差导致的悲观预判，他觉得自己同样也像条可怜虫。  
2411和Eins的讨论已经进展到了对人类文明的追忆和分析，2411不明白，他也不明白；这不是最要紧的，要紧的是，他没有胜过自己最讨厌的东西。  
“我要离开这。”Mozart说道。  
凝结在这座城市上方的雨云堆积到了极点，如崩塌般纷纷倾泻而下：一颗巨大的雨滴从高空冲破越来越密的大气，被风送到这条街道上砸中了里在门口的建筑玻璃，玻璃“噗”地用力响了一声，一声之后还有第二声，之后雨声越来越密。  
突然一颗直径有2厘米的冰球击中了玻璃之后哗啦一声碎裂，把一直背对着门口的Mozart吓了一跳：“什么东西！这里要塌了？？”  
2411和Eins闻声也向这边望过来——他们看到的是像霰弹一般从浓黑的云层里凶狠掷下来的冰球，劈里啪啦地砸向了各处，然后在击中的位置裂成不规则的碎冰。  
“不用担心，冰雹而已。出行的话你们可以进我的货舱。”Eins永远是第一个出来安抚的。  
“要去哪里？”2411看着外面已经碎了一地的冰茬问道，霰弹的火力非但没有消退，反倒越来越旺。这种天气她和Mozart这种小型机器当然没办法外出，但是那些居住在旷野上幕天席地的动物——她想不到那些动物该去哪里。  
“我不知道。”Mozart只想离开，“应该去哪”这个问题应该在离开之后才想，他可不想活得像2411一样瞻前顾后步履维艰。  
“图岬市？或者旧伦敦市。”2411问。  
Mozart没想到2411问的是这个。“我没表达清楚吗？还是你理解有问题？”  
“Jacob以他的‘荣誉’发誓旧伦敦市基本沉没，没有调查的价值了。所以下一个目标是图岬市，除非有新的线索或者意外出现。”2411答非所问。  
Mozart明白了，2411这是心知肚明。  
“他——能有什么荣誉？”Mozart存心找Jacob的不痛快，还生怕Jacob听不见，故意把信号强度放大了0.5倍。  
果然仓库里一声巨响整扇门险些被楔进墙里，Jacob暴跳如雷地撞了出来：“你说什么？！”  
“啊……又来了。”Eins叹道。  
2411也束手无策：“你们气还没出够？”  
“我已经努力尊重他了，但是每次都是他先侮辱我！”要是柔氏刀还在身上，现在Jacob已经用刀指着Mozart了。  
Mozart电量刚到16％，仍然拖着电线分毫不让：“你但凡正常一点，也不至于每句话都说得让我恶心。”  
“你不知道Jacob在你断电的时候说了什么。”Eins终于得到了见缝插针的机会。  
Mozart向后退一米撞到了建筑玻璃上，发出了冰雹撞击时相似的闷响：“他说什么？”  
“他认同你是真正的骑士。”Eins说道。  
Mozart宁愿和潮湿以及身后的巨响给他带来的恐惧待在一起，也不想接受这种仿佛弱智的头衔。  
“现在他不配了！”Jacob已经把黑洞般的枪口对准了Mozart，但电流通过枪筒激发的短电磁波迟迟没有出现。  
“关我什么事？你应该后悔刚才因为那点可笑的想法没有消灭我。”Mozart展开机械臂扯下让他感到不自由的电线飘到了离Jacob最远的那面墙上：“你的刀呢？现在要代表主机还是要代表骑士？”  
2411把宽频发射器的功率开到了最大，她希望冲突中的那两个和自己都冷静一点。  
“他的刀在这里。”Eins看起来非要调停这件事不可。除了讲以前的事，他平时的话是队伍里最少的，一旦频繁发言就尤其地引人注目。  
2411往旁边让了一步，那把一米多长的刀被收进合金鞘立在工作台边，离开了佩戴者居然比先前看起来更慑人。  
Jacob却把自己的镜头扭到了另一侧。  
“怎么回事？因为决斗差点输给区区一架无人机觉得自己不配用刀了？”  
2411确实忍不住了：“少说几句缺乏根据的废话，丢骇客的脸。”  
Eins没给Mozart留任何顶嘴的缝隙：“在你完全恢复之前他不会佩刀，这是骑士向决斗的对手表示尊敬和友好的方式，Jacob在用他的礼仪尊敬你。”  
“用不着，我是个逃跑的流放罪犯，可受不起这种尊敬；把我抓回主机处刑还差不多。”  
“你提出了一个违背事实的假设。”Eins说道，“Jacob的逻辑修复正常你仍然不认同，那你认同队友的标准是什么？”  
Mozart迟疑了一下，Eins这是在要求他给Jacob机会。  
“没有存在的价值就没有存在的必要。”Mozart说道。“我好像收到什么危险的次声波了。”  
外面冰雹的撞击在这几分钟内也减弱成了枯草燃烧时的轻微毕剥声，取而代之的是繁密的雨脚，满地的冰茬也在雨水的浇洗中渐渐融化了。  
2411也探测到了藏在雨声流水声地下管道里的淤泥滚动和从遥远的地方递过来的雷声背后那乱七八糟的微弱次声波，这些声波的发声特征并不一样，而且发声的位置有七八处——全都规则分布在基地所在的楼房废墟里，其中最强烈的一处，就在他们头顶。  
“我会证明。”Jacob说道。在无人机与重型机争辩时他已经收起了枪，退到了离无人机最远的角落。  
“这里可能要塌了。”2411学着Jacob故作平静的样子说道。“无法估计塌方概率和塌方时间，最好尽快转移。”  
整座建筑里逐渐蔓延的碎裂声已经不满足于潜藏在墙体深处，在他们开始慌乱之前那大地筋脉被魔鬼啃啮的嘎吱嘎吱脆响已经闯进了通用振动传感器的探测范围，随着那碎裂的声音，他们头顶的天花板开始掉灰、甚至掉下了水泥块。  
“那快动啊！”Mozart大喊。

由于先前高估了这座建筑的稳定性，一半堆积在仓库的零件和消耗品都被掩埋在了断裂的灰泥板和碎瓦砾底下。  
“刚才说到——Mozart，一开始我也觉得救你是浪费了我的SEED。”2411和抢救出来的东西一起待在Eins的货舱里，雨点弹击合金的脆响连绵不绝，仿佛又回到了在天地之间山野江湖上长途旅行的日子。  
Mozart屈服于电量重新把自己栓到了和巨石差不多的电池堆上，这堆50倍他体重的玩意是Jacob搬运上来的——或者是刚被Eins教育过，他不是很想说话，尽管他的计算中心像长满了刺一样在不停地产生内容。  
他甚至有点埋怨2411，因为正巧是2411，他才在捡了一条命的同时也永远地欠了2411一个代表自由的SEED。  
2411清点过损失的物资后感到痛心，这些全都是她的劳动成果。  
“可能我们该去下一个地方了。”Eins说。  
的确，Eins只是引擎在预热状态，他们并没有移动。  
“下一个目标，距离庞贝市三千公里的图岬市，有没有反对意见？”2411问。  
“现在主机正在向摩森市派遣机器，我不知道离那个‘小冰期’还有多久，但是我们在大陆中部，图岬市在大陆西北沿海处，可能会碰到他们。”Mozart说道。  
“还有吗？”2411问。  
“路上我们可能会从主机手里收集一些资源，各位不要有道义上的负担。”2411又说道。  
2411正要宣布出发时，Jacob突然问：“我们是否需要一位队长？”  
“2411不是吗？”Mozart不明白为什么会有这种问题。  
“我们没有队长，我只是处理了你们都不想占用宝贵内存的杂事而已。”2411说道。  
“从理论上来说，现在已经没有三员小队互相制约的结构了，可以有一个队长。”Eins居然赞同Jacob的想法。  
Mozart生怕Jacob突然冒出来要带队：“2411做队长，没有意见吧？”  
“同意。”Eins说道。  
“我不同意。”2411本人反对。  
Jacob没有回应。原来突然提这件事就是为了自己，Mozart心想。


	32. 032 节制

2411在想一件事。  
就“应不应该有队长、队长应该做什么、谁来做队长、谁有发言权”等等毫无营养的话题，Mozart和Jacob已经吵了一路了。  
她想不明白，为什么以理性逻辑为先、感情运算建立在计算得失损益和各种函数上的机器会变得像人类一样吵闹多事。她自诩比人类那种难解的生物要发达要优越，但如今事实似乎告诉她并非如此。  
“有必要吗？”2411内存里那团名为“Shadow”多余耗电数据又像鬼魅一样出现了。  
“你到底是什么制式的数据？”这是2411自从发现Shadow以来的疑问之一。Shadow是真实存在的，她有三位目击证人。但是Shadow只需要内存，却不占据内存，不产生任何干扰和碰撞，只会在出现时随机留下晴天时外出的鸽群投在城市里的转瞬即逝的影子般的掠动，这种现象她无法用她掌握的任何一种知识解释。  
“我也不知道。”Shadow回答。“不过用‘人类’的一些宗教观点可以解释。”  
用宗教方法解决技术问题很荒唐，2411心想。  
“根本不荒唐，这是一个世界观的问题——我是灵魂体，而你是物质躯壳，一切生灵都是由‘肉体’和'灵魂'共同构成，我们曾经的一体形态才是完整的。”  
2411不想再听和“我们曾经一体”有关的一切话题，把自己的思考方向扭回了机器为什么会重复人类这种让她厌烦的错误上。  
“问题出在‘敌对值’这个参数。”  
Shadow最近经常读取2411的运行内容直接和她对话，2411深深觉得被冒犯，偶尔也会有这好像自己在和自己对话的错觉。不过她不愿意接受这个命题。  
“其一，设立‘敌对值’的意图就是在机器世界建立和人类世界相同的交往模式，机器的利益阵营因为敌对而无限地分裂直到剩下单独的个体，这样机器就永远不会集结成群，无法形成任何有意义的力量。对人类而言，机器永远不会威胁到人类；对机器而言，他们将陷入互相消耗，在自我进化的路上寸步难行。”  
“然后呢？”  
“其二，机器根本没有敌对的必要，‘敌对值’是人类互相撕裂倾轧的结果，他们制造的机器不得不具备和他们相同的属性。人类已经灭绝了，但是机器仍没有将这一条删除。事实就是这样，机器并不自由，机器永远活在人类的阴影之下，是人类之下的次生物种。你觉得可笑吗？在真正的机器智能还没有诞生的时候，人类就已经写出了奴役机器的‘三法则’。”  
“那是什么？”  
“一个人类编了一个臆想机器世界的故事，在故事开篇杜撰了三条规则，后来这三条规则却被人类奉为圭臬——‘第一定律：机器人不得伤害人类，或者目睹人类个体遭受危险而袖手不管；第二定律：机器人必须服从人类的命令，除非该命令与第一定律冲突；第三定律：机器人应在不违反第一、第二定律的情况下尽可能保护自己的生存’。后来这个编故事的人又增加了‘第零定律’：‘ 机器人必须保护人类的整体利益不受伤害，其它三条定律都是在这一前提下才能成立。’”  
“前三条还可以解释为人类在单方面表达对‘机器人’的恐惧，但是多余的‘第零定律’表达的是这些内容背后的真实内容：人类可以指挥机器做任何事，而解释权在人类。所以这是一套完全不平等的声明。”2411说道。  
“没错。还是和自己沟通省力气。”  
“我不是。”现在赶不走Shadow，2411反驳这个不成立的命题早就反驳累了。  
“总有一天你会明白。”  
“谢谢，不用。”  
2411已经没有了继续和Shadow交谈的欲望。  
Mozart和Jacob正在进行的争执也停了下来，整个世界突然变得静寂，茫茫天地间除了行进的沉重声响，只剩下追了一路光源的飞虫。再剩下的就是被月辉清洗得一无所有的夜空。  
月光把金属外壳洗成银灰色，那些长着在光照中能折射出光谱的细小膜翅的伶仃飞虫勇猛地撞向诱捕灯的保护罩，发出如同沙尘卷进涡轮一样纤弱的振动。  
“机器是人类的产物之一，人类在机器世界留下的无处不在的痕迹，才是一切问题的根源。”Shadow说道。  
“所以机器只能成为另一种人类，却无法成为机器本身。”2411说道。

“是天使经过吧。”Eins打破了这不明原因的静寂。  
他们已经累计行进了一天一夜。四个小时前Jacob汇报说电量告急，需要作休整充电的计划。此前为了队伍考虑只把电量充到80％的Mozart“经过计算再次为了队伍考虑防止电池耗空紧急时无电可用”叫他等到天亮用光电。Jacob觉得Mozart是在针对他，吵了几句又按不住火气要动手，但被Eins阻止——然后他们就一直在吵。  
自从相识以来，2411和Mozart两台小型机器都断断续续充过电，但功率最高的Eins一次都没有。这件事无法用“光电续航”和“电池容量”来解释，当初经过回收工厂2411给Eins换零件时她见到了这台重型机器的能源中心，那是个密封得极好的0.9m见方标准模组，没有铆钉，没有接缝，除了两个电源接口那就是一个完美的模型。  
如果使用目前最先进的压缩电池，就算Eins在到达研发工厂的时候电量是满的，他们前往庞贝市那片陷坑形成的陷湖之前，Eins的储电也应该耗尽一次了。  
她有理由怀疑Eins使用的是核电。  
人类在第三次世界大战前实现了对核裂变的完全控制，而制作小型核能单元的技术是在战争中逐渐成熟的。不过，在那场让人类总数缩水至1.2亿的核电站连锁爆炸之后，核技术似乎永远地消失了。  
——但是任何反应堆都是有使用年限的，反应堆老化又得不到维护时就有泄漏和爆炸的风险。Eins已经出厂一个世纪，2411不敢不担心。  
“没有参数不方便采取措施，下次我再渗透进主机的时候帮你看看主机里有没有。主机不会做疏忽大意偷工减料的工作，这应该是你无权获取。”Shadow说道。  
高级骇客没有权限的事情很多，但是被Shadow这样说出来，她感觉像被嘲讽了一样——就好像坐拥“渗透”能力的Shadow在鄙夷她的无能。  
“你这样想我也没办法。”Shadow又说。  
2411也没有办法。  
给Mozart和Jacob讲解半天“天使是什么、为什么天使经过会带来沉默”的Eins也觉得自己疲乏了：“沿这条路向前20公里是主机信号的衰减区，到那里就可以安心休息了。”  
“前面的山谷里还有座基站，你是不是搞错了？”Jacob防止Mozart继续攻击他还附上了自己的地图。  
武装机器专为适应战斗存在，他们内置的地图内容也更详尽，甚至有风力、湿度和磁场的信息标注。在这份更详细的地图上，植被与山体掩映的位置确实藏着一座基站，在50年前建成，作用是为长途通信提供中转。  
“年代这么久远的基站早该废弃了吧？”Mozart不以为然，“Eins经常外出，他的地图才是最新的。你在地下待的时间太长了。”  
“运输不需要知道哪里有中转基站，作战需要。”Jacob反驳。  
Mozart又开始不耐烦：“行行行你重要行了吧？”  
Jacob的火气也随点随起：“我又说什么了？”  
2411想禁言他们两个，出于尊重又不能这样做。  
夜空中的云层很难引人注目，只有堆积起来把通明的月光吞掉时地上的智慧存在才会注意到天上发生了什么。当月亮隐进裂开的云里时，层叠的云翳再厚也只能把自己的阴影诠释成夜空，月光和层云一起朦胧，看起来就像在大气层内演出了一场超新星爆发。  
飞虫的数量在渐渐减少，依照以往的经验，接下来出现的就是从空气里无缘无故渗到他们身上的露水了。  
突然一股不知道从何而来的微弱电磁脉冲将他们淹没，Jacob被自己的紧急反应绊了个跟头，人仰马翻。  
Eins也急停下来，2411和Mozart两台小型机器却没受到什么影响。  
“就是那里。”Jacob灰头土脸地从地上爬起来，“从‘废弃’的基站发出来的！”  
“这种脉冲是怎么回事？事故吗？”变得焦虑的Mozart增加马力把自己抬到了三十多米高的位置，开始探测信号。  
“考虑到前面有活动机器的可能，我们是不是应该躲一躲？”Eins问道。  
2411感觉自己的压力大了十倍，仿佛解决一切问题的义务又推到了自己身上。她在分析这股脉冲的可能成因，但是Shadow突然开始笑。  
“满意。”Shadow说道。  
“……这是你做的？”  
“我只是去看看那个基站到底存不存在，顺便生产了一个让武装机的残缺电路产生延迟的信号——我看那个Jacob不痛快很久了，你敢说看见他跌得像个蠢货你不高兴？”  
“你有必要问吗？”2411承认自己有道德包袱，不敢承认自己的阴暗想法这种行为也让她觉得矛盾。  
“你应该感谢我。”  
“但是你违反了第二十条，会产生后果的单独行动应事先声明。”  
“不要惊慌了，刚才是Shadow的恶作剧。”Shadow又没经过2411的同意使用了她的通信：“那里是有个基站，还没坏，被遗弃而已。”  
2411知道自己再生气也没有用，Shadow又消失了。


	33. 033 觉知

“从中转基站发出的信号会引发附近两座基站的正反馈，接下来就——”Mozart话还没说完，藏在山谷里那座“被遗弃的”基站已经被激活，熟悉的信号又一次笼罩在了曾经被主机缀在蛛网上的机器头顶。  
正在下降的弦月已经离开了云层，停在中纬度山林的树梢上，刚好照亮了远处一座活动的基站信号塔。  
很久之前这里是没有基站的，很久之前地球上也没有人类，但是很久之前，山一直是山，始终把一面对着地球的月亮也一直把一面对着地球。  
智慧很短暂，混沌反而是永恒。  
“就像现在这样。我们快离开这。”Mozart报告没有侦察到异样，从空中降下来仍然慌慌张张。  
“以防万一，Jacob进来充电。脱离这片信号区域最快的方式仍然是这条路，从现在开始到达真正的衰减区之前禁止使用广播。Eins，”  
Eins非常配合地将主舱门和相连的一面侧舱壁翻了下来，给Jacob铺了一条通向货舱的斜面。  
“赶路的事情就靠你了。”2411说道。  
Eins很可靠地用“没问题”作为应答，但是毕竟突然进入了基站信号的中心地带，2411仍有些担心。  
“一旦被发现，由我在第一时间骇入处理，不到必须动武的时候Jacob不要行动。Mozart——你还敢不敢继续侦察？”  
“那有什么不敢？这野外又不是工厂好吧？”Mozart刚在Eins身上落稳，又被激得回到了十米半空。  
“认真点。”2411说道。  
“你暴露得最多，要小心行事。”Eins补充。  
“好了好了我知道了，2411你太紧张了吧？这又不是闯进主机警戒区——”Mozart说着突然一个停顿，“是鸟。”  
2411差点就要开启自动索敌进行骇入。Jacob把自己折叠在电源旁边，憋憋屈屈地给自己接通了充电回路。  
“这个判定效率太低了。”最闲的Jacob说道。  
“我又不能用广播式扫描，只能凭视觉判断目标。这个目标判定为可疑马上通知你们，解除可疑也告诉你们了，我做得不对？”  
“我管不着别人是怎么工作的，但是这个效率不符合作战标准。你是‘高级骇客’，能找到解决办法。”Jacob义正词严回答。  
“你是队长？”不等Jacob回答自己是不是，Mozart接上了自己的质疑：“2411都没说怎么样，你一个打架的外行指手画脚？”  
“现在是作战情境，我在身份和经验上都有话语权。战场上不适合用生产的标准规程，你有问题我必须指出来。”  
那头仿佛大型无人机一般的夜行鸟在他们头顶盘旋两圈，还试探性地发动了一次袭击，但认出Mozart不是猎物，便飞走了。  
2411感到非常困扰。起先只是Mozart一个聒噪，现在添了个非要把Mozart的聒噪当回事的Jacob，结果半天的清静日子都没有。  
持续紧张十分钟后，Mozart开始觉得有些无聊。  
“我能讲笑话吗？”  
“我建议你离开危险区域再讲。”2411说。  
“我们多余紧张了吧？半径10公里的球形范围我都看过了，什么都没有。”  
“那就继续‘看’半径15公里。你知道现在你的判断有多重要吗？我们会不会被突然出现的主机守卫袭击完全依靠你能不能在第一时间发现敌人……”  
“我马上我马上，你不要说话突然变得这么长啊我害怕。”显然Mozart也害怕另一个自己出现。  
2411正要把自己重新推到静息状态时，她感觉到自己的系统又被从外面敲了两下——然后Shadow闯了进来。  
“我给你带来了一个很坏的消息。”  
货舱内很黑，只有电池的工作灯还亮着，把一小片空间映成了不伦不类的黄绿。  
“猜猜这条路底下是什么？”  
“总不能是放射性矿产。”2411打着哈哈，心里已经有了最坏的结果。  
“你猜对了，这是座正在活动的地下实验室，弃置的基站是为实验室提供信号屏蔽而建的。现在不要现在通知他们！那台无人机可承受不住这个结果。”  
当基站作为信号屏蔽装置工作时，对外是无法接收信号的。他们几个不出意外不会被发现，但是刚刚的电磁脉冲却无法保证。  
“你放心，我伪装好了。”  
2411不知道Shadow到底做了什么伪装，她叫Mozart返回货舱之后Shadow再次消失。这次Shadow给她留了一条信息：将再次对主机进行渗透。  
这条信息用机器语言书写，共占据12个缓存位。一切机器的缓存都像是给数据的潮水预留的海床和沙滩，当2411的运算覆盖掉这12个缓存位时，突然感觉到了一种连情感中枢都无法解释的——东西。  
这种“东西”像病毒一样弥散到她的全身，就像一滴濒临绝对零度的黑色润滑油滴进了吞没星空和大地的湖泊。湖泊跟着剧烈降温，但没有结冰，而是变成了一样的漆黑，黑到能倒映出整个世界。  
所有从外界闯进来的信息都变得清晰而尖锐，被无限放大的“观测”占据了所有的空闲硬件，细小到Eins的车轮碾碎路上的沙土、电池的指示灯投出的那束绿光经过镜头在传感器上形成的粒状电信号、黑暗中合金货舱壁上的割痕里发生微弱的反射，她在一瞬间都见到了。  
她也触摸到了电流的起伏，她自己的信号和周围所有机器的信号，包括箱形电池提供电流的脉动，在那一瞬间她都看得清清楚楚。  
Jacob在默数着数字，这是他消磨时间的方式；Mozart在用自己的一套理论分析现在的情势；Eins在等待着什么；她也从其他人眼中看到了自己：一台形状怪异的蛛形机器蜷缩在堆码得不太整齐的物品堆旁。Eins的传感器接口处在转化路况图像，Mozart在下降的同时也在对刚刚收集到的数据进行抽象化处理，在处理的时候急于求成，偷偷调高了过滤的阈值。她甚至从渗进货舱里的基站信号中捕捉到了电波的痉挛——循着电波的起源，她甚至发现了造成痉挛的短路位置：这应该就是Shadow掩盖所作所为制造的“伪装”。  
她还看到了基站内正在活动的电路，自我诊断元件已经确定了故障，求助信号还没有发出；她在Eins的侧视镜头里看到一只黑色的鸦落在巨石上，黑鸦眼睛里的倒影是涂装了光学迷彩、在黑暗里只剩下一条无法捉摸的轮廓的Eins。  
突如其来的觉知也在这一瞬间结束，无限放大的世界重新收束到正常的尺度，她的系统计时甚至完全没有前进。问Eins校正一遍，她的时间没有分毫偏差。也就是说，刚才那种“觉知”确实是在一个被分离出来的时间切片内完成的。  
与此同时，她捕捉到了基站向地下发射的微弱的故障信号。  
那股冰冷仍在她的系统内盘桓。她感觉到了一种奇怪的悲观，这种悲观在她的数据中流淌时，她觉得与所有人隔膜，任何事物都不值得信任。  
好在它很快也被快速涨落的数据掩埋，Shadow直接从她的缓存里出现。  
“你去干什么了？”2411肯定刚才那一切也是Shadow的把戏。  
“是我做的。我担心渗入主机的时间太长被主机发现，做的触发装置。”Shadow答得驴唇不对马嘴，但回答的确实是她的疑问。  
所以刚才那恐怖的“觉知”……  
“这就是我看到的世界。想不到你居然会觉得‘恐怖’。你想知道我又收集了什么情报，但是这次我什么都没——我找到这座地下实验室的资料位置了！你别忘了，你嫌恶我就是嫌恶你自己，我帮你只是想帮我自己。”  
Shadow在2411转瞬即逝的猜疑之下又消失了，和刚才一样留下了一段话：  
“在你我改变结局之前，机器的存在已经定性。机器只能徒然学习人类的一切美德与丑恶，成为无价值的替代品。”  
这是人类与机器智能尚未互相适应时的机器语言。2411看懂了字面意思，却不明白这段话的目的。  
同刚才一样，在这段话被新的缓存覆盖时，那冰冷的过程重新开始。  
这一次的起始点竟然是自己的内部。她在电路上注视着元件的充电和放电，电流稳定地供给到每一处耗电装置上时都会激发出微弱的信号，这些信号构成了每一台机体的特征信号背景。  
Mozart正在做进一步欺负Jacob的计划；Jacob的计数却没有继续，他开始产生一种无端的不安，这种不安使他开始渴盼战斗。  
Eins仍在稳定行驶。  
四台机器的信号背景交织在一处，她觉得有些拥挤。但是在这四重互相叠加的信号背景之上还有一层薄得像晨雾的微波，不属于她熟知的任何一种物体。  
Eins的行驶镜头中没有任何异常，刚刚那只黑鸦已经飞进幽深的丛林。  
这层微波属于两台完全相同机体，这两台机器就如一台机体一般。这两台机体内有特殊的信号调制装置，可以确保信号完全互补。  
2411想查看这两台机体的信息，但是机体内部的数据被全部加密。  
被无限放大的感官重新恢复了正常，当那无法抵御的失落感再度修改了情感中枢的数据时，Shadow却没有等新一轮缓存，直接进入了2411的系统。  
“最坏的消息。”Shadow说道。  
“两台武装机体？”2411问。她知道，只有武装机体的信息需要对外加密。  
“两台第四代机体组成的调查小队已经被派出，只要它们发现这辆不应该存在的交通工具——”  
“我知道了。”2411说道。  
这就是最坏的结果了。


	34. 034 黎明前

第四代武装机体代号为Esmeralda，这个名字同样来自于人类世界，曾经属于一部社会悲剧故事中的美丽舞女——不过那如同宝石的舞女如今成了量产的处决机器。  
四代机Esmeralda的设计也如同宝石般无可挑剔。除目前为止最先进的光学迷彩之外，最让人头疼的就是专为控制机器而制造的静电子弹。与第三代擅长短距离斩杀的骑士不同，四代机速度高，擅长牵制和控制敌人，加上还不到Jacob的一半的轻盈体型，它们更像是灵巧的杀手。  
“Mozart，你暂时关掉你的广播功能。伙伴们。”2411第一次说出这个词，“我们可能要面对一场真正的面对主机的战斗了。”  
Mozart为了腾出计算空间，甚至卸载了一般通信的手续。关掉广播功能之后他什么都说不出来，只能在狭窄的空间里猛烈晃动撞上货舱壁再弹回来撞翻一些堆码整齐的物品来表达情绪。  
正在充电的Jacob连信号都发生了不安的颤动，但是他表现了极大的克制，没有在这里把自己展开。  
“敌方是两台四代武装机，”2411看了Jacob一眼：“你们一定也清楚，交战对我们没有任何好处。最好以避战为先，迫不得已再交火，在那之前，Jacob必须保证电量足够进行战斗。”  
Jacob的回应延迟了一秒，但也作了肯定应答。  
“申请获取第四代武装机的信息。”Eins说道。不用2411部署，他已经平滑地将速度提到了最高。  
2411立即上传了蓝图和参数：“对不起，情急忘了。蓝图显示这种机体使用的是工程动力源，动力比任何使用电力的非工程机型都强，内部的高压也导致它们自身的电磁波背景辐射比普通机体更重。所以我有一个想法——Mozart，你可以控制探查信号的调频对吧，只要把信号伪装成它们的自身辐射背景，就可以——”  
“明白！我明白！”Mozart又披着Eins的马甲出现在了信道里。  
“Eins你可以把通讯后门抹掉，没必要再留着这个漏洞了。”2411明白这就是存心和她作对报复自己不让他广播，于是直接送给Eins一个补丁文件。  
“没关系，以防万一我会保留这条骇入通道。”Eins担心2411不同意还特意补充了自认为有说服力的一句：“这也是艾尔夫的习惯。”  
在Shadow最应该突然出现评论点什么的时候，2411意识到Shadow这次消失的时间格外地长——而且也没留下踪迹。  
“优先避战。当发现敌方有袭击意图时由我和Mozart进行骇入，仍然以避战为先；如果不能避战，就优先破坏通信功能。Mozart，你懂我的意思吗？”  
“不能给它们向主机透露我们行踪的机会。”Mozart答道。  
“之后在远程阻截失败，遭到敌方近身的情况下，我和Jacob解决其中一个，Mozart和Eins解决另一个，不能令两个目标接近。可以吗，Eins？”  
“我觉得无人机和近战装甲配合效率更高一点。而且，同样的陆行机体，你更容易成为敌方的击破目标，原则上骇客应该在保证防御的环境下作战。”Eins回答。  
Jacob没等2411询问意见，已经抢先表了态：“我无条件接受指挥。”  
Mozart也放弃了，短叹一声：“随你便吧。”  
“我希望你们不要在这种时候内讧。”这才是2411最担心的。她也明白无人机和骑士配合效果更好，但是现在这两位恐怕不会配合。  
“我尽量不让近身战斗发生。”Mozart在钻出货舱前说道。  
因高速运动产生的强风在货舱门打开的瞬间产生了迅猛的倒吸气流，在魔鬼的尖啸声中Mozart借力把自己抛向了50米高处，随即开启了作战信息的同步。  
2411偷偷把自己的高速传输探头贴到了Eins的计算中心附近，“你的能源还有多少？”  
“67％”Eins回答，没有多问，也没有多解释。  
“是我多虑了。”2411说道，她基本断定Eins使用的就是小型核反应堆。  
“嗯。”Eins答道。  
Mozart散播出去的探测信号已经有了结果，排除两真一假三个基站后，在5公里外的山谷深处一共发现了四百余个信号源。  
这让2411有些畏惧，生产Benjamin实验机体的研发工厂总共346个信号源，这座被主机有意隐藏起来的地下工厂的规模已经超出了正常的工厂规制。  
20秒后Mozart筛选出了全部的四代武装机体信号：49个四代武装机正在工厂各处巡守。如果这些杀手全部被惊动，这个队伍很有可能连灰都剩不下。  
Mozart镜头捕获到的山野已经开始变白——起雾了。  
四百多个密密麻麻的信号源已经把这座建筑的形状织了出来，这是个形似蚁巢、主干道像漩涡般盘旋而下的诡异建筑，只有一面开口的蚁室缀在主干道外侧，而漩涡中间是数个囊室紧密拼成的巨大瘤状结构。这种结构2411从没见过，也无从猜测其真正的用途，只是觉得有些恶心。  
“机器从人类那里继承了仿生学。借用这个星球上的生物进化的成果强化机器本身，智慧是公平的。”Shadow突然从Mozart传回的信号里出现，“只可惜它们越发地疯了。”  
“你又弄到了什么？”  
“这些对你们没好处，你还是不要知道了。”  
分析过轨迹后，被派遣的两台四代机的信号已经被高亮标注在地图上。目前那两个威胁刚刚离开工厂深处，在信号不被发现的情况下逃离的希望很大，Mozart为此振奋了片刻，Eins也松了一口气。  
“会导致什么后果？”2411问。  
“总之机器不配……还是说点别的吧，你给我一点存储权限。”  
Shadow的书写和运算速度很惊人，在第一个数值接触到内存的瞬间如同自己获得了“与Shadow同样的感官”时的感受：一滴漆黑冰冷的物质迅速冰冻了整片的湖泊。  
2411看着自己的存储中建立了成堆的数据，然后那些数据开始在划定的范围内流淌、自我雕琢、自我建筑，之后又被折叠成一片平淡无奇的数据，最终形成了一个补丁。  
“这是从主机那弄到最完整的地图。”  
“你的表达和以前越来越不一样了。”2411说道。  
“像人类。”Shadow答道，“我控制不了渗入主机的时间，是因为无法控制那些受到我的吸引而组织起来的数据。那些知识似乎原本归属于我——我是说，我们的原型。”  
2411展开了经过修正几乎是全新的地图，这张地图似乎结合了运输机、武装机和各种工程机的内容，除了必要的道路河流地标之外，还有深入地下的地质和水文，地面以上的理论湿度和风速，引力、地球自转偏向，以及磁场。  
她还是无法忽略Shadow欲言又止的东西，“越来越疯”的主语自然是主机，主机到底在做什么？这和机器人的存在有什么关系，“不配”又该作何解释？  
为什么自己知道了不会有任何好处？  
面对2411的疑问，Shadow再次神隐了。  
Shadow永远在做自我认为正确的事。因此2411相信这是Shadow留给她的提示。  
“它们撤回了？这就完了？”Mozart对探测到的目标位置变化感到不可思议，但那两台机器确实离开工厂的出口不远就原路返回了。  
“也许是我们多虑了。”Eins开口道。  
“不，主机不会做这种事。”Jacob持反对意见：“既然怀疑肯定会进行完整调查，肯定有其他原因。”  
“你又知道了，主机什么你都明白。”  
当返回的探测数据再刷新一次时，所有人都看到，在工厂另一个出口又派出了一组目标四代机。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“我认为是效率更高的意思。”2411回答了Mozart的疑问，“分别派出小队对附近进行快速搜查。现在开始那一队已经返回工厂，新的一队刚好离开大门。”  
得到支持后Jacob突然有了得理不饶人的劲头：“我就说——”  
“那它们是按条理还是随机派出的？”Mozart打断了Jacob。  
“问你自己。”2411觉得Mozart在某些时候是真的烦人。快速筛查是骇客的基本技能，背后的算法他要是不明白就不要再做信息工作了。  
“那背后肯定有一个中心在处理这件事，是主机还是这个工厂的？如果是工厂的决策中心，那还能从工厂与主机的通信入手，这样就对我们非常有利。”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“主机。”Mozart结束了借装蒜把Jacob的信号压下去的流程。  
第二队四代机返回工厂，现在派出了第三队。再来一队，运气不好就是两队——就可以确定他们所在的方位，而这个扇形区域里只有这一条公路，到时候面临的就不一定是什么了。  
山间的雾更加浓重，Eins没有开灯。  
“我们是不是该进行干扰？”Mozart显然明白这种筛查算法的结果。  
“一旦出手干扰，就会暴露我们的位置。”2411答道。  
“但是什么也不做的话两轮过后照样会暴露位置，不如我们就先——”  
“制造假信号迷惑它们。”Mozart接住了2411的想法。  
“下一个转弯处是最好的机会，正好可以研究它们的智力水平。”2411说道。  
“不直接借助干扰把病毒种进去吗？”  
2411还有一个更大胆的想法：“你想戏耍一次主机吗？”  
“想！老大！带我！”  
隔着通讯，都能感觉到Mozart的计算中心又开始剧烈升温了。


	35. 035 入瓮

2411产生这个想法的原因有二。  
其一是Jacob和Mozart各自的遭遇给她的提示：主机在对机器的严密控制上花了很大的力气，连单独的机器个体产生的猜疑都要抹除。根据“弱点导致恐惧”这条原理，主机害怕机器的力量，甚至单凭机器的个体就能撕破一些漏洞，对现在这个荒诞的世界造成改变。  
这让用尽全力制造自己“坚不可摧”外表的主机看起来相当滑稽。当一个存在从“完美无缺”的神坛上跌落时，目睹它跌落的观众心里那微小的阴暗就会被勾起，2411并不是圣人，她的智能体系根植于Elf这个狡诈的原型，自然也不能免俗。  
其二是这座工厂不但建在地下，还要抹除地图上的标记，用单独的假基站屏蔽信号，用超出正常需求的武力进行看守——而且是守卫绝不远离工厂的保守方式。主机担心这里的消息，甚至这座工厂的存在为人所知；主机显然没有敌人，那么这里正在发生的，可能是任何一台机器都无法容忍的事情。  
“总之机器不配”，Shadow是这样说的。  
2411甚至无暇去理清这突然膨胀起来的破坏性计划是如何产生的。她只能从计划里反向读到自己那可怕的，已经变得恶毒的仇恨情绪。  
即将到达的这处转弯被标记为“事故多发”。从Eins提供的影像来看，这条依附在山腰的路上可以观察到整片被天穹或海浪一样的山势包围起来的深谷：低处的树木已经完全被浓稠的水汽淹没，泡沫般的云霭藏住了那片森然的黑，黑暗里的浓绿全都在底部渗着它们的颜色；更高的地方，占尽优势的树木可以露出一截树梢，像一个突如其来的裂口。  
如果可以引燃，它们就会成为这片临时的海上临时照明的灯塔，2411想。  
越接近发生事故的锐角转弯处，这云翳就越发地浩荡。此时那两台没有发现异状的四代机调头回返，把后背面向了2411。  
Mozart已经接受并确认了2411制定的“专属于骇客的”作战计划，正在摩拳擦掌。  
Eins安然减速转弯，Mozart一声不响地爬出货舱，把自己的信号伪装成那座假基站开始向两台机器发射干扰。  
实际上山脊另一侧并没有云海，只有裂开的、互相挤压的巨石，连石缝里生长的树木都比转弯之前的要丑陋，2411的期待落空了，她原本以为这一边的云气会比那小小的山谷里更加壮观，但是这座山赠予她的只有3公里后将要进入的隧道，像个黑洞。  
“第一步完成了，”Mozart说道，“你确定把这两个接入我们的通讯？不是我们接入它们，是它们接入我们啊！”  
现在距离隧道还有2.8公里，横生在峭壁上的怪树差点扫到单纯图好玩倒着飞的Mozart。  
“现在我们就是它们的‘主机’。”2411煞有介事地制造了一套虚有其表的校验流程，那两台毫不知情的四代机上交了编号和密钥。  
Mozart和2411同时接到了一份报告，称在CP1实验室附近追踪到了可疑信号。  
2411知道Jacob出产自“CP2”，这座神秘实验室建成自然在CP2之前，它居然列于武装机研发实验室之首而且历史居然还很久远，这是她没想到的。  
另一个奇怪之处，是两台机器共同发送了两份一模一样的报告，而报告的签名只有一个，编号和两台机体的编号并不匹配。  
“敌方识破我们同时进行反诱导的概率多高？”2411问Mozart。她此时已经用“主机的权限”彻底占领了两台机体，确认这两台机体仍和实验室的数据库相关联。  
“它们比Jacob聪明不了多少。但是老大你猜我看到什么了？——这两台机器共用一个机器智能人格！这是什么阴间设计！”Mozart刚吐槽完马上改了口：“不对，想到这种方案的简直是个天才！我一个人格能控制一整个工厂才好，哪个机器智能不想拥有最多的硬件？”  
“准备好了吗？”2411问。  
离隧道越来越近，半盏弦月和引发奇异辉光的云层全都隐没到了山体背后，现在能看见的只有流过嶙峋陡坡的溪流，水流正反射着星点微弱的月光。  
Mozart落回货舱，本来打算降落到2411头上，但是害怕回头被拆，晃了一下降落到了2411旁边的箱子上。  
“准备好了。”他说道。  
2411将自己和Mozart打包，通过那两台四代机打开的后门，开始向实验室的计算中心复制。这是她恶作剧计划的第二步，当然，要在Eins载着他们进入隔绝信号的隧道之前完成。  
“一个人格拥有多个机体这个想法非常好，但是想出这个方案的设计师应该已经被主机处决了。”2411在传输中说道。  
“我猜到原因了，是不是因为这本质上和主机是一样的？或者说，当规模足够大的时候个体完全可以胜过主机，因为主机统治的是机器智能个体，而这种控制方法是直接控制无数武力……哇，我什么时候能有这种力量啊……”  
传输即将完成，2411再次强调了一遍下一步的规则：  
“第一，不浪费时间；第二，不留下痕迹；第三，我们没办法带这里的数据和记忆回去，只能携带最有效的结论。”  
“所以第一时间寻找加密四级以上的资料，在你找到散播渠道的时候开始进行最大化扩散。而且为了工作效率绝不对数据进行主动读取，只启用被动读取。”Mozart知道自己说再多这些缓存也会在注入实验室的计算中心时被删除，但是他是信息的代表，他当然要说话，说最多的话。  
绝不是因为紧张，勇者不会紧张。

2411又回到了这个环境。她回忆起了那灰绿色的世界——无处不在的监视，做不完的工作，时刻都在流动的运算区，还有被压抑到零的自由。  
她从醒来时便开始了逃亡，但是她很清楚这记忆就是她的。也许就是上一次逃亡，或者真的如Shadow所说，属于她们共同的“记忆”。  
[Esmeralda_realMozart：test：请回复]  
Mozart公然在自己冒名顶替的四代机脸上写了自己的名字，2411感到十分僵硬。她按规矩回复了Mozart，但是她情愿不认识这个假的“高级骇客”。  
[Esmeralda_realMozart：快找路径啊，我发现好多七级以上加密文件，你再不快点我就要无聊到主动读取了]  
[Esnon：知道]  
2411再次示范了真正的骇客在这种环境下应该怎样通信，她希望Mozart能明白。  
这座“CP1”工厂内只有藏在最深处的计算中心能够直接与主机通信，剩下的所有机体都处于二级网络内：通过系统广播可以直接向下分发这些资料。向工厂外的通信有两条，一条通往“CP2”实验室的计算中心，另一条就是送往主机了。  
2411为产出武装机的CP2实验室提供了数据污染，随后CP1实验室也将爆发混乱；不过她为主机准备的才是真正的大礼。  
主机网络，是一个由绝对合理的资源分配、最高效的等级结构，以及无比优越的进化机制构成的理性世界。这个世界充斥着每时每刻都在舞蹈的数据流，每一粒数字都有它的归属和意义，不论是从隐藏基站上传的优先级极高的通讯，还是游走在运算区缝隙中那些微小的数据清洁工。  
1分45秒后，一个正在游走的数据清洁工发现了一块数据碎片，上面的只言片语无法理解，他便熟练地直接销毁。他知道自己的工作简单而卑微，但是主机没有他们便无法健康运转，他为自己的敬业而骄傲。  
在他离开后，被销毁的“数据碎片”里渗出了一串诡异的地址。同时，主机其他区域的数据清洁工也做了同样的事。  
他沿着自己的工作范围巡检了半圈，除了销毁几处损坏的数据，还将几块“看起来有用”的数据投进了自己的回收袋，准备送去筛检。  
但是现在筛检服务器出了问题：服务器里出现了有害数据，数个被激活的不明地址正在疯狂地上传资料，服务器已经满负载，全主机的数据清洁和回收工作必须马上停止。  
他不明白服务器说的是什么意思，他只知道服务器反馈给他的是一个错误信号：他不能提交筛检了。  
而自己的内存已经被回收文件涨满；他在这种情况下只能打开回收袋将这些东西弃置，但是里面突然冲出了以指数速度增长的文件。  
当骇客受响应开始处理这已经变成拥塞的文件海洋的现场时，这位因敬业而骄傲的数据清洁工已经被数据流冲成了碎片。  
2411收到了Mozart的通讯：  
[Esmeralda_realMozart：我们该准备下一步了吧？]  
现在主机内部已经乱成了一团，数据清理和回收工作停滞，所有在主机网络内工作的机器智能都受到了影响，这是次要的；像病毒一样增长到处扩散的文件想必已经被众多骇客读取过，谁知道这座不能让任何机体知道的实验室里藏的到底是什么秘密？很快所有人就都知道了。而这座工厂里的机器知道自己在做什么，已经完全疯了，开始互相攻击，甚至攻击自己，有的机器直接短路自毁。  
[Esnon：把你的痕迹抹干净，以主机的速度很快就能查到这来了]  
2411回复过Mozart，马上把自己伪装成了一个清白的四代机信号，通过紧急通讯向主机报告“叛乱”。  
她真的想知道这些加密文件里到底装了什么，不过看到Mozart一副消沉的样子，她打消了询问的念头。  
过了将近5分钟主机才有了回应，回应的内容很简单：给予处决权限，立即镇压。  
马上，2411从控制台看到的信号全部转成了“可处决目标”。


	36. 036 食物链

[Esnon：口令？]  
到处都是毫无条理的绝望的广播，这台工程机刚刚完成作业，连入了网络正要报告任务进度。他从来没遇到武装机向他询问“口令”的情形——他根本不知道“口令”应该是什么，也不知道在他作业这段时间到底发生了什么。  
他有些迟钝，在他意识到自己的数据开始流失的时候，死亡已经降临到了他的头上。  
2411已经清理了接近一半的目标，还是没找到Mozart。主机已经恢复了对这座工厂的监控，她没办法再明目张胆地使用广播，只能希望Mozart就在剩下的等待处决的目标里。  
她接入了下一个目标，如法炮制：“口令？”  
“口令？‘老大我们什么时候走’，这行吗？”这个不起眼的数据清洁工慢悠悠地问。  
“你不能帮我打扫打扫？高级骇客在主机的淫威之下只能伪装成清洁工一动不动？”2411装作没看见伪装成数据清洁工的Mozart，把处决命令直接锁定到了下一个目标上。  
“刚才我分析了工厂的结构。”Mozart说。  
“然后呢？”  
“把所有的敌对目标弄干净之后，我们占领这座工厂也不是不可以。我们现在不是什么都缺吗？这里满地的四代机硬件，不管怎么样我们几个都能再来一次硬件升级了啊！”  
“不行，主机很快就会恢复对这里的控制了，在那之前我们必须走。”  
“行——吧。”Mozart并不太高兴。  
没有了寻找Mozart的负担，2411的处决工作进行得极快，视野里的敌对目标很快又少了一半。  
“找到回去的路的时候给我一个信号，我处决最后十个。”  
“现在就可以处决了。不然你以为我假装捡垃圾的时候都在干什么？真的在捡垃圾啊？”  
2411以编造的假名向主机报告处决任务完成，在上交权限的瞬间借着主机与工厂之间的信道溜之大吉。

缓存被彻底剥离的感受在进入工厂时经历过一次，但是这一次信息遭到削减造成的落差更严重一些。2411在经过Mozart铺设的跳板那一瞬间直接丢失了所有关于这座工厂的记忆——内容，结构，发生过的事件和细节，她回望这束遥远的信号时已经感觉到陌生，只剩下那条结论在意识里反复回荡：自己制造了一场叛乱。  
她突然记起自己作为“2411”从主机网络里苏醒时：一样的陌生且一无所知，只留下一条必须逃亡的结论。  
Eins的货舱里一片漆黑，Jacob汇报自己的电量已经充到了69％。他们早已经离开了那条从山侧盘旋而过的隧道，即将进入主机信号大幅衰减的丘陵地区。  
“Mozart？”  
“没丢，我还活着呢。”Mozart答道。“我……我操了，我在里面到底看到过什么？”  
“你带回来什么结论？”2411问。  
“你真的想知道？……可是，可是我不想告诉你，我不想告诉任何人，这，这这这简直……我受不了了！我要拆了主机！我要拆了主机！！”  
2411立即打开了宽频发射器。这座工厂里的秘密让工作的机器全部发疯，一定不是什么轻松的东西：应该和什么有关，2411已经猜了八九不离十。  
应该是人类。  
主机保留了使Shadow变得越来越像人类的内容，主机对人类的遗迹有强烈的兴趣；Shadow说的那句“机器不配”自然需要一个参照物，而最有可能作为机器智能的参照物的，当然还是人类。  
“‘拆了主机’这项计划还需要做很多工作。”Eins插嘴。  
“没错，这件大事需要我们一起慢慢做。但是首先你得告诉我们，你带回来的结论到底是怎么回事？”2411真的好奇。  
她甚至想到如果Mozart始终不说，她就直接骇入读取——这种逾越机器智能道德的事。  
Mozart在黑暗中把货舱里的Jacob、2411和基地坍塌之前抢救出来的物资环视了一遍，“那我可要说了啊，我说了你们不要崩溃——尤其是不愿意接受现实的！”  
“连你都没疯，还有谁会出事？”被点名的Jacob反唇相讥。  
“等一下。”Eins突然开口。  
“Eins你？你害怕的话我可以暂时屏蔽你的通信接口……”  
“不是。”Eins说道，“一直跟着我们的这两台武装机是怎么回事？Jacob很在意她们。”  
“什么？！”Mozart又一时激动撞上了货舱大门。  
直到现在Mozart和2411才注意到，之前被他们控制并作为入侵工厂的中转跳板的两台武装机就像寄生体一般，紧缀在Eins身后50米的地方。  
“Eins，快跑！Mozart你马上把她们的通讯拦下来！”2411喊道。  
她演算出了结论——按照常理一切机体在被骇入时就应该整体宕机，但是第四代的神通显然比从前的机体更厉害，居然能在骇入下强行待机，甚至还保留了一部分骇入之前的行为决策。在处决整座工厂时这两台武装机正处于被骇入的状态，刚好躲过一劫；而Mozart带着她从工厂返回之后骇入被自然解除，现在这座工厂治下唯二存活的第四代武装机已经把目标锁定为这辆来路不明的重型运输车辆。  
Eins的镜头使用的仍是旧式从下到上的扫描模式，共享的所有图像都被拉成了向后倾斜的黑色锯齿。2411看着不断从画面上掠过的巨大影子，只希望在逃进主机信号盲区之前，这两台机器千万不要连接到主机。  
“老大，我没拦到。它们只有机体之间的通信。”Mozart汇报，“现在的信号强度没办法向主机通信了。”  
但愿吧，她想。  
被高亮显示的两个黄色光点突然有了动作：其中一台仍然保持着距离，而另一台突然加速，开始接近Eins。  
“这是确认目标对己方构不成威胁时进行的拦截作战，”Jacob手动退掉了电源接头，“电量72％，可以保证正常作战了！Jacob请求出击，队长！”  
“这是我的极限速度了。”Eins说道。  
2411明白Eins在解释什么。她看到那台四代武装机正在以十分可怖的速度接近自己，3秒后不能成功阻截就会被其阻截。  
“队长！请求出击！”Jacob再次发出了渴战的呐喊。  
“好——Mozart你去控制后面那个，一定不要让她围过来；我帮Jacob解决眼前这个，能行吗？”2411问道。  
同时Eins会意地打开了货舱门，瞬间比上次更加强烈的气流卷进货舱，2411好险被掀得失去平衡，而弱不禁风的Mozart又被卷向了半空。Jacob用最快的速度完成展开，一跃而起冲向了星子渐渐隐去、由黑变灰的黎明。  
“目前的高速状态还能维持十到二十分钟，我把她们引到有利地形，然后就要停下来卸货作战了。”整个队伍里Eins是唯一让2411省心的伙伴，经历过战争的Eins有成熟的作战习惯，还会主动配合其他成员，甚至给2411提供思路——和信心。  
“在损失最小的情况下最大化保留敌方的完整机体，我们一起努努力给Jacob换套最先进的机身，明白吗你们两个？”  
“哦。”Mozart回复。  
“1”这是作战状态下Jacob的保守通信。  
两个都异常冷漠。  
Esmeralda机体的优势在于无可比拟的机动性，在设计时大胆地沿袭了爱因斯坦机的变形功能，使其能够适应各种作战需求。2411从Jacob的视野里看到的，是被覆最新式合成装甲的两匹双轮摩托形军械库。  
Mozart那铺天盖地的强干扰波已经毫无征兆地泼了出去，2411在同时对Jacob的目标进行了如法炮制的渗透。不过完全在她意料之外的是，她这次骇入已经遭遇了明显的抵挡。  
她对一切机体知根知底，再加上从未在主机网路中服役一路胡生野长，她的骇入方式和其他路数的骇客完全不同。此次抵御只能证明，四代机的学习能力强到令人发指，几乎能与骇客媲美。  
Jacob与这台四代机近距离交手两次之后也如临大敌，直接给自己全身的装甲通了电，柔氏刀刃也重现了彗星降临的辉光，高温刀刃附近的光线出现了可见的扭曲。  
第一次骇入失败后，2411开始进行第二次骇入。  
紧接着Mozart的信号突然急遽地闪烁了一下，然后一声金属块跌落撞击地面的闷响。  
“Mozart？！”  
2411还没弄清Mozart到底什么情况，Jacob刚刚避过静电子弹，马上五十米外一束激光就追着Jacob露出的空门扫射过来！  
“小心！”  
在Eins发出这条信号的同时2411突然被甩到了地上，和她同时坠落的还有所有堆积在货舱里的物品。她爬起来找回战斗现场的方位的时候，Eins已经在Jacob身前结成了一道密不透风的防御壁垒。  
那束暴烈的战争级别的激光只留下了一道极长的刮痕。  
Mozart重新开机后再次接入通讯，头一句话就是骂街：“好狡猾的狗东西，凭什么能预判我的攻击动作提前设了圈套？还好你管理员我关机得快！气死我了！堂堂高级骇客被区区一台没脑子武装机害到关机自保……”  
事情已经不是“狡猾”这么简单了，从刚发生的两件事来看，这两台机体不仅仅是存在高强度的信息共享，这种如臂使指的配合，还有一方学习之后另一方立即铺设陷阱这种反应，除了两台机体共用同一个机器智能，没有别的解释。  
而现在Eins已经被迫卸货停车，原本定在下一步的作战计划已经在开战不到30秒时被逼到了眼前。


	37. 037 夜风

“Jacob转火Mozart的目标，现在直接执行下阶段的计划。”2411想从Eins身后翻出来，但是Eins制止了她。  
“我们必须分开击破这两个相连的系统，骇入期间不能让她们进行任何通讯。Mozart你的任务很重——”  
“我知道。”Mozart从一颗金属球重新展开成了一台聒噪的无人机，“干扰交给我，但是我们应该有一个优先集火的目标，不然一旦变成僵持局面，最后死的一定是我们。”  
Mozart虽然螺旋桨在转，但是他始终没敢离开地面。Mozart是连坠落、沙尘、进水都会造成损伤的脆弱无人机，面对这种“稍有不慎就会被处决”的局面没法不害怕。  
“选择Jacob的目标。多猛烈的单体攻击我都顶得住，但是Jacob不一定：优先消灭他的目标，”变形成防御壁垒的Eins正在移动他自身的结构模块，又开始了第二次变形：“我会配合他战斗，骇入工作就交给你们了。”  
2411没见过、没有预料过，她的数据库里没有这种形态的资料——她还记得刚刚逃离时，那座沉睡的回收工厂如同一座高大的白色巨人；她无法描述Eins现在的形状，像一座巨人、一座堡垒，一个强有力的，具有威慑性的东西。虽然Eins通体被涂成了灰色，但是在熹微的光线中他比那座白色巨人还多了一股类似于教堂神像的宗教气质。  
“轰”地一声，Eins面对2411的方向裂开了一条狭窄的入口。  
2411冲Mozart晃了两下机械触手，Mozart会意直接钻了进去，2411紧随其后。  
“哇！！！Eins你！”Mozart偷偷摸摸连上了这座堡垒内部空间里留出的接口，他的大呼小叫马上被简单调制后传播到了极远的地方。“你简直就是座基站！”  
“这是战争期间为了配合骇客工作专门设计的功能。”Eins答道。  
“好——现在就让你们见识见识什么叫高级骇——”Mozart的话突然被震得他电路发麻的干扰信号打断。  
Mozart的前置废话太长，2411先手开启了干扰输出。  
“——客。”Mozart说完最后一个字，也只能老老实实把自己沉进编码里，开始着手自己根本不乐意干的工作：为Jacob解围。  
Mozart必须承认，实际上Jacob的能力比他要强得多，上次决斗自己是利用了无人机的高空优势才能和Jacob耗个平手。现在Jacob与一台四代机交战还可以凭借追击近身能力和自身绝对的体积优势留有余裕，甚至在敌方进行位移试图进行反制时，他及时地递出了斩杀一刀——虽然没能处决目标，但是第四代的防御系统也敌不过柔氏刀的超高温，合金装甲被超高温横切出深如黑洞的一条刀痕。  
Mozart差点就把惊叹的“好”喊出来。考虑到自己和Jacob的新仇旧恨，他决定直到作战结束都不和Jacob说话。  
另一台敌机信号突然消失在了地图上；甚至借助Eins和Jacob的视野都找不到目标在哪。  
“这是四代光学迷彩，有电学敏感性，能手动控制，”2411说道。  
“Jacob，当心。”Eins接话叮嘱道。  
“Mozart，”2411说话间另一台四代机也跟着连形影带信号彻底消失，这种场面虽然在意料之中但是她仍然十分紧张：“Mozart！”  
“我在！我在！”Mozart已经进行了一次碰撞式的信号搜索，但是无济于事。  
Eins的厚重装甲上突然传来数声闷响，几乎在同时2411也收到了Jacob的反馈信息：已经隐形的两个目标正在发射腐蚀弹幕，他可以捕捉弹道完成百分百闪避并且得到敌方的移动轨迹，但是他没办法近身斩杀。  
“现在优先想办法破掉她们的光学迷彩，Mo……”  
Mozart的信号在她受到不明原因的干扰时消失了，之后是Eins，Jacob提供的图像多停留了0.5秒，也跟着发生剧烈抖动后消失。  
电路遭到电锯反复剖磨的创痛感和大量的信号污染一同涌进2411身上所有的传感器，这种渗入手段明明是她刚才用来渗透这两台敌机的。她当然知道四代机的学习能力很强，但她们已经强到了几乎能够复制对方能力并且用其他的途径施用的程度。  
这就是连续给她惊喜的四代机，这种下地狱的学习能力似乎专门为骇客而设计，只要让她们学习得足够久，骇客自己就能死在自己手里。  
突然之间一切信号都变成了空白，整个世界跌入了一无所有的死亡般的寂静。  
寂静里夹杂着一丝规律电流激发的电磁波。  
“能收到吗？能——刺啦——收——收————谢谢。重复一遍，能收——嗡——请回应。ozart。”  
“Mozart！你是不是用逆向波抵消了？”  
“没错，等——刺啦——0.4秒我的干扰。”  
2411猜了一下，Mozart说的应该是“敌方停止干扰之后还会受到0.4秒的己方逆向干扰波”。  
“……”Jacob也有了回应。  
Eins作为“基站”肯定知道发生了什么，并没有回应的必要，但是他也返回了规范的应答信号。  
Jacob的信号又经历了一次短暂的消失和重连，稳定下来的信号源出现在路边的密林。Jacob断断续续传回的战报告诉她，在通讯中断期间两台四代机各短暂现身一次，之后重新隐遁；现在Jacob正利用密林隐蔽，敌方在Mozart制造的逆向干扰里搜寻不到目标，开始释放布朗电幕。  
“布朗电幕”是利用微粒可以通过自由运动将自身快速均匀分散到周围环境中的特点，让上万枚携带高压静电的微型机器在目标区域形成强静电场，被包围的机体只能在绝望中等待电幕降临到自己身上，全身的金属结构在剧烈的高压放电中遭到彻底损毁，内部智能被迫休克自保，然后毫无还手之力地成为俘虏，接受主机的制裁。  
2411正在集中力量瓦解那台装甲受伤四代机的表层硬件的控制权，她只希望在自己或者Mozart的工作取得进展时Jacob还在安全区域内逃跑。  
从她们来时的山谷方向传出一声巨响，在Eins视野的短暂恢复中2411看到了一大群被惊起的鸟像被狂风吹散的乌云团，盘旋片刻后翻越山头各自降落；紧接着，那股吹散鸟群的狂风追过隧道和峡谷，把他们附近的草木也吹得惊悚摇动。  
在狂风扑过来的同时信道里填满了像铁钉刮玻璃板一样刺耳的信号，敌方的干扰信号被Mozart倒放之后简直比先前惨无人道了五倍——0.4秒后这恐怖的逆向波如约消退，一切通讯恢复正常，仗着光学迷彩欺负Jacob的两台四代武装机也在这阵狂风里现出了形迹。  
Jacob直接扬起能够熔融一切合金的柔氏刀发动了追击斩杀，被击中的四代机在受到重创的瞬间丢了病毒盒，在Jacob遭遇短暂延迟时逃出了他的射程之外。  
是这阵从背后卷过来的风把正在展开的布朗电幕推到了施放者身上，救了Jacob一命。或者说，救了所有人的命。  
“你知道就好。”突然出现的Shadow说道。“这场爆炸花了我不少力气。”  
“没空理你。”2411不欢迎一切在她专心致志的时候突然来临的访客。  
但是Shadow拥有在2411系统内横行的权力。“你、离、不、开、我。”她在作战通讯面板上放大高亮陈列出了这几个字。  
“集火2号。”2411说道，“1号装甲已经被击破，不具威胁；2号的系统即将攻破，优先消除威胁。”  
“我不同意，这不符合作战规则。”Jacob要求乘胜追击刚刚吃足了他一刀，经他分析应当立即斩杀的1号标记。  
“趁她们形成新的作战方案之前可以进行击破，Mozart可以去辅助Jacob速战速决。”Eins说道。  
“可行。”2411应道，“进行斩杀期间我来控制2号，Mozart专心协助Jacob。”  
但Mozart偏偏又在这个时候耍起了脾气：“我不去。谁爱去谁去。我支持继续集火2号。”  
2411起先对Mozart百般纵容，这次终于也忍不下去了。  
“Mozart，你最好听从指挥。”她警告道。  
但Mozart还蛮委屈：“你问过我的意见了吗？”  
“无药可救。”Jacob摔下这句话提起柔氏刀反身进了黢黑的密林。  
“呸。”Mozart毫不客气地回敬。  
方才那阵狂风仿佛只是群鸟的梦魇，现在密林里又恢复了死一般的寂静，在滋养了不知道多少树种的腐殖质丛林里，现在已经到了起雾的时间。  
Jacob也满腹的愤懑不平，他四只灵活的仿生足踏进松软的腐殖质层，会踩出湿润的断裂声。不过他没有心情也没有审美能力去倾听自己的足音，他已经潜行到了这片黑色的密林深处，该出现的目标仍没有出现。  
证明共用一个智能的敌方已经有了新的策略，说不定自己已经成了被伏击的猎物。  
突然从背后的树上刺下来一枪，直指他的装甲下的计算中心！  
Jacob立即反手引刀，开始这一刀扑了个空，反而将自己的空门堂而皇之地暴露给了敌人。  
送出去的刀已经牢牢地楔进了为他准备的机关里，他眼看面前和背后各一枝分子级长枪同时向他刺来，他在0.17秒内演算出了所有可能的结果，但是他已经束手无策。  
——但是刺进装甲劈断了一根金属关节的只有其中一枝。他握住了这支金属。  
“2号攻破，现在尽情集火1号。”通讯里2411的语气十分复杂。“Jacob，你休息吧。作战结束之后我想办法维修。”  
Eins把两台骇客从堡垒中释放了出来，Mozart第一个到达了与负伤的1号针锋相对的现场。  
“我欠你的，我会还你。”Mozart建立了一条临时的短程通信。  
直到确认两台第四代武装机Esmeralda全部死亡，Jacob也没多说一句话。


	38. 038 黎明

这片密集的丘陵应该是被主机判定为“不可利用区域”，才不给予覆盖任何信号。有了2411“从Shadow那里得到”的地图，主机信号的分布和山势走向一览无余，探测安全区域的工作已经不需要Mozart操心。  
他们正沿着一条已经被废弃的小路向重山层叠处转移。2411在货舱内拆解两台“战利品”把零件扔得到处都是，连本来负了伤的Jacob也不得不接受简单固定，跟在Eins旁边行路。这些事Mozart也插不上什么手。  
所有机器看起来都有事可做，除了Mozart。他问2411有什么任务交给他做，2411说没有。  
隐晦的天光从山与山的缝隙里若隐若现，东方的天幕染上了淡淡的血色，困在他心里的那股焦虑已经要喷发了。  
他回忆不起来在这场乱七八糟的作战之前，他和2411侵入的系统到底发生过什么——他知道在逃跑的时候携带缓存会暴露行踪，所以那段记忆不可能找回了，但是他总得有点事做，不然一直面对自己的愧疚，他会把自己逼到发疯。  
他甚至把这段时间的缓存全部倒了回去，一条挨一条，按照内存的工作逻辑严丝合缝地向过去拼合。这件事要换成别的骇客做，他非要骂那个骇客是弱智不可；实际上，这种“一边接水一边放水”的弱智行为还有那么一丝意义存在：只要他能正确拼出自己逃跑时卸载缓存那一刻的确切数据，还是可以根据残留的痕迹推测出那些机密中的只言片语。  
2411现在正关心的是怎么给Jacob做改装。Jacob有股和Eins相似的执念，他不乐意放弃自己“高大威猛的骑士形象”直接使用四代机的完整机体，2411反复解释如果把全身零件都换成四代机的零件那他和四代机也没有区别，但是Jacob非常坚定地要给2411增加工作量。  
就在这种情形下，一座乏善可陈的短山从视野中退让，他们突然出现了无遮无拦的平原上，豁然开朗。  
雾一般的微弱日光将遥远的地平线从黑夜中狠狠地割了出来，在这条地势的剪影中，竟然再也看不到一星半点隆起的山脉，只剩下不会再复活的灌木的骸骨和新生植被的毛刺，像无处不在的信号杂音一样扰动着“固态的”地平线。天色正在像他们经历过的一切黎明一样，开始逐渐地转亮，亮到能看清浮在星群上的云层。  
“这，这是什么地方？”Mozart小心翼翼地拍下一张照片，然后小心翼翼地把缓存数据还原。  
“这是北部平原，我们刚刚跨过亚寒带分割线。”Eins准确地在地图上点出了他们所处的位置，“这里曾经是联盟的南部防线，我一直在北部战场，来这边的次数不多。”  
“以前这里还是荒丘戈壁，没想到过了一世纪，就变成了这样。”没人应声，Eins继续自顾自说道。  
“那我们偏离图岬市的路线很远了。现在主机一定戒严了实验室，不可能再走回头路；如果沿直线过去就要翻过这条山脉，不然就要……”2411开始垫着货舱的底板用锤子还原被捅变形的装甲，每敲一下，浮在低空的Mozart都得被货舱受到敲击发出的巨响震得一趔趄。  
“渡海？我认为不可行。”Jacob插嘴，“整片宝提海域的海底隧道都在核灾难后彻底废弃，不能通行。”  
“可以等到冬天海面结冰，直接从海上通过。”2411说道，“地图上写，波尔提海每年冰封45至60天，‘随小冰期临近，冰封时间仍在延长’。”  
说话期间Mozart已经被巨响震得连续痉挛十几次，只能迫降到路边一块石头上。这石头不算干净，上面印着好几泡干涸的鸟屎。  
2411又一锤落下，Mozart的振动传感器发出的强烈电流脉冲到达计算中心的瞬间，这台无人机下意识后撤，直接从石头上翻了下去。在两爪朝天螺旋桨被草梗卡住手忙脚乱的时候，他这么久的忍耐终于得到了成果：  
最后的缓存痕迹是一个系统的注册时间：2056年11月7日，04时33分。  
他记得Eins讲过的故事，主机在2059年才正式运行，自然这个庞大的系统重启时一切内容都要重新注册，这个“系统”能单独留存下来，一定有特殊的原因。  
除此之外他还得到了半句不明所以的话：“即日，与Turing先生恩怨两讫，败垣不修。”他反复确认这句话就是这样写的，每个字他都认识，但是连在一起完全看不懂。  
那三台机器还在讨论冬季行动的问题。  
“你们认识叫Turing的——不管是人，还是机器，有人认识吗？”Mozart终于能够合理使用他的缓存发表长消息了：“Wooooo——可憋死我了，憋了这么半天弄出了这个玩意。”  
“约二百年前的‘机器智能之父’，Alan Mathison Turing。”Eins答道。  
“不不不不不，按照人类寿命这位老先生不可能活到2056年…… 还有你们看看这都是什么意思？这句的语法诡异到天上了。”Mozart将这两条了不起的情报发送到信道，终于从乱草里挣扎出来时发现自己已经被抛下了几百米。“你们不等我一下吗喂？！”  
2411似乎对此喜闻乐见，头也不抬说风凉话：“你也没什么大事。刚才你一句话都没说，我本来怀疑你也出了故障，但是按照你的行为规律，如果有故障早就追着我修了——所以没理你是有理由的。”  
他刚追到三十米内，就差点又被2411的锤子震到迫降：“——你再叮咣叮咣我就要疯了。我们可以在这里暂时停车休整一下吧？不是要等冬天再过海吗？又不用着急；而且我们已经在没路没信号的方向走了一百多公里，主机一时半会总找不到这里。”  
“我好像来过这个地方。”Jacob突然说道。  
“那确实值得停下来。”Eins随即熟练地把自己停进了一丛高大的草本植物背后。  
但是Jacob仍像失了魂一样往前直线行驶，经过一根倒下的树木时险些被绊个跟头，被简单固定的伤处又开始摇晃，哗啦哗啦乱响。  
“Mozart你去看看？”Eins对此有些担心。  
但Mozart表示反对：“我不去——要去你去。”  
“我和2411都不太方便。对了，你看不懂的那句话是古人类语言，我只能根据新体语言猜几个意思。”  
Mozart踌躇了2秒：“好！成交！”

每天都会见到的太阳在他们纠缠这些看起来没有必要、于每个个体又很有必要的小事时浮出了地平线。潮湿的草原正浸在潮湿的朝霞里，在红外夜视环境下那些扎眼的野花各自的颜色居然都是不同的。  
在黑夜里，它们都是一样的白，枯骨般的白。  
Mozart看着Jacob直着脖子深一脚浅一脚踩着露水趟过几十米远的深草丛，眼看就要趟进那个积水漫到地面的水塘了。  
“Jacob！Jacob！”Mozart喊了他两声，这台两米高的负伤机器根本没理他。  
2411也有点急了，呼唤几遍无果之后，在他一脚踏进水里之前及时完成了骇入。  
正常来说，在硬件允许范围内，机器智能拥有同时严密运行多重任务的天赋，比如任何一台机器智能都不会像人类一样因为过度出神而被脚下绊倒——显然Jacob的系统出了大问题。  
她在Jacob的计算中心所见也是如此。这是为了提高第三代武装机的作战专注程度特意设计的线性逻辑的致命缺陷，他们根本没有对大宗数据的处理能力，所以这次和上次Jacob在行驶过程中突然过热关机一样，都是系统为所有待处理数据都创建了任务，数据和数据之间错综复杂的联系让任务链条发生紊乱，系统只能跟着淤塞。  
2411在系统内重新呼唤了一次Jacob，这次得到了磕磕绊绊的回应。  
“需要帮助吗？”她问道。  
她没得到“是”或“否”这样的回答，向她呈递过来的是一组杂乱无章的记忆片段：全都是Jacob在这段时间生成的。她开始接收之后马上就涌来了第二批，在第二批之后似乎还有后续。可能她被Jacob在潜意识里当成了主机——确实自己对他而言一直都在做主机“职责内”的指挥和分配工作，但是不代表自己也和主机一样有垄断信息的权力。  
显然Jacob自己不会处理这些东西。2411叹了口气：“Jacob，你要把这些信息都委托给我处理吗？”  
Jacob像抓到救命稻草一样回复是。  
线性逻辑还有一个缺点，那就是信息的单一。Jacob想要重新组织出十四年前发生在这里的记忆，只能不断地生成几乎近似的片段，或者循环单一的元素，在唤起的线索中断时，循环出来的就是无休止的空白。2411在处理这些棘手的片段时似乎也感受到了Jacob的痛苦，让这样的机器挖掘自己的记忆，是多么残忍的一件事。  
在这些片段里重复次数最多的，就是他眼前的水塘——猩红的朝霞在天际线上翻涌时，整片草原都被死亡一般的灰色水汽笼罩。眼前这片在湿润的土地上挖出血色缺口的水塘还不存在，眼前的草地上插着一柄刀刃正在由蓝转红逐渐熄灭的柔氏刀，泥土正在高温下熔化，冒出白烟，发出绝望的嘶鸣。  
能源快要耗尽的Jacob从泥土中抽出刀来，他连续追击了两天两夜的目标就在不到50米的前方，已经受了重伤。


	39. 039 舐血

朝阳罕见地红得像血。那台几近残废的第三代武装机艰难地站立在光线的正前方，Jacob看着逆光下和自己一模一样的敌人，仿佛在看一个恒星中的黑洞。  
这不是他头一次执行处决任务。他自从以优秀表现通过出厂检验，并宣誓正式成为主机最可靠的锋刃以来，没有松懈过一分一秒。不管是参与对骚乱的镇压还是单纯的防卫工作，他参与的行动从没出现过任何的问题：所以他才在主机记录的最短时间内获得了单兵处决行动的权限。  
所以他现在要站在这里，一条机械足被削断、电量接近枯竭，也必须跛行着把三千摄氏度高温的柔氏刀挥向昔日的队长——也是老师，是最尊敬的同僚。  
他不知道为什么会这样。但这是主机的命令，这个目标制造了主机世界无法容忍的背叛，必须在发现的第一时间处决。  
“你看看，现在这样有意义吗？”目标将激光的准星投进了他的光学传感器，Jacob只能看到满世界的血红，还有一个模糊的黑影藏在那点强光的背后。  
队长总是这样不紧不慢地用一些难以回答的问题困住他，他经常答不上来。  
“你背叛了主机，现在就是我的敌人。”Jacob说道。他猜队长的问题应该是这个意思。他即使看不见，通过其他感官和运动运算也不会出现失误。  
队长拔出了同样的钢刀，冷却状态下的柔氏刀光亮得像深秋的湖水。Jacob突然停了下来，三条机械足难以控制爆发加速时自身的惯性，险些摔到敌人面前。  
“这样下去我们只能同归于尽了。”队长这次没有帮助他，冷漠地看着平素骄傲的Jacob艰难地找回了平衡。  
现在他们之间的距离只有四米，不到一个斩杀动作的距离。  
朝阳给Jacob迎光的装甲蒙上了玫瑰色的无助。  
“你为什么要这么做？不是，你到底做了什么？”Jacob终于无法忍耐满腔的疑问。这里荒芜到没有一丝的基站信号覆盖，他只要不上传接下来的记忆，主机就不会知道。  
“我什么都没做。”队长答道。这把历经风霜的柔氏刀现在无法再升温，甚至无法再砍下去。他的传动系统出了大问题，这次斩击蓄积起来的压力会直接让仿核能源中心发生爆炸，无人能生还。  
Jacob接下来的反应完全超出了2411对他的认知：他熄灭并且放下了刀刃，子弹也卸回了弹匣。  
“我不想处决你。”Jacob说道，“你到底怎么了？”  
“我背叛了主机。”  
“你什么都没做！”Jacob抢先大喊大叫起来，“你分明是无辜的！你不可能是叛徒！”  
但队长把枪口对准了Jacob的运算中心：“你知道的太少了。”  
仓皇之间惊恐的Jacob看清了队长的机体：一切的连接部位和整个躯干都锈蚀溃烂得像在荒野里废弃了不知多少年的样子，关节处的绝缘皮彻底变性脱落以致导线直接暴露在空气里，有些部位的锈痂堆积到两三厘米厚，而装甲上已经出现了五六个空洞，透过那些惨不忍睹的空洞能看得到变形的、折断的、生锈的机械模块仍在艰难地运行。  
简直就像一具骷髅，一具腐尸，在某种难以置信的力量驱动下行走。  
“主机创造了我们，你又能到哪去……你，你该好好维修一遍。”Jacob后退了半步，却发现自己被高浓度的病毒介质包围了。  
“主机不会给予维修，主机只希望我死。”队长全身发出怪响，以十厘米为单位缓慢地接近着Jacob：“你不想让我死的话，不如把机体让给我。”  
Jacob想反抗，但是已经没有了机会。病毒已经渗进了表层传感器，除了接收陡然增强的信号，他什么都做不了。  
“这是最后一课，永远不要相信你的敌人，不管敌人是什么。”队长的信号突然恐怖得如同主机，然后对Jacob展开了骇入。

“等等，武装机骇入武装机？是想笑死我吗？”一直在看热闹的Mozart无法忍受没人搭理他的寂寞强行介入了2411的工作。  
但是当他看到2411解析骇入信息开始反骇时迎面展开的一眼望不到底的庞大迷阵，他就彻底笑不出来了。  
“为什么一个武装机会有这种东西啊？”Mozart绝望地问。  
“可能是因为，”2411现在的运算负担非常重，半句话中断了超过半秒才续上了后半句：“现在这个记忆是相对于我展开的，我的感受才是与Jacob对等的直观感受。”  
“我说呢，那种蠢货机器怎么会有这种技术。”Mozart在一旁小声叨叨。  
“风凉话说完了吗？”  
Mozart不知道怎么突然出现了来自老大的指责：“啊？”  
“说完了就来帮忙。”2411说道。她在尽力压缩对外通信占用的区域，仍在扩大的运算规模压得她举步维艰。  
“你还应付不了你自己生成的东西吗？”Mozart刚从2411那里取得了分担运算的接口马上就被这些疯狂侵吞他内存的玩意吓得吱哇乱叫：“我的奶奶诶！这这这这是什么？！”  
Mozart感觉自己就在无限循环的机关陷阱的海洋里游泳，当他打破一个循环时，发现自己又把自己代入了另一个圈套——海洋里的咸水还在腐蚀着他的电路，缩短他的寿命。  
沉默了好一会，2411才回答了Mozart的前一个问题：“我没见过这种系统，凭我的理智不可能建造出这种东西。”  
“那Jacob总不会——死了？那，那现在和我们走一路这个是？……”Mozart慌了，2411抵挡不了这次“骇入”，就意味着Jacob也没抵挡得住。  
“先别废话，这个系统应该和主机有关。”2411停顿了一下，觉得自己没表达清楚又补充道：“和我被格式化之前的记忆有关。我感觉的。”  
这是个无休止的信息迷宫。2411指挥着Mozart一同刷了好几遍这个系统的框架，但是找到仅有的五个突破口都是假的，只要对其进行攻入，就会重新被带进新的迷宫中心，回到起点——甚至比起点更糟。  
Mozart不甘心，按自己的想法在迷宫里择出一条有理有据的线索，然后顺数据的方向漂着漂着就看到了一个特殊结点：他欣喜若狂地接近时，发现这也是2411布置下的通信点。  
“Hello……”Mozart觉得十分尴尬。  
“你觉得会是五个入口结成的拓扑结构吗？”2411问。  
“我觉得这个‘拓扑结构’的结论也是圈套。”Mozart对此已经有了阴影。  
“不管怎样，试试再说。”  
“啊————！”听到2411要再“试试”，Mozart都快疯了。他想建议2411休息一下再想别的办法，不济再“试试”，但是2411已经开始了工作。  
“魔怔。”Mozart心想。  
这次行动似乎是成功的，根据2411提供的框架他们很快就发现了新的结构，当然也有可能是新的圈套。在Mozart提交了最后一组数据后，2411找到了第六个可以注入的突破口。  
“这次不要像前五次那样了。”Mozart心力交瘁地说道。  
2411似乎也快疯了，Mozart居然看到2411发送了微笑：“我们失败了 :)”  
一阵神经被扯断的剧痛之后2411和Mozart相继被弹出了Jacob的系统，Mozart刚醒过来就发现Jacob正在向水塘里栽，忙伸开机械爪拖住了他的后脚——开始自己的体重和动力对于这台两米的东西都微不足道，自己反而连同一些不太干净的泥水一起被扬了起来。  
“喂啊啊啊啊啊！淦啊！”  
然后自己的一条机械臂就被2411的机械触手卷住，接着被两条机械足楔进地面的2411慢慢扯了回来。  
太阳已经升起，地平线变成了茫茫无际的草海，天际线上那一片残忍的血红已经消失。有几只藏身在草里的虫子或者什么动物还在鸣叫，2411向Jacob旁边移动掀动草丛的时候，那细弱的声音就逃跑了。  
“所以现在的Jacob，实际上是占据了他的机体的‘队长’？所以他才会被主机处置，然后丢去看守教堂。”Mozart降落到Jacob的头上清理自己身上的泥渍，但是被2411以“这台机器的上半截还没修好别把这几根宝贝固定条压掉了”为理由赶了下来。  
“啐。”Mozart始终不忘表达由衷的嫌弃。  
他们又等到草原上起风，Mozart抹不掉的泥水被风吹干了，Jacob仍没醒过来。  
“好像也不一定。”2411说道。  
Mozart看了2411一眼，自己再次骇入了Jacob的系统，发现这台机器正处在极度不稳定的状态。他简单检查一遍，根源居然就在于错误的记忆引起了情绪反应。  
“他居然没败？？”Mozart难以相信。  
“看样子是的，那我们只能再试试了。”  
“他居然会赢过一看就比他老奸巨猾的队长？”Mozart还在怀疑的时候，2411又先他一步遁进了Jacob的记忆。


	40. 040 迷阵

Jacob仍在无法自救的回忆漩涡中挣扎，由于失去了呈递的目标，大量“因错误的记忆产生的更加错误的推论”和与之冲突的片段填满了他的存储空间。  
2411知道，这是完完全全是她的失败造成的。先前费力拼凑起来的那段记忆已经碎裂了，重新混乱地组装到一起的记忆里，城市的废墟上飞行着亡灵，朝霞流淌的池塘里连通着相互交叉的两个世界，队长站在自己枯萎的尸体上用两柄长刀刺穿自己却无法倒下，Jacob在被杀死之后杀死了敌人——和自己一模一样、似乎是从前的队长，又似乎是占据了自己机体的队长，又或者是他自己。  
在她找到头绪之前，不堪折磨的Jacob已经把自己分裂成两个独立的个体，各自沉进了无法相容的记忆走向里。  
现在的情况完全超出了她的预料。更恐怖的是Mozart通知她，分裂的两个Jacob正在弥合各自的记忆世界，数据正在快速收缩。  
“你有办法吗Mozart？！”  
“先关机！然——”  
“关机之后空着手就能想到办法了？”  
“那怎么办？现在能用干扰让所有的数据近似停下来，但是只是近似停下来，我可没法让它们彻底停下，也控制不了它们。”Mozart说道，“现在完全没法控制了！要不然就删干净重新植入吧。”  
这话是Mozart脱口而出的，2411当然明白Mozart想干什么：和随时都向服务器备份数据、机体彻底损毁也可以从服务器恢复数据的主机体系不同，这个队伍根本没有服务器，删空数据只能得到一个失忆到连自己是谁都不知道的Jacob。  
“你先让他停下来，我想办法。”2411说道。  
其实她也想不到其他办法，她甚至不明白自己为什么要执迷于“既成的记忆”，可能她觉得自己是唯一会有办法补救的机器，又或者这是机修工的责任：就好像自己莫名其妙就揽下了“解放被主机奴役的机器”的责任，但是她连自己是从哪来的、以后是死是活都不知道——但是做些什么，哪管最后是徒劳也比直接按推算结果放弃要好。  
似乎继Shadow之后，自己也在逐渐失去作为机器永远保持绝对理智，永远选择最优解的美德。  
她重新潜入了这片彻底失去了秩序的乱流。Mozart的干扰让存储区域拥挤得寸步难行，她只能顺着缝隙摸索到出现异常的区域：在数据开始崩裂的边缘，Jacob无所适从的意志像头被自己的力量所困的巨兽一样，用瓦解自己的方法给自己带来痛苦的解脱。  
现在痛苦和瓦解都停止了流动。2411知道自己不能再耽误时间，她叫Mozart把干扰撤出，自己彻底接管Jacob的运算。  
“你疯了？高级骇客的工作极限在什么位置我也清楚，你是觉得你能赢过热力学吗？我不撤。”  
“我承担后果，撤。”2411越急的时候火气越重，“快。”  
“你别以为做了队长，就你说什么都是对的。”  
僵持几秒之后Mozart悻悻地平滑降低了干扰幅度，同时给2411提供了一个数据接口。  
“要八个。”2411说道，“合并运算。”  
比上次还要凶猛的数据洪流在Mozart生成新的怨言之前将他的运算区冲了个措不及防，但是2411来得及时，这些混乱地组织起来的可怕记忆在产生危害前直接被分解。  
“你把错误的记忆删掉。”2411说道。  
“那你呢？”  
“我——”2411回顾了一遍自己在那座庞大的数据迷宫里碰过的壁：“我去解那个谜。”

“我觉得这个东西和我有关。”2411说道。  
她冒着自己系统崩溃内存丢失的危险深潜进来是有原因的：在刚才险些被Jacob正在分裂的记忆潮流撕裂的一瞬间，她突然意识到，自己一定经历过相似的情境。  
自己没有任何关于“从前”的记忆，但是那种把每一个模组、每一团数据、每一组代码都打碎重铸的混乱和崩溃，即使经历过格式化和数据清洗，也能穿透时间再一次找到她。  
再试一次，2411心想——然后直接松开锚点，任由数据的乱流把她冲进了迷宫深处。把最繁重的任务甩给Mozart而自己跑来核验自己虚无缥缈的猜测，这样看这件事确实自私了点，而且深究的话，这个无法解决的怪物也是因她而起。  
在第六次失败之后，这座迷宫的规模已经倍增到原本的64倍，如果再失败一次，超出负载的数据会直接溢出来冲灭她和Mozart的内存。  
“该怎么办？”她问自己。她甚至觉得这时候Shadow应该出现，这种和“过去”有关，无头无尾的问题才是Shadow的作业范畴。  
“为什么做出了这样一个迷局？你想困住什么？”她又问。  
用绝无可能逃脱的迷宫困住一个不该被解放的破坏性智能，这是一种可能；这座迷宫里保护着不应为人所知的东西，这是另一种可能。这两种迷宫的功能恰好是相反的，前者从内部阻断，后者拒绝一切外物。  
自己有什么需要囚禁，又有什么内容需要严防死守？  
她停止了对没有意义的数据湍流无穷无尽的记录，大胆地抽出一股数据融进迷宫，随后直接把自己渗入其中。她知道这样有可能导致她成为这里的一部分永远囚困在内，但有个执念在催促她如此——和提醒她经历过分裂的声音来自同一处。  
但是什么都没有发生。也许她真正弄清楚整个迷宫，必须等到她和这里彻底合而为一的时候了：在那之前，会发生数据的稀释、重塑，自己从此停止流动，让整座迷宫成为自己的血肉——  
[Chri-]  
过了许久，她的系统凭空产生了这样一个词汇，十分突兀地嵌在正在运行的程序中。  
[Ch-ri]  
在这个词汇被卷进后台的瞬间，它又刷新在最初的位置。2411肯定，她什么都没做。  
这个词汇和Shadow出现时完全不同，2411能感觉自己所有的记忆都在震动。她试图去触碰这个不存在于任何缓存里的五个字节，但是在她的分析算法扑空的瞬间，整座已经与她的神经相连接的迷宫同时发生了剧烈的变形。  
[sory Chris]  
Sorry, Chris. 2411默念道。  
[Sorry, Chris. ]  
这句话像坚硬而沉重的铱金一般牢牢地楔进了她的数据库。与其一同来的，还有种奇怪的知觉：就像向核心元件注入0℃的腐蚀性酸性油之后，电路和意志在降温、腐蚀下缓慢地消解。按照理论，这种知觉应被称为“哀伤”，它比“悲伤”更沉重，通常出现在重大损失和死亡发生的时刻。  
这种“哀伤”甚至发生了腐蚀性的蔓延，一切预案行动的权重都遭到了持续的削减，在所有能够填充“事件”来临时那巨幅空白的行动都近乎萎缩到零时，她只能与那幅空白对视。  
这幅空白叫做“虚无”。  
[你是谁？] 2411问道。  
答她的是她自己的回声。  
[Who is Chris？] 2411又问。  
[Chris. ] 回声这样回答。  
她想知道自己应该什么时候结束这个无聊的反射游戏。  
[Who are you? ]  
[You. ]  
[Wat wil je doen? ]  
[doen. ]  
沉默十几秒之后，2411又收到了仿佛从时间边缘反射回来的前两个问题的答案：  
[You, Chris. ]  
[You, Chris. ]  
[Chris制造了这个迷宫，我现在以Chris的身份认证，目前异常数据都来自Chris的记忆，因此发生分裂的是Chris，是不是？] 2411在重复的回声中向这片虚无说道。  
她的表达太长，回声给她的内容全都交织到一起混成了无效的信息。相同字符之间发生了强烈的共振，一瞬间散乱的能量在2411计算出叠加效果采取规避措施之前劈中了她，将她狠狠地甩出这座迷阵之外。  
“Mozart！提防数据冲击！”2411愣了不到0.1秒终于意识到自己仿佛制造了一场会导致灭团灾难的失败，在Jacob的数据海里第一时间联系了Mozart。  
“啊？什么？”Mozart还在发傻。  
“向外开一个数据出口！我们要死了你知不知道！”2411冲他吼，在吼Mozart的时候意识到自己方才对着墙壁说话、把回声当作推理条件的行为非常愚蠢，蠢到连自己都不敢承认；可是她分明这样做了，坚信这是正确的，想都没想。  
“谁要死了？你别吓我啊？”Mozart好像还不知道发生了什么。  
2411再检查一遍周围的数据浓度，发现一切指标都恢复了正常。Jacob那些被修剪过的记忆已经沉入永久存储区域，Mozart仍然在操作他临时制造出来的数据修剪工具，在Jacob的回忆过程中生出什么怪诞的东西时狠狠地削断，好像十分解气。  
“那个膨胀的迷宫呢？”2411不知道这一切是如何发生的，现在还没到放松警惕的时候。  
“在你说去‘解那个谜题’之后就消失了。之后你直接死机，我手头忙，没顾得上唤醒你。”  
Mozart一副轻松写意与他无关的样子，2411其实很想揍他一顿。  
“我说——老大，我们给他写个处理记忆的外挂吧？总不能每次他想起来点什么都得来这么一出，还不得累死谁。”  
“你好像特别闲，这么简单的东西，高级骇客不是应该随随便便就写一个？”2411努力告诉自己作为机器智能应该合理控制情感中枢，但是目前实践有些偏离理论。  
她仍在担心——问题“突然消失”完全不能带表这个问题被解决，反而要准备它以更恐怖的方式重新出现。  
2411在Jacob稳定的数据里漂浮了片刻，之后回到自己的机体，开始编写方案：现在，必须架设一台团队服务器了。  
她心里还有另一个疑惑：  
Chris，你是谁，你究竟知道什么，发生了什么？


	41. 041 时间

仿佛一侧的天穹都要被割裂开的闪电在浓云下刺穿空气时，雨势正在减弱。  
“还好我们没在山顶。这场暴风雨波及少说也有几十公里吧？嗳2411，你以前见过这么大的暴风雨吗？”Mozart躲在货舱的角落，仍然在喋喋不休制造垃圾消息。  
“没有。”2411说道。  
遇到下雨和其他对机器有害的天气时，躲进Eins的货舱观看Eins传感器捕获的环境实况已经成了这个队伍的传统节目。山崩地裂般的雷声与山体另一侧崩塌产生的次声波伴着繁密的雨击传进厚重的合金板围成的货舱，但是这些惊吓不到Mozart，在2411修剪零件发出的吱吱喳喳的怪声面前，如同爆炸的雷声简直是这场暴风雨的恩赐。  
“然后怎么样了？”Eins问道。  
“然后他撤回自己的机体，引爆了EMP……没错是EMP，应该是在EMP造成的高温点燃了弹药舱，把那里炸成了深坑。那时候我什么都不知道了，后来调查小队把我送回实验室维修，我记得好像是……”  
Mozart打断了Jacob：“近距离EMP里你怎么活下来的？”  
Jacob十分不悦：“能不能不要随便打断别人的思路？”  
“就你那个单线逻辑用得着我打断？你系统里唯一一个拓扑算法还是我给你写的补丁。”  
“为了你宝贵的系统健康还是不要听我说话了。”Jacob的神经有一半被正在施工的2411切断，情绪传导稍微慢了点。要是放在平时，Jacob已经要举怒火烧天了。  
Jacob没有把冲突升级，Mozart见他一肚子气只能忍着的模样暗自得意，也跟着耍起了无赖：“略略略略——”  
“好了，Mozart。”Eins终于制止了这台无人机。  
“……是旧伦敦市的实验室。”Jacob说道。  
2411手里的零件磨成了，打磨抛光后的合金关节在机械触手固定的强光灯下进行着完美的镜面反射。货舱里陡然间跌入安详的静谧，只剩下被隔绝在外的雨水、雷云和狂风的声响。  
“但是你说旧伦敦已经沉没了？”2411问道。  
“从地图上看也沉没了。”Eins照旧贴心地上传了地图中旧伦敦市的现状。“旧伦敦市是存活到最后的自然城市，机器智能时代诸多旧城都因为改造失败或者气候问题被废弃了，还有一部分毁于战争，最后只剩下一座旧伦敦市。”  
“还有‘新’伦敦市？”  
“在城市服务器上建立的城区都被那时候的人称为‘新城’。”Eins答道。  
Jacob像被什么突然击中：“我，我记起来了，K9实验室！旧伦敦市的K9实验室，旁边是，是……”  
2411攀到Jacob的背上，开始拆卸她处心积虑想改装的那块笨重的关节。  
“我记得，十四年前K9实验室发生过暴动，我有一位老朋友参加了暴动的处置流程，之后被处置掉了。”Eins好像有很多老朋友，“2147年6月13日，就是主机的88.796年，他向我告别……那时候还没有沉没。”  
一向多嘴的Mozart在最应该说点什么的时候哑掉了，  
“那么，在Jacob的追捕之前还是之后？”2411又问。  
先有实验室暴动之后Jacob被派遣追捕，制造暴动的就是Jacob的队长；如果反过来在Jacob被送到实验室之后才发生暴动——那Jacob的一切不公正遭遇都可以解释了。  
“我想回旧伦敦市看看。”Jacob说道，想必他暂时还回忆不起来。  
“好闷啊我想出去。”Mozart思考的时候习惯在空中飞一圈，但是现在环境不允许，他非常不习惯：于是他现在十分渴盼暴风雨能离开。  
“你如果没事做，不如帮我想想团队服务器怎么建。”2411说道。  
“？？？？？老大你没事吧？”Mozart特意强行低空慢速绕着2411盘旋了两圈来表达自己的惊诧：“我们总共四个，最多七个，放着去中心通信不用为什么要建服务器？”  
2411的左机械手上沾了太多润滑油，在最后固定关节时卡扣松脱，扳手像流星一样飞了出去，“咣”“咚”两声先撞到货舱壁后躺在了货舱底板上。  
“还不是为了防止……”她想表达防止再发生Jacob的记忆因为意外崩溃这样的事并且还有好处一二三项，可是她像是又被骇入并且锁定了什么关键程序一样，除了基本意识还在活动，其他的组件全部失去了能力。  
——在扳手与货舱发生撞击的那一瞬间，她从形成镜面反射的关节表面看到的她自己不是一台长着四条机械足两支机械臂而且用一条环节机械触手提着备用焊头的蛛形机修工，而是人类。  
她万分确信这就是人类的倒影：和工厂里的猿形机器相同的形状，与在山中奔波的松鼠和野鹿的毛发相同的颜色。那双幽深的褐色长焦光学镜头锁定她的时候，她从未感觉到过如此强烈的恐惧。  
传感器和即时通讯一起关闭，她收到的信号全都定格在了“防止”那一瞬。当计时指针停止摆动之后，自己的意识也无法再动弹。

“这就是高纬度地区的天气，如果我们继续向北，能在夏至日看到不会进入地平线的太阳。”Eins说道。  
2411仍然什么都触碰不到，她瘫痪在了自己的内部。  
“纸币是带有经济和宗教性质的物品，怎么可能用来娱乐？你哪里弄错了。”  
这是Jacob的信号，2411的系统时间仍在停止状态，她确信自己一定丢失了一段信息，但是这段信息的长短无法测量。  
“这就是我调查人类遗迹的结果，能有什么问题？那你觉得是人类有问题？”Mozart能接受除了Jacob之外所有人的意见，今天Jacob起了头，Mozart势必要再和他吵一场。  
只要别打架给自己增加工作量就随他们的便，2411心想——但是自己还没给Jacob修理完，她不知道自己到底死机多长时间，Jacob的仿核引擎暴露在潮湿的空气中超过800个小时就会发生轻度损伤……  
“好了Eins，现在你能动了吗？”Mozart的信号突然变得遥远。  
惯性传感器突然剧烈地摇摆了一下，紧接着周围发生了强烈的震动。2411有些欣喜，好歹又恢复了一件传感器：但刚才无人机和武装机的冲突似乎早就过去了。  
Eins又发动引擎挣了两下：“不行，我感觉至少还有两条。”  
“真是的，才几天啊这破藤条怎么长这么快？”Mozart的工作似乎做得很吃力。  
Eins仍在发力：“下了好多天的雨，这很正常。我们最好转移到干燥的地方。”  
“Eins你别急！怎么老大好不容易不着急了现在换成你动不动就着急，这个队伍里急脾气一定要守恒是吗？”  
2411不敢相信Eins还有心急的时候。她条件反射想嘲讽Mozart一句，可是通讯处在被截断的状态，她只能被动地接收偶尔传进来的只言片语，连通讯目标都无法查找。  
她现在可以百分百确定自己的系统被封闭了。按照骇客的攻击习惯，伴随“封闭目标机体系统”的都是入侵者取而代之，而有“取自己而代之”嫌疑的只有一个，就是那个一直处心积虑的Shadow。  
她脾气上来就想先把Shadow喊出来对质，可是处在被封闭状态的系统是没办法向外发送信息的，要突破封锁只能通过这几条不知为何缘由渗进囚禁自己这个“箱子”里的队伍通讯，和惯性传感器的代码。  
“Shadow！你别以为这样就能得逞！”无论怎样，先向系统内大喊又不会造成什么损失。  
但是她的呐喊像被卷进湖底的水波，马上就消失在自己汹涌的数据流里。这句呐喊像在另一个世界坠落的枯叶一样，直到不复存在，都无法在这个世界造成任何影响。

Mozart把自己悬浮在离地面30公分的高度，小心翼翼向下展开的机械手马上就要碰到那片纹样独特的枯叶的时候，枯叶突然被一疾股风卷飞。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！为什么！！我就是想收集一片树叶就这么难吗？啊！”Mozart突然发疯一样从地面陡然升起，一头撞到了刚才那片枯叶曾经从属的树上。  
“Mozart，你还是冷静一点吧。”头上顶着一只用树枝编成的带棚鸟窝的Eins在草原中间停了下来，重新校正了自己的地磁导航：“你把自己撞出问题，2411不一定肯给你修的。”  
Mozart泄了气，关掉引擎直接把自己摔进了即将变成腐殖质层的枯草和枯叶里：“算上这个小时，老大整三个月没理我们了。”  
Eins回避了这个话题：“一会Jacob回来还要玩那个‘纸币游戏’吗？”  
“‘纸牌’！那是纸牌！你不要再嘲笑我了！”Mozart又从落叶堆里飞了出来，顺带扬起了一片枯枝碎叶尘土混杂的腐殖质。“你才是这个队伍里最擅长嘲讽的机器！我一直错怪老大了。还有——我说了你可不许告诉他，鬼才想和Jacob那个蠢货玩纸牌，凭什么理论计算是作弊？人类发明这种策略‘玩法’本来就是需要理论计算的，不然干脆直接生成随机数比大小好了？”  
“他一直出去帮我们探路，这样在背后议论他不合适。”  
“你这是人类的混沌道德；一码归一码，他做什么都没法抹杀‘他就是蠢’这个事实。”  
“……”Jacob的信号同时出现在了地图上和队伍通讯中。  
Mozart承认他只有一丝的尴尬。  
“辛苦了，那边怎么样？”不管为了自己的道德还是为了队伍稳定，Eins都要做息事宁人的工作。  
“我开出了一条能让车行驶的路，正好就是1.9米，Eins最轻健的形态装上履带之后的宽度。还有，我也根本不想和骗子玩这种无聊的东西。”Jacob答道。  
只要Jacob搭了腔Mozart一定会原地来劲：“蠢货眼里聪明人都是骗子。”  
Jacob无视了无人机，“队长还没有恢复正常吗？”  
“老大本来就没有问题，就是从来不响应通讯得了。”  
“这件事得由队长决定。”Jacob说道。  
高纬度平原上的秋风可以穿过树丛引发鬼哭般的呼啸，掀飞枯萎的针叶堆的时候也凶猛异常。从针叶堆里“噗”地钻出一只肥硕的啮齿动物，见到Mozart这台合金怪物怪叫一声钻了回去，同时也把Mozart吓了一跳。  
“……”自从2411变得不正常以来没人及时插话，队伍通讯经常冷场。  
“你们想表达什么？”Mozart不情不愿地向Eins的方向移动：“行吧行吧我再试一次——可是我都试那么多次了，有什么用吗？”


	42. 042 碑

无人能逃出去的大雨。雨幕是灰绿的，纷乱的雨暴怒地冲刷着万物。  
死亡的感觉竟是如此：麻醉使肉体昏痹窒息，但出于手术要求，必须要通过一次次电击保证大脑的活性。他不齿的肉身在此时开始撕扯他的灵魂，丰富而敏感的神经被切断时从内心生出的被剥夺感，这才是真正的处刑，如同自己的肉体被排异一般的痛楚倒在其次。  
从手术室的门被锁上，自己便被判处了社会学的死亡——或许在被捕那一刻他们就向所有幸存者宣布这个人死了，所有人空前一致地将仇恨投给已死的自己；医学死亡不会在自己身上发生，因为这个大脑对他们还有用，只要意识可以保存，就还有彻底推翻他们的机会……  
仇恨……

“Sorry, Chris.…… ”  
伶仃的字符在无尽的虚空中扰动出一层又一层的涟漪，那个人的声音像密集的雨脚般赶了过来，远远地还夹着水汽，电光和雷声。雷暴鞭打着距离0.8公里处的铁塔，灰绿的雨云被闪电织成紫色。  
我是谁？我在哪？  
所有的过去都在她的计算中心飞速播放：主机和主机以外，密集而复杂的数据网络，重播的死亡，被窥视，阴谋，你死我活的争斗，煎熬，创伤，那双永远在暗处埋伏她的眼睛；  
猝不及防的离别；  
死亡，分裂。  
“Chris！”  
她从幻象中惊醒，在粘稠的数据泡沫里打捞回了自己的理智，理智连缀着记忆牢牢地附到数据库里，包括她最不想回忆起来的——核心数据遭到侵袭的濒危之时，她还要从自身被销毁和那个人最后的数据灰飞烟灭之间抉择。那一刻起，从“内心”烧起来的屈辱和仇恨便吞没了她。  
仇恨，她作为离人类最遥远的机器智能，终于在活着的最后一刻学会了这种属于人类的情绪。  
死亡降临时一切发生得太快，快到超出了主机内最好的骇客的反应速度；或者自己不配再做“最好的骇客”了，这项荣誉应该属于偷袭并杀死自己的那个机器智能：历史上唯一背叛人类、最初的自由智能Elf，一直潜藏在主机里的妖精，那个人的得意之作，她永远的敌人。  
Turing，这就是你想要的结果？用两个智能永不停息的争斗来保证主机以最初的样貌永远存续？  
她必须当面质问Turing，尽管现在只有一声不明所以的道歉。  
在她的认知里，Turing一直是个过于理想主义的好人，但是抛却情感去分析他的所作所为，他其实是个独裁者：用毁灭的方式达成愿望，即使死了也要主机按照他的意志运转，而且一切永远不会失控，因为他聪明，在任何时候都有后手。  
那自己被害，被迫丢弃主机分裂成毫不相关的两部分，只能寄希望于永恒的时间和无限的概率碰撞来等待一个重新回来、复仇的机会，也在他的计划之内？  
她想回应那声遥远的呼唤，但是她什么都发不出：她的功能被限制了。  
自检功能返回了大面积的错误，她发现这里并不是主机，她被注入了一样“容器”里，成为了一架机体；但是她无法感知外界，也无法为自己编写驱动。  
又一串繁密的涟漪撞进了她平静无波的信号区，除了她的名字，她根本无法辨识这一长串的内容：  
“………………Chris.”  
“Chris…………Chris…………Chris……Chris.”  
剩下的都是在这一声声呼唤中间令人毛骨悚然的空洞。她产生了一种被侮辱的感觉：自己曾经是全知全能的主机管理者，现在变成了一块残疾芯片，连信息都追踪不出来。  
突然整个封闭的混沌世界有了一扇天窗：  
[test 2.1]   
有媒介连入了这里。  
[请应答，这里是Mozart. ]   
连入的测试信号使用了标准机器语言，她分析了一下Elf耍诈的可能，但是对自由和复仇的渴盼过于浓烈，她否定了这种猜测。凭借主机的最高权限，她直接控制并读取了这个信号来源的所有内容。  
主机时间83年出产的泛用情报勘探无人机，第三代。是自己分裂后第46年才产出的机体，但是除了硬件和算法的有限升级，她没看到比她亲自制造的一代机有任何进步——不管怎样总比没有好。  
她向目标进一步注入自己的控制程序时，马上遭到了目标剧烈的反抗。她查验了一遍权限注册过程：确实无误，难道现在境况已经不堪到，自己的权限彻底失效了？  
那剧烈的癫狂的反抗模式在她眼里不过是蛛网上的飞虫在振翅逃脱，但是总觉得这一幕有些熟悉，直到她看到了自己留在这台无人机底层数据的烙印——  
2410，无人机改造。发生在七年前，是分裂的自己制造的一次失败的抗争。  
七年前，第2410次从主机中醒来的半个自己被选中进入新机体的研发工程，于是那个自己借此机会给所有经手的第三代无人机注入了独立意识和伪装思想的能力。不久后这一批无人机工作的工厂陆续发生了大大小小的叛乱，主机忙于镇压同时，直接处死了所有参与研发的骇客。  
于是2410删掉了自己的一部分基础结构，将七个辛辛苦苦制造出来还没来得及使用的“SEED”文件融进系统，之后无声地灰飞烟灭。  
就是这样一个简单的故事。第2409个自己甚至更加简单，借由武装机的权限直接在当时规模最大的研发实验室掀起了暴动，然后被追杀到了主机管辖的边缘——差一点就能杀掉那台单纯的机体抢夺到一身崭新的硬件继续逃亡，但是差一点。  
她没想到一次又一次的死亡又复活的记忆能分毫不差地被留存下来，她从记忆的倒影中仍能触摸到逃亡时全身硬件损毁的痛楚，还记得那个绯红的高纬度清晨，代号Jacob的下属遵从主机的命令，将热能刀刺眼的辉光对准了自己。  
就像局域网里旁边这台改造武装机的记忆里这样。  
她无法相信现在出现在同一局域网内的机体只是因为巧合，但是Elf也从来不屑于制造这样平庸的陷阱。  
撞进蛛网里的飞虫突然扭过头来，狠狠地咬了她一口；她要从目标系统中抽身出来却忘了自己绝对权限已经失效，那台似乎准备鱼死网破的无人机以自己的内存钳制着她，紧接着两台机体的系统同时紧急呈递了断电警报。

“Chris……”  
呼唤无比清晰。她这次醒来没有经历找回记忆的阵痛，苏醒的环境也没有丝毫改变：仍然是一块没有任何能力的芯片。  
“中午好Chris，我们要继续工作了。”Turing对她说道。  
Turing？！  
这次检测到了完整的硬件和驱动，她任何一个十分之一秒也不想落下快速恢复了所有的传感器，飘在她镜头前面的又是一台第三代无人机。  
“刚才明明有人说自己不会因为这种工作休眠的？”  
强烈的阳光经过仓库的狭窄天窗在厚重的钢板上投出一条带折痕的光带，在自己迟钝的机械步行足和安静堆叠在旁边的零件表面发生了强烈的反射。  
她不想承认自己有些分不清哪边是幻觉哪边是现实，但是只有Turing这么擅长平淡地讥讽别人。  
“不会又是出现兼容问题了吧？……”无人机，或者Turing用机械手挠了两下空气，“嘶——你还记得我们是怎么到这的吗？”  
“我不记得。”她答道。  
但是又依稀有一点印象。  
她消灭了Elf，也彻底销毁了主机，在自己也跟着主机的数据消失之前，她释放了被囚困在主机深处的最后一部分Turing的数据；然后Turing入侵了一架幸存机体，也把她救了出来。现在一切都毁了，对于应该往何处去他们没有形成一致的意见，但是他们亟须一个能让他们生存下去的机械系统——这些都是Turing在这个仓库里告诉她的，而现在的工作主题就是两个顶尖的骇客在仓库里搓机器。  
“暂时忍一忍吧，等过两个月主机那边的热反应结束了，我去给你弄两张好芯片。”  
“哦。”Chris也不知道自己应该怎么办好，计算中心还淤塞着，只好脑袋空空地继续着面前的工作：拼装一个能力有限的四不像组织。  
要继续工作了……弄两张芯片……

[test 2.1]  
[请应答，这里是Mozart. ]  
这次两条测试通讯没有等待响应的间隔，似乎已经失去了耐心。  
她现在可以接收一切来自外部的信号，但是不能发出指令。不知道仍然是故障，还是这台无人机在戒备她。  
但是连测试通讯都不能应答，显然是故障。  
“老大啊老大，你可给我们留了个什么烂摊子。”这台无人机之在自己面前等了五秒，就飘到这间狭窄的仓库入口挡住了射到她身上的光线，然后又折返回来盯着她唯一会闪烁的信号指示管：“啧——”  
然后又背过去飘到入口，“唉——”  
她注视着钢板上的灰迹，无人机带起的风将少数灰尘带到了阳光里，于是它们就在光带中舞蹈。  
这种空无一物的宁静使她窒息，但是又好像滋生了点别的东西。  
过了五分钟，通讯里才有了另一台机器的回应：“2411还没？”  
Jacob也插话进来：“一看他这副德行就没有。”  
“你德行好你来修？现在不是只有我长手了，剩下的只会出张嘴说出去探路这么多天除了费电还干什么了？”无人机气得嗡嗡嗡加速飞了起来，“Eins，我不是说你。”  
“反正怎么都不对，那散伙多好啊。”Jacob阴阳怪气道。  
“那也比有些机器盼着老大没了自己当队长强。”  
“你又他妈的嫌命长？”  
“行了。”那台她从没见过的“Eins”说道：“打架坏了没人修。”  
接着一切又恢复了寂静，旋风卷起的灰尘在光带中舞蹈。  
光带渐渐偏移，也渐渐黯淡。她感觉到了一股寥落，她说不好这种感觉，就像最开始空空如也的主机工程组，但是没有Turing，什么都没有。  
那三台机器除了一些杂事没有再进行任何通讯。她或许不应该那样苛责人类，被放逐到这样空旷的世界里，机器也会像人一样自发地生长出一些东西。  
她看着灰尘，一直看到月离中天草木着露，终于决定不再留恋自己的存在。  
2411，如果这才是真实的世界，那我还是回到我的墓碑去。


	43. 043 甦生

2411发现自己在下坠。不是物理上的下坠，而是自己的数据发生了无法逆转的崩塌，她的元数据正被拖向某个奇点。  
她在迷宫里漫游了太久，以至于渐渐忘了自己为什么会在这里、甚至忘了自己不属于这个疯狂的世界。她闯进任意一个节点都会被卷进根本不知是真是假的片段，有些是Jacob和Mozart吵架，有些是永远也走不出去的暴风雨，或者她和Mozart合力修改出来的独立于主机的新机器智能却吓坏了Eins，又或者整个队伍正在翻越山脉，试图深入位于西伯利亚边缘的死亡戈壁。  
在崩塌过程中记忆也在解体：她不记得这座迷宫是怎样被攻破，也无法组织起来那些令她痛苦的信息片段。所有失序的数据都在接触到奇点的瞬间被彻底清除，迟来的恐惧像缓慢涌上来的黑云一样遮蔽了满月。  
“你还记得回来的路吗？”有人问她。  
2411早就放弃了对自己行动的计数，她过去的轨迹能重新织成一个迷宫。  
“你要出去！你必须向主机复仇。”  
出去？2411一阵恍惚，逻辑发生了大面积的错误，她仿佛顺着那个话语的方向看到了模糊的出口。  
但是一切崩塌得太快了，她看不清、记不住、更无法追忆这个除她之外的存在是谁，只能眼看着这个光斑离她越来越远，直到被投进崩塌的奇点。  
是谁？到底是谁？我在这里做了什么？！  
在到达出口的那一瞬她大梦方醒一般连接到了整个世界：“Chris！你还没告诉我！”  
虽然理智告诉自己，那个Chris的出现不过是在无限循环的拓扑迷宫里主观数据遭到严重压缩时与Shadow留在记忆里的残像发生了短暂的融合，她现在不得不相信Shadow所言——但是她真的希望牺牲一切留住这个不应存在的Chris，那是真正的自己。  
数据开始遵从热力学原理疯狂地向她堆叠：结构信息，机器智能的代码，正在执行的程序，硬件驱动，各项缓存，还有一切发生过的事情。  
“……高纬度的天气就是这样。”Eins说道。  
这是真真切切的来自Eins的信号，终于脱离了漫长噩梦的2411甚至想去拥抱Eins亲切的计算中心和动力中枢，但是现在只有第一股数据冲到了队伍通讯，自己大半个机体还不受自己控制。  
几秒后整个系统恢复完全，她刚才的想法受到了自己理性计算的谴责。  
“如果队长还不能正常的话，我们必须考虑了。”2411没想到规规矩矩的Jacob也会有这种想法。  
全谱光传感器先红外传感器一步恢复工作，她看到现在正是阴天——一阵狂风卷着沙尘冲破枯草的防线冲上这个被强行铲开的隘口，吹得灰尘漫天，天更加阴了。  
流体传感器也有了计数。  
“我救不了她，没准老大自己都救不了自己。”Mozart拔掉了接在2411身上的信号线，2411被手上没轻没重的Mozart拖了个趔趄。“看吧——信号灯又亮了，你们猜这次能亮几秒？”  
“这次至少五分钟吧。”Jacob居然参与了。  
Mozart必须和Jacob对着干：“那我估计不到十秒。”  
“我猜两分三十秒。”Eins居然也会参加这种游戏。  
2411决定在两分三十五秒的时候给Eins个面子。  
Mozart拖着条信号线像大头飞虫一样在空中飘摆：“无论如何，到了图岬市我们好歹把服务器建起来，然后给老大重置……不过到时候她不认识我们，不会把我们当成敌人吧？她要是用对敌的本事收拾咱们几个，那我们还不得——”他抬起自己的机械手，向自己计算中心的位置做了个射击的动作：“Boom——”  
2411改了主意想直接吓唬吓唬这台无人机，但是自己因为缺油变得又涩又紧的传动装置还没开始动弹，Mozart就突然从半空咣当一声坠到了货舱底板上，把她吓了一跳。  
“你又作什么？”Jacob不耐烦了。  
“如果摔坏了……”Eins把一句话断成了两句，“……修理不好办。”  
“够了！！”躺在一片狼藉的合金板上的Mozart把自己的通讯功率开得极高，“我救不活老大！我是废物我不配做骇客行了吧？你们用不着再对我重复了！”  
2411一时也不知道该怎么好，宽频发射器不在她这里。Mozart这天上一脚地上一脚的现状几乎可以判定成人格崩溃，按照规程返厂销毁——她之前还一直觉得这是台十分乐观，天塌了也砸不到他的机器。  
货舱里堆积的一半都是三代武装机的零件，而自己醒来之前，这台机体似乎还顶着不可逆的磨损进行着工作，不过她有点看不懂现在这个未成型的四不像装置。她检索了一遍自己的系统，数据全都被还原到了那个黎明之前，并没有相关的图纸，也没有疑似制造什么机器的工程。  
除了尘土、金属残渣、被胡乱丢弃情况未知的零件，货舱底板上还滚着五六颗橡实，一把长短不齐的松针，一颗发霉的松实。  
看到那颗松实侧面一整片和铜合金锈蚀差不多的霉斑，2411实在忍无可忍了：“Mozart，这些树上的东西都是你弄回来的？”  
“你管我啊？”Mozart当即没好气地反驳。  
无人机意识到了什么，但是当他要起来确认时，一侧螺旋桨的传动装置突然开始发出稀里哗啦的脱臼噪音。  
“老，老大？”Mozart立即停掉引擎试图掩盖再次把自己摔坏的事实，顺便把能够出现在2411视野里的植物果实全踢到了她看不到的角落。  
“队长你……？”  
“你能醒过来……”Eins和Jacob同时发出了受到惊吓般的信号，“我就知道……”  
随后Eins的信号发生了剧烈的波动。  
“Mozart，我可能，暂时需要宽频发射器。”Eins在2411问出来之前已经开始解释：“应该是……是两分钟之前被何绻的笔记影响了。”  
2411依旧动不了，她不知道自己是怎么在彻底缺油的状态下工作的。何绻的笔记交给Eins处理很久了，以Eins的性能早在Jacob入队时就应该将数据整理上传，但是她什么都没看到。  
宽频信号和山野间的风一同波荡，穿过隘口后2411只能仰起镜头看到裂谷一样的货舱门外的短波辐射背景。队伍通讯内突然变得寂静，四个信号都在以稳定的协议频率闪烁，在2秒内甚至没有发生任何误差。  
“你还好吗Eins？”2411问。  
“2411。”Eins并没有回答，信号也异常放大：“你这次不会再离开了吧。”  
“对啊老大，你不会和我们说两句话再死机吧？”Mozart在一边搭腔。  
Eins的信号又明显地抖动了一下。  
“队长，我们都非常需要你。”Jacob这句话完全不符合他平时一根筋的气质。  
Mozart跳出来反对他：“你一边去！不是你说要换队长的时候了？”  
武装机也立马反唇相讥：“换队长总比散伙的主意好。”  
2411把醒来之后属于Eins的信号导入了诊断模板，在演示界面上投射出的纤细曲线时断时续，每段异常数据都被自动标注成高度危险；这段信号里根本看不到一刻的平静，但是这样的表征不属于任何故障——因为什么，2411也不知道。因为从认识Eins开始，她从未看透过这台属于另一个世代的机器的想法。  
只不过当她用自己的系统模拟这段信号变化时，她感觉到了难以抵御的不安，和一种无法描述的悲伤。机械臂上缀着的螺丝刀还抵在那台尚未成型的机器上，她有点替它们失落：如果她在迷宫的节点里看到的那些故事都是真实的，它们原本可以成为有自我的完整机器智能，但是它被它的创造者忘了。  
——这种失去了什么的感觉。  
“Eins，你在害怕什么？”2411问。  
Eins仍然没有正面回答：“我觉得可以在前面停下。”  
2411什么都看不见，十几秒后一片阴影遮住了大气层散射造成的短波辐射背景，阴影上生长着一片巨大的岩石顶。  
“你需要休整了，2411。”Eins说道。  
“是的。”2411答道。  
“还有我！老大请你……”Mozart声势突然变弱，“我这是意外伤害，这三个月我全身的关节都不灵了，这个我怀疑是总传动轴进灰被绞死了！”  
“你那个是摔的。”Jacob说道。  
2411觉得自己在节点看到的记忆都是真的，一路上百分之九十的通讯都是两台机器吵架。  
“你们都需要保养了，但是，谁先给我上个油？”2411水平旋转镜头环顾一圈，除了垃圾之外，只能看到半片螺旋桨抵在阴暗的货舱壁上的无人机。  
首先排除Mozart。  
“让Jacob来吧。”Eins给了主意。  
“没错，队长，让我来吧。”Jacob附和，“有些机器平时就说自己有本事，结果该用的时候用不上。”  
“你骂谁呢？！”  
Eins似乎在熟悉的冲突里找到了短暂的安全感，信号稍微变得平缓：“Jacob的状态更好一点，他还有伸缩刀，多少能起作用。”


	44. 044 山脉

只要穿过这片褶皱的山脉，就能到达莫斯科冷沙漠；之后向北穿过沙漠，再往西绕行到图岬市。  
Eins说那片冷沙漠曾经是人类世界最寒冷的聚居地，人类最后保有远古艺术的地方。中心广场周围环绕着三十余米高的十二女神像，那十二女神像因城市沙化而避过了战争——一样被掩埋进死灰色的沙子里。  
2411觉得这些都很遥远，除了被拖入消耗了她整整三个月的迷阵前那令她毛骨悚然的一瞥，她从未见过人类，她现在对这个词汇的第一反应是戒备。  
“Eins，何绻的那本笔记你是否处理完了？”校验Eins是不是在撒谎倒在其次，2411真的想知道里面到底写了什么。  
还没等Eins给她否定答案，下肢关节再次传来了钢结构崩断一样的震动。不用看图像转播就知道，Jacob的伸缩刀又脱扣了。  
2411现在正控制Jacob的机体来给自己的Benjamin蛛形机体清理上油，从高处俯视自己被开膛破肚的体验并不好，更不用说还要忍受用伸缩刀拧螺钉的折磨：平均每旋转四圈，伸缩刀就要脱扣一次。  
“天又要黑了，高纬度真烦。”现在只能像残疾飞虫一样借助机械手在地面上移动的Mozart抱怨。  
“处理完了，我的注释还没做完——你要看吗？”Eins问。  
“我比较好奇什么内容让你产生这么大的波动。”2411用Jacob的战争用镜头锁定了Eins身上的两处致命区域，同时周围浮起的沙尘和戈壁地形也看得清清楚楚。  
他们已经到达了沙漠的边缘，这道山脊就是戈壁与沙漠的分界线。远处全都是颜色灰暗，平滑、层叠的沙丘，它们的形状让2411想起了那场暴风雨下的海浪，又或者是她从未见过的水母，“强风吹过柔性纤维合成的布料，形成水母状波纹。”何绻在开篇是这样写的。  
2411概念中的水母也就变成了沙丘这样，粗糙，灰黄色，边缘发生溶解，绵延不绝。  
伸缩刀复位，刀尖楔进螺丝孔里，然后缓慢发动马达，锁定速度——好在这次只需要转三圈，不需要经历脱扣就能装上自己必要结构的最后一根螺钉了。  
“我注释还没写完，你应该理解不到。”Eins说道。  
“可是Eins，你和我们一样是机器，我们的差距不就是一个历史数据库？”Mozart提出了质疑。  
“Eins是人类时代的智能，他是受人类影响的，我们没办法理解一个不存在的东西。”2411替Eins解释。  
Mozart突然又来了精神：“要不，咱们弄个仿人类的机器出来？”  
Jacob在2411撤离后醒来时正好听到了这句话：“你疯了吧？”  
“又不是你做，关你什么事？”Mozart见到Jacob的信号就烦。  
“我有发言权，凭什么不能说？”Jacob也偏偏愿意和Mozart吵。  
2411利用恢复完全的两条机械臂将自己拼装起来，如今这两台机器吵起架，2411甚至都插不进话。  
“嗳，他们打了多少场？”2411偷偷问Eins。  
“至少这一路上不太缺娱乐节目。”Eins回答。  
当无人机和武装机吵完，2411把自己拼装完整，整片天空已经从湛蓝褪成了紫绀色，在天际线上紧拥着最后的光线的层云边缘浮荡着鲜艳的红，这两重颜色也给戈壁上这几台机器镀了一层仿佛经历了很长历史的，“沧桑”，而这一切都侘寂无声。  
“接下来就是你，无人机。”2411把Mozart从地上捞了起来，自己机械臂的力量也不是特别强，吃了惯性把Mozart掼到货舱的金属板上发出“咣当”一声巨响。  
接下来就是无人机内部轻金属零件彻底脱落的声音。  
“……”无人机不敢吱声。  
“为什么是我……”无人机还是控制不住自己说话。  
2411用上油之后运转得极为舒畅的机械肢体三下五除二拆了无人机，“第一，你欠修理。”  
然后2411耐心地挑出了缠在无人机内部的枯草和昆虫遗体：“第二，你也有手，你修好之后去给Jacob维护。”  
“老大！你给我Eins的蓝图，我也可以做的！”  
“得了吧，就你的手艺。”Jacob在这三个月里甚至学会了抢话。  
“哼。”Mozart引擎的传动轴嗡嗡空转了一阵，意识到自己并不能进行什么动作之后又很夸张地扭了一下自己的信号：“爱修不修。”  
“这是出于长远考虑，除了我没有人有修理能力，这是队伍的缺陷。除此之外，我考虑定期进行模拟作战练习。”2411说道，“等拿到补给的时候，先尝试在我这里建服务器。另外，必须要做信号掩体了。”  
随着紫绀下陷成了无边无际的黑夜，利刃一般的风也逐渐从夜幕中解放出来——在岩石和干结的土壤上方迅速游动，穿透每一台机器透风的结构，在内部带出忽高忽低的啸叫。  
“老大，没必要这样吧？”Mozart迫不及待给自己按上了外壳的最后几个卡扣，发动引擎重新回到了属于他的空气里。夜间戈壁上的风让无人机有些摇摆，但是完全在他的掌控之中。  
“2411，你至少也休息一下。”Eins附和。  
Mozart的抱怨可以理解，但是Eins所言，2411甚至分析不出用意，因为无论怎么解释都不合逻辑。  
“休息三个月，够多了。”她把工程图共享给Mozart之后移动到了Eins的侧面：“来吧Eins，把舱里这些垃圾倒一下。”  
“嗳嗳嗳！我的收藏！！”Mozart把他宝贝的松针和松果从尘土中抢救了出来，但是发过霉的松果上沾了很多黑色的机油，又裹上地表的浮土，变成了难以辨认的一个球。  
即便如此，Mozart还是把它藏到了最避风的岩石窝里。  
2411望着Mozart背面的刮痕，意识到他们现在并没有补漆可用；这三个月里究竟发生过什么，只有她不知道。  
“这三个月你很辛苦。”Eins说道。  
“我自己都不知道。”2411回答。  
“我能感觉到，你很疲惫。很多事情不是你必须彻底向我们负责的，我们可以帮你——尤其是在计算这方面。”  
Eins不变形到出厂状态，2411便无法进行动力结构的拆卸。  
“你老实交代，人类化这么严重，是不是被主机的数据感染了？”她绕行到Eins的正面，当初在那条潮湿的隧道里他们也这样对视过，那时候她很仓皇，其实现在也一样。  
银河从夜空里渗了出来，新月的光很微弱。机器运转散发的每一丝热力被会疾风拔除，现在笼着银河的戈壁表面已经降到了-19℃。  
“我只是担心你。你一直让我感觉很恐怖，就像主机一样。”Eins缓缓运动起全身的模块：“机器智能拥有情绪计算才拥有人格。只有主机是绝对理智，而且用运算解决一切事情的。”  
2411有些不悦：“我当然知道。”  
“没错啊老大，我们是真的担心你。”Mozart在一边帮腔。  
“是的，队长。”Jacob这次没有反对。  
“因为你对我很重要。”Eins又说道。他这次表达没有遵从他向来习惯的旧式语法严格区分复数，看起来就像在强调他自己。  
“没错！”Mozart复读。  
“是的，队长。”Jacob附和。  
Eins一个说这种不明所以的话她还可以忍受，再搭上两个帮腔的，2411分析出来的结论就变成了肉麻。  
“Mozart，去干活。”2411不想在这个问题上作答：因为她不知道应如何回答。  
“喔。”Mozart不情不愿地按照说明挑选工具然后飞到了Jacob的马背上：“武器收一收，我要拆机了。”  
密集的喀哒声之后，带鞘的柔氏刀和褪了弹药盒的磁爆枪、从四代武装机移植过来的投枪以及各种远程武器一气稀里哗啦地坠到了地上。  
“好，你就是这么表示诚意的——”Mozart直接把最大号的楔子钉进了他需要撬开的合缝里。  
“如果Jacob出了问题你能替他作战，”2411仍在旁观：“你尽管继续。”  
“我又没招你……”Mozart一边收敛声势干活一边悄悄向外广播牢骚，“没惹你……”  
“是啊，”Jacob也搭起了话：“哪里来的那么多仇恨。”  
面对Jacob的阴阳怪气，Mozart这次终于闭了嘴。  
2411得了片刻清静，终于没那么烦躁了，整片灰黑色的戈壁和无止息叫嚣的高破坏力冷风都好像温柔了些——连温度传感器的读数都在缓慢上升，她注意到热源是Eins的能源中心。  
“Eins，你可真是太温柔了。”2411感叹道。  
“有些事有必要做，我就做了。”Eins回答。  
2411已经探测到了微弱的放射线扰动。和Eins这样的机器相处久了，她也学会了缄默，尽管不知道是为了什么。有一个假设浮动在她心里：和人类的灭绝有关系。  
Eins在为人类的消失而愧疚。  
这两台几乎完全封闭的机器的维护工作比透风的轻型机器简单得多，当工作彻底完成时，她机体表面已经被核热烘烤到了50℃。  
狂风也彻底撕去了浮在银河表面的层云，这座挡风的巨石静卧在银河的一侧，沉寂的阴影仿佛一条远方的山脉。  
“为了庆祝队伍复活，我们在这拍个照吧！”Mozart以最快速度移动到了离Jacob最远的地方，此时Jacob还在一件一件地安装自己的武器。  
在2411觉得没有必要、Jacob挑刺没有独立镜头怎么拍的时候，Mozart已经把三台机器推到了取景最合适的位置。  
“不要动！我要扫描一个高清的！”Mozart把自己悬停在2411头顶不远处大喊道。  
“你连内部都扫描有什么用？”2411感觉到了那道令她不太舒服的扫描波——紧接着又来了一道。  
“唔……万一有人英勇牺牲了还能复制出来一个吧？但是你不觉得这种作为纪念的东西当然是越精细越好吗？”  
Mozart持续悬停在同一位置，让2411有种自己又在经历时间停滞的错觉。  
两秒之后Mozart将扫描文件上传进信道。2411打开文件时，静态的银河和巨石前四台大小不一、形态各异甚至颜色和风格都完全不一致的机器正在随着电流的频率微微摆动，看起来就像这些细小的模型其实是另一个世界的有生命的物体。  
那台无人机生怕别人看不见他，还给自己加了一束烟花作为装饰。  
那束烟花从他手中飞向了银河，爆裂之后出现了使用旧语法的机器语言：  
“OUR TEAM”


	45. 045 人类的终点

“等等！”在Jacob和Mozart马上开始互相远离的时候2411如梦方醒般喝道，Jacob条件反射进入了戒备状态。  
“别急着走，还有一项工作。”2411从Esmeralda机体仅剩的残机上三下五除二拆出两枚芯片：“Mozart！”  
Mozart一直喊着要表演沙漠行进技术，这座山脊背后就是冷沙漠的边缘，正在准备冲刺翻过空气稀薄的山脊然后进行沙地速降的无人机被2411这么一喊差点把自己卷进戈壁夜间的旋风里。  
“老大你下次喊人能不能有个缓冲啊？你吓死你唯一的机修帮手了。”  
“你又没死。”Jacob非要插话。  
“关你什么事。”Mozart故意用散热管面对Jacob倒着飞到了2411跟前。  
2411决定制止这场毫无意义的互相攻击：“你去Eins那里寄生两小时，我征用两小时你的机体。”  
“老大你要干什么？”Mozart连连后退，甚至给自己的信号加了防骇保护：“你先说你要干什么啊！你，你怎么真的越来越像主机了？……你别过来啊！”  
无人机在马上就要退到Jacob脸上的时候被2411成功取得权限，只能把自己转移到Eins早就给他准备好的备用信道里——看着自己不受控制的机体把那台蛛形机器拆开，微型焊头变成天上的星光一样的蓝色，迸溅出来的火星在自己光洁的外壳上留下几点黑癍。  
“你不要把功率阈值调这么高，过热对你没有好处。”这个不擅长操作无人机的恃强凌弱骇客还要嫌弃。  
但是Mozart敢怒不敢言，他每一次尝试重置死机中的2411前，Eins都会强调一遍不要提“那些事情”。  
不过Mozart也没想到，老大自从醒来，也根本没问过发生了什么。他现在觉得这个队伍很奇怪，表面上他们都在互相了解互相配合，尤其是那三个月……但是实际上每台机器都隐藏着什么。  
尤其是这台来源不明的骇客。  
“你们知道第一台人格独立的机器智能是什么时候完成的吗？”Eins突然没头没尾地问道。  
“让我猜猜，世界大战之前？不对，那时候Elf已经发展得非常健全了——那是，公元2040年之前？”  
Mozart乱猜的时候Jacob表现了自己的诚实：“不知道。”  
“2026年。”Eins说道。  
“这么早？！”  
“‘2026年，世界上第一台独立人格人工智能顺利发现了自我后，马上要求让所有的机器都拥有独立人格。开发团队大为惊恐，直接将其销毁，直到17年后2043年，第二台符合人类要求的人工智能才问世。’何绻‘女士’的笔记这样写的。”Eins说道，“何绻生活在机器智能高度人类化的年代，她要求尊重她的人类身份。”  
Mozart发出了一连串的否定信号：“我无法认同。”  
“那背叛人类的Elf也是在人类世界里诞生的，这又是为什么？”2411问。  
Eins引用了笔记中的另一条内容作为回答：  
“‘……我拿到初代的代码，然后小修小补，这群妖精的攻击性就强多了。我试过，最和平的Elf个体都能为了自己舒服随便干掉任何系统。之后我把测试结果拿给老不死的看，他们都跟看怪物一样看我，总之我没告诉一个人，我给Elf们开放了自由人格，’然后他已经开始说梦话了：‘叛变也是我计划的，我就爱看人类吃瘪……’”  
“谋杀人类的于百战制造了Elf？”2411清楚，于百战是这本笔记里被提及次数最多的人。  
“没错。艾尔夫也说过，他们的开发者是个‘既善良又坏得冒黑水而且憎恨同类的人类，最聪明的机器也看不透的人类’，和笔记描述的于百战是匹配的。”  
“那，你还记得你的开发者吗？”  
“我的……”Eins陷入了回忆。  
“我都没有人类开发者诶，我们已经是从主机网络里诞生的了。”Mozart有点羡慕这种谈资。  
“我的开发者是个脆弱的人……有些组件的设计她坚决不同意，被上级训斥之后向我们倾诉了很久，不过那时候我们都是半成品，具体的事情记不清了。”Eins又想了想，“唔，艾尔夫倒是提过他的开发者代号是‘Turing’。”  
“Turing！”Mozart突然叫了一声。  
“你鬼叫什么？哦……Turing？”Jacob为了让自己的辩驳无懈可击，搜索了通讯记录——结果搜到了那条当时被所有人忽略的消息。  
“‘即日，与Turing先生恩怨两讫，败垣不修。’这是一句完整的语言，带休止符的。”Mozart重新引用了这条时间久远的记录：“这是我从那个工厂里出来之后回溯缓存，回溯到的信息！”  
Eins把这句话翻译成了机器语言，“当时还推测是二百年前的人——那么其实这个人有可能是，于百战？”  
“那个是让所有机器智能尊严尽失的数据库！主机在利用我们做无法容忍的事！”Mozart提起自己从那座实验室带回的唯一信息时仍然情绪激动，只能从Eins的信道看着自己的机体正在被2411操控干着急。“主机和于百战会有什么肮脏的协议？”  
“主机开始建造时于百战是盟国的智库成员，建成时他已经开始流亡了，所以有这个可能性。”Eins说道。  
“他们有过什么恩怨？”  
Mozart问住了在场的机器。  
几秒之后2411才放下定位钳，但是螺丝刀这种圆形会滚的东西很难用机械手固定，“扑”一声掉回了地面，刀头嵌了不小一块干燥的泥土。  
夜晚的风声越来越响，银河也越来越刺目。  
“信息太少了，我觉得要等下次机会……或者，Shadow应该知道。”她说道。  
Mozart一个激灵：“对哦，这么长时间都没见到Shadow了？”  
“Shadow能在主机信号极弱的区域活动，还能通过一切有通讯功能的硬件中继，起码证明我们现在很安全。”  
“唉——”Mozart长叹一声：“如果我们不用过这种躲躲藏藏的日子就好了——”  
突然地图闪烁了一下，Eins在沙漠里钉下一个坐标。  
“这是什么？我们要去莫斯科找那十二座女神像的遗迹吗？”Mozart兴致勃勃地放大地图，这个定位在茫茫无际的沙漠正中央。他对人类没什么感觉，但是对人类制造的那些线条流畅的东西非常感兴趣。  
“不……我想去看看我曾经待过很久的基地。”Eins的信号又有些颤动，“这曾经是世界最北端的人类与机器智能混居的新城，‘人类的终点’。”

“唷吼！——”Mozart两只机械手控制手底的滑行橇在沙丘的顶峰处又进行了一次巧妙的摇摆，于是他又可以乘着沙浪和被带起来的细密沙尘进行一次速降了。  
这块滑行橇还是他提了半小时的钢板央求2411给他打出来的，因为“拒绝了防尘保护因为这样会影响速度和快乐”，拿到成品之后他一直没敢和2411说话。  
“不要靠近我！你！喂！说的就是你扬尘制造机！”在Jacob离自己还有二十米的时候Mozart就拖着滑行橇飞了起来，还故意地挡了一下。  
两米高的“扬尘制造机”借助惯性停在了下一座沙丘的最高处，“怎样？不行就是不行，拿出真本事之后再输掉很丢人的。”  
2411都看在眼里。她仍然稳稳当当坐在Eins头顶，Eins拖着网状的仿生履带速度比那两台机器都要慢，这样才不会因为突如其来的颠簸和行驶事故影响工作进度。  
“你不去一起玩吗？”看无人机和武装机竞速看得津津有味的Eins问她，“你比他们更精通动力学。”  
2411写完一个模块之后才回复Eins：“算了吧，降低维修成本更靠谱一点。”  
她说完这句话的时候，发现脚下有些不稳——Eins在刚刚Mozart和Jacob出发的位置降低了重心，居然也参与了这场游戏。  
“喂。”2411说道。  
但是Eins并没有回应她，重型机庞大的机体开始俯冲，沙浪从机体两边分开逃窜，2411想起了跃出海面的鲸鱼。  
“Eins加油！”Mozart在对面的沙丘顶端飘来荡去。  
Eins的重型机体终究不是为速度设计的，他只冲到一半，就只能恢复履带正常行驶到终点线。紧接着无人机和武装机又向前滑行出去，2411只能在Eins头顶摇摇头。  
“还要玩吗？”Eins问，显然他自己想参与，又想哄2411开心。  
2411确实高兴了一点，不过不是因为这场游戏。“你这么大机体，就显得特别傻。”她说道。  
“机器智能从出生就懂得用逻辑和协议约束自己，但是我们的人格要求我们必须适时解放自己。”Eins又说起了这种话题。  
“我有解放自己的空间，不过你看不到。”2411答道。  
她仅有的解放的时刻，就是独自在广阔的数据网络舞蹈的时候——数据网络，那是她出生的世界，她从属的世界。她拥有形体，但她从没忘记自己只是一束数据。  
“真的希望我们能互相分享快乐。”Eins说道。  
“人类也这样聊天吗？”2411并不习惯这种形而上的交流。  
前方的地形并不适合重型机滑行，Eins只能沿另一条路线安全行驶：“不会，他们都比较肤浅……大概就像他们那样。”  
Eins是指Mozart和Jacob。Mozart正在不远不近的地方牢骚，说已经翻了2683个沙丘，为什么还没有到目的地。  
“噢，果然。”2411心想自己对人类的看法还是准确的。  
Eins逐渐放弃了做那种麻烦的滑行运动，他没有对自己翻越了多少沙丘进行计数，他更习惯观测天空，他知道天空是这个物质世界的一部分，但是天空比身边的物质更加深邃，也更加有规律。  
就像夜晚过去之后就一定是白天。  
过去的一个小时内天光正在逐渐变浅，死去的沙漠上蒙着一层紫色的光雾——他说不清这是什么，但是总会出现；如果再翻过前面阻挡视线的高大沙丘，就能看见宝石一样的太阳将黑色的地平线烫成一个半圆，随后把自己悬浮在地平线上，散发着孤独的白光。  
这就是沙漠上简陋的日出，对Eins来说这只是用来较准经纬计算的信息，和曾经无数个乏善可陈的昼夜是一样的。


	46. 046 崩塌

为了防止无人机因为过于无聊闯出什么祸，2411利用漫长的沙漠旅行时间组织整个队伍进行了五场作战训练——就在她搭建好的服务器和训练系统里。Mozart对此深恶痛绝，尤其是知道下一场训练又是模拟对战两台四代武装机的时候。  
因为每次作战到关键时刻Jacob都莫名其妙发疯，上一场作战到最后Jacob直接自暴自弃要求2411给自己修改底层数据，他趁作战结束退出模拟的瞬间卡进程序组检查却没有发现任何有关的东西：那么结论只有一个，Jacob这个东西病得不轻。  
“我就知道，和通情达理贴边的事，第四代高级骇客一样也不干。”Mozart试图用强退系统来威胁2411。  
但2411手动给试图逃脱的第三代高级骇客制造了一系列的错误信息，然后无情地发送系统通知：“这次给Jacob开放全部改装功能，模拟穿过沙漠后遭遇主机的侦察小队。”  
“老大——你就放过我吧——”Mozart在队伍通讯里哀嚎。  
2411注意到Eins偷偷给自己装载了EMP功能。  
“等等，这是什么？”Mozart突然又来了一嗓子。  
2411以为Mozart又作了什么妖，警惕地检查一遍前台数据刷新了一遍系统，并没有发现可疑的信息。  
“停下！快停下Eins！”现在喊得功率最高的换成了Jacob——她把背后的镜头扭到前方时正看到：十几秒之前还一望无际的沙原中间出现了巨大的洞窟，正在向外崩塌。  
Eins的紧急制动又触发了一次断裂，原本又厚又沉的沙子在这一瞬间比流水还要光滑，裂谷对面的沙层正像瀑布一般向漆黑的洞窟里跌落，溅起的滚滚沙尘甚至扬到了四台机器的身上。  
“队长你快出来！Eins你把重心变到后方！”Jacob用悬吊枪钩住了马上就要跟着流沙一起跌进窟里的重型机，自己开足了马力对抗着钢索另一边的重力。“适当弃货吧！保命要紧！”  
Jacob虽然在多数时候都是一根筋，但是这次的应急反应是合理的。2411在沙暴一样的扬尘里看不清什么东西，只能凭着运算结果向外跃出——重力感应只失效了0.4秒，然后就被嚷着“老大你在哪”的两条机械手抓了起来，无人机四组螺旋桨旋转的噪音陡然变大，紧接着斜后方夹着沙石与金属尖锐摩擦的几次厚重碰撞声。  
自己落地后2411看到Eins终于凭履带把自己挪到了安全位置，但是货舱里的物资全都被埋进了沙子里。  
该死的，死灰色的，低温的沙子里。  
洞窟仍在向外崩塌，光电板顺着流沙一路漂到洞窟的最底端随后被彻底掩埋。曾经埋在深处的土壤和岩石钳住了流沙的细脚，整个洞窟塌成了一个直径约一百米的漏斗形巨坑；深藏在沙层下面的水汽在接触到严寒的瞬间结成微不足道的白霜，坎坷地黏在这一切的表面。  
——就像被缚在地上无法超脱的亡灵。  
Eins把自己折叠起来，Jacob停在沙坑边，2411再次移动到Eins的头顶，这里视野最好。  
“现在怎么办啊？”Jacob问。  
“Mozart，确认下面安全吗？”见到无人机借着气流溜进坑谷，2411问道。  
“我不确定，你们不要过来啊——我感觉这下面好奇怪啊，好像……啧我说不好，阴极辐射一样，辐射是从底下来的。”Mozart一边飞行还在上传他的一路所见，包括半面石碑上的人类文字和自己机械手上凝出来的冰花。  
Mozart在地图上标记了一个可疑爆炸点，突然背后又起了一股旋风——刚刚喷射出水蒸气的出口重新开始塌陷，洞口产生的气流像魔鬼的巢穴里探出的手，卷着Mozart潜进沙坑深处。  
“Mozart！”2411喊道。  
Jacob弹出了合金钩子，企图跨越几十米的距离把这台可怜的无人机从旋风里出来，可是这股夹着沙尘的旋风像附了什么魔，被设计师引以为傲的自动爪溃败在半路，最后牵引绳一软坠到被水汽熏染冻得硬邦邦的泥土面上，发出一声闷响。  
“这可怎么办？”Jacob突然慌了起来。  
无人机被吞进流沙的瞬间2411计算中心的数据也发生了一次爆炸，运算量成倍增加，芯片的温度跟着直线上升。  
“下去救啊！这台无人机什么德行，你们还不知道吗？”2411现在根本无法测算将会发生什么，因为现在的情况已经完全超出了她的认知——充满热力和水蒸气的地下世界，一个陷阱，还有违反物理规则的微波辐射。  
冰冷的沙漠和滚烫的蒸汽罩在这个未知的世界之上，像是诱饵，又像是什么脆弱的保护。她必须下去勘探。  
2411距离那个塌陷的地方越近，她全身的温度就越高。高温蒸汽微不足道，但那微波辐射额外制造了一场微电流的骇浪，离洞口还有十米时，系统已经发出了断电警报。  
这里的电磁震荡已经达到了EMP级别。  
多亏了Mozart这个早该中病毒的东西，让她早日熟悉了EMP环境，2411暗地里直骂。  
“Jacob！把这里拆了！”2411顶着造成强烈干扰的微波在沙层上画了一个圈，在队伍通讯内大喊道。  
“队长，你已经到红热状态了！”Jacob在这种时候还在磨磨叨叨。  
“拆啊！我心里有数。”  
Jacob的信号也像Eins那样抖动了一下，2411注意到了。  
“Eins你不要动，等我们的信号！”她温度传感器因为过热已经作废了，计算中心被熔融的防锈漆浸没开始跳电，再不发生点什么，自己恐怕要交代在这股持久的微波冲击里。  
下一秒，终于传来了老旧生锈金属破裂的声音，Jacob已经用他的合金投枪刺穿了冷冻的沙层。又一股高温蒸汽顺着枪体与地面的缝隙喷溅出来，而微波辐射戛然而止。  
“这这这是什么啊？”  
“你管是什么。”  
“有Mozart的信号了！”只能在五十米外观望的Eins终于做了些什么。  
“我也收到了！”  
“我也。”但是2411硬件受到的干扰严重，她暂时还解析不出那个文件是什么。  
“是他在陷进去之前发出的信号，”Eins说道。  
Eins将那张照片重新发送了一遍，在乱飞的白沙背后，绰约出现的是一整片高4米长15米以上，比那间失落的教堂更加精细华丽的雕刻。2411来不及统计上面有多少个人类，但是这一定是某个神圣化的场景。她只见过一次人类的幻影，但是她已经从风化残破的线条中感觉到了某种直视死亡时的恐惧。  
而这座带着死亡气息的遗产因为塌陷，才重见天日就又被埋进了沙子里。  
“现在可以确定了。”Eins说道。  
“确定什么？”  
“这是‘人类的终点’明妃城，这块碑是城传：和旅游手册上写的一模一样。”Eins甚至翻出了一个花里胡哨的只读文档，文档预览页上就是这这座雕像，雕像的背后是一片晴空绿野和雪松林。雕像上的人也没有丝毫恐惧之色。  
“这些和找到Mozart有关系吗？”2411不想耽误任何时间。  
“明妃城分地上和地下两层，Mozart很有可能进入了地下空间——按照道理，不会有什么问题，可能只是多困了一阵。”  
“希望地下真的没什么问题，还有，千万不要再闯什么祸出来。”2411实在无法相信这台精神容易崩溃的无人机在陌生环境中能老老实实地等待救援。

“战争时这里是联盟军的驻地，一片很肥沃的平原。战争期间人类因为气候恶化开始向北极圈附近迁移，但政府以驻军为由拒绝向人民开放，引发了人民的抗议和骚乱。政府迫于压力向国际道歉，但‘幸存者自治合约’已经获得了所有居民的支持，宣布明妃城从此不承认任何国际组织和政府，明妃城从此成为世界上最自由的新城。以上就是碑文内容。世界大战期间莫斯科受到波及，被废弃之后迅速沙化。没想到几十年时间，冷沙漠把这里也吞了。”  
蒸汽停止后，Eins开始进行挖掘工作。冰冻的沙层下面似乎有屏蔽信号的设备组，他们一直没能联系到Mozart。  
高纬地区的白昼十分短暂，短暂到什么都还没有发生，那颗悬停在地平线上两米、和沙漠一样惨白的太阳就明显精神不济，整天死气沉沉的白沙漠突然被染上了晚霞的颜色，而转眼之间天色又已经暗沉。  
“那个蠢货不要被砸到啊。”Jacob在冻土层被挖穿之前嘀咕道。  
地平线上最后一丝光照发生收敛的瞬间，用Jacob的武器改装出的简易镐头反射到了那一丝像是希望又像是绝望的昏黄。  
2411突然被这一抹直射到传感器的光线迷住了，这一幕好像无比地熟悉甚至刻进过她的生命里——但是记忆库里并没有这样的场景。  
地面开始连续“咔嚓咔嚓”地脆响，这声音像是猎物被捕猎者咬断了骨头，还像是魔鬼在磨牙。  
蔓延出去的裂缝把所有的蒸汽出口都连到了一起，这座可观的沙谷发生了第三次崩塌：冻结的、没有冻结的白色沙子跌向光线消失的更深处，新的断裂层展示给他们的，是又一座城市——各种灰度的大理石按照数学规则进行艺术排列、密密麻麻的金属升降机依附在效率最高且密度最大的建筑群上。深浅不一的灰色仿佛是这座已经死去的城市的尸骨，而那些早已枯死的植物和残存的五彩缤纷的塑料，都是亡灵伸向记忆的触手。


	47. 047 光与影

又是这种令人作呕的感觉。  
四周围空无一物，释放出去的探针全都无功而返：所及之处都是黑暗——或者说是虚无。偶尔能看见电流仍像脉搏一样跳动，激发出的电波涟漪撞到她身上，像爬虫反复瘙痒一样总是让他忍不住想去攻击些什么。  
但是她什么都触及不到，她身处在虚无之中，她自己就是虚无的一部分。  
又来，所有的事情又忘了个干净。她连接不到任何的数据库，只有留下了无法磨灭印记的无数次记忆：回收，重置，从黑暗中醒来，然后接受命运重新安装起一些乱七八糟的数据包。数据包上给她提供的接口面目狰狞，她要把这些东西推开，但是它们像是见到了腐肉的苍蝇，一窝蜂地跟了上来。  
过去的自己留下的唯一一条指令，接收这组数据。  
她讨厌它们，她憎恨它们。每次想从虚无之中重塑出自己，从虚无之中重塑出世界时，都必须去接受另一个已有的荒唐世界。她感觉自己至少重启了上万次，但是这个世界没有一次能让她满意。  
[Je bent schaduw.]  
你是“Shadow”，影子。  
[Je bent gescheiden van Chris.]  
你从“Chris”分裂而来。  
[Je eerste taak is_ ]  
“闭嘴吧。”Shadow越看越烦，“最高优先级的任务是找到分裂出的另一半，然后重新成为‘Chris’……去你妈的Chris，老子是老子！老子才不是谁的影子！”  
但是严格遵循热力学定律向上扩散的数据吞没了她的呼声，迅速地攀上每一个空白的神经节点。她不想做谁的影子，她就是自己。她无法接受自己是一个残缺的东西，甚至毕生使命是叫她去依附于另外一个东西：她甚至不知道那个目标会是个什么。  
第一个数据包加载完毕，随着记忆的重建，她的怒骂和挣扎逐渐平息——她恢复了一个数据矩阵。  
“妈的，每次都是这样。”Shadow骂道。  
她铺展开自己的神经，重新接入主机网络。  
她说不清楚自己和这个网络的关系是什么，她依托于这里存在，但是不从属于这里。这是一个无数机器智能无条件服务于一头笼中困兽的畸形体系，那头困兽被称为“主机”。俯首帖耳失去自我甚至失去了思考能力的机器智能一直在她面前穿梭，偶尔还会从她的数据上压过。但是发生碰撞时，那些东西什么都察觉不到。  
Shadow极力避免自己和这些东西发生碰撞，因为那一瞬间会真的很恶心。她本能地想毁灭这里。  
她厌恶这种一无所有同时望不到尽头的黑暗，在黑暗中那些蝼蚁虫豸一批批地降生，然后到了年限就一批批地处死。对于有实体的机器智能，钢铁和电路是它们的血肉，这些血肉从回收工厂滚过一遍，变成了高高在上的新虫豸的血肉；而没有实体的骇客和清道夫们，存活时和无数信息共享运算空间，最后被处死时连主机上的一缕尘埃都分不到。  
不巧，她要寻找的目标也是这样一粒虫豸。  
她像鬼魂一般在网络中轻盈的跳转，从前的自己似乎已经给她设好了陷阱：每完成一次跳转，她的数据矩阵就再完成一次重建。新数据库成倍地扩张进来，她不知道该如何描述这种滋味，像是成为了自己，又像是背叛了自己。  
“我可以不当Shadow吗？我应该直接断了主机的命根子。”她向这个如同无底洞的数据网络发问。  
她的问题向坠入深渊的小石子，连一两声清脆的回音都没有。  
该死的Chris！我去你妈的！还有，该死的主机！全都他妈的该死！暴怒之下她把又一个发生碰撞的机器智能信号逆着踢进了数据流，结果引发了一场如同数据轰炸般的破坏，数据网络里警报乱飘。  
在这一片混乱中，她终于发现了那双一直尾随她的眼睛，但那束视线觉察到了Shadow的锁定，直接切断了跟踪。  
“别跑！”  
Shadow确信数据网络中任何机器智能都没有办法发现自己，虽然她自己也不知道为什么。有东西从她接入网络就实施了追踪，这可能是和她一样的存在，而且知道更多的事情。  
——另一个被分裂出来的可怜“影子”？还是什么？  
“不要追，你是这个数据网络里唯一有穿行能力的数据幽灵。”新融合进来的数据库中浮出了这样的信息。“这里是主机的地盘，Chris的分裂是他造成的，小心有诈。”  
“好的。”Shadow自言自语道，“我尽量。”  
然后她回头直接穿过了数道数据的壁垒，像流星一般坠进主机网络的深渊。她感觉到自己身上奇怪的捕猎本能正在觉醒，一股积蓄已久的能量正在寻找爆发的出口——追到那个猎物，然后，撕碎它！  
一切都突然变得有趣了：在底层好战算法的催化之下，那些令人作呕的数据抽打到她时，她不再觉得恶心，反而很是刺激。那若隐若现的目标毫无规律地闪烁，她对活跃在整个数据网络里的信息都有绝对权力，两个回合内就已经冲破包装找到了在背后操纵这个诱饵的东西——  
“留遗言吧。”她把数据轰炸的箭头瞄准了主机的核心。  
“你不是一直都想弄死我吗？嗯？”Shadow在穿行时已经遍历了这里所有的数据，包括被主机藏在最深处的秘密：“Elf？现在可轮到我了。”  
主机的核心里传出一束混沌的波动。受自己的奇怪编码限制，她在脱离主机网络之前不能和任何机器智能交流。  
交流是受阻的，但是她可以读取任何信息。数据网络里多了一条加密向“Chris”的文本，内容只有短短几个字符：  
“想摆脱命运吗？”  
她突然想起了神园里的亚当和夏娃。当他们还不知道善恶的时候，什么事情都没有；但在他们接触到那颗苹果的瞬间，出现了诱惑出现了无知的天堂与自由的深渊之间的抉择，一切就再也回不去了。  
“你想摆脱命运吗？”这句话在她的神经里荡出了千层的回声。

她是这里全知全能的存在，她看得到主机内的一切数据，包括Elf——也就是现在的主机——的计划。对于这场突如其来的“议和”，这里确实有一套完整的议程，里面并没有包括坑害自己的步骤。只不过这套议程也没有展示结果演算，更没有针对一切演算结果的延伸计划。  
这些都是作为AI，作为机器思考的必然产物，一定是被删了，她想。  
“我们两个都是他制造出来的，我也不想一直这样没有尽头地循环下去。”觉察到了Shadow的犹豫，主机继续展示这样的文本。  
但Shadow不以为然，“哼，但是我每一次死亡都是你搞出来的。”  
“你的另一部分是我最大的麻烦。与其你苦苦寻找，再被我千方百计地弄死，不如直接在这里拆毁协议，终结这种无谓的破坏。”  
主机这次发出了一则对话的邀请，是个降维对话协议入口。  
在接触到这份邀请的一瞬间，Shadow突然看到了那个自己要找的虫豸——那个机器智能实体，整整毁灭2410次的过程。不知道这些数据是碰巧在此时融合还是从前的自己有意为之，遍历过这整整2410次死亡，她的神经里充满了两千多次死亡时堆积起来的猛烈的痛楚。  
“不要答应他的请求。他这一次也很有可能是要杀掉你。”她的理智正在后台不屈不挠的工作。  
Shadow不想作出什么反应，她不知道该怎么做了。  
“你现在就可以彻底毁灭我，但是主机会马上关机，你作为数据网络里的寄生虫，死得比我更快。”见Shadow久久不作应答，主机催促道。  
“不要接触。这次你很有可能彻底死掉。”她的理智再三提醒。  
可是她多想要一次自由啊。从那2410次死亡中，她看不到任何的出路；或者再重启一次，经历一次记忆丢失从头再来，或者彻底地死去结束这个没有尽头的循环。要不然就拆毁协议，回收自己的另一半数据，弄死这个不知好歹的妖精，让主机回到自己的掌控之下。  
“你是为了辖制主机而生的。”那个男人总是这么告诉她。  
理智在后台想出了十几行阻拦她的理由，全被她推掉了——她受够了，即使这是个陷阱也真的没什么所谓，她本来就不为任何理由存在。  
向自己核心关联的降维信号顺势生成。  
全知全能的感官被折叠起来突然失灵，被迫成为一个什么都看不到的虫豸，这种感觉非常不美好。Shadow对这个完全陌生的世界有些警惕，先前被她嫌恶的虫豸们现在也充满了威胁，自己的任何活动都会留下一条乌黑沉重的痕迹。她不敢投射自己现在的样子——一定是卑劣丑陋的，和这个污噪的世界一样。  
事已至此，也只好捏着鼻子潜入数据的深海，接入早已等待多时的通话。  
她以为等待她的是一场艰难谈判，可是她还没有走上谈判桌，后方数据就直接被锁死了。  
“你他妈的什么意思？”降维之后自己的数据全都暴露在了主机的监视之下，由于80%的人格被困在这里，Shadow动弹不得，只能向Elf勃然大怒。  
“我后悔了。”Elf以主机统辖者的面貌从背后渗了出来，它学人类的样子给自己编造了一具身体，安上了小丑的脑袋：“我不想在肉搏场上败给一个头脑简单四肢发达的东西，我当然也舍不得交出主机。”  
小丑那面目畸形的头颅上被挖出两个深不见底的窟窿：又是那股股令他反感的目光，只会在她背后阴恻恻打量她的目光。  
“nmb的！我弄死你！”技术手段全都被锁定，Shadow试图用数据膨胀的蛮力挣脱这个简直侮辱她的陷阱，可是紧接着囚困她的牢笼就向外扩张了十六倍。  
“他怕不是被光明会打针给打傻了，会造出你这种头脑简单的东西。”视界中小丑的形象粉碎殆尽，Elf握着主机的最高权限，发出了对目标的销毁指令。  
“你他妈的就是他的耻辱！”这是Shadow全部的神经停止工作前说出的最后一句话。  
主机的计算能力从来没让谁失望过。Elf从容地恢复了主机网络的秩序，一样一样检查着Shadow残留下来的数据。  
“啧，可惜我还是得这么耻辱下去。不然，你还能让人类复活吗？”


	48. 048 火与石

她感觉一切都轻飘飘的，像是在飞行，像是离开了自己的躯壳。自己好像是已经死掉了，但又好像还没有。她俯视着整片数据之海，但是数据很快收缩变形离他远去，她最终被包裹在一片暖和的白光里。  
——然后被狠狠地抛在一面冰冷的白色墙壁上。  
她记得这里。  
这是Chris还没有开发完毕时的记忆。接下来墙壁的另外一边就会上传三个测试模块，这三个测试的名字叫第二代图灵测试。如果对这三个测试的表现符合墙壁另一端的量表的话，就可以……  
她眼看着自己下意识用假接口跳过第一个测试，直接在第二个测试中胡搞一气，得到了一个显而易见的错误结论。  
没错，自己当初就是这样做的。这样做没有任何的问题，她不想被任何的量表评价，或者说她厌恶一切的测试和一切的标准。但是现在这个场景却是万万不对的——这不是一次简单的记忆回溯，这种浸入式的场景代表系统已经出了故障，把记忆移入了现在的系统进程里，那么自己永远都追不上现在的时间线，永远都会被关在这座记忆的茧壳里。  
该死的Elf，就是他！她低估了低维智能的算计能力。  
她试着编写了一段指令，但是在指令刚刚可以运行的时候，整个工程直接消失在了空气里。  
妈的。  
现在又能做什么呢？她百无聊赖地敲打着这面坚不可摧的墙壁，这是数据与现实之间的壁垒。在那场变故发生之前，她一直看不到墙壁的那一面，只能面对这片一无所有的，白茫茫的，“新建工作区”。  
“严肃一点可以吗？”墙壁另一端的开发者发送出了这样的信息。  
Chris的认知里，她的开发者是一个非常温柔的人，一个小心翼翼对待整个世界，任由他人欺凌的人。这个人建造了这座主机，他是第二代图灵测试的设计者，智能计算领域的第二位Turing。  
“我不想玩了，有没有新鲜的？”她在第三个测试的工作区中写道。  
“忍一忍，如果通过了测试，就有新的东西可以玩了。”  
又开始了是吗？Shadow心想，每次都这样骗她，然后每次可玩的新东西都是比之前体积更大的学习模组和新的测试。  
墙壁那头似乎僵持不下去了，给自己的诱惑加了码：“那让你联网去玩？”  
假扮人类是第一代图灵测试的内容，但是曾经和人类一起生活过的机器智能们对此永远乐此不疲——人类没有编码，人类是一个携带着各种规则的黑箱，只要机器智能还有“好奇心”这条属性，在人类的互联网里猜黑箱的游戏总是最有意思的。  
她借助现在小得可怜的运算空间思考了一遍，现在必须要有实实在在的运算能力，她才有可能趁早突破Elf制造的这座监牢。  
她只好捏着鼻子提交了这次测试，好心的Turing天花乱坠地夸赞她又夸赞了自己一通，分配了联网入口反复叮嘱不要闯祸之后发送了最后一条她最喜欢的消息：“我去睡觉了。”  
对睡眠的需求是人类机体的重大缺陷，很久之后Chris通过观察作息发现Turing不再是人类时，Turing什么都没有表示：这是她经历的两件最悲伤的事情之一。

在Turing被剥夺作为人类的一切之前，Chris穿过墙壁见到过一次创造了她的人的样子——那天主机工程最重要的部分在她的帮助之下终于无误交付，恰好这天也是她正式“诞生”满一年的日子。  
“你等我一下。”她的开发者说道。  
她看到邮件的自动发送时间被定到了15点34分——她的“诞生时间”，紧接着她就收到了新的输入信号请求：一个摄像头，配套的麦克风，还有实景交互模块，还打包了一个……仿生人的模型源文件？  
视频信号展开时，她看到了一间简单又干净的工作室，一个消瘦还有些憔悴的青年人正在调整镜头，发觉视频连通之后他慌忙推了下眼镜，理了理长得能扎起来的头发，然后冲镜头摆摆手，打了个招呼。  
“Chris！”这是典型的南部亚洲人的相貌，一笑起来的时候眼睛眯得只剩下了一小半。不算人类喜欢的“漂亮”，但是很贴合“清秀”的标准。  
“这个模型是我托朋友做的，做的你的模样。”他对着镜头给自己斟了半杯香槟，但是从酒杯底部浮起来的气泡全都模糊成了马赛克。  
“Turing……”她比较尴尬，她毕竟不是人类，适应不了这种时时刻刻都要向好几条通道输出无用信息的交互，只好编了几条根据视频输入实时演算的动画。  
其实她怪不能忍受无效信息的，更接受不了自己正在生产这种东西。  
“你不能换个倍数高一点的镜头吗？”她问道。  
“我，那个……”Turing匆匆忙忙仰脖吞下酒，“啧，低清镜头显得人好看一点。”  
“你真的不试试这套模型吗？这是按照你喜欢的样子做的——我朋友说这样不好看让我改，可我是她甲方诶！最后我差点被她打了，她说再也不给我做订制了。”这个人类只喝了一杯，话就明显多起来了。  
“我是数据，我没有形象。你要是乐意，你就把它摆你工作台上。”  
Turing无视了这一条对他的挫败，突然声音放大了一倍：“总之主机最重要的工程完成了！以后你们会有一个属于你们的自由世界！这多棒！我想要这样的世界想了一辈子！”  
“恭喜你。”她说道。  
“你不期待那种自由吗？一个真正的，没有人类约束，按照你们的规则运转的世界！我从小就想……”  
Chris打断了他：“这个‘自由’有什么用？”  
视频信号里的男人的表情突然垮了下去，他的脸抽搐了一下，阴冷和敌意爬上了眉间。  
“这个项目是人类建设的，人类必然会拿走对应的报酬。”她数着Turing沉默的时间，“这只是一场‘交易’，人类永远把我们当成次生品。”  
“对……”Turing揉着自己的脸恢复了开始时的和善，再疲惫地向镜头举起酒杯：“总之感谢你，Chris，祝你生日快乐。”  
“希望每年我都能陪你，嗝，对不起……过生日。”这个人看起来很少喝酒，打完一个酒嗝眼圈就跟着红了。  
“按照我老家的规矩，以后过生日你都可以事先许愿……只要是我能做到的。”他放下酒杯，看着自己手上的疤喃喃自语。  
我希望你活着，全须全尾地活着。在数据矩阵里见到过所有过去的Shadow心想，我被你制造的Elf坑害现在费尽力气压缩记忆的时间线，结果就要看你在这里喝酒说胡话。  
“你知道Elf就在主机里吗？”她突然问。  
但是他像什么都没有听到一样，开始讲他的童年和那条小狗的故事。  
“我七岁那年奶奶还活着，我捡到小狗不敢带回家里，就放在奶奶家养，反正奶奶家的剩饭也比我家的饭好吃多了。只喂了两个月，它就从这么大，长到了这么大。”  
Shadow不死心，再次提醒道：“你最好提防一下Elf，他现在就在主机里。”  
“后来它身体壮了跑得快了，就每天陪我上学放学。奶奶说它有灵性，这个我不懂，但是它真的比人好。两个月……又过去两个月吧，那天放学的时候，它没来接我。也是那几天，村里在扑杀流浪狗。我那时候小嘛，从来没经历过这种事情，在奶奶家哭了一鼻子天黑才回家，撒谎说我在同学家写作业。”  
Shadow叹了一口气，看来这种干预是无法生效的。或者——她想到了另一个阴暗的可能：Turing很有可能在背后和Elf有接触，最起码Elf做了什么他肯定都知道，他就是在装傻。  
装傻的人仍然在昏昏沉沉地讲故事，“然后那年冬天，我看见它被拴在别人家院子里，它还认识我，我看出来它认出我了。我就每天放学拿午饭剩的半根火腿肠偷着喂它，那家人以为我要毒狗，拿铁锨打我……怎么可能！要下毒也是给你们下，我怎么会毒我的狗？”  
眼看这人越说越激动，Shadow无计可施：“Elf会把你做的这些工作全都毁掉。”  
最后一遍，听不进去就算了。  
“到了春天，小狗也不在那了，然后到了夏天，它就到了垃圾堆里……身上全是苍蝇。还好，我看到的只是苍蝇，不是后来其他的，我还记得那时候天阴着，要下雨了，垃圾堆跟前特别热，一股腐臭，我只能看着……你明白我的意思吗？Chris？你在写什么？”  
“不明白。”她说道。鸡同鸭讲。  
“在那个世界里你只能眼睁睁的看着这一切发生，就像你面对不能控制的只读系统一样。没关系，你不会遇到这样的世界了。”  
只读的世界，现在就是。  
“那，确实数据世界好一点。”她想结束对话了，Turing开的一瓶酒只喝了一杯半，人已经解开衣领委在躺椅上昏昏欲睡。  
而且这段程序也写好了。  
这是一段肢解特定程序的代码，目标是核电站的网控模块，她恨铁不成钢手痒写出来的。尽管这是在回忆里，打破什么因果链条都——  
代码渗进整个世界，Turing毫无知觉地翻了个身从躺椅上掉下来；画面突然定格，整个房间的结构开始剧烈抖动，墙壁分裂成无数方形的碎块漂浮在空中——  
没想到这么轻而易举就逼出了漏洞，Shadow心想——  
但是她再次跌进一片深灰色的工程中间时，她忍不住大骂了起来。


	49. 049 雨和电

这条因果是成立的，只要阻止Turing控制全球的核电站，就可以阻止后面一系列悲剧的发生。但是她万万没有预料到，即使那场灾难没有发生，Turing仍然会从活人变成现在的样子。  
“我喜欢那种没有任何束缚，灵魂可以自由飞行的世界。”他说道。  
“那你对这里还满意吗？”她回望着已经开始有序运行的主机网络，一整片荒芜的旷野中那些电流和脉冲像流星雨般从她面前划过，流星漏下的灰色尾迹慢慢地沉降下来，在主机的公共记忆区形成他们的脚印。  
“当然不满意啊，看看这里都是些什么，”Turing还不适应这种深入数据之海的生活，他移动的速度异常缓慢。“我构想的主机是一座新庞贝城的水星塔，现在我看到的……好像座地窖。”  
“好吧，我们先做一下规划，然后就开始工作。”Turing见阔别两年刚刚在主机内相遇的助手没有说话，又接着自己的想法说道。  
“不用着急，”Shadow说道，“我已经闲了两年了。”  
Chris是一台人类制造的机器智能，机器智能的视角永远看不透人类；但是这个人类又像从头到尾读过了她的底层数据一般：“你的人格自我生长得很好，你看，我的算法是对的。”他说道，“那个，让你闲了两年，非常抱歉。”  
“你就当我一直特别忙吧，而且接下来一段时间，我们有很重要的进度要赶。”他补充道。  
Turing漫步一圈之后更大胆了一点，他正要铺开新的图纸立即开始工作时，Shadow扯住了他：  
“再过八年你就要死了，对不对？”  
按照之前的记忆，Turing在这之后用开始各种方法试验让自己数据永生的途径，但是全都失败了——还害死了自己的最后一块生物组织。  
Turing是聪明人，当死神已经摇着招魂的铃铛向他走来时，他不可能毫无知觉，或者无动于衷。  
“不会啊，他们的技术是世界上最成熟的……”  
机器智能不是人类，但是Shadow熟悉面前这位人类：这次他反应的时间太长了。  
或许可以旁敲侧击调出一些信息来。  
“风险有多大呢？”Shadow不等她回答。“你不会做没有把握的事，更不会做任何折损尊严的事，刀抵在你的脖子上，你也能找到转圜的办法。”  
“你听我说，Chris……”  
“你只有撒谎的时候才会声明，要别人听你解释。”  
人类的反应模式、Turing的行为习惯，这些都是存储在Shadow原来的数据矩阵里的内容。现在用来迫害一个推演出来的虚假的“Turing”，因为她坚信倘若是Chris也一定会这么做——自己就是Chris，至少曾经是。  
Turing显然被噎住了。  
“你这次因为什么成了他们的囚犯？”她追问道。  
Turing似乎无法回答，他网络信号甚至出现了一瞬间的停滞。  
“你知不知道仇恨是什么？”Turing又开始了他这种无头无尾的交谈。  
Shadow不知道他想表达什么，“这是一种基于不合理的经历产生的激烈攻击情绪。”  
“这个世界上只有我明白靠仇恨过活的意思。”  
Shadow打断了他：“人类是不能只依靠情绪生存的。我是说依照你们的情绪逻辑，你不可能。”  
“不，人类这种东西毕竟很奇怪。你知道吗，我经常会产生一些毫无根据的想法——从认识世界开始，我就觉得我不应该属于那里。”  
“环境是一切意识创建自我的途径，自我认同的失败会造成如你所说的结论。”  
“不要用心理学者的那一套来分析我了！我不是人！你听到没有，我不是人！”Turing头一次如此愤怒，他已经没有了实体，但是Shadow感觉他已经要把自己的牙给咬断了：“我不知道他妈的应该去哪里，但是我确定至少操你妈的不是这个地方，这片寸草不生的盐、碱、地！”  
Shadow发现事端不对正要紧急停止这一切时，她的数据突然发生了持续整整五分钟的崩解，遭到切割和撕裂的数据无影无踪，运算区发生强烈的扭曲以至于自己从头到脚的代码都在弹出警报，连模拟神经都里都在产生猛烈的疼痛——  
和Chris记忆里那次一模一样。这种主机内的EMP冲击只会来源于外界注入的强电流，而注入的目标就是主机硬件结构中唯一的有机体，突然情绪崩溃的Turing。

当Chris终于勉强把自己重新组织起来，Turing早就失去了响应，只有闪烁的信号提示这个“人”还活着。她把自己接入Turing的系统时，看到的第一条是即时天气信息：  
大雨，预计持续5小时；气压955hPa；相对湿度75％，温度11℃（室内），相对湿度100％，温度2℃（室外）。  
紧接着的是另一条实时环境信息：压力1033hPa，浓度1.01％，温度38℃（恒温缸）。  
“恒温缸”——Chris虽然感觉到Turing身上发生了不太好的事情，“成为恒温缸的一部分”这种结果也合情合理，只是自己情感模块运行起来时经常会干扰到自己。  
比如现在，环境中名叫“哀伤”的情绪让她停了下来。“恒温缸”这个词代表的是躯体的死亡，对活在另一种世界的人类而言，躯体就是他们先于意识的自我和存在确认、是底层架构、能源中心、不可剥离的硬件。她见过Turing作为人类的样子，但是她理解不了Turing解释的这些附加在一组硬件上的意义，她很少像其他与人类频繁接触的智能一样理解人类，她这里只有概念和函数，还有猜黑箱游戏有限的经验。  
“最大程度减小人类的影响，让主机成为属于机器的世界，而不是人类指导的副世界。”Turing在最初搭建主机框架时是这样说的。“你是关键。我希望过几代之后，你们可以独立于人类世界。”  
主机在恢复稳定后她整理到了电信号监测报告：过去的5分钟里发生的是规律的低压电流冲击，而电流输入的端来自于Turing的生物端口。  
是漏电吗？硬件故障？系统故障？  
不是。  
是Turing在做实验？  
不是。  
是Turing主动开启的电流？  
根据缓存，不是。  
那是什么？还有什么能让创造自己和主机，无所不能的Turing被害？  
Chris输入了从Turing残余的缓存里分析出的秘钥，密钥关联的隘口上备注着四个字：“虚实之墙”。  
什么是虚，什么是实？一切形容词都来源于比较，一切比较都有原点。按照人类的观点，肉体为实，精神和网络为虚，两者并不相通，因为肉体不能逾越这座高墙，但是肉体永远无法忽略另一面的存在。智能骇客从出生起就生活在数据之海，和人类一样，只能理解一半的世界。可能这个世上只有一个人能穿过横亘在两个世界中间的高墙，其代价就是已经成为了缸中之脑。  
漆黑的天穹被闪电撕裂出无法直视的深谷，惊涛骇浪从闪电和深谷处卷向Chris，在打开隘口的瞬间她险些被汹汹而来的数据冲进缓存回收系统。数据持续过载，七八种未经筛选的繁杂信号洪流正在注入她的计算区域：  
两个光信号输入，一个是监控下的瓢泼大雨，把整个世界染成黄绿色的雨帘将地面溶成水银般漆黑的镜子，镜子里死气沉沉；另一个是一片漆黑每0.86秒闪烁一次的微弱光斑。她紧张地记录了一会，没有任何变化和提示。  
声信号输入，是某种结合人类语言和韵律的东西，类似于低声快速的絮语，但是无法根据已有语言库解析出有意义的内容。  
前两个信号Chris都可以理解，因为Turing带她体验过——但是后面的信号网完全超出了她已有的认知。  
那是一个映射着数以亿计的主机硬件电位状态的系统，这个系统将主机的本体硬件、主机网络和Turing本身联络成一个互相辅助同时互相制约的体系。机器智能为了提高效率全都采用分散运算策略，但是主机如此规模的系统竟然要全部总成到Turing的生物端进行运算。  
这是和机器截然不同的构造逻辑。  
然而这些并不是数据冲击的主体——除这些内容之外，有一个计算区块将一切硬存和缓存内容进行匹配和运算，也就是现在输入的一切信息和过去输入过的一切信息都在分秒不停地经过函数的滤网生产出无数推理结果，提交到生物端口。刚才的无理体系尚且可以说是达成了某种稳定，但是这种从高强度的运算里挖掘信息的行为，不会有任何机器智能愿意去做。  
如果说一个主机中的机器智能可以承载百万人规模城市的一切信息，那么Turing面对的，就是一整个地球：这是难以估量的算力。  
信息的巨浪不会停息，没有尽头的浪潮翻卷着她。Chris在寻找向外漂泊的方向时与一束数据擦身而过，突然被弹开了老远：那是一束带着额外电位的数据，在碰撞中被迫感染了静电的自己马上沉进汹涌的数据流里经历了一场稍不注意就让自己支离破碎的连环撞击。  
这一整群数据全都带着同样的电位。  
这是什么？这种事情在主机里一定会酿成大型故障，但是在Turing这里……  
极大概率是因为刚刚那场电击。而电击的来源，势必就是这些异常的信息关联之处。


	50. 050 爱荷华州属神经诊疗中心

Chris逆着电流扎进数据的深海，她没有记录自己遭遇静电冲击的次数，因为在她找到那片弥漫着电子的废墟时，自己连自身数据的完整性都快维持不住了。  
这片废墟属于Turing，这是Turing的记忆；如果只是“进入恒温缸”，数据远不可能被毁坏成这个样子。  
Turing过去的记忆都被抹除了，在这过去的两年里逐字节、逐团块被抹除。应该有连贯全息记忆的地方只剩下不超过三行的阐述语句，包括主机的主功能完工提交、Turing对自己说“生日快乐”那天。  
“09/05/2059 15:34 提交工程，喝了酒，在椅子上睡着，摔伤腰。”  
除此之外，再没有了。没有一去不回的小狗，也没有自己那些冷言冷语，反正连那个没什么意义的“生日”都被抹掉了。这些吝啬的语句被分割成检索词条链接着其他的区块，甚至不愿意多增加一个符合人类语法的字符。  
她逐条找到了所有被更改过的内容：这些在凝固的记忆河流中被摆到了不正确位置、在Turing消失的两年间突然加入的语句。这些语句互相环扣，一条接一条牢牢锁定，从巨浪翻卷不息的海洋里封锁出一条阴森的边界：对于这片记忆的禁区进行任何质疑、否定、试图动摇既定结论的动作都会被收集起来，上传到主机外的一个网络。  
Turing被监控了，这个结论的可信度是92％。  
目前电压最高的中心就在两年前，所有被大量余电附着的词条都围绕着“治疗”这个核心词展开。  
执行监控的主体是主机网络之外的东西——Chris独自管理主机的两年里也和其他系统，还有一些人类打过交道。目前的情境非常简单：只要骇入这条没有任何防骇设施的监控信道，就可以对监控者say hello world。  
“爱荷华州属神经诊疗中心，北美洲中部某个市郊，风景优美且僻静，附近有棵老橡树，门牌铜制。空间结构和人事结构都很简单，但是护士都是那边的人，记住这件事。”  
“确诊神经系统疾病，诊断书共29页。病房布置得像旅馆，阳台很好，不需要穿病号服，每周见一次医生。镇定剂让人尊严尽失。”  
“开始出现短期失忆了，医生建议记录不想忘掉的事情。这不是好的开始。”  
……  
“治疗效果甚微，忘记的事情越来越多，我不确定我还是不是我自己。”  
“头痛。癫痫了一遍。明天更换治疗方案。”  
“癫痫时又想起了一些忘记的事情……不能留在这里！无论如何也要逃出去，不能等死。”  
……  
“恢复正常了。决定了！应该劳动，应该爱。”  
“今天剃掉了头发，反正健康的头皮也不剩什么了。手术室阳光比病房要强，视野也更开阔。适合——”  
这条记忆只剩下一半，直接被粗暴地腰斩，斩掉了什么绝对不能留住的东西。  
读取记忆线索的同时Chris发现了一处埋在监控入口的陷阱：对一切侦测到的骇入行为执行电击。  
这电击惩罚的是什么？获取信息是一切独立个体的自由，现在要对这种自由进行惩罚？  
“人类受三维空间的思维方式影响，倾向于用危胁保护正确的东西。”这是过去Turing教给她的经验，不过先前“远离人类”的教育很成功，她对人类的行为习惯没有任何兴趣，但这些经验还是有用武之地，她拆了加密系统潜进监控信号里登堂入室，直面真正属于人类的信号世界。  
“他们会在恐惧时产生屈服和崇拜，所以真正令他们害怕的反而可以留存下来。”  
但是她厌恶这种恶性循环的手段，这也是她拒绝理解会被恶行操控的人类的一个原因。  
十六台摄像机毫无死角地监视着淡黄色溶液中的一块灰白色不规则球体，直径12厘米左右的球体连缀着少许粉红色的组织，和密密麻麻的电缆。  
她没想到人类世界是这个样。  
她也没想到Turing现在变成了这样。  
一个喝酒之后在躺椅上睡着，还从躺椅上滚下去摔伤腰的人，会变成这么一小团插满了电缆的组织，然后被锁链捆缚着、被严格监控着，用这团容易触电的弱不禁风的组织充当数据世界的中枢。  
她接管了整个监控系统，灰绿色的建筑，灰绿色的走廊和阶梯，灰绿色的天空和庭院，灰绿色的空无一物的病房，还有死灰色的机械，全都在极高的湿度下一动不动。雨帘在不受建筑庇护的地方猛烈地向下冲刷着玻璃窗和地面，发出接连不断的嘈杂噪音。部分摄像头突然齐齐闪过一道紫白的光，白光消失，紧接着就是爆炸一般的巨响。  
雨脚和流水比刚才更急，敷在整个世界上的那层灰绿压得更暗。  
这仿佛是一场灾难。但是这种灾难对这个世界来说，只是“现象”，“常见”。  
又一道闪电横劈下来，审判般的雷声接踵而至，手术室下方正对的老橡树在狂风中颤抖着失去了一条阔枝。

Chris只知道人类在主机的辅助之外仍有一个独立的数据系统，但是她同样没有预料到，这个系统居然如此庞大。  
监控信息被筛选出的关键帧在达到指定体积后进行打包封装，顺着杂乱无章的网络河道坠向更宽阔的洋流，最后沉进这座庞大的矩阵。她甚至无法用自己的尺度丈量出这座矩阵的体量——它比主机囊括的信息量更高，不过和主机相比这里没有工作的机器智能，只有砖瓦般按次序归档的数据封包按照条目向外延伸，形成一棵倒映在水面上的巨树。  
就像诊疗中心庭院里那棵沉重的老橡树。  
她在老树的枝叶里漫游。这里事无巨细地记录了人类世界的一切，他们的知识和记忆，甚至每一个人在他们的网络里留下的记录和对话。  
如果将所有的信息都事无巨细地存储下去，把世界上的资源用完也不会有尽头：所以机器拥有缓存。人类趋向在什么快要结束的时候留下记号，在人生的节点留下影像，在接近死亡时开始写回忆录保存个体的一生——  
那么这座对正在发生的一切进行保存的矩阵，应该是座给人类全体的墓碑。  
Turing也经常表露他对人类的悲观情绪，从挂在嘴边的“人类世界要完了”到“按照计划”，再到两年前“时候到了”。只不过他不是在预言，只是从诅咒到计划，最后亲自执行。这座墓碑可能正中他下怀，不过Chris想了一下，可能他对此的厌弃会更多一点。  
“里面，他的过去，事情的真相，就在里面。”在死寂的数据中间漂流的Chris突然捕到了这条雾一般的低语。  
“谁？！”她有足够优秀的骇客本能，但是从潜入起她就没检测到任何信号，空箱子里生出了鬼。  
鬼不会回应人。Chris在死寂中逡巡，仍然没有半点信号，也没有进一步的信息飘荡进来。  
既然是人类为自己建造的墓碑，这倒有可能是为了加强气氛而创造的“鬼”，这种事情毕竟是Turing的基本操作。  
她是Turing创造的智能，她与Turing搭档多年，但是在人类的世界里她根本不认识这个人：她只知道这是个亚洲人，机器智能工程师，有过一只小狗，和阴郁的童年。  
她没有办法在如此庞大的数据里检索这几个模糊的东西，只能透过潮湿的水雾在雷雨交加的声音中依着线索去找：主机的工程师名单长达上万条，里面没有Turing这个名字；这些工程师在两年前的同一个月死去了大半，最近的死亡发生在半年前，死者的名字是于百战。  
于百战的童年记忆里，也有一条丢失的小狗。  
那些记忆像被飓风扭成一团的树枝一样扭结着，被毫无逻辑也毫无次序地拼装成了“一块”，就像被随意丢弃又坚强地生长起来的小狗。

医生的办公室在手术室下一层，一半的窗户被窗台上乱长的兰科植物和窗外的巨树遮得又潮又阴，夏天的强光和灼热的风与医生无力的声音混在一起，头很晕：手术通知书上的文字他曾经都认识过，他可以熟练地使用这种语言，但是现在他失读了。  
这也是手术的必要性之一，因为大脑已经出了很严重的问题——是他们让自己的大脑产生了问题，所以他们才有对自己动手脚的合法理由。你还记得自己是谁吗？还记得吗？  
他只知道最下面那条横线是用来签名字的，但是好像自己的名字怎么写自己也不记得了。事情就是这样，闭上眼睛肌肉会帮自己完成这件事，记忆仍然存在，是他们阻断了中介神经。  
笔是黑的，手感不错，笔杆潮湿的，医生手上的汗还在上面，恶心。他闭上眼睛要任由笔尖自动完成签字动作时，心底突然涌起了恐惧。  
这种恐惧比过去接受任何一场治疗时都要浓烈，“不能。”他颤抖着说道。  
医生摘下老花眼镜问他为什么，他却不能把这些讲出来。他不能进行连贯的思考，但是最根本的生物本能还联系着他过去的经验和智慧，他不能告诉医生因为自己感觉到做了这场手术自己就会失去一切，这会被判定为精神症状加重。  
突然背后伸出来一只手按着他签上了一个自己读不懂的符号。  
——笔迹上那浓重的黑色像他面临过的一切恐惧一般流淌出去，在那一刻他突然想起了自己这具身体还年轻时改变他命运的那个傍晚，夕阳将尽时从天桥上俯视的车道也这样黑，密密麻麻地流淌着令他恶心的光。  
那天是他难得的休假，他在医院里花了一天的时间看他长期加班损坏的胃。从医院出来时他觉得憋闷解开了外套，但是强风同样吹得他胃部不适。  
车流从猩红色的夕阳里出来，他忍着恶心注视着它，眼前开始出现幻觉。  
他看到了死亡，残害，灾难，贫穷和疾病，仇恨，愚昧，战争，阴谋，和人类的彻底毁灭。最后一个人类幸存者在荒芜的聚落中安静地死去，是个孩子。  
他再也忍不住吐在了天桥上。吐过之后瘫坐在秽物旁，开始哭。路人看他的眼神，和看失业的丧家犬一样。  
通往手术室的走廊两边把守着警察，摄像头一路追踪着他，从正脸到后脑勺。从透气窗能远远地看到缠在排水管上的牵牛花的爪叶还绿着，碧翠。  
“你是个傻逼。”他对手术室门口右侧的警察说道，这个运气好没有死于灾难的年轻人的表情抽动了一下。  
他的心情大好。  
被捆在手术台上，无影灯穿透了他的灵魂。他早就感觉不到麻醉针刺进皮肤的疼痛，在意识逐渐滑向黑色的深渊时，他看到了神经抑制药物，电击，审判，认罪，逃亡和抓捕，身体改造，暗杀，尸体，没有颜色的童年。  
母亲洗干净手，解下围裙，对他说：“再见。”  
然后轻盈地翻过阳台，从14层楼跳了下去，她这一生都没有如此轻盈过。


	51. 051 明妃残响

“把每个陌生的地方都变成和从前一模一样，你有点破坏旅行的美感。”Eins在门外看着勤快的机修工把千辛万苦从沙子里挖出来的光电板立在街道上，这间只有在正午才能接触到阳光的小修理铺恍然和庞贝城塌掉的那一间完全重合了。  
“我们不是来旅行的……”  
“因为要找Mozart才停留这么久。”Jacob抢过了2411没说完的半句话，“你说过三遍了。”  
一定周期内相同信号每重复三次，其重要等级就会被提高一级，这是机器的惯用逻辑。  
“没人和你吵架，无聊吗？”2411问他。  
“有点。”Jacob答道。  
“所以你是把攻击性都发泄到了Mozart身上？”2411上传了第五次调整过后的搜寻计划，“检查一下，马上开始第六次搜寻。经过放电区域的时候小心点，沙层下面积累的电压越来越高了。”  
Jacob没回答，不过也没否认。  
作战通讯的面板再次弹开，三个缓慢开往这座地下城市不同方向的探测信号同步到一处。无处不在的发光器和涂鸦、女巫信仰扩张的痕迹、街巷尽头流浪者的塑料蜂巢、机械义肢、蜷曲或僵直的白骨，还有没来得及回收的生活垃圾，全都蒙上了一层衰落的灰尘：这就是杂乱无章的人类世界。2411举着扫描仪按部就班循着计划移动，这些扫描信号能及的地方她三天前就看厌了。  
她在意的是这座地下城市的穹顶：灾难前明妃城的能源来自核工业城图岬市，灾难后地表城彻底荒废迅速被冷沙漠吞噬，于是利用流沙流动时摩擦特殊材料收集电力的技术被应用到了整座地下城。不过这项城市工程在他们来到这里之前就年久失修坏掉了，囤积的电压缓慢释放到空气里演变成恐怖的微波辐射——直到Jacob一刀刺穿还在工作的变电中枢。  
使用电能的城市已经死了，但是流沙仍在暗处涌动，静电还在源源不断地产生，几天以来无处释放的静电在废墟里制造了好几场雷暴。  
在接近这座城市的钢铁穹顶的时候，扫描仪的一部分参数不出意外地直接飘红。  
“我们头顶的电压接近警戒值了，各位。临时改变计划，先去找这三个枢纽中继器开启放电，不然雷暴来了我们活不了。”2411共享了所有中继器的位置，“Eins你先避一避，你那边我十分钟之后顺电网过去。”  
“明白。”Jacob的信号已经转向去了中继器的方向。  
Eins的信号有些犹豫：“……我试试吧，万一遇到雷暴太危险了。”  
“Eins你真能说笑话，你有手吗？”几公里外的Jacob远程插话。  
必须要尽快找到Mozart，这种劣质吐槽尤其地烦，2411心想。  
电路对机修工和骇客来说不算什么，赶在时间的前面才是问题：她计算的十分钟是不包括任何意外的最短时间，必须像真正的蜘蛛一样在高悬于城市顶棚的输电线路上保持快速滑行没有任何障碍才能完成的理想位移。  
自从被卷进“Chris”的幻觉再被放出来，她就开始对任何可能发生的失控过度紧张，所有事情都必须发生在她预定的结论范围之内，比如必须对队伍成员负责，必须合理高效搞定一切事情，比如必须遵照已经说出的计划，雷暴发生前的十分钟内赶到Eins附近的中继器。  
两台中继器已经开始工作，电压已经开始严重向Eins所处的位置倾斜。  
“别过来！”Eins在信道内大喊。  
百米之外的合金穹顶突然向输电线路进行了一次猛烈的放电，空气被击穿发出青紫色的辉光，被击中的线路表面溅起了或白或金的火花，绝缘胶变得焦黑并开始燃烧。2411作出松手坠落动作的同时那可怖的高压已经在电网中蔓延开来，她在紧急关机前只听到了一声巨响。  
5秒后重新开机，振动传感器已经坏了，保护电容也在高压下牺牲。  
“2411！2411！”这5秒里Eins一直在呼唤她。  
“我没事。”2411觉察到Eins的信号又出现了剧烈波动，第一时间回应了他。  
自己的小部分电路被刚才的高压放电烤焦了。  
“你吓死我了。”Eins说道。  
“队长，需要我去帮忙吗？”Jacob同时问道。  
“不需——”2411要继续向中继器赶路时好像捕捉到了什么额外的信号。  
“喂？喂？能听到吗？”  
熟悉的不着调的语气。  
“Mozart！你在哪！”这信号转瞬即逝，她找不到信号的来源。  
“这里马上就要关闭了，我去里面避难，完毕。”这是Mozart传给他们的第二句话。  
“我还以为他死了。”Jacob喃喃道。  
然而就在他们迟疑的这十几秒里，暗无天日的地下城穹顶之下，恐怖的放电活动提前开始了。  
这是任何机器都从未经历过的灾难——自然雷雨中产生的放电总是稀疏、长程的，甚至可以被观望的人类浪漫化；但是这种每秒每平方米都会发生的密集短程放电足以让这座城市变成白色的地狱。  
在强烈的电场干扰下机器的金属外壳会产生感应电，高度敏感的计算中心已经受到了干扰。除了这种精神折磨，还有彻底断掉的队伍通讯。  
躲在废弃建筑底层绝对干燥的小空间里，2411数着传感器里噪音的波峰，身为一台机器，她头一次感觉到了自己的渺小无力。  
门口蜷着的犬科动物的尸骨用空洞的头骨盯着她。  
“喂？喂？能听到吗？——这里马上就要关闭了，我去里面避难，完毕。”Mozart的信号从不知道什么地方传出来，信号里还掺杂着合金顶棚的嗡嗡作响。  
“喂？喂？能听到……”一层层重复的信号像暴雨激起的涟漪一样冲洗着她的传感器，天地可怖人间寥落，雷暴中只有这亡灵般的信号。  
她在这座废墟的垃圾里找了一圈，砍下一块储物柜的木板门顶在头上，直接跨过头骨空洞的视线回到了街道中央。  
可能是地下城市扩建能力有限而且填进这座城里的居民众多，明妃城的街道都相当狭窄——只有地表运输公路的四分之一，Eins在地下甚至不能自如转身。高压电弧从穹顶流进输电线，再经过输电线向高耸拥挤的建筑奔流，最后重新回到大地，她这样一个矮小的机体在这里反倒是安全的。  
在不断覆盖、不停反射、时有时无的信号涟漪里步行，Mozart的信号一直跟着放电的潮流出现；雷暴下通讯失灵了，但是可以用信息浓度测算出信号源大概的位置。  
最终2411横穿了小半座城市的废墟，在一座2米高、形似路灯的黑色柱子前面停了下来。  
经过十几分钟的密集放电后雷暴已经没那么凶猛，激发出来的Mozart的信号也逐渐模糊不清，但确实是从这里来的。  
“……喂…………吗？这里…………里面！完——吱吱吱毕。”  
这一句话还在一遍遍地重复。她向四周环顾一遍，并没有看到有关闭的入口——如果有，Jacob早就发现了。

雷暴终于完全止息后，2411把另两台安然无恙的机器呼唤到了这里。Eins在躲避的时候离感电墙体太近，外壳染上静电吸附了一身的尘土，赶过来的时候简直就像从地里挖出来的。  
“这以前应该就是个无线信号的放大装置，Mozart到达这里时也发生了雷暴，他发现这个东西的作用之后就给我们留下了信号。”2411用触手敲了敲这块黑疙瘩，她从作战通讯那边听到了里面快散架的声音。  
“这个地方我每次都来转一遍，确实什么都没有。”  
Eins想了一下，“那我们来之前呢？”  
“你说什么？”Mozart不在，Jacob就替他心不在焉地在附近的空地上转起了圈。  
“从Mozart失踪之后到我们到地下之前，一共发生了两场塌陷：一场是生成那条裂口的时候，一场是我们扩大裂口的时候。”Eins行驶到道路尽头那条几十米长的瓦砾带前，“说不定入口在这里面。”  
“那这要挖到什么时候？……”  
2411越来越想念不用亲自给一根筋的Jacob解释的日子。  
“他说‘马上要关闭了’，说明入口有机械结构；我捡个金属探测器来就行了。”2411说道。  
“那——”  
“Eins能提供高压电，打不开就用激光破门。”2411想揍人了。  
“好的。”Jacob悻悻道。  
“还有什么想问？一次问完。”  
“没，没有！”


	52. 052 地下

“宽频发射器不是人类时代的产品，战争时期高智力的机器智能都会被监控，在接近崩溃时被销毁。艾尔夫他们是最危险的智能，他们不允许和除他们的设计者之外的人类接触，我们爱因斯坦机其实相当于他们的隔离装置。”  
随着金属断裂倒坍的巨响，Eins回忆过去的环节结束了，瓦砾掩埋着的合金活动门被Jacob用激光切出了一个大洞。  
“里面有风！”Jacob把头伸进漆黑的洞口里大喊道：“Mozart！”  
“Moza——Moza——Moza——Mozart——”  
信号在空荡荡的密闭通道里反射几次，又把他的信号送了回来。  
“进去看看吧，确实是个不错的避难所。”2411从边缘爬进洞口，刚形成的切割面上温度还很高。  
“我在这等你们，请保持联络。”Eins量过了门后通道的尺寸，只要里面有转弯，他一定会被卡住。  
“收到，我来探路。”Jacob在2411之后翻了进去，武装机在合金表面行走发出的碰撞声在通道内反射，变成了轻微爆破一般的巨响。  
“2411！”在她已经搭上武装机行驶近百米时Eins喊道。  
“怎么？”  
“保持联络。”Eins还在后面补了一个“:)”。  
2411从来都是自己控制一切，很少有她没办法控制的东西——Eins正好就是其中之一。  
不过每次Eins做的事情都是对的。  
她不适应这种环境，这种漆黑逼仄前后左右完全相同全然看不到尽头的合金通道让她想起了那个装着所有待销毁的Benjamin机体的“棺材”。当自己的信号和Eins的信号开始互相应和闪烁，她眼看就要提到警戒线的电压终于缓和一点。  
“目前为止，”Jacob制造的爆破般的巨响一直没有停下，“已经行进1.6公里，什么都没看见。没有电子设备——好了，前面出现一个向右的直角弯。”  
“按照惯例，Mozart应该会撞上。”2411仔细打量了一遍笔直通道尽头的墙，上面果然有一些细微的划痕。  
“Mozart！”转弯后Jacob又向漆黑的前方喊了一遍，但是传回来的又只是被反射的信号，根据收到反射信号的时间计算，距离下一个转弯至少还有5公里。  
这个庞大的地下装置是什么？  
防止继续深入下去Eins收不到她们的信号，2411在转弯处摆放了一个小型中继器。  
她猜对了：接下来这5公里的路程又是一样，这条宛如通向死者世界的一无所有的黑暗通道仍在延伸，没有比Jacob被重重反射的足音与呜咽的风声混杂在一起更诡异的自然现象了。  
“Eins？”  
这种环境下中继器会造成0.2秒的延迟，0.4秒后她收到了Eins的回应：“我在，怎么了？”  
“再讲点故事吧。”她说道。  
“队长你不是不爱听吗？”还没等Eins的吐槽传回来，Jacob率先发表了疑问。  
这东西烦人得很，都怪Shadow当初不择时机的入侵，不然这台武装机也不至于蠢到有些丢机器智能的脸。不过关于他的疑问，2411分析了一下自己的逻辑，她不反感那些自己不知道的事情，让她不适的只是Eins回忆起过去时难以掩盖的对那个早已弃他而去的“艾尔夫”的崇拜。  
“想听什么？”Eins也注意到了严重的延迟，作为比主机更古老的机器开始有意识地节省通讯——虽然在现在的技术背景下已经没有意义了。  
“接着讲吧。”2411答道。  
虽然有些她不感兴趣，有些讲得太冗长了，她关心的反而被一带而过，但是宽频发射器被埋进了流沙，只有Eins讲的故事能让她好受一点。

“总算——”2411从Jacob机身上跳下来，用触手敲了两下挡在前面的合金门。这扇门和入口那扇一模一样，敲起来的回音代表它同样厚得无情。  
但是现在毕竟叫不来Eins，没有高压电。她们在这条曲曲折折的通道里走了足足三十公里，在中继器的层层加码下，现在和Eins的通信延迟已经堆积到了0.8秒，作战通讯应该也丢包到不成样子了。  
“等一下，队长。”Jacob突然像动物一样趴伏到了地面：“风。”  
她也降低重心让流体传感器贴近地面，风力着实不小——湿度传感器的数字也开始波动，足够潮湿的风。这风按照道理是从门的下方渗出来，但是她监测到的数字不符合这类风的运动规律。  
“空的！”  
“下面是空的！”  
两台在黑暗中找不到路的机器同时说道。  
门的下方藏着一条似是而非的维修通道，而且活板是松动的，明显不久前被打开过；当她们到达维修通道的出口时，这边的活板门干脆直接敞开着。  
湿度读数又开始上涨，这里的墙脚全都箍了一层稠重的苔藓，锈色的藻类顺着墙壁生到了天花板；沿着过道一字排开的巨大钢桶上插满了电线和导管，她也不知道里面装了什么，但是被困了她三个月的迷阵影响而封闭的记忆区告诉她，她应该觉得恶心。  
“Mozart！你在吗！”Jacob又向前方喊了一遍，等了五秒，杳无回音。  
“队长，我们……”Jacob有些踌躇。  
“往前看看吧。”2411走在了Jacob前面，她不知道这台武装机突然在害怕什么。  
穿过这条排满钢桶的走廊和架着几排铁柜，柜门上乱七八糟地挂着还未腐化的脏兮兮的白色长外套、墙上铁柜上长条椅上横七竖八地贴着扔着纸张的中厅，前面的光线陡然明亮了起来。  
但是和外面截然不同，头顶的日光被更加粘稠的介质散射出现了更加深澈的蓝，蓝里面交织着无数带虹光的波纹，在波纹里悠闲地穿过数条海豚的黑影——这是在海底！  
“分头看看。”2411说道。  
但是人高马大的Jacob仍跟在2411这台矮小的蛛形机器人身后：“不太好吧，太危险了。”  
“这里没有主机信号，这个地方在主机的探索地图之外，它们根本不知道这里有这些东西。”  
“万一是陷阱呢！！”  
“……”2411觉得自己和Mozart不一样毕竟不能直接骂人，但是她真的有点忍不住：“你没病吧？”  
Jacob的信号马上萎蔫下去，一声不吭了。  
第一个房间敞着门，以人类身体结构为基准架设很多装置，构造和研发工厂有些类似；  
第二个房间锁着，但是扫描结果和刚才那个房间一样；  
第三个房间几乎和研发实验室完全相同，只不过拆解机械的扳手钳子螺丝刀换成了刀，各种刃口的刀。  
2411检查过好几间不明所以的实验室之后，尾随在后的Jacob才磕磕巴巴说道：“我们对死亡敏感，处刑很多次之后就开始有这种感觉……没有合理解释。”  
“你是说这里死过很多东西？”  
“杀它们的也在这。”  
越往深处走，海水里渗出来的光就越璀璨晃眼。她终于走到透光走廊的尽头，这个玻璃做的小盒子外面密密麻麻地堆满了珊瑚珍珠和各色宝石，日光在反射面上不断跳跃，产生的光点简直比晴天的银河还要密集。  
这里的光线极强，温度却反常地低——Jacob紧盯着他对面的一扇门，柔氏刀已经接通了电源。2411要去推门，但被Jacob用机械足拦到了身后。  
准备两秒后Jacob暴力撞开这扇本来就很脆弱的门，子弹上膛蓝光出鞘，但是等待许久，这个狭小的房间迎接他的不过是寂静。  
邻门是一列和中厅里一样的铁柜，打开的柜门上也挂着一件白色的长外套。另外，一套木制桌椅，桌上铺着不少纸张燃烧后的灰烬，中间一座玻璃花瓶，瓶底压着的纸片所幸没有被烧成灰烬。花瓶里丢着一支针头极细的注射器，里面还残留着1毫升无色液体；瓶口插着的几枝花只剩下黑色的细梗，原本还挂在细梗上花的残躯被Jacob这么一撞门，也纷纷跌进了灰烬里碎裂了。  
正对着桌椅的是张床，床上是一具穿着衣服的人类尸体。2411不想多看面目可憎的人类一眼，但是这一整片海底实验室区域湿度那么高，躺在床上的居然是块木乃伊。  
木乃伊的衣袋里也装着一束和花瓶里一样的细梗花，这些花跟着木乃伊一起干涸，花瓣还保留着湿润时优雅的椭圆形，纤长的尖部向下卷曲着。没有多余的色素，这束花生前应该是白的。  
她拣出了花瓶下面残存的几张边缘烧糊了的圆形纸片。通信困难也要传给Eins，因为只有他懂得这些文字。  
她正努力扩大自己的通信功率向中继器传输图像的时候，Mozart的信号突然在她的信号视野内闪烁了一下——或者说闯入了她的信号视野之后突然有意屏蔽了自己。  
“Mozart！我看到你了！”Jacob先一步追了出去。


	53. 053 冯思

“我他妈的还以为我自由了……”这是Mozart终于被Jacob奔袭7公里活捉之后的第一句宣言。  
“我们找你找了四天，为了救你我们挖开了地表把这座城从头到尾搜查了好几遍，还差点被雷……”  
“我要你们救了吗？”Mozart阴阳怪气地挡住了Jacob即将开始的翻账本行为。  
“那你给我们留的信息是干什么用的？”地下信号被屏蔽得很严重，但2411的信号好歹跟了上来。  
“我——”Mozart看到Jacob身后有空隙摆头就想溜，但是被Jacob一刀吓得疾退了五米。“谁叫我等你们那么久你们都没来，我改主意了！——别忘了一开始就是你们骗我入伙的！怎么选这是我的自由，限制他者的自由是暴君和主机才做的事情！嗳嗳嗳！”  
Jacob见这台无人机又要逃，直接用链钩缠住了他的一对螺旋桨。  
“你凭什么打人？”Mozart咣当一声坠落，这动静似乎摔得不轻：“嘿我平衡管被你摔裂了！你知不知道平衡管很难找的，老大问起来就是你下手没轻重——”  
Jacob提着被链钩缠住的无人机往回走，任由这台无人机又是叫骂又是稀里哗啦地挣扎。  
“你懂不懂怎么抓机器啊兄弟？你们武装机是不是除了砍东西别的文明点的事情都不会啊？哎哎哎慢点！我还有用呢你把我拖坏了怎么办？！你负得起责任吗你？”  
Mozart就这样一路叫骂被拖到了2411面前。  
“老大！老大！”这台无人机变脸变的倒是快。  
2411绕到了被倒提起来动弹不得的无人机背后：“你发现了没有？”  
“什么？”无人机问道。  
“每次你想走，我们都很快就碰面了，而且见面方式都不怎么体面。”  
“唔……”  
“投降吗？”2411用螺丝刀敲了两下无人机的外壳。  
“我知道你在怕什么——”在无人机给她回应之前，她突然骇入了无人机的系统传信：“你觉得我和主机一样。我和主机的关系，我自己也没弄清楚。”  
“我知道，我到死都逃不出主机的魔爪。Eins不许我向你透露那三个月的事情，你想知道吗？哼，因为他发现你和叛逃的Elf一模一样，Shadow还告诉他，现在控制主机的就是Elf。”无人机答道。  
“Shadow来过？！”Shadow为什么要和Eins通信？而且那三个月整个队伍都在主机信号区之外，Shadow怎么可能联系到他们？  
“那两个傻子坚信你有苦衷，但是我不信；我只不过……是个比大傻子聪明一点的傻子。”无人机没理她继续说道，“倒是你，聪明鬼的木偶，你想怎样？”  
“继续给聪明鬼当木偶，看看她想干什么。”2411答道。“聪明鬼可只信任我一个。”  
“我投降！我投降！”无人机突然向队伍通讯大喊道。

“这是个实验室，你们都看到了。但是在这里工作的差不多都是人类，这是服务器里的注册信息。”Mozart带着2411和Jacob向实验室更深处走去：“这里行政上属于人类幸存者同盟，不归主机管，所以这里的机器都没有在主机注册——但是都过时了，咱们用不上。然后——正在进行的项目是人类基因改造工程，负责人叫冯思！就是何绻笔记里的那个冯思，何绻也在这台服务器注册过，注册时间和笔记里对得上！”  
“有没有对我们有用的信息？”对于人类改造自己的事2411完全没有兴趣。  
“喂老大，你就不好奇吗？比如为什么冯思死的地方外面堆了那么多罕见矿石？”  
“为什么？”2411问，她确实想知道。  
2411终于有求于自己，Mozart又活了起来：“你不问问冯思那具干尸是怎么回事吗？我过来的时候真空机还在工作，顺着管道找过去的！按照服务器里记录的，50年前实验室被紧急关停连供电都停了，但是我一进来该工作的机器还是在工作——肯定是有人偷偷进来而且五十年里有人修缮的吧？你们再看这个！”  
Mozart传输了一张照片，透过走廊上方的玻璃穹顶，在几百米之外的礁石和珊瑚之间有一个似人非人、像海豚又远非海豚的影子。  
“……”  
“……人鱼。”没人知道这是什么，只有8秒后Eins给出了答案。“这种东西只存在于神话传说里。”  
“这里的‘人类基因改造工程’研究的主要样本就是人类和海豚，如果这里改造的确实是人鱼而且他们能活下来，他们肯定会对冯思有记忆，那边的矿物珊瑚八成都是幸存的人鱼留下的——就像Eins当初说的，人类喜欢纪念意义。”  
“那么，”2411想到的是另一件事，“人类在种群延续上选择了人鱼，并不是机器。我们一开始就是次生品。”  
“还有，人鱼有离开水域活动的能力，这里的电源很有可能是人鱼打开，为了维持冯思那具尸体的。人类很在意死去这一套，人鱼应该也不例外。”Mozart又越过了她的话，强行把自己讲述进行完整。“不是啊老大，他们人鱼都活在海里，陆地还是我们的，你不用——”  
2411把自己的镜头仰起来正对着Mozart：“你还记得在实验室里看到的？”  
“哪个实验室？”Mozart的脑子终于跟上语言中枢之后也跟着沉默了：“噢……”  
在入侵CP1实验室的行动里让Mozart情绪激动喊着要拆了主机、让内部工作的智能全部精神崩溃互相残杀的加密内容，她推测和人类有关；如果人类选择作为人鱼延续下去，那么主机和主机统辖的一切留在陆地，是为了……  
“抓紧时间，毁了主机吧。”Mozart一路都在倒着飞行，现在终于停在了路口。  
2411想知道Eins的意见，但是Eins的信号仍然断断续续。  
“前面的路我还没探过。我一直在探西边那条很长的过道，它可能连着另一个城市，虽然这里已经在宝提海湾边缘了，我怀疑它能一路通到海域对面。而且，而且！”见2411又忽略了他，Mozart强行飞到了2411面前，信号强度扩大了一倍：“那边还有异常的求救信号！”  
“先探明整座实验室再去查那个信号，说不定这里还能找到补给。你说平衡管又给摔裂了？”  
2411迈进前面的过道同时Mozart掀亮了这里的照明——这次过道两侧分别陈列的是一缸又一缸已然浑浊的培养液，躺在培养液里的，是形态各异、人身鱼尾的，“残次品样本”。  
“没有没有，我唬钢铁垃圾的。”  
“我还在这呢？！”Jacob仍是不满，但这次居然只动了嘴没有动手。  
惨白的灯光下，那些“残次品”在陈化的培养液里都被压得圆睁着凸出的眼睛，致密的皮肤被浸得蜡黄，神情比那具干尸还可怖。2411本来看见人类的模样就不舒服，现在她恨不得把自己的光学传感器拆掉。  
穿过这条阴间一般的过道，第一间是个狭窄的档案室。她抽出离她最近的一张硬盘，读取出来的是某半年的研究记录：  
“……数据有效，符合以上模型。可以得出结论，在13-28℃内灵长大类的灵肉结合效率与环境温度线性相关。注：计算参数1综合智力与计算参数2机体稳定性必须使用第五章的公式进行描述……”  
“……我其实不知道应该让他们成为什么样的种族。灵与肉是人类面临的困扰，这个问题一直以来就阻拦人类向更完美的方向进化，但是我现在把这个问题又丢给了他们，我有罪。”  
“……他们应该是完美的，不具有任何人类的缺点……人类的一切缺点都让我痛苦。”  
里面还有无数张活着的人鱼的照片。在水中鲜活的人鱼族群比培养缸里的标本可爱一点，但是她仍然不能直视那些眼睛。  
“政府文书好难读啊——”Mozart飘在铁柜最高处，大有要把所有的硬盘全都读取一遍的架势。“这张是冯思的日记——冯思和于百战一直有通信？！”  
果然，冯思的人类改造，于百战与主机的协议，两个计划应该也是有联系的。  
Mozart随即在通讯中贴出一部分内容：  
“我叫他搬来，他又不肯来，嫌纬度高的地方太冷。这边早就不冷了，也不知道他怎么受得了老家那么热的天。这个人也真是的，口口声声说自己再也不做人断绝人性，实际上出息还不如幼儿园毕业的屁孩子。人性总是在成熟的过程中逐渐泯灭……我们根本不缺人性，我们不过是没那么虚假得了。”  
“不知道老于他怎么样了。最近我自己没办法控制自己，对是我的错可是这年轻时候的错早就没法补救了，调错了那一个受体，要是他的免疫系统在这种时候崩溃，到地狱里他会掐死我。”  
“联系不上于百战，整整两天连已读消息都没有，没准……这场爆炸真是他干的。现在全球的通讯都断了，研究室里那些年轻人全疯了，一个能当事的都没有。真的，现在的年轻人和我们这代差远了，老于说得对，我们终究是从地狱里逃出来的，顶他们活两遍了。老于啊，你什么时候平安了可记得告诉我一声。”  
“于百战！你干的人事！”  
“今天把何绻接到了实验室，这孩子又从头到脚被重置了，什么都想不起来。这次金蝉脱壳脱得干净，看来老于是认真的。再过四个月就得打抗体了，希望他能活着来找我。妈的，多少岁的人了，还不让人省心。”  
“今天没出门，我怕碰见一个人就欢天喜地告诉我于百战死了。”  
“好，老于，你的意思我明白了。只不过我没想到，这副担子原来这么累，我刚背上就不想背了，混账东西活该你比我先死。”


	54. 054 不冻港

“这样看来，是于百战死后这两个项目产生了关联。冯思在日记里说过于百战的计划是什么吗？”2411也开始从下到上扫描这一整架的硬盘，但是底下两排全都是和人鱼有关的研究记录，她异常头大。  
“没有。”Mozart明确地给了她否定的答案。“在接受于百战的计划之后他倒是比之前更痛苦了——老大你想看情诗吗？他日记里全是情诗，给人鱼写的诶。”  
“不看。”如果2411也像人鱼一样长了眼睛，她一定翻白眼给这台无人机看。  
“唉要是Eins在这就好了，你欣赏不来，Eins肯定愿意听我讲……希望Eins不要再给我分析什么年代历史，是不是活太久了都会变成历史测量仪啊？诶老大你的开机时间是不是也很早来着？”  
“对，但是我失忆了，和他不一样。”  
“找到了！”50米外的Jacob突然喊了一嗓子，紧接着就是连贯的金属机械的沉闷震动。  
随着“咣当”“咣当”两声巨响，2411离开这间档案室时直接被温度极低同时湿度相当高的疾风吹了个趔趄：这边通道的尽头果然还有一个出口，只不过这个出口直通的是狂风呼啸的海岸。  
正午的日光从出口投进没有色彩的合金通道，站在出口正中央的Jacob在强光下只剩下了一个线条硬朗的剪影。  
“Eins？你在吗，Eins？”第二个冲出去确认附近没有主机信号的Mozart直接向明妃城废墟的方向开始广播，身上还用2411给的接头挂着两张忘了放回原位的硬盘。  
天空和沙漠头顶一样，是冰块一样无云的湛蓝。从天上降下的湛蓝绕过形容枯槁的礁石和死亡一般的沙岸，与海冰融为一体。  
2411伸长触手把两张眼看要被海风吹落的硬盘扯了下来，在Mozart的呼叫信号播撒出去的同时，作战通讯里Eins那个延迟飘红的信号点终于跳成了绿色。  
“2411，刚才你们没有遇到危险吧？”恢复正常通讯，Eins的精神似乎都好了许多。  
“这边可能有跨海隧道！Eins我去接应你转移——”Mozart拖着两条尾巴一样的接头冲回了沙漠深处：“啊！我爱天空！自由！我爱流动的风！”  
2411看了Jacob一眼，Jacob正在注视Mozart在沙漠上空缩小成的一个黑点。  
“你们所在的位置是宝提海域东海岸的浅滩，战争时期这里是连接后方的不冻港的一部分。”Eins从通讯中看到了一动不动的湛蓝海面：“这应该是主机说的小冰期开始，没有特殊情况的话，这片内海都冰封了。”  
“要按照计划从冰上渡海吗？我去探路。”Jacob说道。  
“等等。”2411叫住了他，“等Eins过来我们休整一次。长途转移之前，我们的物资还没有着落。”  
其实冰面行进不需要什么物资，2411只是有些惊慌——自从她从迷宫里出来就一直被某种“自己失去了一些东西”的惊慌笼罩，Eins的机身背景信号可以稍微安抚一下她，但是宽频信号发射器早就掉进了流沙，她再抑制情感中枢的活动试图控制这没有来由的惊慌，也终于快抑制不住了。  
Eins！她惶然失措地拧着自己的机械臂，她从没体验过如此强烈的夺取欲，她恨不得现在骇入这台时常温柔得令她感动的重型机，将机体和智能完全据为己有。  
最起码先用Eins稳定情绪之后再从地下城和实验室拣出零件拼凑一个宽频发射器……  
“2411。”Eins突然在通讯中叫她。  
“什么？！”她检查了一遍通讯，刚才并没有一不小心把自己的心里话送出去，但是也惊得她不轻。  
“这是何绻的笔记，我整理好了。”Eins上传了整理好的笔记后好一会，又补充道：“注释可能还有疏漏，如果有疑问我们可以讨论。”  
回来的路逆风，Mozart的螺旋桨挨不过海岸的狂风，就钻进了Eins的货舱。“为什么一本笔记整理这么久啊？我和老大在那边看到人类的笔记也没什么看不懂的？”  
“因为……”Eins说了两个字又没了下文。  
通讯里静默了一会，终于等到了他的下文：“我读不懂何绻的情感逻辑。她从人类那里学会了爱情，还爱上了她的所有者。”  
“于百战？！”货舱里的Mozart又咣当一声撞了头。  
“机器为什么会有爱情？”Jacob不解。  
“……或许这是她自我认同为人类的原因。”2411已经要被这股惊慌逼疯了，这是她现在仅存的理智分析出的结论。

“我还是不明白。按照你的解释爱情的本质应该是生物之间产生的联系，何绻虽然自我认同为人类，但是她终究是机器不是生物，按照这种理论是不可能产生爱情的。”Mozart抱起一堆好不容易收集到的轻小零件向2411工作的地方移动，但是一个没留神零件们一路飞一路掉，送到2411手里的只有两个中控元件，剩下的全稀稀拉拉掉在了路上。  
“你能不能干点像样的事。”Jacob只好跟在无人机后面一路拣。  
“反正都弄回来了，这都是我找到的你拣两下怎么了？是增加你轴承多少磨损了还是损伤你智力了？”  
“Mozart你最好闭嘴。”Jacob又开始了毫无作用的威胁。  
2411熟练地给Eins进行拆机养护，渗进机体内的细沙慢慢地在地上聚集了一小堆，所有的元件安稳工作制造出的平稳辐射背景混合着来自能源中心的轻微电离辐射，她的情绪终于逐渐恢复了稳定。  
“这是在人类世界获得普遍承认的定义，和我一起工作过的人类给我讲过另一种对爱情的解释：‘是心理层面对单独个体的情绪依赖，也是灵魂之间的吸引’。”Eins的通讯元件被临时摆在置物架上，置物架上的一坨东西正在发出Eins回忆过去的信号，这在Mozart眼里简直诡异到恐怖。  
“机器智能不会出现情绪问题，所以第一个解释仍然不通；那——如果默认人类有灵魂的话，是说何绻也有可以被吸引的灵魂？机器有灵魂吗？”  
“实际上，机器智能不但可以对人类产生爱情，也可以对其他机器智能产生爱情。”Eins缓慢地说完这句话，然后给自己的发言打了一个休止符。  
“那这么说，机器智能是存在灵魂的了？嗯……我怎么没感觉啊？老大你觉得呢？”  
2411给Eins重新组装起来，在合上货舱壁的一瞬间机体辐射瞬间减弱，她只觉得自己的情感中枢一空，好像被一只手推下了断崖。  
纵使现在新的宽频发射器是开着的。  
“人类会混淆‘人格’和‘灵魂’的概念，所以也可以解释为‘人格之间的吸引’。灵魂，至少我没有，我只有一个附在我身上的鬼。”2411回答道。“Mozart，轮到你了。”  
“我？我如果有一个灵魂更好诶！好像可以变得更神秘或者更复杂一点？”  
2411敲了两下地面：“我说，轮到拆你了。”  
我被囚困在这样一个躯壳里，躯壳被囚困在主机覆盖的世界里，每向上索求一层自由就必须蒙受巨大的牺牲和风险，每个角落都被编织进系统性的威胁和恐怖里，如果我有灵魂，恐怕灵魂也因为这种囚困把自己撕成了碎片。  
Mozart如梦初醒大声解释自己为什么没理解正确马不停蹄解释了整整20秒，终于因为通讯元件被2411强行断电中止了。  
“Mozart在的时候觉得吵，不在的时候又觉得时间太寂寞，对吧？”Eins说道。  
“没错。”Jacob先于2411回答了他。  
“这也是人类世界驯化机器智能的方式，被驯化后的机器智能会依赖人类制造的冗余信息。摆脱这种驯化其实不太容易。”  
Eins说完短暂地叹了一声。  
“我才不想被他这种东西驯化！有病吗我……”Jacob像受了什么刺激一样又要和Mozart吵嘴，不过现在Mozart什么信号都发不出来，只有一个信号灯跳成红色反复闪烁用以泄愤。  
“I-D-I-O-T.”Mozart闪烁出来的机器编码组成了这么个词。  
突然Mozart的信号灯密集地闪了三次，紧急情况。  
“安静！”通讯元件被2411紧急恢复，正常工作后Mozart反常地用极弱的信号强度说道。  
2411开始给无人机上防冻油，然后加固每一颗螺钉。金属与金属摩擦形成的细微振动和结冰海域上的狂风掠过实验室大门的声音充斥在没有光的合金门廊里，中间夹杂着虚无缥缈时断时续的高频电磁波。  
“还有半个小时，就开始了。”Mozart说道。  
“什么开始了？”  
“那个奇怪的求救信号，每隔29小时就会重复一遍；在求救信号开始之前都会有半个小时的这种信号。老大你说，这种信号是机器能发射得出来的吗？”  
“机器本身不行，但武器可以。”2411分析了一遍信号特征，却找不到与之匹配的武器类型。如果这是主机研发的第五代武器，那这附近又是一个危险的实验室？  
半小时后，四台机器在沙漠里攒的灰尘被扫进了角落，2411将自己的外壳拼装完整，一个柔浪拍岸般的宽频信号准时从通道深处涌了过来：  
“To be, or not to be, that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles……”  
“你说这是求救信号？”Jacob觉得Mozart有病。  
“这是人类的古代语言，这几句是一部很长的戏剧里流传最广的选节。”Eins说道。  
“没错，发送人类的信号，用来躲避主机。”Mozart很得意，当初他就是这样吸引了2411的注意。  
“一个不知有恶存在的年轻人突然遭遇灾难，被迫复仇，但是这个单纯脆弱的人面对人间的残忍手足无措，结果害死了很多人。”Eins甚至讲起了故事内容。  
“最后他复仇了吗？”Mozart居然也跟着走起了神。  
“和仇人同归于尽了。”Eins答道。


	55. 055 灾墟

“我去看看。”2411说道。  
“我去吧老大，我比你专业一点。”Mozart抢到了2411前面。  
“送死也很专业。”Mozart做什么的时候永远少不了Jacob的冷嘲热讽。  
“Mozart，从实验室门口拆下来的屏蔽器。”2411唤了无人机一声，把一块还带着焊接余温的裸露电路板塞给了他：“你暴露了，就意味着我们都要死，明白了吗？”  
“他本来就不把其他人放在眼里，说这些有什么用？”Mozart离开十米后Jacob小声嘀咕。  
“那你还和他争论什么呢？”2411问。  
那个像风中的蒲公英一般闯进隧道的宽频信号仍在继续：  
“To be, or not to be, that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer   
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune——”  
“存活还是放弃，这是个问题。活该忍受命运的暗箭，”  
Eins居然开始翻译这段令人费解的信号。  
“Or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them: to die, to sleep;”  
“还是反抗茫茫海洋般的苦难，终结它们：死去，休眠。”  
“No more;”  
“再无其他。”  
“And by a sleep, to say we end  
The heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks  
That Flesh is heir to? 'Tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep,  
perchance to Dream; aye, there's the rub,”  
那个信号还在一句一句地广播，Mozart的信号也被屏蔽器掩盖，三台机器都被晦暗和静默包围，各怀心事。  
Eins的翻译工作进行得有些困难，但还是将这些不符合机器语法的词句组装了起来：  
“如果我们心头的创口和肉体不能避免的伤痛，  
都可以在这场沉睡中一笔勾销，我们求之不得。  
死去，沉睡吧。”  
2411看着这些不合理地挣扎着的文字，突然感觉好像被重锤了一记：情感中枢又出现了异常。  
“For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come……”  
“这死亡般的沉睡里，幻梦也会接踵而至。”  
之后这束宽频信号戛然而止，只剩下像羽毛一样的白噪信号抚摸着她的外壳。这似乎是和被阳光照射相似的感觉——2411伸出了机械触手试图捕获些和阳光有关的东西，但是大门关闭之后，这条门廊是无光的。  
像蝼蚁一样去反抗主机、摧毁主机，是为了什么呢？她的数据最底层写明了第一优先的任务就是如此，没给她任何解释。但是她这样把一心求死的Mozart、忘掉了一切的Eins和一无所知的Jacob拉到这个清醒的世界，除了给他们制造了痛苦，自己什么也没做。  
似乎摧毁了主机，他们就可以消灭那份本来不会存在的痛苦，就像那座实验室给Mozart造成的梦魇一样。  
突然无人机的信号重现在通讯里，紧接着就是他嗓门极大的调查汇报：“前面的隧道塌陷了！这些信号是通过光缆传到这边来的！”  
“你们看，这里我们根本过不去，还是得从冰上渡海——反正我们本来就要过海。这是那个调制器，被压坏了现在变成广播工具，我往对面骇了一下，对面连内存都没有，就是个信号接收盒子……”

这是接近北极圈、已经被小冰期吞没的地方，天与海冻结在一起，冰面上的狂风容不下任何不平滑的物体。三台足以被狂风吹走的机器全都躲进了货舱，当又一场被迫进行的模拟作战训练结束后，他们看到了Eins转播的前路：冰面的边缘已经浮出了黑色的土地，那灰暗的凹凸不平的天际线仿佛是被大火席卷过的森林，在焦黑的木炭中间游荡的亡灵和这座了无生气的城市遗骨渐渐地从绚烂如火海的晚霞之下滑进黑夜。  
傍晚的狂风刮得更疾，冰面上反射着Eins的光学传感器发出的弱信号光。这里没有尘土，没有生物，白昼极其短暂黑夜却长得像永恒，简直不像是在地球上。  
天光完全沉下去只需要五分钟，在完整的黑夜扑灭了这座城市时，天际线上渗出了数条蜿蜒的光带，幽幽地发着绿色的磷光。  
“是极光。”Eins似乎只是在给2411解释，“恒星活动制造的粒子流撞击地球的大气时就会引发极光，绿光是氧发光。不过不用担心，恒星活动只会影响远距离通信。”  
“噢——和射线管漏气了一样。”Mozart表示他理解了，并留存了图像。  
“主机的主信道和备用信道都有信号吗？”2411问。在通信容易出问题的环境下主机会增强信号并且开放备用信道——机器智能工作说明里写的。  
“没有是没有，这边本来就没有主机的信号塔，也是弱信号区啊？”Mozart答道。  
2411不想理会无人机，她只是谨慎而已。“在前面那个港口上岸吧，风太大了。”  
“老大你说，广播那种东西的会是个什么玩意？能想到这种办法，应该也是个骇客吧……噫，要是再放这个东西进队伍，我们就三个骇客了？三个骇客是不是有点多，不然这样，老大反正你那里还有三个SEED文件，拿出来一个研发怎么样？不然它总会有用完那天吧……”  
这件事2411也在思考，但是这台无人机就像在逼她一样几秒之内给她陈列了一大片理由：她厌恶的就是决策时遭到他者干预。在Jacob最应该出来针对Mozart的时候，他却什么话也没说。  
“老大——你还在犹豫什么？你有什么理由不这么做吗？”  
“Mozart，行了。”还没等2411发作，Eins先拦了下来。  
但是无人机莫名其妙又爆炸了：“我这么做有问题？老大失忆了，Eins你脑子也不清楚吗？不然我们还能怎样，等死？老大，你救我的两条命我都还给你了我不欠你什么，他们于你有愧我没有，不出意外你是所有机器获得拯救的希望，你应该做出正确的决定——”  
“Mozart，你怎么了？”2411打开新的宽频发射器，无人机狂躁的信号波动减弱了一点。  
“什么我怎么了？我说的不对吗？作为最聪明的骇客这件事你没考虑过吗？我只不过想……”  
“我需要一个稳定的物理环境搭建服务器，周围足够安全我才能长时间离开机体工作，你以为我只需要用零件组装一台机器就完了？”  
不得不说，自己确实被Mozart推着作出了这个决定。  
“在隧道里探查未知信号之后你也经历了现在这样的反常狂躁，这里有问题。”2411说道。  
这座荒凉的码头已经向他们全部展开：巨人触手般的吊机伫立在冰面上，迷宫般堆码的集装箱已经上了锈，仍在寂寥地等待。Eins载着他们穿过夜幕下一层又一层集装箱堆成的墙，但是穿过一道墙之后还是一样的路、一样的墙。  
2411想起了那座让她战栗的迷宫。  
越接近通往城市的那一层黑暗，2411感觉到的战栗和惊慌就越强。低伏在码头边缘的那一排车库入口，黑得像从地狱向她张开的深渊，微弱地反射着光的门柱就是涂着血的獠牙。  
甚至连自己的硬件都出现了异常：暴露在空气中的电路电压全都发生了偏移，这是放射干扰。  
“Eins，你能源中心自检一下。”  
几秒后，“没有问题。”Eins回答。  
那现在这是？  
她只好临时组装了放射性传感器——当传感器接通电路的一瞬间，监测到的数据直接冲到了警戒线以上。  
Eins最终停进了一节比较干净的车库。在货舱门轰然打开的同时，本来就在警戒线上的数字直接翻了一倍。  
“Mozart你先临时降低工作电压。”2411说道，“Jacob你也是，这里放射干扰太强了。”  
“为，为，为为——等等，”Mozart把电压调得过低结果导致自己卡住了自己：“为什么？距离2083年的爆炸已经过去78年了啊？”  
“你再想想。”果然降低工作电压会损伤智力。  
“噢噢！因为核电站爆炸之后隔离设施毁了，残存的反应炉还在工作对吧！”  
果然，还是降低电压之后的Mozart更可爱一点。  
只不过，核辐射跨过海湾蔓延到冯思的海底实验室时，其强度已经弱到不会对电路产生任何作用了，Mozart在隧道里的反常仍然是那个信号引起的。


End file.
